


Хинтерландская Доктрина: Задымлённая комната

by j_dead (thedead)



Series: Хинтерландская Доктрина [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedead/pseuds/j_dead
Summary: Лайт – политик. Что может пойти не так?





	1. Ты пытаешься решить хаотичность

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Who Stand For Nothing Fall For Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397929) by Halfpromise. 



— У него болит горло, поэтому сегодня никаких вопросов, господа. Ведите себя хорошо.  
  
У меня не болит горло. Это просто оправдание Киёми на дни, когда я не отвечаю на вопросы, которые мне выкрикивают фрилансеры на улице. Она проходит мимо нескольких камер с бесстрашием женщины, способной находиться в обществе огромного количества мужчин в одиночестве и компенсирующей свой низкий рост туфлями на острых, словно рапиры, шпильках. Мы ежедневно проходим через толпы этих людей. Хотя телохранители удерживают большую часть на расстоянии, всегда появляется экземпляр, которому удается проскользнуть сквозь преграду, и тычет фотоаппаратом прямо в наши лица, пока мы садимся в машину. Они прижимают свои линзы к затемненным окнам, зная, что у них никогда не получится хороший кадр. Вот она — оборотная сторона славы. Сначала это раздражало меня, но я принял это, как вы перестали бы обращать внимание на раздражающих комаров, упав в вольер зоопарка и оказавшись в окружении крокодилов.  
  
— Скоро ты будешь отвечать им, что я говорю только по-французски, — фыркаю я окну, не ожидая ответа. Она слишком занята поиском своего карманного зеркальца, а я старательно придумываю себе мнение, потому что, как оказалось, Премьер-Министры должны иметь любимого участника на телевизионных шоу талантов. Очень важно иметь широкое знание легкомысленного, оставаясь строгим, уравновешенным и серьезным в отношении вещей, которые действительно имеют значение. До этого была свадьба, медовый месяц и переезд Киёми в Кантей. Я продал свою квартиру, и так как многие мои личные вещи были непригодны для того, кем я сейчас являюсь, их нужно было положить на хранение или продать. Как оказалось, я сделал несколько мудрых инвестиций, и теперь эти деньги будут лежать на моем личном счете. Я твердо верю в личные счета. Совместное использование вещей излишне усложняет жизнь.  
  
— Мы опаздываем, — говорит мне Киёми после нескольких минут молчания. Она повторяет это, склоняясь к водителю, который явно сможет справиться с возникшей проблемой лучше меня. Машина ускоряется, и Киёми падает обратно на свое место, выпаливая ещё одно «мы опаздываем», будто страдает синдромом Туретта.  
  
— Какая жалость, — вздыхаю я. Мы проезжаем мимо Тома Форда, и я только что придумал, как провести этот день. Мой личный счет хочет, чтобы у меня был новый костюм и пара рубашек. Может даже галстук.  
  
Я кручу кольцо на безымянном пальце, пытаясь скрыть линию загара, напоминающую о увядающем лете, моем медовом месяце — оно портит мою руку. Киёми редко носит кольцо; её оправдание — искаженное феминистское заявление о независимости. Настоящая причина кроется в том, что она чувствует, как оно «загромождает» её палец и отвлекает, потому что она любит это обручальное кольцо так, как некоторые люди любят своих детей. Её феминизм не помешал ей взять мою фамилию. В некотором роде, мы счастливы, так как она никогда не требует от меня внимания, и мы ничего не ожидаем друг от друга, кроме негласных правил. У нас общий спокойный дом. Разногласия редки, поскольку любой потенциальный спор либо игнорируется, либо завершается скорейшим перемирием. В конечном счете, нам всё равно. Мы нравимся друг другу так, как, я представляю, нравятся друг другу близнецы. Я не питаю иллюзий, что она влюблена в меня так, как была Миса (и слава Богу), поскольку она в первую очередь заботится о себе и своем собственном благополучии. Она, наверное, думает, что влюблена в меня так же сильно, как я влюблен в нее, но если завтра я умру, она извлечет из ситуации лишь выгоду и найдет утешение в руках прессы. Я предпочитаю, чтобы она была такой. Она меня поддерживает и остается благодарна, словно я такой же трофей, как и её обручальное кольцо.  


* * *

 

  
  
Сейчас время вопросов и ответов от Премьер Министра. У лестницы я жду, когда мне допросят. Люблю производить впечатление и входить уже после того, как остальные займут места. Иногда моя партия (и, в последнее время, несколько недовольных и революционных членов оппозиции) встает, когда я прихожу, и это очень мило. К тому же, есть какое-то болезненное очарование в том, как они, один за другим, заранее заходят в зал. Я делаю вид, что увлечен телефоном, чтобы никто со мной не разговаривал.  
  
Появилось новое пополнение к более высоким рядам оппозиции — какой-то ребёнок, стоящий один у столба в лобби, в то время как его коллеги депутаты проходят мимо, словно его нет. Он разговаривает по телефону, опустив голову. Он интересен тем, что недавно был назначен главой Теневого Кабинета*, и я понятия не имею, как и почему. Он даже моложе, чем был я, когда меня повысили до главы Транспорта, поэтому могу лишь предположить, что они в отчаянии и это их способ подорвать мои профессиональные достижения. Самое странное в нём — что, вероятно, служит причиной, почему с ним никто не разговаривает, — его неестественная внешность. Он маленький, с белыми волосами, черными глазами и носит белые костюмы, словно хочет выглядеть ещё хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Он из Хоккайдо. Интересно, он отбеливает волосы или поседел от страха в комнате ужасов? Придерживая свой глупый, игрушечный телефон у уха, он смотрит на меня, не отрывая взгляда дольше, чем принято. Он не кивает головой, не улыбается и не отводит взгляд, как другие люди; он просто смотрит. Я кривлю губы от его нрава, и он повторяет мои действия.  
  
— Почему ты выглядишь таким счастливым? — слышится голос позади меня. Мои легкие пусты, и я поражен тем, насколько я мало чувствую. На языке остается вкус старых монет, и я понимаю, что случайно прокусил внутреннюю часть губы, когда голос продолжает говорить мне на ухо. — О. Ты чувствуешь запах крови из красного лагеря. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь: «как он смеет стоять в этих священных стенах?». Необычный выбор костюма. Он определённо выделяется.  
  
Дело не в том, что я не был к этому готов, но я ждал подходящего момента, чтобы сделать то, что он только что сделал со мной; подкрасться сзади и шокировать его эмоциональным недомоганием, чтобы он был в невыгодном положении. Он вернулся на работу несколько месяцев назад, я знаю, но он держался от меня подальше, и я держался от него подальше, что было немалым усилием, так как его офис теперь находится в Кантее. Перенос его офиса был неразумным шагом с моей стороны, но я организовал его сразу же после его ухода, словно заявление для себя, что он вернется, хотя в то время я не был в этом уверен. В конце концов, это послужило еще одним напоминанием о том, что я не должен принимать поспешных решений в жизни или позволять сердцу становиться резоннее головы, потому что именно тогда можно допустить ошибку.  
  
Я поворачиваюсь и вижу, как его веселое лицо едва сдерживается, когда он рассматривает ребяческого мужчину впереди. Одно — наблюдать за кем-то издали, и совсем другое — видеть его прямо перед собой. Когда у меня появлялось свободное время в офисе, я наблюдал за тем, как он шел от парковки до Кантея по утрам, а иногда и за тем, как он уходил днем. Разделяющее нас стекло создавало ощущение просмотра чего-то по телевизору. В последнее время у меня нет на это времени. Однажды Киёми принесла мне кофе, пока я смотрел, как он заходит в здание. Она обняла меня за талию, вздохнула, увидев, как он и остальные прибывают, и сказала: «В другой раз.»  
  
— Ты помнишь меня, не так ли? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Хорошо, потому что иначе это было бы неловко.  
  
— Ты вернулся.  
  
— Кажется, что да. Я получил сообщение от твоей секретарши, в котором говорилось, что мой контракт всё ещё остается открытым, — говорит он мне, и его глаза щурятся в подозрении. — Неужели я неправильно понял?  
  
— Я подумал, что ты решишь остаться в Лондоне.  
  
— Ты этого хотел?  
  
— Нет! Нет, я имею ввиду, что я не знал, что ты делаешь. Хорошо, что ты вернулся. На работу. Я просто не ожидал увидеть тебя в Парламенте.  
  
— Ватари хотел поговорить со мной о мошенничестве его сына. Мне так повезло. Посмотри на всю эту макулатуру для чтения перед сном. Я как гражданское бюро, предоставляющее бесплатные консультации.  
  
Он выглядит настолько скучающе, когда поднимает две папки с бумагами, покоящиеся у него в руках, словно я должен расплакаться от жалости. Возможно, он их взял, но не будет их читать. Он уже делал это раньше. Меня больше интересует, почему ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы признать, что я жив.  
  
— Итак, когда…  
  
— Мошенничество — не моя область, ты же знаешь, как я люблю убийства, но я уже могу сказать, что он проиграл, лишь прочитав обвинения и его заявления в полицию, — говорит он быстро, прерывая меня своей историей, словно мы виделись вчера, а не семь месяцев назад. — Я не позволю моей фирме приблизится к нему и на километр, так что будет весело придумывать оправдание. Я подумал о надежном: «Я барристер, не солиситор. Пожалуйста, не разговаривайте со мной!» или «Я бы с удовольствием помог вам, но моя собака съела мою регистрацию». Может быть, я мог бы дать это дело одному из моих учеников для приобретения опыта. Что ты об этом думаешь?  
  
— Ага, звучит хорошо, но когда ты вернулся?  
  
— Несколько недель назад, ты об этом знаешь.  
  
И он все еще долбаный лжец. Он вернулся более двух месяцев назад. Я сохранил его работу открытой и дал ему новый офис. У меня даже была стена, полностью переделанная с учетом всех его желаний, чтобы ему было не придраться. Неблагодарный ублюдок.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Ты почти влетел в дверь лифта, чтобы ускользнуть от меня, хотя ты всегда предпочитал лестницу, — говорит он, улыбаясь мне, откидываясь на баннер. — Все в порядке, я виноват в этом смущении. Я не должен был говорить тебе те вещи. Я был под впечатлением, и это твоя вина, потому что ты был очень снисходителен, терпелив и добр ко мне. О, доброта. И ты знаешь, что мне нравится, когда ты ужасен с Дживасом. Список может продолжаться. Или, может, я был всё ещё пьян, я не знаю, но в любом случае это было несправедливо с моей стороны — заставить тебя чувствовать себя неловко. Можешь считать это бредом твоего прошлого поклонника. Я просто хотел избавиться от всего этого. Ну, я был счастлив избегать тебя, но потом я понял, что мне не шестнадцать, и что я работаю на тебя, и иногда у нас были встречи, и иногда это было по работе. Иногда. И это я должен был в этом разобраться, не ты. Писать заметки через Михаэля глупо, особенно когда он не хочет со мной разговаривать.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Не важно. Это пройдёт.  
  
— Я собирался позвонить тебе в офис, — признаюсь я, — Я хотел дистанционного подхода.  
  
— Ну, это классика, но я рад, что ты этого не сделал. Ты собираешься использовать шокирующий приём придурка?  
  
— Ну, я точно в шоке.  
  
— Но не придурок, — говорит он мягко. — В любом случае, мне очень жаль. Я всё усложнил, и я извиняюсь. Надеюсь, что ты забудешь об этом и почувствуешь, что можешь говорить со мной, не ощущая неловкости. Мне бы это не понравилось. Я беспокоился.  
  
— Я не чувствую себя неловко, как, впрочем, и ты. Здесь не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
— Лайт, видел бы ты свое лицо. Как прошла свадьба? Ты подстригся?  
  
— Нет. Почему?  
  
— Ты просто выглядишь по-другому. В хорошем смысле. Не то чтобы ты плохо выглядел раньше. Иногда кажется, что люди будут выглядеть точно так же, как когда ты их оставил, понимаешь?  
  
— Понимаю. Как всё прошло с фирмой? И… Я уже говорил, что сожалею о твоём отце, не так ли?  
  
— Говорил. Всё в порядке, спасибо.  
  
— Как прошли похороны?  
  
— Ну, он был похоронен. Это точно не было комедийным шоу, но гроб не уронили, поэтому, я полагаю, всё прошло настолько хорошо, насколько можно было ожидать, — он опускает взгляд на мои руки и смотрит на кольцо. — О, вижу, на тебе кандалы. Киёми в порядке?  
  
— Да, а ты? — я не знаю, зачем спрашиваю, потому что, теперь, когда первоначальный шок спал, я вижу, что он выглядит чертовски потрясающе. Как кто-то может вернуться с похорон и судебных разбирательств и выглядеть лучше, чем раньше? Может, он отказался от сахара и виски в пользу витаминных добавок и спортзалов? А, может быть, я просто забыл как он выглядит.  
  
— Отлично. Так что, никакой неловкости? Чистый лист?  
  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся, Эл.  
  
— Приятно видеть тебя, а не только сверкающие пятки, когда ты убегаешь от меня.  
  
— Я не убегал.  
  
— Хорошо, ты очень быстро шёл. Я правда ценю, что ты так хорошо принял моё временное и необычайно хрупкое состояние, — говорит он и улыбается чему-то или кому-то за моей спиной. Переведя на меня взгляд, он хлопает меня по плечу и уже было разворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Я позволю тебе уничтожить оппозицию. Удачи.  
  
— Не хочешь потом пойти выпить? — спрашиваю я, пытаясь его остановить.  
  
— За твой счет? — он смеется, и я смеюсь, вспоминая, что это была моя фраза перед тем, как я стал Премьер-Министром. Теперь люди сами покупают мне напитки за свой счет. Так устроен мир. — Спасибо, но у меня кое-что запланировано. Может, в другой раз.  
  
— Конечно. Позвони мне в офис, — говорю я, — Вообще-то, завтра кое-что будет.  
  
— Кое-что? Как интересно.  
  
— Анонимный социальный вечер подхалимов. Ты не получил записку? Организатор оппозиции организовал это, чтобы стимулировать «хорошее чувство между партиями», — говорю я. Он выглядит всё таким же циничным, как и я.  
  
— Как будто это произойдет. Я чувствую запах огромного провала, не так ли?  
  
— Пиар должен там присутствовать.  
  
— О. Тогда и я должен быть там.  
  
— Если сможешь. Он забронировал плавучий бар-ресторан. Надеюсь, он попытается покрыть расходы из своего счета, иначе это будет пустой тратой наших денег.  
  
— Боже, он такой хвастун, — вздыхает он. — «Избранный», чёрт возьми. Он очень ретро, не так ли? Это ведь тот, что с огромными лацканами, да? Надеюсь, он не догадался устроить дискотеку.  
  
— Думаешь, я бы тогда пошёл? Это просто неофициальный вечер.  
  
— На лодке.  
  
— На лодке, да. Она покидает док Хинода в половине восьмого.  
  
— Я бы не хотел этого упустить. Отлично. Неофициально. Это значит, что можно привести кого-то… как вы их называйте… гражданского?  
  
— Он не говорил, что нельзя. Так что думаю, что можно, если у него есть паспорт, — я пожимаю плечами. Мое определение термина «неофициально» — неструктурированный костюм и без галстука, если вы действительно хотите забить на формальность.  
  
— Хорошо. Ну, мне пора идти. Увидимся на катере-качалке.  
  
— Эл.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Не смущайся.  
  
— Я не смущаюсь. Это чувство мне чуждо от природы.  
  
— Отлично. Потому что. Ты не должен.  
  
— Лайт, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — говорит он и его голос серьезен. Он снова смотрит за мою спину, в сторону дверей, и когда он поворачивается ко мне, то снова выглядит счастливым. Это не мешает ему сделать несколько шагов назад, когда он разговаривает со мной, — Но это может подождать до завтра. Ты знаешь, что они не могут начать без тебя, не так ли? Должно быть, уже почти время. Удачи, Премьер-Министр.  


* * *

 

  
Мы подъезжаем к причалу. Огни от мультяшно футуристической плавающей стеклянной лодки отливают синим в темноте. Пока машина всё ещё движется, мой телохранитель выскакивает, чтобы осмотреть опасную среду, прежде чем мы выйдем. Всё работает как часы: я выхожу, мой телохранитель следует хвостом, водитель открывает дверь для Киёми, и она ждёт, когда я подойду к ней с другой стороны. Наша дорога к пирсу проложена звездным небом и людьми. На улице немного холодно, но я подобрал одежду по погоде. Мы решили проигнорировать неофициальный дресс-код, и, похоже, что все остальные тоже. Нет никакой погоды или случая, который бы требовал плохой одежды. Мой охранник кружит вокруг нас, как овчарка, загоняя нас в лодку, пока мы его игнорируем.  
  
Как только мы попали внутрь, я понял, что это действительно бар на плаву и он уже переполнен. На меня тут же набросились члены моей собственной партии. На лодке все еще есть свободное пространство, поскольку стороны разделились на группы. Нет, это никогда не будет общим делом, если мы только не напьемся так, что забудем, кто есть кто. Я вижу лидера оппозиции — какого-то вечно жирного, спорящего и завистливого идиота по имени Цукино. Он и его жена кланяются, мы с Киёми делаем то же самое, и ненависть отравляет воздух между нами. Ему трудно бороться с мятежом в рядах, так как его депутаты только что поняли, насколько он стар, скучен и бесполезен по сравнению со мной, что является частью причины, по которой его партия организовала этот фарс. Учитывая это, я не уверен, почему меня пригласили, потому что это только подчеркивает всю проблему. Я заметил, что в последнее время он пытался подражать мне — изменилась его манера говорить во время выступлений, он нанял стилиста, чтобы тот одел его, как меня, его жена пытается выглядеть как Киёми, даже подстриглась так же. Они не понимают, что они могут лишь имитировать выигрышную формулу, но никогда не станут лучше. Те, кто находится в оппозиции, должны быть противоположными во всех отношениях, чтобы нас можно было различать. Он, кажется, не понимает этого, и его политика лишь противостоит моим принципам, поэтому мне не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
Кто-то пригласил Дживаса, и он привел Наоми. Кто пригласил Миками, и это остается для всех загадкой, но это мог быть я. Когда все будут здесь, я пожму ему руку, и это станет пищей для сегодняшних разговоров. Защищенный, словно центр притяжения, моей планетарной системой министров, я замечаю Михаила и его волосы, отливающие синевой — он, должно быть, тот самый гражданский, поэтому глазами ищу Эл и нахожу его в баре с теневой казной. Оппозиция всегда восхищалась Эл, и я уверен, что они пытались купить его, потому что их глава пиара облажался. Я должен заставить его чувствовать себя в безопасности и ценить как члена моего персонала, поэтому я отрываюсь от своей маленькой группы головорезов, чтобы к нему подойти. Мой телохранитель следует за мной, когда я вхожу на «ничейное поле» бара, и скрывается на незаметном расстоянии. Человек из казны замечает меня и уходит со своим космополитом.  
  
— Хороший костюм, — говорю я в спину Эл, и ужасаюсь, когда он оборачивается. — Это что, красный галстук?  
  
— Это подарок от кого-то, кто не знал, что этот цвет под запретом, — объясняет он, закатывая глаза на мой вопрос. Или на свой ответ, я точно не уверен, — Я не хотел его расстраивать.  
  
— О, да, твой день рождения! Прости, что ничего тебе не подарил, не знал, куда именно его отправлять.  
  
— Зачем тебе покупать мне подарок? Но да, это был мой день рождения и я ещё на год ближе к смерти. Ничего не проходит мимо тебя, не так ли?  
  
— Нет. Я пережил некоторые твои дни рождения, и каждый из них запомнился мне по-своему, — говорю я ему, а затем хмурюсь, когда понимаю, что это не открытый бар, и официант, похоже, не узнает меня. Эл допивает радиоактивную зеленую жидкость с кубиком сахара, скрывающимся в нижней части бокала мартини и кашляет.  
  
— Но этот день рождения был особенно запоминающимся, — отвечает он, и его горло першит. Я улыбаюсь в свою водку, пока мы аккуратно двигаемся к тихому открытому окну, так что шум воды частично заглушает разговоры людей, голоса которых сливаются в один громкий вой. Я поражен тем, насколько мы дружелюбны друг к другу. Я хочу поблагодарить его за то, что он задал такой тон, ибо на его месте я бы выжал из ситуации всё что мог и свел его с ума, потому что никто не смеет меня бросать — это я бросаю их. Это мучило меня в течении семи месяцев. Он самый раздражающий ублюдок, которого я когда-либо встречал, и, когда я трахал его в своем офисе, или в своей постели, или ещё другом месте, я думал о том, чтобы убить его. Сейчас я потрясен только потому, что мы разговариваем. Надеюсь, что я хорошо освещен. Горизонт Токио ночью всегда льстил мне своим мягким свечением.  
  
— И почему? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Би приехал в город, знаешь, словно Санта на Хэллоуин. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о Би?  
  
— Тебя не было несколько месяцев, не десятилетий. Он твой друг, который думает, что я психопат, не так ли?  
  
— С тех пор он изменил мнение о тебе.  
  
— Отлично. Какой теперь диагноз?  
  
— Ты будешь рад узнать, что теперь ты и нарциссист, и психопат — любимый психический коктейль серийных убийц во всем мире, но он не уверен, какой именно тип.  
  
— О, у меня даже есть тип? Что ж, это очень мило. Давай я принесу тебе нормальный напиток.  
  
— У меня уже есть один, спасибо.  
  
— Это не считается. Он зеленый.  
  
— Ага. И я чувствую, как он жжет мне горло, это, наверное, к добру.  
  
— Или отбеливает твою пищеварительную систему и медленно разъедает всё на своем пути, как высококачественная кислота. Итак, что тебе сказал Би? — говорю я, пока мы оба опираемся на оконную раму, как задумчивые поэты, наблюдая за небоскребами, медленно уплывающими вдаль.  
  
— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — смеется он.  
  
— Нет, хочу.  
  
— Тогда мне лучше разобраться с этим. Он сказал, что ты создал себе великую личность и альтернативную реальность, чтобы скрыть свои слабость и стыд, которые ты подавляешь или проецируешь на других. Всё это должно было привести к тебя психушке, но ты слишком чувствителен — будто остального недостаточно — поэтому не можешь принять концепцию неудач и оскорблений. Ты хочешь, чтобы все тобой восхищались и видели, насколько ты всемогущ, и ты думаешь, что всё так и должно быть. Ты высокомерен, притягателен, завистлив; ты думаешь, что ты уникальная и особенная драгоценность, и другие люди чувствуют тебя как продолжения себя. В принципе, ты думаешь, что прекрасен. И что я такого же мнения. Но, я ведь такой дурак, и сказал, что ты во многом не прекрасен — то есть я поддержал тебя, но и уничтожил, и ты не мог разобраться в своих чувствах ко мне. Ты видел во мне угрозу — как ураган который разможил бы твое сознание. По-видимому, это очень распространенная черта для политиков, потому, что правительство — это коллективная фабрика нарциссизма. Полагаю, для тебя это готовый культ. Во всяком случае, это то, что он думает, — заканчивает он пренебрежительным фырканьем. Я не могу говорить. Я даже ничего не чувствую. Краем глаза я вижу, что он смотрит на меня, но всё размыто. Вокруг меня лишь вспышки света, переливающиеся в воде, — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он через некоторое время.  
  
— Ты в это веришь?  
  
— Нет! Это всего лишь Би, у него свои тараканы в голове, правда, для них ещё не придумали название. Когда нам было семнадцать, он сказал мне, что я нимфоман-садист, страдающий бессонницей, скрытой агрессией из-за отношения родителей и отсутствием сочувствия, и был удивлен, что я еще никого не убил. В общем, я думаю, что со мной все еще хуже, чем с тобой. По крайней мере, у тебя есть сочувствие, да? Подумай об этом.  
  
— Как ты можешь говорить, что ты хуже меня? Твое описание — описание типичного человека. То есть, ты позволил ему сказать такое обо мне?  
  
— Я не мог его остановить, он говорил по телефону. Несколько лет назад он передумал насчет меня, и, в дополнение к психозу, теперь я еще и эгоист, который зациклен на своей собственной морали и справедливости или же её отсутствии, и я беру дела только за деньги или потому, что нахожу их интересными. Последняя часть — чистая правда, и я не вижу в этом проблемы. У меня также есть бессознательное желание умереть. Это самое недавнее. Но я не думаю, что ты ему нравишься, нет.  
  
— Он мне тоже не нравится, и ты можешь ему это передать. Скажи ему, что мой диагноз в том, что он придурок и что ему нужно перестать оценивать людей на основе твоих дерьмовых разговоров. Ничего из этого не правда.  
  
— Конечно, неправда. Он даже никогда не встречал тебя. Знаешь, если он тебя увидит, я гарантирую, что его диагноз немедленно изменится. Он будет охотиться за тобой… Я не хочу думать об этом, это ужасная мысль. Но я не обращал на него внимания, и ты тоже не должен. Мне жаль, что я сказал это тебе, но я подумал, что ты посчитаешь это забавным. Слушай, я бы ушел, но лодка движется, и я думаю, что утону — ты знаешь, я не умею плавать, — грустно говорит он, как будто рассматривает возможность сделать это или сделает, если я его попрошу.  
  
— Нет, не надо. Это действительно забавно. Только больше не говори ему обо мне.  
  
— Не могу этого обещать. Он — моё доверенное лицо. Моя опора на века.  
  
 — А я думал, что это я. Я ведь так прекрасен.**  
  
— И прекрасен в сексе. Во всяком случае, когда ты был там. Видишь, не всё так плохо. Нет худа без добра.  
  
 — Что ты имеешь в виду под «там»? Конечно, по определению это означает, что я должен быть «там», где бы «там» ни было. Где же это «там»?  
  
— «Там» — это неловкая территория, и мы оставляем её позади. Ты слишком много значишь для меня, чтобы идти на такой риск.  
  
— Ты сбиваешь меня с толку, — говорю я тихо, и я удивлен тем, как искренне это звучит. Я стараюсь прочитать его взгляд, но ничего не вижу.  
  
— Не будь таким грустным, — говорит он, — Это общество взаимного замешательства. Прости.  
  
— Все в порядке, я привык к этому. Я просто хочу… О! Ты ведь хотел поговорить со мной о чем-то?  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Вчера. Ты упомянул, что хочешь мне что-то сказать.  
  
— А. Да, точно. Несколько вещей, на самом деле. Например, почему Миками здесь?  
  
— Кто-то, должно быть, пригласил его, — понятия не имею, кто.  
  
— Кто-то?  
  
— Это имеет значение?  
  
— Мы можем обсудить остальное за закрытыми дверями. К сожалению, здесь не так много помещений, в которых можно запереться.  
  
— Это печально. Но, уверен, мы сможем что-нибудь найти.  
  
— Может, детская раздевалка?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Он улыбается мне в ответ. В этом мире мы — единственные люди, понимающие причину этой улыбки, раньше со мной такого никогда не случалось. Когда я улыбался, никто никогда не знал почему. Я привык к тому, что забываю, стираю прошлое, словно его и не было никогда. Но теперь я не потеряю его, я смогу получить всё желанное. Это была всего лишь одна небольшая ошибка в моей жизни — маленький камень, о который я споткнулся, который ничего не изменил, разве что меня самого. Дорога продолжается. Я хочу забрать его в свою квартиру, как раньше, но теперь в ней кто-то живёт; в наших комнатах, на наших местах.  
  
Я хочу ощутить любовь и печаль, пусть даже они меня уничтожат.  
  
Все очень мило, пока он не смотрит на меня так, словно попросил меня поджечь себя заживо.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он, — Это дерьмо нелегко пережить, не так ли? Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.  
  
— Эл, можно мы вернемся в тот день? Есть кое-что, что я хочу сделать. Что я не смог сделать тогда.  
  
— В какой день?  
  
— Когда я видел тебя в последний раз.  
  
— Вчера? — смеется он, понимая, что я имею ввиду, — Ты всегда был очаровательным ублюдком, Премьер-Министр. Мы не можем вернуться назад.  
  
— Мы не должны. Ты никогда не уходил.  
  
На секунду он понимает, что я прав, но внезапно отворачивается, чтобы оглянуться назад, на воду, разрушая момент легко, словно разрывая кусок бумаги.  
  
— Ты слышишь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Слышу что?  
  
— Мне показалось, что там что-то было.  
  
— Я ничего не слышу, кроме волн и этих ублюдков. Что ты слышал?  
  
— Тогда, наверное, это лишь я.  
  
— Я не могу сейчас вызвать доктора. Ты сможешь подождать, пока мы не сойдем, перед тем как окончательно сойдешь с ума?  
  
— Би думает, что это…  
  
— С меня достаточно. Мне плевать, что он думает. Скажи мне своё мнение? — Би сидит мне поперек глотки. Би может пойти нахуй.  
  
— Это напоминает мне о том, когда я был ребенком. В ловушке вместе с людьми, которых ненавижу, окруженный водой.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я не имею ввиду тебя. Мои родители брали нас на море, и это было просто фантастически. Это сарказм, если что. Мои родители ненавидели друг друга, а я ненавидел своих братьев, так что это была просто отличная идея для нас — семейные праздники. Что может быть лучше, чем запереться в крошечном неоправданно дорогом арендованном доме на недели, в котором и заняться нечем, кроме как портить друг другу жизнь? Мы ездили туда каждый год, пока мне не исполнилось четырнадцать. Там я читал рассказы про потонувший город. Ну, то есть, полностью погруженный под морскую воду.  
  
— Атлантида? Ты нашел Атлантиду? Я буду разочарован, если речь о чем-то другом.  
  
— Ха! Нет, не Атлантида, но что-то вроде этого. Я знал, что это неправда, но… Говорят, можно увидеть шпили церквей в море и услышать колокола под водой во время штормов, но вся эта ложь придумана безумцами. Я проводил почти каждый день, сидя на скале, читая и слушая колокола под дождем, потому что не хотел возвращаться. И я заставил себя поверить, что они правда звонят. Я хотел, чтобы это было правдой, и с тех пор я их слышу. Но только иногда, как сейчас. Вот почему я не люблю открытое море или дождь; они напоминают мне об этом, и я продолжаю слышать эти воображаемые гребаные колокола, — он вздыхает, закрывая глаза, и прикладывает ладони ко лбу. — Боже, интересно, где сейчас Стивен. Представь меня Киёми еще раз.  
  
Я этого не ожидал. Он переключается на Киёми молниеносно, словно торпеда на мишень, оставляя меня в недоумении и с вопросом: «кто такой Стивен». Я не хочу, чтобы Эл говорил с Киёми или с кем-то, кроме меня, потому что даже когда в его словах нет смысла, это всё равно лучше, чем слушать других. Этот разговор с Киёми вряд ли закончится хорошо. Она не слишком впечатлена, особенно с тех пор, как получила его ответ на приглашение на свадьбу, которое отправила несмотря на мой совет. Его ответ был: «Блять, только не это.» Я следую за ним к Киеми и подоспеваю к тому моменту, когда он перебивает её разговор с моим Главой по Обороне. Она кажется словно отлитой из стали, её спина заметно напрягается. В сумраке бара её помада почти черная, девушка смотрит на меня, ожидая утешения или объяснения, почему я позволяю Эл стоять рядом с ней.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — отвечает она.  
  
— Киёми, я думаю, что наше общение началось не с нужной ноты из-за моей наследственной грубости, и мне очень жаль. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы начали с чистого листа, если ты сможешь меня простить. Твое кольцо действительно очень дорогое. Оно кричит: Картье. Когда я увидел его, я подумал о Картье. Картье, во плоти.  
  
Поскольку она не такая идиотка, как другие люди, поначалу она ведёт себя осторожно. После паузы она понимает, что это может быть искренним извинением, или, по крайней мере, принимает его таковым и улыбается, приняв его руку и раскаяние.  
  
— Здесь нечего прощать. Жаль, что ты не смог прийти на свадьбу. Было ужасно. Лайт тебе рассказал? Общее ещё было нормальным, но традиционное вообще никуда не шло.  
  
— Мне жаль это слышать. И теперь мне вдвойне жаль, что я это пропустил.  
  
— Ты был в Лондоне, не так ли? Садись к нам. Я хочу об этом послушать, — говорит она, прикрывая глаза, и холодный ветер обдает наши лица холодом, словно кто-то пытается закрыть окно. Она уже уходит и ожидает, что мы к ней присоединимся.  
  
— Просто делай, что она говорит. Будет проще, — советую я ему. — Дживас тоже здесь. Не стесняйся растерзать его, потому что мне этого делать нельзя.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Он болен, и мне сказали, что это моветон — вести себя грубо с умирающими.  
  
Да, бедному Дживасу диагностировали неизлечимую болезнь. Болезни, вообще-то. Их можно вылечить по отдельности, но они скопились в нем, словно бомба, и трахнули его с такой силой, что иногда без тяжелых лекарств он не может нормально стоять. Он не возражает, так как он, кажется, наслаждается жизнью, но всё это превращает его организм в труху, и он выглядит зеленоватым. До этого он просто похудел и бегал, демонстрируя свои новые и немного впечатляющие скулы, но, к счастью, теперь он просто выглядит больным, без каких-либо преимуществ. Он больше не может работать (не то чтобы он когда-либо это делал), но ради Наоми я вернул ему зарплату настолько, насколько смог. Я также лично участвую в его медицинских счетах, и это единственное, что мешает ему бегать с дикими и фантастическими историями, что он сам за все платит. Я также скажу, что благотворительный акт просочился в прессу в удобное время. У него есть морфий, и его не волнует, как он его получает или кто платит, пока он у него есть. Теперь, увидев Эл, я могу натравить его на Дживаса. Мне нравится часто встречаться с Дживасом, чтобы смотреть, как он угасает по мере прогрессирования болезни. Это очень печально.  
  
Я следую за Эл к угловой части корабля, полной столов, и люди вокруг смотрят на меня, но я уже не обращаю на это внимания. Я привык к тому, что на меня пялятся, но по крайней мере теперь это из-за того, кем я являюсь, а не из-за того, как я выгляжу. Вероятно, прикованное ко мне внимание — слияние двух пунктов, потому что это важно — быть харизматичным и привлекательным в политике, и до сих пор это оказывало мне хорошую услугу. Когда мы подходим к столу, то сталкиваемся с Дживасом, несущим чепуху.  
  
— Я вошёл в астрал и…  
  
— О, я люблю этот клуб, — прерывает Киёми, когда садится, и обменивается воздушным поцелуем в щеку с Наоми.  
  
— Чертовски потрясающий клуб, — соглашается Миками. Дживас срывается.  
  
— Это не клуб! Я вошёл в астрал! Вышел из тела. Поднялся выше и увидел себя в машине. И увидел я полный пиздец. Эльфы были шикарными.  
  
— Это называется опьянение, Мэтт, — говорит ему Наоми, улыбаясь мне. Все улыбаются мне, кроме Дживаса, который просто холодно смотрит на меня и кладет порцию суши в рот.  
  
— Где твоя гитара, Дживас? Давайте запоем хором «Кавардак, Суматоха» и закинемся кислотой, — говорю я, — Тогда, если у нас будет время, сможем убить парочку парикмахеров и поговорить о том, что Бог — инопланетный рептилоид.  
  
Послышался ожидаемый водопад нежного женского смеха. Меня радует, что Наоми может так легко смеяться, когда я вонзаю иголки в её мужа. Конечно, Киёми обязана смеяться по команде.  
  
— Ты убиваешь меня, — пробормотал Дживас сквозь набитый рот, уже не в силах игнорировать меня. Это довольно иронично на самом деле, ведь есть ещё кое-что, что его медленно убивает. Всё, что он может сделать сейчас — это накачать себя наркотиками и ждать смерти, — Мы уже заказали. Прости, Премьер-Министр. Я так расстроен.  
  
— Я и не ожидал, что ты подождешь. Для тебя иметь мозг — это излишество, — отвечаю я и раскрываю винное меню для должного эффекта. Эл молча присел на стул между мной и Миками, но его уже заметили.  
  
— О, и Лоулайт! Давно не виделись. Я думал, что ты мертв, — кашляет Дживас. Я почти слышу, как его сердце и легкие хрустят, словно кости.  
  
— Прости, что разочаровываю, — говорит Эл. Похоже, он прибывает в каком-то религиозном созерцании. Появляется восторженный официант, и он хочет взять у нас заказ, прямо сейчас. Он старается впечатлить нас своей эффективностью и скоростью. Эл заказывает еще одну бутылку вина для стола, и я беру то, что обычно, когда вижу это в меню. Не нужно меняться, если вы нашли то, что вам подходит, и даже худшему шеф-повару трудно испортить сырую рыбу. Если я заболею после сашими, они за это заплатят. Я надеюсь, что это рыба из проверенных источников, потому что сейчас по этому поводу проводится важная правительственная акция.  
  
— Они вообще делают салаты без всякого дерьма на них? — Киеми шепчет Наоми, передавая ей меню. Наоми должна указать, в каком салате «всякого дерьма» нет, и Киеми заказывает его и ещё что-то без крахмала. Это все часть её нового детоксикационного режима, который, в основном, состоит из капусты и зеленого чая.  
  
— Как всё прошло, Лоулайт? — спрашивает Миками. — Я слышал, что твой отец умер. Это значит, что теперь ты владелец юридической фирмы?  
  
— Все прошло хорошо. Да, он действительно умер. И да, теперь она принадлежит мне. Было запланировано захватывающее судебное дело, но мой брат мудро решил бросить его в конце. Ненавижу, когда люди так делают. Мне даже не разрешили побыть в суде и выиграть.  
  
— Но ты все еще работаешь здесь? — не отстает он. «Здесь» — означает правительство, но для любого, кто не входит в правительство, «здесь» звучит так, как будто это может означать лодку, весь Токио, всю Японию или всю чертову планету. Несмотря на то, что Миками не был «здесь» в течение некоторого времени, он не приспособился к жизни снаружи и считает, что Парламент — его настоящий дом, хотя сейчас он всё ещё изгнанник.  
  
— Наш уважаемый и щедрый Премьер-Министр предоставил мне должность в Кантее.  
  
Дживас сжимает губы, как устрица под горячим лимонным соком.  
  
— Это потому, что ты всегда был его любимчиком. Не без блата в рядах, да, Лоулайт?  
  
— Я чувствую себя особенным. Признаю.  
  
— Это на самом деле потому, что Пиар является неотъемлемой частью стабильного правительства, — вмешиваюсь я, — Я думаю, что мы все извлекли урок о блате от Леди. Я пытаюсь быть не оскорбленным тем, что ты думаешь, что я настолько же коррумпирован, Дживас, но позволь сказать тебе, что это довольно сложное дело.  
  
— Да, — медленно кивает Эл, — Вот она — правда из первых уст. Я не особенный, а просто неотъемлемая часть стабильного правительства.  
  
Миками, похоже, не может понять, как Эл управляет своим временем.  
  
— Но как именно ты управляешь фирмой и работаешь здесь? Это две работы на полный рабочий день, не так ли?  
  
Я изучаю лицо Эл и чувствую его напряжение смешанное с беспокойством, которое я чувствовал после того, как он ушел: если он выиграет фирму, то попытается выйти из своих правительственных обязательств, найдя какой-то небольшой аварийный люк в своем контракте. Он бы его нашел, даже если бы его не было. Он бы вытащил словарь, и начал переосмысливать термины и убеждать судью в том, что в словаре ошибки. В то время, мысль о том, что он сделает это, казалась мне настолько вероятной и когда я перевел ему деньги, я заставил офис переиздать контракт и сообщить ему, что он должен вернуться как можно скорее. Я решил не добавлять записку, то том, что если он этого не сделает, то я подам на него в суд на всё, что у него есть, и выстрелю ему в гребаное лицо, которое, как я думал тогда, было довольно сдержанным.  
  
— Партнеры, которые не пытались украсть у меня наследство, ведут повседневный бизнес, и я получаю сводку ежедневных событий. У нас также есть встречи по субботам. Одна произошла сегодня утром, как обычно. Это было захватывающе, — отвечает он, выглядя особенно раздраженным Миками и его вопросами.  
  
— Это обзор ежедневных событий, как бюллетень? Наоми получает один из них с маленькими прыгающими кроликами у заголовка, не так ли, милая? — бормочет Дживас осматривая свои мумифицированные ногти. Эл кидает на него взгляд, но это не дает никакого эффекта.  
  
— Или они звонят, если происходит что-то срочное, — говорит он, вместо этого и поворачивается к Миками, — Это не влияет на мою работу в пиаре.  
  
— Я не говорил этого, — с трудом смеется Дживас, — У тебя должно быть забитый график.  
  
— Я справляюсь.  
  
Затем следует неловкое молчание, во время которого Дживас постоянно улыбается, пока он пережевывает свою еду. Поскольку Эл, очевидно, чувствую себя жестоким и раздраженным, он пойдет ко дну.  
  
— Ты выглядишь откровенно нездоровым, Дживас.  
  
— Ну, спасибо, Лоулайт. Очень мило с твоей стороны сообщать мне об этом.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что это серьезно.  
  
— Мальчики, пожалуйста, — говорит Киеми, словно она наша мать. Нам приносят еще больше еды, и она заполняет весь стол и я бросаю Эл улыбку значимую «возьми меня», но он этого не замечает. Официант сказал ему, что они не могут продавать алкоголь, без сопровождения еды. Эл агрессивно защищается тем, что он уже ел в другом месте, и что этот официант и компания, которую он представляет, поощряют ожирение, диабет второго типа, высокий уровень холестерина и заблокированные артерии, что делает их ответственными за нагрузку на службу здравоохранения. Официант извиняется и дает ему вино за счет заведения, вероятно, потому что я здесь, и он не хочет меня расстраивать, чтобы я не повышал налоги. Дживас заглатывает пилюлю между приемами пищи, и все делают вид, что не замечают, несмотря на то, что он вызывающе трясет таблетками.  
  
— Это несправедливо, что некоторые люди думают, что они могут жить по другим правилам, — говорит он, хмурясь на Эл и его бесплатное вино, — Ты должен заказать еду с вином. Вот как это работает.  
  
— Последний раз, когда я проверял, мы не жили в коммунистической стране. Мы не равны друг другу. Ты можешь соблюдать правила, но я этого не делаю, потому что я, во всех смыслах, выше тебя.  
  
О мой Бог.  
  
— Кстати, Лоулайт-сан, — говорит Киёми, снова прерывая начавшуюся резню, — Спасибо за свадебный подарок. Нам очень понравилось, не так ли, Лайт?  
  
Я не знал, что он прислал нам что-то, кроме желаний ужасной погоды. Увидев пять одинаковых соковыжималок, которые Киёми выстроила на кухне, я потерял интерес к подаркам.  
  
— Ты прислал нам подарок? Какой? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Я не могу вспомнить, — весело отвечает Эл. Киеми выглядит смущенной моим интересом, а не моим обычным и ожидаемым да или нет, когда я не знаю, о чем она говорит. Эл и я оба смотрим на неё в ожидании ответа, и на её лице — виновная гримаса.  
  
— Я тоже не помню, мне очень жаль. Но это было очень приятно, и нам понравилось.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Я рад, что это было так незабываемо, — смеется Эл. Я думаю, он принимает мой тяжелый вздох как раздражение на его сарказм к Киёми. Это совсем не так, и мне было все равно, просто интересно, что это за подарок. Вероятно, это была соковыжималка, — Мои поздравления, с опозданием, — добавляет он.  
  
— Спасибо, — Киёми положила палочки на тарелку, — Итак, как было в Лондоне?  
  
— Теперь у всех есть борода, даже у женщин, особенно в Шордиче. Они все носят твид, о котором меня предупреждал Лайт, но я не…  
  
— Ты не выглядишь слишком счастливым, Ягами. Даже кислым, — прерывает его Дживас, — Так нельзя. Счастье не стоит на повестке дня этого парламентского срока?  
  
Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, и дай Эл договорить, ты, ходячий труп. Его суши выпадают из палочек, и он проклинает их вместо себя.  
  
Я беру нож Миками и бросаю его в лоб Дживаса. Он проходит прямо в череп, словно сквозь пустоту. У меня хороший прицел, и я не удивлен. Он медленно скатывается со стула под стол, и крошечная струйка крови течет по вниз по носу. Его глаза закатываются, рот раскрывается, но все продолжают есть. Они ничего не заметили. Тогда я понимаю, что этого не произошло. Я позволяю своим губам растянуться в легкой улыбке и вместо этого вставляю ему балки в шины.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы так было всегда; как для меня, так и для моей жены, и нации, — говорю я, — Надеюсь, что ты доживешь, чтобы это увидеть.  
  
— Лайт, — шепчет Киёми.  
  
— Это выходит автоматически.  
  
— Да, но Наоми.  
  
— О, да. Прости.  
  
— Лайт, мы были друзьями долгое время, — напоминает мне Наоми, — Так что, не мог бы ты побыть добрым с моим мужем хотя бы на час, пожалуйста?  
  
— Я был бы добр с твоим мужем, но ты вышла за Дживаса, и он ухмыляется.  
  
— Я не ухмыляюсь, — ухмыляется он.  
  
— Это что, ухмылка? Кажется да.  
  
— Это ухмылка, — заключает Эл.  
  
— Прекрати, Мэтт, — говорит она ему, — Мы все знаем, что ты болен, но это не значит, что ты можешь быть грубым. Прекрати быть самодовольным и прекрати ухмыляться Лайту.  
  
Она постепенно привыкает к постоянному избиению её чувствительной натуры. Она тот человек, который должен жить в хижине на холме с маленькими собаками и никого не видеть, ни с кем не разговаривать, никогда не смотреть новости или читать газеты или делать что-либо, что может её расстроить. Она могла с этим справиться, когда Пенбер был рядом, и когда он уравновешивал плохое и хорошее. Дживас просто плох, и теперь он двигает рукой вверх и вниз по столу.  
  
— Не волнуйся, она была такой, когда у нас с Михаэлем было соревнование по пердежу прошлой ночью. Эти стероиды меня убили. Очень сильно убили. Вынесли из здания, не так ли, любовь моя? Горчица отравила уебка газом. Это было похоже на битву на Сомме.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты напоминал мне об этом, спасибо. И хватит ругаться.  
  
Приносят еще больше еды и к этому времени Наоми, Миками и Дживас закончили свои порции и перешли к десерту, поэтому за столом воцаряется спокойствие. Все жуют, пока Эл периодически посматривает в сторону выхода.  
  
— О, ты ищешь Михаэля? Я где-то его видел. Ты можешь пойти поискать если хочешь, — говорю я ему. Он явно не хочет быть здесь, но тут я, так что я не понимаю почему. Никто из нас не хочет здесь находиться, но он мог хотя бы попытаться выглядеть занятым.  
  
— Он тут? — кашляет Дживас, сразу оглядываясь вокруг лодки. Эл кашляет в руку, и говорит:  
  
— Мы с Михаэлем сейчас не разговариваем, не считая моменты, когда мы посылаем друг друга на разных языках. Я бы предпочел, чтобы его сюда никто не приводил, потому что я исчерпал свой словарный запас.  
  
— Что он натворил? — спрашиваю я, — Это не из-за Халле? Это уже в прошлом.  
  
— Дело не в Халле, но мне жаль, что ты почувствовал нужду её уволить.  
  
— У нас были разногласия.  
  
— Я слышал, что ты над ней издевался, пока она не ушла.  
  
— Ничего подобного. Конечно, она тебе это сказала. Она была уволена в соответствии с её временным контрактом, но это всё равно делает меня воплощением дьявола. Правда в том, что у нее были определенные слабости, которые сделали её непригодной.  
  
— Мне нравятся женщины со слабостями, — Дживас резко смеется.  
  
— Один из этих недостатков — Михаэль? — Эл спрашивает меня, игнорируя Дживаса, с опытом, на который был способен лишь я, — Я слышал, что это из-за кожаной одежды.  
  
— Я считал её непрофессиональной во многих отношениях.  
  
— В отличие от меня, ведь я образец профессионализма.  
  
— Она старалась изо всех сил, я полагаю. Её старания просто были не самыми лучшими.  
  
— Или, если быть точным, она старалась изо всех сил с Михаэлем. Возможно, она была слишком занята, преследуя его, и вот где все пошло не так. Я должен был дать ему очень строгий отпор. Мой бедный золотой мальчик травмирован.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Нет, но она, вероятно, глупая женщина. Михаэль… нет. Просто посмотри на него. Ты не прикоснешься к нему, просто потому что он разорвет тебя на куски, и все это знают.  
  
— Я не прикасался к нему, — говорю я, на секунду забывая, что вокруг нас есть другие люди.  
  
— Я рад это слышать, но я говорил в целом, — отвечает он, — Мне жаль, что это пагубно сказалось на работоспособности. Это, конечно, было командным усилием.  
  
— Если бы я знал.  
  
— Я бы не предложил ей работу, если бы знал. Ты бы видел, что она сделала с его спиной. Не волнуйся, мы все пострадали. Прости, что мои сотрудники такие похотливые, но это не моя вина. Я не могу нести ответственность за их сексуальные похождения.  
  
— Я не имел в виду, что это твоя вина, я просто не могу поддерживать сексуальные домогательства на рабочем месте, — говорю я отстраненно, удивленный его попытками оправдаться, — Любое преследование полностью противоречит моей этике. Есть список стандартов и практик работы, включенных в их контракты. Кто-нибудь вообще читает контракты?  
  
— Нет, это проклятие мелкого шрифта, но это не было преследованием, так как ее внимание не было совершенно односторонним, — объясняет он, выдавливая слабую, вынужденную улыбку.  
  
— Эй, Лоулайт! Теперь когда ты вернулся, ты с Ягами снова сможешь заняться теннисом. Как фехтование, понимаешь о чем я? Немного как твой отец, — говорит Дживас, разозленный, что он не может быть центром каждого разговора. Он наклоняется к нам на костлявых локтях. Эл отражает его позу, и в своей злобе — он прекрасен. Чтобы остановить себя испустить неловкий, невольный звук, который, вероятно, заставит меня звучать как курица, бегущая в стену и достигающая кульминации, я пью свое вино и думаю о динамическом общем равновесии.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь, сумасшедший маленький человечек? — спрашивает Эл.  
  
— Я просто вспомнил, настолько ты любил свой теннис.  
  
— Хочешь поиграть в теннис, Дживас? Только не говори мне, что все, чего ты когда-либо хотел — это провести со мной утро, и это единственная причина, по которой ты всегда был таким мудаком. Я не уверен, что это законно; сделать это с твоим нынешним здоровьем. Я должен проверить. Боюсь, что я могу тебя убить.  
  
— Наоми, пожалуйста, прояви некоторый контроль над своим мужем, — умоляет Киёми. Дживаса, кажется, раздражает, что какая-то женщина засовывает свой нос в его разборки.  
  
— Киёми, это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения! Мы постоянно подшучиваем друг над другом. Я и Ягами, и Лоулайт, когда он в стране. Это помогает нам выживать.  
  
— Тогда мы должны остановиться. — говорю я, — Мне бы не хотелось думать, что ты торчишь здесь только ради нас. Разве тебе не надо записаться на прием в больницу? Я выпишу чек.  
  
— Да, это должно прекратиться, Мэтт, — соглашается Киёми, — Если ты скажешь ещё одно слово, которое спровоцирует кого-нибудь за этим столом, я самолично засуну свой каблук тебе в пах, вместо катетера.  
  
— Хаха!  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я шучу?  
  
— Успокойся, дорогая. У тебя ПМС?  
  
— Не будь таким покровительственным.  
  
— Да, Мэтт. Пожалуйста, прекрати говорить. Ешь свое манго и морфий, пока не остыло, — умоляет Наоми, очень расстроенная тем, что Киёми вмешалась.  
  
— Его подали холодным. Это щербет, женщина. Может быть, Ягами должен посадить свою собаку на поводок? — говорит он ехидно. Я чуть не давлюсь тунцом, но глотаю. Я как раз собираюсь выбить из Дживаса все дерьмо, потому что я думаю, что он переступил черту, но Киеми кладет ладонь на мою руку.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Лайт. Я могу справиться с этим. Мэтт. Ты это говоришь, потому что я не хочу с тобой спать?  
  
— Что? — кричит Наоми, и я кладу со стуком свои палочки для еды на тарелку, и начинаю смеяться.  
  
— Чёрт, Киёми, это было так давно, — отвечает он, — И я был пьян. Должен был быть пьян.  
  
— Это было год назад.  
  
— О мой Бог! Мою лучшую подругу, Мэтт. Мою лучшую подругу? — Наоми снова кричит. Их брак оказался мечтой, сделанной из цианида. Я снова беру палочки для еды, оправившись от приступа веселья.  
  
— Это твоя плохая привычка, Дживас. Ты, кажется, ценишь мой вкус, мне, полагаю, это даже как-то льстит. Я не злюсь, я просто нахожу это забавным и смелым с твоей стороны, в суицидальном смысле. Что именно произошло, Киеми? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Об этом не стоит говорить. Это испортит мой лосось.  
  
— К черту лосося! Я хочу реконструкцию и, пожалуйста, в деталях.  
  
— Может быть позже, — она отмахивается от меня. Она заметила, что Наоми пьет вино так, словно последний месяц провела в Сахаре. — Мне жаль, Наоми.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Это мне жаль, — отвечает она, наливая себе ещё один бокал. Миками делает мудрый жест и забирает у неё бутылку вина, потому что она не умеет пить. Дживас сжимается в своем кресле, и отползает от Наоми настолько далеко, насколько может.  
  
— Не, этого никогда не было.  
  
— Это самая смешная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала, Мэтт, — говорит Киеми, совершенно скучном тоном.  
  
— Нет, ты забываешь о том, когда он сказал, что будет тебя любить, почитать и повиноваться, — напоминаю я ей. Она улыбается, и её зубы светятся пастельно-голубым в контрасте с её темно-красной помадой. Мы как два деспота в Союзе, и это такая удобная ситуация. Даже идеальная.  
  
— Я бы хотела там быть. Тебе нужен хороший адвокат, Наоми, — улыбается она, склоняя голову к Эл. Глаза Наоми наполняются слезами.  
  
— О, пожалуйста, прекрати.  
  
— Люди, как правило, вступают в брак, не думая об этом, — спокойно комментирует Эл, прибывая какое-то время в мечтах юриста, — Они настолько полны глупыми романтическими мыслями, что забывают, что это юридический и обязательный, и долгосрочный контракт. Мне нравится, насколько грязными могут стать дела с разводами. Я специализировался на этом, но потом взаимные соглашения вошли в моду и разрушили мою пассию. Лжесвидетельство вряд ли когда-либо здесь накалывалось, и я слышал блестящие истории о их злоупотреблениях и проступках. Очевидно, я призываю к этому своих клиентов, потому что я люблю скандальные разводы. Я сейчас немного занят, но я бы с радостью тебя проконсультировал, Наоми, и у меня есть отличный знакомый адвокат по разводам, который может тебя представлять. Я добавлю свои гонорары на расходы Дживаса, если ты решишь поступить правильно.  
  
— Ей! Заткнись! — встает Дживас, вероятно, думая, что Эл должен быть напуган сбежавшим скелетом из научной лаборатории. Я с тоской перевожу взгляд на нож для стейка, пока Наоми, потерявшись без бутылки вина, внезапно покидает стол, словно сбежавшая принцесса. Это так на нее похоже, что я почти стону от предсказуемости. Лишь Бог знает куда она убежала, если только не собирается искать спасательный жилет и плыть к берегу. С тревожным взглядом, Дживас думает о том же. Я должно быть устал.  
  
— Наоми, куда ты собралась? Мы на гребаной лодке! — зовет он её, останавливаясь, когда люди за соседними столами начинают делать вид, что не смотрят в его сторону. Снова плюхнувшись на стул, он берет бутылку вина у Миками, — Пошла ты нахуй, Киёми.  
  
— Что ты сказал?  
  
— Я сказал: Большое спасибо, Киеми.  
  
— Я пойду за ней, — бормочет Миками. Я думал, что он тоже найдет это забавным. Я разочарован. Собираясь уходить, Дживас хлопает себя по спине.  
  
— За твое здоровье, Мики. Сгладь это для меня, хорошо? Чертовы женщины.  
  
— Женское движение за эмансипацию полностью прошло мимо тебя, не так ли, Мэтт? — говорит Киёми, — Так просто быть порядочным человеком. Всё, что ты делаешь — это нюхаешь различные порошки и плохо относишься к Наоми. Она увидит, что тратит свое время на тебя, как и вся человеческая раса, и найдет кого-нибудь получше. Может, она уже это сделала.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спрашивает он, с широкими, сухими глазами, но Киёми только постукивает пальцем по концу носа. Я не знаю, о чём он говорит. Мне придется спросить её позже. Эл протягивает в мою сторону руку. Я хочу взять её и поблагодарить его за то, что он родился.  
  
— Киеми, я хотел бы пожать тебе руку, — говорит он. Ох.  
  
— Мне только в радость, — улыбается она ему в ответ, когда они сплетают пальцы над моей тарелкой. Это можно назвать трогательным. Я полагаю, что после нескольких таких вечеров мы будем носить рождественские джемперы и говорить о нашей ситуации с глинтвейном в деревянном домике. Всё, на что я могу смотреть, так это на его покрасневшие губы и думать о том, что они были сделаны специально для меня.  
  
— Сука, — Дживас язвительно бросает в сторону Киёми, нарушая ход моих мыслей.  
  
— Не за что.  
  
Я громко вздыхаю. На мгновение я забыл, что он всё ещё здесь.  
  
— Дживас, уебывай отсюда.   
  
— Просто уволь его, дорогой, — говорит мне Киёми, — На этот раз без ошибок, — ей очень скучно с апельсиновым соком в стакане и она вертит его кругами в надежде, что это может превратить его во что-то более интересное.  
  
— Вы двое так идеально подходите друг другу, что меня тошнит. Даже больше, чем от меня в любом случае, — шипит он в нашу сторону. Он бросает несколько купюр на стол, которых, я думаю, будет недостаточно. Я, вероятно, в конечном итоге буду платить за него, и за Миками, если он не вернется.  
  
— Неважно. Может быть, однажды ты найдешь своего идеального партнера. Бактерия или что-то в этом роде, — говорит Киёми. Он саркастически улыбается ей в ответ и вылезает из одного из окон на палубу снаружи. Если бы только там не было палубы. Я мог бы услышать плеск и кричать с поддельным кашлем и паникой. Я остался с двумя моими любимыми людьми. Они меня уравновешивают, поэтому я вполне доволен тем, как всё закончилось. Я даже могу заказать десерт.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Мы поворачиваемся на голос, чтобы увидеть какого-то высокого, темноволосого западного человека, стоящего позади Эл, выглядящий бледным по сравнению с дешевым загаром мужчины. Если вы собираетесь загорать, то делайте это правильно. Он должно быть работает на улице. Он выглядит как кто-то, кого я ожидал бы увидеть без рубашки и обрезающий кусты роз в чужом саду. Боже, я надеюсь, что он не убийца, который скажет мне, почему он собирается меня застрелить. Он мог бы по крайней мере избавить меня от этих слов.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Эл и это меня удивляет. Я смотрю на них, и пытаюсь выяснить, узнаю ли я человека или Эл вернулся с улучшенными манерами и симпатией к садовым убийцам. Кажется, что все друзья Эл выглядят одинаково, но он грязный и очень плохо одет. Возможно, я встретил его и забыл. Он кажется не примечательным.  
  
— Так вот куда ты пропал. Я что-то прерываю? — говорит мужчина. Ну да, на самом деле. Кто ты такой, черт возьми, и почему ты здесь? Он говорит на приличном японском, но у него слышится легкий акцент. К счастью, я вижу своего телохранителя позади него, так что я в порядке.  
  
— Я могу вам помочь? — спрашиваю я. Мой охранник скоро поможет ему, чёрт возьми, отойти подальше от меня, но я должен, по крайней мере, дать ему шанс что-то сказать своим внукам.  
  
— Премьер-Министр Ягами, не так ли? И Миссис Ягами! Почему ты мне не сказал? — спрашивает он Эл по какой-то причине, — Я бы…  
  
— Причесался? — предполагает Эл.  
  
— Да, — смеется он, приглаживая свою уродливую, растрепанную причёску, — Мне жаль, если я прерываю бизнес. Просто простите, что прерываю.  
  
— Ты ничего не прерываешь. Хочешь уйти? Просто мы застряли здесь, пока капитану не надоест кататься, — говорит Эл. Я бесконечно смущен. Его забрать? Они вообще знают друг друга? Я знаю, что Эл работает быстро, но не настолько. Он делает это нарочно и заставляет меня пройти через это, не так ли? Мудак. Я чувствую, как мои глаза сужаются, в понимании, что он пытается сделать. И я думал, что он будет разумным. Эл смотрит на моего телохранителя, у которого на бедре рука с пистолетом. Незнакомец оборачивается и замечает, насколько он близок к смерти.  
  
— Ух-ты, это Sig P230? — спрашивает он взволнованно, вынимая пистолет из кобуры охранника и переворачивая его в руках, — Я давно не видел эту модель! Это то, что они вам выдают? У моего дяди был такой, когда я был ребенком.  
  
— Это очень интересно. А теперь верни милому человеку его пистолет, — говорит Эл, деликатно сжимая ствол между двумя пальцами, вынимая его из рук мужчины и передавая его моему телохранителю, который выглядит ошеломленным. Мне придется попросить офицеров из бюро безопасности заменить его, потому что он, очевидно, безнадежен, и это унизительно.  
  
— Всё в порядке, вы можете идти, — говорит Киёми охраннику, — Разве ты не собираешься представить нас своему другу, Лоулайт-сан? — спрашивает она. Эл не предпринимает никаких действий, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, и сумасшедший рядом с ним смеется после нескольких секунд ожидания.  
  
— Очевидно, нет. Это всегда я должен проявлять инициативу, не так ли? — говорит он Эл, и делает нам поклон, — Я Стефан Джованни, рад с вами познакомиться. Я не думал, что встречу Премьер-Министра и его жену на лодке после ретроспективы Хичкока. Что за день.  
  
Как только он произносит своё имя, я смотрю на Эл, который намеренно избегает моего взгляда, и встает, словно готов убежать. Мы снова возвращаемся к неловкости. Я не знаю, что это должно означать, потому что это лишь неудачная попытка и пустая трата времени. Мне действительно больно, что он подумал, что ему придется опуститься до такого уровня, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. Пока я сижу без слов, Киёми решает сыграть хозяйку.  
  
— Рада с вами познакомиться. Я Киёми, а это мой муж, Лайт, и, пожалуйста, никаких формальностей. Ты ходил на ретроспективу? Моя сестра там работает куратором. Какой фильм вы видели? — спрашивает она. Ей явно нравится этот незнакомец, который вышел прямо из хрустального шара гадалки и теперь она хочет, чтобы он был частью нашего социального круга. У меня нет права голоса.  
  
— Мы смотрели «Головокружение». Скажи своей сестре, что она проделала отличную работу. Мы хорошо провели время, — отвечает Джованни. Головокружение? Что за чертовщина? На первый взгляд, это ничего не значит, но я знаю, что это один из любимых фильмов Эл и я знаю, что у него висит плакат фильма над кроватью. Во всяком случае раньше. И они хорошо провели время. Пиздец.  
  
— Я никогда не видела этот фильм! Сядь, Стефан, — приказывает Киеми.  
  
Эл смотрит на этого Стефана и то, как он садится рядом с Киёми. Он продолжает стоять несколько минут, прежде чем сесть обратно в кресло Миками, напротив меня, что хорошо, потому что теперь я могу разглядеть его лицо и одновременно стрелять в него кинжалами.  
  
— Я никогда не видел его раньше, не волнуйся, — признает Джованни. Он имеет в виду головокружение. Он очень милый, вежливый и честный, не так ли? Он мне очень не нравится. Он просто ворвался на частную вечеринку, пытается украсть Эл, продемонстрировал, насколько бесполезен мой телохранитель, внезапно стал лучшим другом моей жены и все1 это в течение трёх минут, — Эл сказал, что я должен его увидеть, или больше никогда не сможет иметь со мной нормальный разговор, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к Эл с безвкусной улыбкой.  
  
— Это классика, — сообщает нам Эл, словно он Роджер чертов Эберт, — Если вы не видели этого фильма, то вы культурно и эмоционально пусты, поэтому нет, я не смог бы с тобой разговаривать.  
  
— Вы видели его, Премьер-Министр? — спрашивает меня Джованни, отчаянно желая включить меня в разговор, — Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что я не единственный, кто до сих пор был культурно и эмоционально пустым.  
  
Я не отвечаю, я просто смотрю на него. Он и его голубые глаза и его дешевый костюм. Я удивлен, что он нашел что-то настолько дешевое, что это выглядит преднамеренным жестом. Может, это заявление против богатства? Он выглядит так, словно может быть такой сволочью. Костюм слишком тугой, и короток в рукавах, а набивки на плечах выглядят как дерьмо на палочке. Никаких запонок. Ужасный галстук. Он засунул конец галстука через рубашку, как школьник? Я хочу увидеть его обувь, чтобы сделать полную оценку, хотя я почти уверен, что это потертые коричневые мокасины, которые он носит поверх белых хлопчатобумажных носков. Они, вероятно, перестиранные. Я ношу только шелковые или кашемировые носки, если только не занимаюсь бегом. Естественное волокно на ноге и подъеме, усиленное с микрофибрами на пальцах ноги пятки — обязательно для увеличения стойкости и формы. Он не знает, как выглядит хорошие носки. Всё это полная катастрофа. Он — полная катастрофа.  
  
— Лайт? — зовёт меня Киёми, но быстро сдается и возвращается к Джованни, — Игнорируй его, у него болит голова. И как он?  
  
— Это было… странно и удручающе. Но мне понравилось больше, нежели тот фильм о птицах-убийцах. Там есть несколько отличных цитат. Как она начиналась, Эл? Твоя любимая? Линия, которую она говорит Джимми Стюарту, когда они в лесу.  
  
— Где-то здесь я родилась, а здесь я умерла, — отвечает Эл.  
  
— Для тебя это было всего лишь мгновением. Ты даже не обратил внимание, — говорю я медленно, сидя совершенно неподвижно в моем кресле и на совершенном, заученном английском языке, завершая его цитату. Его взгляд встречается с моим и я утопаю в цвете его глаз. Я ждал, чтобы он посмотрел на меня должным образом. Они отражают всё, на что смотрят, фильтруя и изменяя вещи своими мыслями, как и мои, но никто этого не может увидеть. Нет, ты не думал, что я посмотрю этот фильм, не так ли? Я помню, как рассматривал плакат в его доме и думал, что оранжевый отображает безумие, и он был уродливым. Затем Эл рассказал о фильме, когда мы стояли перед рамкой, как в художественной галерее. Думаю, мне тогда было скучно. Это было очень давно. Он сказал мне эту фразу. Он рассказал мне о сцене, потому что она была его любимой. Когда я действительно посмотрел фильм через несколько недель после того, как он ушел, сцена была именно такой, какой он её описал. Мне казалось, что я уже видел её раньше.  
  
— Я не знала, что ты видел его, Лайт! — Киеми говорит, насмехаясь надо мной. — Значит, вы встречаетесь? Лоулайт-сан, ты темная лошадка.  
  
Джованни соглашается, кивая головой, как дерьмовая игрушка, которую вы видите в некоторых из тех независимых такси, которых я пытался избегать, когда они мне были нужны. Он поворачивается к L, заставляя его оторвать глаза от моих. Я ненавижу его так же, как и ненавижу убийц.  
  
— Это дерьмовый фильм. Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — говоря я ему. Да, Премьер-Министры тоже может ругаться матом. Я сейчас не на работе. Взгляд на их лицах бесценен.  
  
— Корабль причаливает? — спрашивает Эл, Джованни.  
  
— Я не знаю. Я могу спросить если хочешь, — говорит он, и его выражение меняется так же быстро, как вода превращается в лед. Это я должен говорить. Это Эл должен у меня спрашивать и я бы отчаянно хотел уехать с ним. Убежать от всех этих людей, и Киёми с Джованни не должны здесь быть. Джованни выглядит обеспокоенным, когда сталкивается с неразборчивыми выражениями Эл, когда я наконец понимаю его. Я потратил много лет, чтобы его понять. Много мыслей и часов, и слов, и секса, и синяков, и разорванных мышц, пока я не понял его, и это не могло быть зря. Я не собираюсь быть забытым как «опыт» и как что-то, что увядает со временем. Всё это неправильно. В отличие от Эл, он один из тех идиотов, которые не могут скрыть то, что думают, и я знаю все, что мне нужно о нём знать. Даже мои глаза насытились его персоной и я смотрю вниз, на колени и на перевернутый треугольник размытого узорчатого ковра в дырке между ногами. Мои ботинки выглядят бессмысленно хорошо отполированными. Я чувствую себя бессмысленно хорошо отполированным. Мой шок превратился в неверие и тлеющий гнев, который может вспыхнуть при малейшем касании, но в основном я чувствую себя пораженным и опустошенным. Особенно, когда Киёми дважды стучит мне по руке, словно я долбаная спиритическая доска.  
  
— Лайт, налей Стефану вина. Ну, чем ты занимаешься? Ты тоже адвокат?  
  
Я наливаю немного вина в неиспользованный стакан Киеми, и Джованни смотрит на бокал, оскорбленный жалким количеством, который я ему вручаю, но берет в руки, прежде чем ответить на вопрос Киеми.  
  
— Я из ЦРУ, — гордо говорит он, потягивая напиток как сучка. Я смотрю на Эл для объяснения всего происходящего, но теперь он смотрит в окно. Он не мог найти обычного старика, нет, он должен был найти иностранного агента в отпуске, не так ли? Ну, я надеюсь, что он хотя бы удовлетворен.  
  
— О… — Киеми смотрит на меня, не зная, как воспринять эту новость. Какое официальное мнение? Я смотрю на потолок. Правительство не считает его угрозой. Он притворный идиот в плохом костюме. Она, кажется, понимает это и снова заводит разговор, — Но ты так хорошо говоришь на японском.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбается он, —Наверное, поэтому меня и послали сюда. Я просто помогаю с этим делом.  
  
— Какое дело? — он становится секретным и застенчивым, поэтому она пытается навязать ему доверие, — Все в порядке, ты можешь нам рассказать.  
  
— Это касается смерти госсекретаря Уэди.  
  
— Она была интересным человеком, — говорю я, — Её смерть была очень печальной. — И помимо этого мне нечего добавить. Киеми закатывает на меня глаза. Она ожидала моего лучшего поведения и очарования для этой встречи с кем-то, у кого личность словно кусок сухого картона. Я должен сказать, насколько это трагично, потому что она была «прекрасной» и «хорошей» и «слишком молодой», но она не была никем из вышеперечисленного и это меня не расстроило, и это не было трагичным. Раздражало лишь то, что она решила умереть в моей стране, и я знал, что меня будут донимать пресса в течение нескольких дней. Я не хочу никого впечатлять, не говоря уже о каком-то агенте, который, вероятно, всю жизнь ест бублики. Я сделал короткое заявление, которое отражало мою душевную пустоту сразу после её смерти. Если бы он чего-то стоил, он бы это знал.  
  
— От чего она умерла? — Киёми пытается нарыть у него информацию, заинтересовываясь возможным скандалом и убийством и заговором, — Есть новости? Это не убийство?  
  
— К сожалению, я не могу это обсуждать. Это конфиденциально, — отвечает он с сожалением. Скучный ублюдок.  
  
— Похоже на тромбоз вен, но обычно такие дела требуют вскрытия и тестов, которые, по-видимому, занимают восемь недель. У меня был застой в офисе на протяжении восьми недель; о чем они только думали? И как смеет политик умирать за границей? Это должно быть подозрительно, — уточняет Эл. Джованни смотрит на него с глупым, потрясенным выражением на лице.  
  
— Эл!  
  
— Ты не можешь это обсуждать, но я могу.  
  
Он кидает на меня и мою улыбку краткий взгляд, но, но быстро оглядывается на стол и начинает выравнивать столовые приборы.  
  
— Ха, ты… — Джованни толкает его локтем, прежде чем вернуться к Киёми, — В любом случае, я буду здесь еще месяц или около того, пока это не закончится.  
  
— О, это печально. Еще несколько недель?  
  
— Я не знаю. Может быть, я останусь, — говорит он, глядя на опущенное лицо Эл. Уголок его губ поднимается вверх, когда он выдыхает беззвучный смех, и если бы я мог, я бы убил их обоих прямо сейчас. Я бы сделал это, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Если бы я мог остановиться и повернуть время вспять, чтобы сделать все, что я хотел бы сделать, мне потребовался бы год, чтобы пережить этот день, но я бы убивал их снова и снова.  
  
— Лодка остановилась. Нам лучше уйти, иначе мы будем заперты здесь на всю ночь, — заявляет Эл, вставая с кресла, — Киёми, спасибо за развлечение.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Джованни смотрит на него, как будто он готовится к рассказу огромной шутки, которую он пропустил.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я расскажу тебе в машине. Увидимся, — говорит он столу, и уходит. Ничего не оставив мне на прощание.  
  
— Он часто исчезает, не правда? — спрашивает Джованни, — Ну. Было приятно познакомиться с вами обоими  
  
— Я надеюсь, что вы решите остаться, Стефан, — говорит Киеми, протягивая ему ладонь для рукопожатия.  
  
— Как и мне, Киёми. Премьер-Министр Ягами.  
  
Он кланяется мне, маленькая сволочь, и уходит вслед за Эл. Киёми пьет свой апельсиновый сок в тишине, открывая сцену после их отъезда, откидывается на спинку стула позволяя принять себе ужасную позу и сжимает мою руку у себя на коленях.  
  
— И теперь остались только мы, — говорит она.


	2. Каждый могучий ребенок семидесятых меня бьет

Нэйт Ривер снова появился в клубе. После одной из моих многочисленных мини-речей в Парламенте сегодня днём он вяло похлопал, и все посмотрели на него, не зная, что он имел этим в виду. Моей первой мыслью было — «это сарказм», но, пересмотрев речь несколько раз спустя, я не увидел ничего, что могло бы вызвать такую реакцию. Тогда я решил, что он был мной впечатлен. Теперь, когда он появился сегодня вечером в клубе, единственное красное пятно в комнате, полной синего, я подозреваю, что он думает о том, чтобы сменить стороны. Хорошее решение.  
  
Эл подкрадывается ко мне со спины, как он всегда это делал, а я продолжаю смотреть на Ривера со скрещенными на груди руками. Я не хочу, чтобы у него сложилось впечатление, что я буду приветствовать его с распростертыми объятиями. Сначала он должен показать себя. Это касается Эл и Ривера. Говоря об Эл, я не видел его с того вечера. Первым делом в понедельник я собирался пойти к нему в офис с оружием на перевес, но потом подумал, что это именно то, чего он ждёт. Потом появились другие дела, и я забыл. Он шмыгает, словно ребенок, которому только что отказали в дорогой игрушке, и его нос немного красный. Мне хочется думать, что он периодически сбегает в туалеты, разбросанные по правительственному кварталу, и рыдает — его план с парнем из ЦРУ провалился с треском.  
  
— Снова Ривер, да? — говорит он, сжимая бокал виски в руках, — Он кажется человеком, у которого нет друзей. Как долго ты позволишь ему бродить, прежде чем выгнать?  
  
— Нет. Все нормально. Он, скорее всего, думает о переходе. Пусть осмотрится вокруг и понаблюдает, как живет другая сторона.  
  
— В самом деле? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
Он смотрит на меня с недоверием. Я обращаюсь к нему с самым сексуальным выражением лица и голосом, на которые способен и к которым он, очевидно, не был бы готов даже не будучи больным.  
  
— Я хорошо выгляжу? — спрашиваю я медленно. Он не знает, что ответить, поэтому смотрит в сторону, как застенчивый ублюдок с насморком. — Ты болен?  
  
— У меня насморк, и это фактически разрушило всю мою неделю, — бормочет он, — Не волнуйся, это больше не заразно, просто становится хуже, когда включено центральное отопление. Пожалуйста, не обращай на это внимания, которого оно так отчаянно жаждет.  
  
— Странный человек, не так ли? — говорит Тота справа от меня. Он имеет в виду Ривера. Мы все оглядываемся на маленького белого Красного. Я полагаю, что это было бы для него довольно пугающе, если бы он заметил нас, смотрящих на него, и не играл в дартс в одиночку.  
  
— Есть что-то отталкивающее и захватывающее в том, что проходит сейчас в политике, — выдыхает Эл и смотрит в другую сторону, словно он наполовину смущен и наполовину думает, что сможет понять Ривера, если наклонит голову под другим углом. «Захватывающе» — слово, которое он обычно использовал чтобы описать меня с тех пор, как я его знаю, поэтому я нахожу это применение очень раздражающим.  
  
— Думаешь, он один из твоих? — спрашивает его Тота, и я смотрю на него с нескрываемой любознательностью.  
  
— Один из моих? О нет, не спрашивай меня — мой гей-радар — полное дерьмо. Лайт знает. Понимаю, понимаю. Поначалу не скажешь. Это жестоко — не быть благословленным интуитивной способностью, которая была бы так полезна для меня. Сейчас мне довольно трудно разобраться до того, как дело доходит до римминга. Когда я учился в университете, ты был либо Квентином Криспом и, следовательно, все с тобой было понятно, либо носил плоскую кепку в развязной манере и, возможно, какой-нибудь ремень. Был целый суб-язык для всех остальных. Я скучаю по этой ясности. Метросексуализм усложняет мне жизнь.  
  
— Даже не пытайся, Лоулайт, — говорит ему Тота, пока мы все продолжаем пялиться на Ривера, — Он Красный.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, я уже счастлив и занят, но я также все еще могу восхищаться вещами. То, что я не пытаюсь ничего сделать, лишь доказывает мою преданность. Кроме того, я не могу себе представить его занимающимся чем-то мало-мальски сексуальным. Он напоминает мне одну из тех мраморных статуй в Ватикане. Ничего развратного, чтобы не привести епископов в исступление, просто целомудренный юноша с глубоким взглядом, — он поглаживает подбородок кончиком пальца, и я вижу в этом возможность заставить его вернуться к обычной развратной персоне, заставить засмеяться, бросить Мистера ЦРУ и в то же время получить выгоду в оппозиции.  
  
— Это может быть проблемой, — говорю я. — Я могу поручить тебе это дело.  
  
— Лайт! — восклицает Тота, я не уверен, почему.  
  
— О, Тота, заткнись.  
  
— Лайт, что ты предлагаешь? — спрашивает Эл, — Я — не личная шлюшка Парламент, готовая продаться ради добычи информации по одному твоему приказу. Жаль, что Дживаса здесь больше нет. Он, вероятно, не упустил бы такого шанса, независимо от пола. Хотя он кажется совершенно непорочным. Он похож на анти-тебя. Славный, ангелоподобный, надежда человечества на века. У него есть шанс.  
  
Тота, кажется, возмущен еще больше, а я только улыбаюсь этой ереси — разве кто-то может быть лучше меня, разве могу я быть свергнут?  
  
— Как ужасно с твоей…  
  
— Молчи, Мацуда. Я говорю не с тобой, — отрезает Эл.  
  
— Лайт?  
  
— И не с тобой, Тота. Сомневаюсь, что он победит, даже если я умру, а Ватари станет лидером. С таким цветом лица он не должен даже думать о том, чтобы носить белый костюм. Хотя, вообще никто не должен носить белый костюм.  
  
— Кроме Джона Траволты, — предполагает Эл.  
  
— Даже не он. Я мог бы простить его только потому, что это были семидесятые и мужской стиль впал в спячку в течение этого десятилетия, но все же нет.  
  
— Я слышал, что он нанес необратимые повреждения своим яйцам в этих узких брюках. Я действительно не помню семидесятые — я был слишком молод, чтобы оценить чьи-либо гениталии — но я помню, что мой брат носил белые брюки клёш, в которых даже сесть нормально не мог, немного как Джон Траволта. Мне стоит поговорить с ним.  
  
— Джон Траволта здесь? — спрашивает Тота, пока Эл приближается к Риверу. Тогда я понимаю, что не хочу, чтобы он возвращался к развратной жизни.  
  
— Эл, вернись, — требую я. Это доказывает его интеллект — он действительно делает то, что я ему говорю.  
  
— Премьер-министр, я просто веду себя дружелюбно. Не говори мне, что ты волнуешься, потому что они уволили главу Пиара? Ты беспокоишься, что я могу влететь в его бледные бедра и стать Красным?  
  
— Нисколько. Я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Тогда продолжай.  
  
— Наедине. Освободи себе время с одиннадцати утра в понедельник. Я приду к тебе в офис, потому что у меня перекрашивают стены. Не планируй ничего на обед или ранний полдник.  
  
— Звучит как очень долгая встреча, — подозрительно говорит он.  
  
— Нам нужно доработать все семь месяцев, благодаря фантастической замене, которую ты порекомендовал на время, пока тебя не было.  
  
— Я почти уверен, что уже прошелся по всем пунктам в твоих заметках, — размышляет он, почесывая голову пальцем. Ничто не раздражает меня больше, чем эта маска застенчивого глупца.  
  
— Эл, ты хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя дисциплине? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда перестань оправдываться и сделай это. Спасибо.  
  
Он возвращается ко мне и облокачивается на стену. Мы стоим в тишине, пока он рвет упаковку порошкообразного средство от гриппа и сыплет его в свой виски. В кровоток. Бах.  
  


***

  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь домой, свет уже включен — одновременно один из плюсов и минусов, чтобы иметь жену. Теперь мне не нужно включать свет, но счет за электричество утроился. Хорошо, что это государственные расходы, а не мои.  
  
— Лайт? — зовет она. Я не уверен, кто еще, по ее мнению, это может быть.  
  
— Привет, — восклицаю я в ответ. Она появляется из-за угла в черной пластиковой накидке и с серебряной фольгой в волосах. Я думаю, что, возможно, она пытается связаться с межпланетным кораблем.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит она, быстро целуя мою щеку.  
  
— Что с…  
  
— Не говори со мной об этом. Я несчастна. В прямом смысле этого слова. Ты бы видел, какой беспорядок эта женщина устроила на моей голове. Она пытается исправить это сейчас. «Легкое мелирование», сказала я. Что я получила? Рыжий и блонд. Медный как труба, — говорит она, задыхаясь от своего опустошения, похлопывая по груди рукой, пытаясь утешить. Я безэмоционален, мне все равно.  
  
— Но она все исправит, — поясняю я ради собственного спокойствия.  
  
— Это её слова.  
  
— Сейчас половина одиннадцатого.  
  
— Я знаю! — она чуть не кричит, но сдерживается. — Я хочу выколоть ей ножницами глаза.  
  
— Отлично. Ну, я пойду спать.  
  
— Ладно. Ты же знаешь, что у нас завтра встреча.  
  
— Я должен быть там?  
  
— Нет, если уж совсем не хочешь. Это более чем важно и касается тебя, но всё нормально. Я возьму Наоми.  
  
Я тяжело вздыхаю.  
  
— Когда назначена встреча?  
  
— В час дня, — её ответ. Я киваю, и она целует меня в губы, так же быстро, как и раньше, и возвращается, откуда пришла. Я слышу, как она говорит извиняющемуся парикмахеру, что все в порядке, она очень довольна своими волосами и девушка отлично выполнила работу. Думаю, все закончится тем, что я однажды просто откушу ей соски.  
  


***

  
  
Сперва я встречаю Михаэля и говорю ему, что я пришел говорить с Эл. Да, «говорить», а не «поговорить» с Эл. Ему даже не придется ничего отвечать. То есть я бы предпочел, чтобы он этого не делал. Блондин тихо смеется и открывает дверь в офис Эл с такой силой, что она ударяется о стену и возвращается ко мне. Я считаю это неуважительным способом объявить о моем прибытии, учитывая то, кем я являюсь. Когда я вхожу, Эл сидит за столом, и я успеваю заметить, как он поспешно закрывает свой ноутбук. Видя его, с хотя не таким, как раньше, но всё ещё хрупким телосложением, я понимаю, что всё же не зря проснулся сегодня утром. Когда я впервые встретил его, я подумал, что он должен пойти в спортзал, есть больше белка и работать, но тогда это уже не имело значения. Я такой же, какой был, когда мне было двадцать один. Я не меняюсь, а он возвращается другим. Мне почти грустно, что он больше не тот полумертвый, улыбающийся человек со светлыми глазами, который оставил меня на тротуаре несколько месяцев назад. Часть меня осталась там.  
  
— Я нервничаю, когда ты мне так улыбаешься, — говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы положить какие-то вещи в ящик. Я не почувствовал, что улыбаюсь. Я ненавижу, когда кто-то указывает мне, что моё лицо не выполняет свою работу. Моё лицо — моя крепость. Я полагаюсь на него, чтобы никогда не показывать то, о чём думаю.  
  
— Мне жаль, что это так непривлекательно, — говорю я настолько спокойно, насколько могу. На стене висит большая фотография в рамке, она привлекает мое внимание — я никогда не видел её раньше. Не в кабинете у Эл. Это небольшая копия Огаты Гэкко, которая висела у меня в офисе много лет назад.  
  
— Меня интересуют китайско-японские войны. Меня интересует война, — говорит он о копии, возможно, пытаясь оправдать тот факт, что теперь ею владеет.  
  
— Да. Как тебе «Головокружение «? Ты мне так и не рассказал.  
  
— Было приятно видеть его на большом экране, но все закончилось так же плохо, как и всегда. Чертовы монашки, — отвечает он.  
  
— Что еще за монашки и головокружение? — спрашивает Михаил со своего стола. У меня был отдельный офис, построенный для него, но он все равно переместил свой стол сюда. Интересно, это проделка Эл?  
  
— О! Ты наконец-то решил со мной поговорить? — говорит Эл с удивлением и бросает клубок эластичных лент в его сторону. Михаэль уворачивается от него практически с мастерством и скрывается за горшечным растением.  
  
— Ни за что, но когда кто-то упоминает ёбаных монахинь, я должен узнать почему.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший католик. Я должен организовать однодневную поездку в кино для всех, кого знаю. Я не вынесу этого невежества, — он засовывает руку в карман и вытаскивает бумажник, протягивая несколько купюр в сторону Михаэля. — Михаэль, я собираюсь сделать тебе подарок. Иди на обед прямо сейчас. Возьми это и иди в магазин и купи «Головокружение» на DVD. Посмотри сегодня вечером. Ты можешь быть разочарован отсутствием грёбаных монахинь, но я хочу эссе на пять тысяч слов об этом утром.  
  
— А?  
  
— Ага. Пока, — говорит Эл. Михаэлю не нужно говорить дважды. Он хватает пальто, проходит мимо меня и уходит. Я закрываю за ним дверь.  
  
— Ты действительно ожидаешь от него эссе? — спрашиваю я. Он смотрит на меня с пустым, даже скучающим выражением лица.  
  
— Нет, но он найдет и перепишет чью-то диссертацию и скажет, что это его. Он может быть довольно трудолюбивым и бесстыдным в своей прокрастинации. Даже коварным. Итак, чем я могу вам помочь, Премьер-министр? После такого долгого перерыва видеть Вас четыре раза за три недели — чудо.  
  
— Я хотел узнать, как ты, и подумал, что мы должны поговорить без зрителей. Я хотел посмотреть, как у тебя дела. Проверить, что ты приспосабливаешься и справляешься с нагрузкой.  
  
— Ха. Смешно. Ну, я, кажется, справляюсь и пытаюсь разобраться с этой схемой, которую нарисовал Михаэль, хотя я ничего не понимаю, а он не хочет мне объяснять. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе отчёт о том, над чем я сегодня работал?  
  
— Нет, — говорю я, садясь напротив.  
  
— Мне приятно это слышать. Я бы нашел это очень оскорбительным.  
  
— Твой друг, кажется, не впечатлён.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Фильмом.  
  
— Да-а-а, я не уверен, что он действительно его понял, — говорит он, глупо улыбаясь. — Но, как оказалось, я могу страдать от его особого невежества. Почему тебя это волнует?  
  
— Просто интересно.  
  
— Ладно. Хочешь кофе? Я купил одну из этих вещей, — Он указывает мне на кофеварку, окруженную разорванными на части пакетиками какао и грязными кружками.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — я выберу своё здоровье вместо кофе в антисанитарной чашке. Это не влияет на него, и он отодвигает свою грязную кружку, — Как насморк?  
  
— Он бросил меня и оставил с ужасной усталостью. Как ты сам?  
  
— Нормально.  
  
— Нет головной боли?  
  
— Нет. Если я не веду себя так, как Киёми считает нужным, то она говорит, что у меня головная боль или какая-то другая медицинская проблема, поэтому я полагаю, что у меня, должно быть, была головная боль. Мне не сказали, какая проблема у меня сегодня.  
  
— Это довольно умно с её стороны. Болезнь оправдывает всю грубость. А как там Киёми? Она выглядела и звучала переполненной бодрого хорошего юмора и желчи.  
  
— Она тоже в порядке.  
  
— Отлично. Разве это не прекрасно? Думаю, мы уже наверстали упущенное. Есть что-нибудь еще, что ты хочешь обсудить? Просто я очень занят и хочу вернуться домой к семи.  
  
— Нет. Это всё. Что ж, увидимся, — говорю я, встаю и иду к выходу. Положив руку на дверную ручку, я останавливаюсь. Что я делаю? Словно забыл, для чего пришел. — Слушай, просто… ЦРУ? Ты не мог найти никого более подходящего?  
  
— О, вот оно, — улыбается он и откидывается на спинку стула. — Это из-за Стивена, не так ли? Я не знал, правда. Он из ЦРУ? Как же я это упустил? Проклят ли я быть обманутым людьми всю свою жизнь? О Боже.  
  
— Это не смешно, — говорю я ему. Я предпочитаю стоять. Он в настроении, поэтому я должен смотреть на него свысока. Он уже в невыгодном положении, потому что на нем нет пиджака или галстука.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, но, да, он работает в ЦРУ. Это единственная причина, по которой я подобрал его и перевёз в свой дом, просто чтобы позлить тебя. Конечно. Тебя это беспокоит?  
  
— Нет. Мне всё равно, с кем ты трахаешься.  
  
— Потому что это не твоё дело, — кивает он. — Это очень мило с вашей стороны. Да.  
  
— Пока ты не рассказываешь ему ничего запретного; что на самом деле, всё.  
  
— Мы не говорим о работе, это приятная смена обстоятельств. Ну так, это всё? Я клянусь не говорить с ним ни о чём.  
  
— Насколько это серьёзно? — спрашиваю, словно обеспокоенный друг. Я, наверное, и есть обеспокоенный друг. Я всё равно беспокоюсь. Он чешет переносицу большим пальцем.  
  
— Э…  
  
— Я имею в виду, как долго ты с ним встречаешься? Он живёт в твоем доме? — он живёт в его доме. Зачем ему переселять незнакомца в свой дом? Он никогда не просил меня переехать. Не то чтобы я хотел, но он мог хотя бы спросить.  
  
— Лайт, ты все усложняешь.  
  
— Правда? Отлично. Я надеюсь, что ты найдёшь это как можно более трудным и болезненным.  
  
— Почему ты так волнуешься? Я не помог тебе пройти весь этот путь, чтобы потом бросить тебя в руки мучения страсти человека, вставшего у меня на пути.  
  
Это бьёт меня под дых с такой силой, что я хочу взять его кофе и швырнуть ему в лицо, но мой мозг подсказывает, что я должен сохранить спокойствие, которое мне так сильно помогает в жизни.  
  
— Я не волнуюсь, но это моя ответственность, чтобы убедиться, что ты не действуешь опрометчиво, учитывая чувствительность всей нашей ситуации.  
  
— Ха! — фыркает он. — Прости.  
  
— Нет, продолжай.  
  
— Мне не нужно твое разрешение, чтобы сказать то, что думаю. Я просто думаю, что ты ведешь себя лицемерно и покровительственно, но это не ново.  
  
— Эл, ты работаешь на правительство и знаешь его вдоль и поперек. Он из ЦРУ и расследует смерть госсекретаря США, который умер в этой стране, ты не думаешь, что это неприемлемо?  
  
— Нет, он профессионал, и я никогда не открываюсь после поцелуев. Почти никогда. Мы не обсуждаем ничего неопределённо секретного. Слово скаута. Это действительно из-за того, что он работает в ЦРУ или только потому, что он существует?  
  
— Он мне не нравится, да, — признаюсь я, и снова сажусь. Я надеюсь, что только это признание сможет заставить его переоценить то, что он делает, и посмотреть на своего идиота с другой стороны, где заметны все его дефекты и недостатки и пустоту, но это, вероятно, не поможет.  
  
— Я уверен, что это его бы очень расстроило. Полицейские говорили с тобой о деле Уэди? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, почему они хотят поговорить со мной? Меня даже не был в Токио, когда это случилось.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это бы ничего не значило, будь ты даже в другой стране.  
  
Я не могу не засмеяться над этим новым поворотом и тем фактом, что он выглядит таким серьёзным.  
  
— Что? Ты думаешь, что я её убил?   
  
— Это случается в политике. — пожимает он плечами. О да. Так и есть, не правда ли? Мы все знаем, что это происходит, но эта тема — табу. Однажды он расскажет мне все об этом. Но не сейчас.  
  
— Что именно это дерьмо из ЦРУ тебе рассказало?  
  
— Не называй его так. Я знаю лишь одну версию истории, и теперь хочу знать твою, — он наклоняется ко мне с добрым выражением понимания и неизменной лояльности. Я снова хочу выплеснуть кофе ему на лицо и разорвать его рубашку на куски. — Лайт, ты можешь мне рассказать. Это останется между нами.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты думаешь, что я её убил. Немыслимо. О чем, черт возьми, он думает?  
  
— Не он. ЦРУ. Они подозревают тебя, очевидно, так как они послали агентов для расследования, и они очень заинтересованы во всех этих смертях в кабинете за последние несколько лет. Я предупреждаю тебя об этом. Если тебе есть что скрывать, ты должен сказать мне, или я не могу тебе помочь.  
  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Мне нечего скрывать. Ею занимались Иностранные Отношения, Бизнес и Транспорт. Наша заявка на сегодняшний день является ведущим претендентом на железнодорожный план. Я в этом уверен. Я видел её лишь раз, и то лишь для того, чтобы проявить вежливость.  
  
— Ты не был согласен с железнодорожным планом. Её заместитель поддержал тебя, а она поддержала предложение Китая. И теперь она мертва.  
  
— Он поддерживал меня? Я не знал, — он, кажется, находит это очень забавным и отворачивается, чтобы посмеяться, а затем снова поворачивается ко мне с яростным выражением лица. За всё это время на моем лице не появляется ни одной эмоции. Я в этом уверен.  
  
— Ты бы только об этом и болтал. Это потенциально многомиллиардные инвестиции в экономику. Не говори мне, что ты не знал, что она хотела установить связи с Китаем.  
  
— Откуда мне это знать?  
  
— Её заместитель сказал, что он с тобой об этом говорил.  
  
— Да, в течении пяти минут, и в то же время жевал горох с васаби. Это всё равно не имеет значения. Если мы не выиграли тендер, это не причина кого-то убивать. Очень приятно знать, что ты думаешь, что я могу сделать что-то настолько мелочное.  
  
— Такие деньги не были бы мелкой причиной. Он сказал тебе, что она поддерживает инвестиции в Китае?  
  
— Мы в суде? Нет. Вернее, я не могу этого припомнить.  
  
— Лайт, — он утомленно вздыхает. Плохо, что я не подумал взять с собой сигареты, мне бы очень хотелось чем-то себя занять сейчас. Я чувствую себя так, словно вернулся с ним в зал заседаний во время расследования; его пробор и уложенные волосы, и он разговаривает со мной, называя меня идиотом перед комиссарами. Я не возражаю. Я могу смириться с любым дерьмом, если придётся, но всё это записывается в мою маленькую мысленную книжечку. Я ничего не забываю.  
  
— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — говорю я ему. — Я покормил её и на следующий день уехал в Нагано, а она умерла после этого. Я думал, что ты сказал, что она умерла от тромбоза.  
  
— Они говорят это, потому что она недавно совершила длинный перелет, а они хотят обойтись без шума в прессе. Официальной причины смерти нет.  
  
— Ну, вот, пожалуйста. Люди иногда просто падают замертво. Это моя вина, что она решила сделать это в моей стране?  
  
— Они подозревают отравление. Может быть, даже радиационное отравление, и мне не нужно говорить, какое влияние это окажет на индустрию туризма, если это правда. Они делают кучу чертовых тестов прямо сейчас, так что если у тебя есть что мне сказать, то лучше сделать это сейчас, чтобы я мог…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы можем обвинить в этом Китай. Я найду виноватого. Мы могли бы сделать вывод, что они чувствовали угрозу от нашей заявки, и поэтому послали к нам какого-нибудь психа.  
  
— Не нужно никого обвинять. Насколько я знаю, она только что умерла. Не нужно паниковать и показывать на людей пальцем, тем более что, как ты считаешь, я главный подозреваемый. Гениально, Эл. Просто превосходно.  
  
— Тебе нужно сделать заявление Стефану и прояснить всю ситуацию, — подытоживает он еще более властным тоном, и снова смотрит на свой стол. Как будто я хочу говорить с его драгоценным Стефаном.  
  
— Они не обращались ко мне, так почему я должен делать добровольное заявление? Это будет выглядеть так, словно я виноват, хотя это неправда.  
  
— Они беспокоятся, что обидят тебя, если будут спрашивать.  
  
— Они правы, — улыбаюсь я. — Я обижусь и отзову заявку.  
  
— Не будь глупцом. Ты скорее всего выиграешь, тем более что теперь заместитель встанет на её место. Но если ты не сделаешь заявление и не будешь помогать, начнутся лишние беспокойства.  
  
— Пусть спрашивают, когда найдут доказательства.  
  
— У них нет доказательств, у них есть подозрения, а это так же вредно в долгосрочной перспективе. Найдут ли они доказательства?  
  
— О мой Бог! — смеюсь я, падая обратно в кресло, но для него это не имеет значения.  
  
— Просто скажи мне, — говорит он.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, что убил её, чтобы ты помог мне это скрыть?  
  
— Я повторюсь: это обычное явление в политике.  
  
— Например, Эл?  
  
— Просто это происходит.  
  
— Это случилось, когда ты работал на Леди?  
  
— Речь идет не о Леди, а о тебе и твоём правительстве.  
  
— Ладно. Я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Прости, если это тебя разочаровывает. Расскажи своему парню. И скажи ему, что если ЦРУ постучится в мою дверь, я покажу им, насколько мелочным я могу быть.  
  
— Он не враг. ЦРУ не хочет верить в твою виновность. Если ты приложишь некоторые усилия, они будут более чем счастливы спихнуть все это на тромбоз глубоких вен или что-то еще, что, по их мнению, не вызовет массовую истерику и теории заговора. Стефан тебя не знает, поэтому поверит.  
  
— Мне плевать, во что он верит. Но что насчёт тебя? Добро, блядь, пожаловать обратно, Эл. Я скучал по этим обвинениям в убийстве.  
  
— Честно говоря, Лайт, мне все равно, сделал ты это или нет. Я очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь быть хорошим Премьер-министром, но моя работа — убедиться в том, что ты останешься Премьер-министром, и это единственная причина, по которой я тебе это говорю. Мне ещё две ипотеки нужно выплатить.  
  
— Да, именно поэтому ты вернулся. Продолжай себя в этом убеждать, — говорю я. Я скрещиваю руки на груди, он указывает на меня пальцем, и его глаза горят, словно тлеющие угли.  
  
— Ты был тем, кто прислал мне напоминание о моём контракте. Мне еще никогда не присылали призыв в открытке. Ты даже не удосужился подписать его сам — это сделала за тебя одна из твоих длинно-волосых секретарш. Большое спасибо.  
  
— Мне снова напомнить, что я действительно чертовски занят? Ты знаешь, сколько глупых людей мне приходится терпеть и слушать? У меня нет времени сочинять тебе сонеты.  
  
— Я тоже занят, но все равно нашел бы тридцать секунд, чтобы написать и подписать открытку. Пиши сам или не отправляй вовсе.  
  
— Как будто у меня есть время или возможность рискнуть и написать тебе письмо. Мне приходится менять номер телефона каждые несколько дней, на случай, если пресса его взломает. Я оставил эту должность за тобой, и люди говорили, Эл. Он думали, что это фаворитизм — это он и был. Я знал, что это произойдет, и что это было так же рискованно, как разозлить Папу Римского, но я все равно сделал это и, в итоге, ничего не получил взамен. Ты возвращаешься и даже не говоришь спасибо. Ты лишь заселяешь к себе первого попавшегося человека и к тому же нарушаешь безопасность.  
  
— Нарушаю безопасность? — он повторяет за мной напряжённым, болезненным тоном. Он, должно быть, потерял несколько извилин, пока был в отъезде.  
  
— О, избавь меня. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он с тобой, просто чтобы добраться до меня. Это очевидно.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты еще и паранойю добавил в свой список личностных качеств. Он никогда и не спрашивал о тебе.  
  
— Точно спрашивал, иначе ты бы не знал о ЦРУ и всей этой чертовщине с Госсекретарем.  
  
— Всё, о чем он рассказал мне — о причине, по которой был здесь, и о теории тромбоза глубоких вен. Он не выглядел в этом особо убежденным, но он никогда не упоминал о подозрительной связи с тобой. Я узнал больше только потому, что он оставил свой ноутбук у меня дома. Я угадал его пароль.  
  
— Значит, он тупой.  
  
— Нет, просто доверчивый. Он не должен был этого делать, но он не тупой. Ты путаешь порядочность с глупостью, и это часто разные вещи. Он перечитывает все «В поисках потерянного времени». На французском. Ты умеешь читать по-французски? Нет. И кто бы, черт возьми, читал добровольно это на любом языке? У него, черт возьми, есть пометки на полях.  
  
— Не очень сильный аргумент в пользу его интеллекта.  
  
— Ты покупал книги, только если думал, что они будут хорошо смотреться на полках. Только если обложка подходила декору, ты, пустоголовый идиот, — говорит он, повышая голос. Он смахивает ручку со стола локтем, поднимает её с пола и бросает обратно на газеты с необъяснимой злобой, и мне кажется, что лучше бы он выместил ее на мне. Я надуваю губы от того, что мне говорят насколько я тщеславен и некультурен.  
  
— Я читал.  
  
— Я видел, что ты читал книгу лишь раз, и то, она была о валютном курсе.  
  
— Я просто не читаю при ком-то, это неприлично.  
  
— Тогда будь неприличным. Только тогда ты сможешь что-то узнать о человечестве.  
  
— Гори в аду.  
  
— Я уже там. Ты гори в аду. Ты в моём офисе.  
  
— Ты в моём здании.  
  
— Ты сам перевёл мой офис сюда! — кричит он. Он прав, я полагаю.  
  
— Давай успокоимся на минуту. Я скажу одну вещь, а потом уйду. Да, он нарушает безопасность, и я не знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, но кажется, что ты намеренно пытаешься противостоять мне. Я хочу, чтобы он ушел. Отправь его восвояси, и мы встретимся завтра, по любому поводу, — я встаю, чтобы уйти. Это все, что я хотел ему сказать.  
  
— Я буду воспринимать это как редкий пример лести, несмотря на неуклюжесть, и я не поведусь на свой инстинкт — ударить тебя по голове своим компьютером. Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Я не «отправлю его восвояси», и я не заинтересован в «любом поводе», — говорит он, сидя на стуле. Смело.  
  
— У нас договор, — медленно напоминаю ему я.  
  
— Я не уверен, что в моём контракте написано, что у тебя есть право контролировать кого я вижу и не вижу и что я должен забегать к тебе по вторникам. Мы в порядке. Мы теперь просто бизнес-партнёры, так что постарайся это усвоить, — я должно быть выгляжу смущённым, потому что он вздыхает и вытаскивает маленькую бутылку водки из ящика стола, наливая в холодный кофе, пытаясь хоть немного улучшить его вкус. — Слушай, я знаю, что это странно звучит из моих уст, но я сейчас в отношениях, в открытую и все такое, и он явно не тот, кто оценит, что я сплю со всеми подряд, будто на Вудстоке в шестьдесят девятом. Я сказал, что не оставлю тебя. Я помогу тебе, но только в деловом смысле. Мы можем быть друзьями, не так ли?  
  
— Мы никогда не были друзьями.  
  
— Хорошо, давай попробуем. Если это не сработает, я уйду, и мы просто забудем об этом.  
  
Все просто. С глаз долой, из сердца вон. Возможно, он прав, но я бы предпочел найти альтернативу этому. Он очень хорош в пиаре, среди прочего, и мне скучно, когда его нет. Я вздыхаю и устало массирую заднюю часть шеи, чувствуя, как головная боль отзывается волнами.  
  
— Окей, что мне нужно сделать? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Ты очевидно хочешь, чтобы я сделал или сказал что-то, чтобы это заставило тебя избавиться от него. Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, но желательно в разумных пределах, потому что у меня немного связаны руки, ты это знаешь.  
  
— Лайт, ты постоянно меня недопонимаешь. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.  
  
— Это ультиматум, не так ли? Ты злишься на меня, потому что я не позвонил тебе и не подписал чёртову открытку, и поэтому ты заставляешь меня делать выбор.  
  
— Нет! — говорит он, морща нос, словно эта идея никогда не приходила ему в голову. — Я совсем не злюсь. Я мог бы позвонить тебе, но не позвонил, и не ожидал, что ты позвонишь.  
  
— Ты сказал мне не звонить. Ты сказал, что не будешь со мной разговаривать.  
  
— Да, и я говорил это от чистого сердца. Я не кокетничаю сейчас. Я не уверен, что ты понимаешь всю ситуацию.  
  
— Я не могу оставить Киёми, — говорю я, жмурясь, потому что я действительно не могу. Часть меня хочет этого, часть нет. Но я все равно не могу.  
  
— Я тебя не прошу! Не знаю, как долго ваш союз продлится, но мне уже даже интересно.  
  
— Тогда что?  
  
— На самом деле, ничего. Я сейчас со Стефаном и моя личная жизнь тебя не касается, не то чтобы она когда-либо тебя касалась. Мне жаль, но так намного проще.  
  
— Ты прав. Я не понимаю. Тебе придется объяснить это мне на пальцах, потому что я не понимаю намеки.  
  
— Ты мне не подходишь. Стефан подходит, — мягко объясняет он так, будто это конец разговора. Он достает какие-то бумаги из огромной стопки на столе. — Мы должны обсудить работу, пока ты здесь, чтобы забить эту пустую трату времени. С тех пор, как я вернулся, а ты был не в курсе, я нанял несколько шпионов в пару отделов, они следят за слухами. Как бы шпионят за шпионами. Вот список. Запомни его, — говорит он, пододвигая бумаги ко мне.  
  
— Как я могу тебе не подходить? Ты никогда не говорил этого раньше.  
  
— Говорил, несколько раз.  
  
— Ты не имел это ввиду. Ты просто был в плохом настроении.  
  
— Нет, не был. Кажется, сейчас не так много слухов. Все вполне счастливы и не высовываются. Ты молодец. Но они ожидают, что ты попытаешься вернуть Миками, так что с этого момента, я предлагаю тебе дистанцироваться от общества.  
  
— Я верну Миками.  
  
— Это плохая идея. Это не поддержат ни Парламент, ни люди, все будет выглядеть как несмешной комедийный скетч об умирающих людях, — говорит он, выпивая смешанный кофе и старательно отводя от меня взгляд.  
  
— Дживас находится на больничном и совсем скоро выйдет. С сэкономленными деньгами, я собираюсь нанять Миками в качестве своего помощника, и это никого не касается. Ответь на мой вопрос.  
  
— Для справки, я хочу, чтобы все знали, что я не одобряю, чтобы Миками и близко подходил к зданию правительства. Это будет выглядеть ужасно. По сути, вы будете вручную кормить прессу причинами, чтобы общественность ненавидела вас. Я уже вижу карикатурный комикс в средненькой газетёнке.  
  
— Тогда разберись с этим.  
  
— И как ты предлагаешь мне это сделать? О, о чём я вообще думаю? У меня же есть сила подчинить вселенную своей воле. Передай мне мой меч и щит, и я спасу Миками.  
  
— Не притворяйся некомпетентным, — говорю я ему и снова сажусь на место. Блеск моих ботинок отвлекает меня на секунду.  
  
— Это был своего рода комплимент? — спрашивает он. — Поразительно. Мне нужно допить в честь этого события.  
  
— Придумай что-нибудь. Что-то душераздирающее, но позитивное и вдохновляющее. Реформированный бывший депутат, который когда-то имел потенциал, пытается восстановить свою жизнь и спасти других от того, через что он прошёл. «Наркотики — это плохо» и всё подобное дерьмо. Я подумал, что статья для печати на выходные может помочь, так что напиши ему. Я привезу его в офис на следующей неделе и мы обсудим это. Он всё равно должен знать, чего от него ждут. Но тебе придётся следить за ним, как ястребу. Одно подозрение, что он возвращается к своим старым привычкам, и он вылетит, поэтому убедись, что он этого не сделает. Считай его своим новым проектом.  
  
— Ладно… — отвечает он медленно и с поднятой для эффекта бровью.  
  
— Почему я тебе не подхожу?  
  
— Боже, — вздыхает он, откидывая голову назад.  
  
— Потому что мне кажется, что я превосходен для тебя. Не то чтобы ты страдал, когда был со мной.  
  
— Мои сломанное ребро и несколько старых синяков могут с этим поспорить, — отвечает он, глядя на потолок.  
  
— Слушай, ты гнался за мной и ты меня поймал. Я не какой-то план на вечер, от которого ты можешь отделаться, прикрываясь «пользовался, пока было весело».  
  
— Так что, я застрял с тобой на всю жизнь? О, Иисусе. Если бы я знал, я бы даже не пытался.  
  
— Нет, пытался, — говорю я.  
  
— Хмм. Мне больше нечего сказать. Если ты не возражаешь, я должен написать статью от имени ублюдка, который раскаивается и теперь надёжный государственный служащий.  
  
— Нет, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты думаешь. Я здесь, чтобы выслушать своих сотрудников и их проблемы; теперь это часть моей фантастической работы. Почему ты хочешь чтобы всё закончилось? Весь этот идиотизм про «ты мне не подходишь». Полный идиотизм.  
  
— Всё уже давно закончилось. Тебе только что напомнили, что я жив, и это единственная причина, по которой мы ведем этот прекрасный бесполезный разговор.  
  
— Я не забыл о тебе, если ты так думаешь.  
  
— Ну, это хорошо, но даже будь это правдой, оно бы не имело никакого значения. Ладно, карты на стол. Я устал, Лайт. И мне нужно что-то, что ты не сможешь мне дать, потому что это подразумевает под собой стабильность и чашки чая. Но я очень хорошо тебя понимаю. Время лечит. Твоя ситуация очень сложная, но ты решил усложнить её, поэтому моё сочувствие долго не продержится. Честно говоря, у меня просто нет на тебя сил. Я просто хочу нормальной жизни с кем-то, кто не заботится о политике или о чём-то ещё больше, чем обо мне.  
  
— О, иди нахер, Эл. Пошёл ты нахер. Иди и поплачься в подушку, но не выставляй это дерьмо за правду. Никто не может быть настолько безмозглым.  
  
— Тогда я, должно быть, безмозглый, потому что это то, что я однажды к тебе чувствовал, — говорит он. Это ошеломляет меня, потому что я не ожидал, что он скажет о прошлом так, словно это была просто ужасная ошибка, которую он совершил. Я знал, что это правда. Я терпел его ханжество целый год, пока он не остановился. Чтобы кто-то действительно был тебе предан — он должен поставить твои приоритеты выше своих. Это то, чего я ждал, и это то, что произошло. Я выиграл. Конец. И это, блядь, навсегда.  
  
— И Стефан безмозглый, — я медленно киваю этому безумию и скучным рассуждениям Эл. В принципе, он лишь хотел комфорта, как и все остальные. Это долго не продлится. В любом случае, он чувствует, что должен рассказать мне обо всех ужасных причинах такого решения.  
  
— В этом смысле — да. Если я позвоню ему, он найдёт для меня время. Он играет в пасьянс, пока я обижаюсь. Он не спрашивает меня, почему я злюсь, и он не ноет, когда я прихожу в себя. Он добр ко мне все время и очень терпелив, потому что Бог знает, что со мной нелегко жить. Он знает, что я много работаю на двух работах, и он беспокоится об этом, но он тоже ничего не говорит. Я думаю, это называется уважением. Я просто знаю, что он беспокоится обо мне и думает, что моя трудовая этика чертовски безумна, и что я недостаточно сплю или ем. Он не говорит мне, но не скрывает этого. Ты всегда говорил, если вообще тебя это волновало, в чём я сомневаюсь. От тебя не получишь отдачи, и я падал в этот колодец годами, потому что ты такой человек. Ты берешь, и берешь, и я убивал себя без причины. Если бы я был моложе, то, возможно, я бы не возражал, но сейчас…  
  
— Я этого не стою. Я не стою незначительных усилий и надбавок, когда всё, что ты хочешь, это приятные слова и суетливого человека в фартуке, — я мог бы обойтись без всего этого, и это должно быть видно, потому что он начинает смотреть на меня, как на сочувствующего врача.  
  
— Лайт, ты этого стоишь, но это не небольшое усилие, поверь мне. Может быть, ты ищешь кого-то другого, какого-нибудь робота, которому не нужна поддержка. Киёми подойдет. Я больше не могу этого делать, так что не обижайся. Иногда в жизни приходится признать поражение и двигаться дальше. Это то, что сделал я, и это то, что сделаешь ты. Я думал, что ты поймешь.  
  
— Я понимаю. Ты можешь перейти от всего к пустоте. Ты любил меня, а теперь нет. Ты говоришь мне, что это все моя вина, потому что я не кусаю ногти из-за твоих привычек питания. Я работаю так же усердно, как вы. Даже больше. Каждая секунда моего сознания тратится на работу или на размышления о том, что я должен сделать.  
  
— Я уверен, что Киёми будет рада это услышать. И это всё правда, я знаю, но ты моложе меня. Я не старый, но я просто не могу больше так жить. Я устал, Лайт. Я работал слишком долго и слишком много, и ты не можешь обвинить меня в том, что я хочу лёгкой жизни.  
  
— Это достойно осуждения. Я действительно не думал, что ты такой человек. Ты разочаровал меня.  
  
— Подожди, — говорит он, смеясь и поднимая руку, чтобы остановить меня, — я справляюсь с этой ситуацией как взрослый человек. Вроде бы. Это настолько серьёзно, насколько я могу это вынести. Ты человек, который женился на женщине, к которой ничего не чувствуешь. Ты сделал из неё и из себя посмешище, и то, чего хочу я, достойно осуждения?  
  
— Чувства не меняются. Я всегда такой. Не как другие люди. Я просто не думал, что ты похож на них.  
  
— Мне жаль, что я стремлюсь к нормальности, — выдыхает он. — Я не делюсь и приближаюсь к моменту, когда возвращение домой на ужин и ранняя ночь звучит очень привлекательно, и знаешь что? Это нормально. Ничего из этого я бы с тобой не получил. Твой мозг постоянно кипит от вещей, в которых меня нет, и я тебя не понимаю. Мне не нравится то, что я в тебе иногда вижу. Для тебя люди — расходный материал, и мне было бы плевать, если бы я тоже не был для тебя этим расходным материалом. Может, это инстинкт выживания. Если бы я остался с тобой, ты бы, в конечном итоге, свел меня с ума.  
  
— Неправда.  
  
— Хорошо, Лайт, тогда, кажется, я тебя подвёл. Прости.  
  
— Нет, ты лжёшь. Я думаю, что что бы ты не чувствовал к людям — чувства не изменятся, независимо от того, что они делают. Я ненавижу Дживаса, и я всегда буду ненавидеть Дживаса. Я доверяю Киёми и всегда буду ей доверять. Я не доверяю Миками и я никогда не буду ему доверять. Я люблю тебя, и я всегда буду тебя любить.  
  
— Это из песни, ты ведь это знаешь, верно? Ты только что сплагиатил Уитни Хьюстон… подожди, нет, ты используешь песню Долли Партон, чтобы попытаться снять с меня штаны.  
  
— О, заткнись. Ты не можешь принять что-нибудь всерьёз?  
  
— Не от тебя, нет. Ты и признания в вечной любви — не лучшее сочетание. Это как клубника в бальзамическом уксусе — это неправильно, независимо от того, что люди говорят, что это вкусно. Тебе повезло, что я не высмеиваю тебя вон из комнаты.  
  
— Ты наслаждаешься этим, не так ли.  
  
— Признаюсь, немного, — улыбается он и заканчивает свой кофе. — Это говорит во мне садист. Тот, кто вывихнул тебе плечо.  
  
— Теперь ты счастлив? Ты просто хотел унизить меня? Потому что я никогда не делал этого с тобой.  
  
— Ты в это веришь, не правда ли? Ты веришь в то, что любишь меня, — он смотрит на меня, находит ответ и отворачивается. Затем он говорит тихо, словно шепотом, бегая взглядом по полу. — Боже. Знаешь, в чем вся трагедия? Если бы ты сказал мне это год назад. Два года назад.  
  
— Я говорил. Почему это грустно?  
  
— Потому что это не имело бы никакого значения.  
  
— В этом нет никакого смысла.  
  
— Я всё ещё пытаюсь вспомнить, когда ты мне говорил что-нибудь хорошее. О каком времени ты говоришь?  
  
— Если ты не помнишь, значит полагаю, это не имело для тебя значения.  
  
— О! Я знаю! Ты имеешь в виду, когда подписал заявление о выдвижении кандидатуры? Не смеши меня!  
  
— Да, тогда. Я просто не могу принимать с тобой правильные решения, не так ли?  
  
— Нет, не можешь. Мы даже не на разных страницах, мы в разных книгах. Ну, мне жаль, если я пропустил такое парящее обещание любви и преданности, но это не имеет значения. Ты выбрал то, что у тебя есть, ты не выбрал меня. Ты не имел это в виду тогда, и ты не имеешь это в виду сейчас. Это раздражает больше, чем что-либо еще. Я не хочу слышать этого ни от кого, кроме Стефана.  
  
— Ха. Погоди минутку, мне кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. Это уже немного… Знаешь, тебе не нужно так сильно стараться. Я ведь здесь, не так ли? Всё это лишняя трата сил и времени, несмотря на то, что это меня в какой-то степени забавляет.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что Стефан — это просто способ заставить тебя ревновать, тогда тебе нужно очень сильное лекарство, друг мой. Я объясняю тебе вещи в надежде, что ты поймёшь и перестанешь вмешиваться в мою жизнь.  
  
— Ты знаешь его всего пять минут!  
  
— Пару месяцев, пять минут — без разницы.  
  
— Ты просто идиот.  
  
— А ты мудак, — говорит он с саркастической улыбкой. Он проверяет часы и начинает складывать вещи в свой портфель. Сейчас даже не половина двенадцати; куда он намылился? Выйти за салатом Цезарь? — Ты для меня был лишь приятным дополнением. Я думал об этом, Лайт. Слишком много, учитывая насколько я занятой человек. Мой мозг должен быть заполнен на девяносто девять процентов законами и хитрыми планами. Мне хочется отправить тебе счёт за всё время, что я на тебя потратил.  
  
— Я не верю во всю эту чепуху со Стефаном. Этого не может быть. Я мог бы понять и почувствовать небольшую угрозу, если бы он был чем-то особенным, но он настолько зауряден, что мне тебя жалко.  
  
— Я не хочу ранить детские чувства, которых у тебя нет, но знаешь, что он сказал мне две недели назад? «Я не думаю, что смогу жить без тебя, Эл». И первое, о чем я подумал, было не: «О, как приятно. Никогда раньше не слышал от человека, который ничего от меня не хочет.» Нет, это было: «Иисусе. Я знал, Лайта все эти годы, и он никогда не говорил мне ничего подобного.» Ты ни разу не дал мне понять, что я для тебя так или иначе важен или что ты будешь скучать по мне, если я уеду, и это заставило меня понять, что моя погоня за тобой было пустой тратой времени. Потому что все, чего я когда-либо хотел от тебя, было чувствовать себя нужным и важным. Вот и всё. Я не хотел «я люблю тебя», что ты, кажется, считаешь ключом ко всему. Я хотел только то, во что бы я мог поверить. И знаешь что? Думаю, это моя проблема. Подтверждение от тебя подтвердит мою личность, потому что тебе никто не нужен. В принципе, я искал Эльдорадо, но Эльдорадо не существует. Теперь есть кто-то, кто нуждается во мне и делает это чертовски очевидным, и я должен максимально использовать это. Я думаю, что я должен прекратить гоняться за вещами, которых не существует. А теперь, прости, но мне нужно купить несколько книг для самопомощи, — он встает и, чёрт возьми, посмотрите на него в этих брюках. Нет, нет, не смотреть на его штаны. Я тоже встаю и преграждаю ему путь к двери.  
  
— Если он сказал это тебе и ты попался на эту удочку, тогда прости, но ты идиот, и ты знаешь, что я ненавижу идиотов. Люди не имеют в виду то, что говорят.  
  
— Только ты. Другие люди не настолько эмоционально отсталые.   
  
— Ага, Эл, и это я слышу от тебя. Люди лгут. Ты это должен знать — ты адвокат.  
  
— Барристер.  
  
— Без разницы. Ты социально отсталый, нуждающийся во внимании капризный человек. Тебе на самом деле больно — жить как все, нормально. Как будто он уже от тебя без ума за восемь недель. За такой короткий период ты мне даже еще не нравился.  
  
— Шесть, и почему нет? Честно говоря, я думаю, что он попался уже через пару дней, бедняжка.  
  
— Ха! Ага, классно.  
  
— Эй. Я отличный парень и знаю это, поэтому бессмысленно пытаться заставить меня чувствовать себя неадекватным. Я превратил двух натуралов только ради забавы, и в обоих случаях это было нетрудно сделать. У меня есть деньги и шикарные волосы. Я умён, чувствителен и довольно внимателен. У меня отличная работа, я говорю на трех языках свободно и на четырех лучше, чем большинство, включая латынь, и, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, я очень, очень привлекателен. Посмотри на мою линию подбородка. Она лучше, чем у тебя. Это смешно, но я просыпаюсь с таким лицом. У меня хорошее чувство юмора, я люблю долгие прогулки по пляжу и занимаюсь сексом в восемьдесяти шести разных позициях. Ты действительно облажался. Я же говорил тебе не делать этого. Ты облажался и теперь все это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Ты для меня больше не Лайт. Ты премьер-министр и я работаю на тебя, но это всё. Прощай, Лайт.  
  
И да, все это должно быть в его резюме. В какой-то момент, будучи за границей, он обнаружил, что может обходить людей вместо того, чтобы ждать, что они уйдут с его пути, и вот теперь он вышел из офиса и шагает через Департамент. Не желая бегать за ним, я чередую ходьбу и бег трусцой, чтобы догнать его, не выглядя при этом жалким. Я почти догоняю его, пока он ждет лифта, но какой-то жлоб выходит из конференц-зала, его лицо загорается от удивления, когда он меня видит.  
  
— Премьер-Министр! Я могу…  
  
— Нет, не можешь. Эл!  
  
— Прекрати меня преследовать, — говорит Эл, глядя на свое отражение в дверях лифта, — я собираюсь работать из дома в течение дня. Если хочешь, можешь мне не платить.  
  
Да, да, бла-бла. Я хватаю его за руку и тащу к одному из конференц-залов. Сейчас обеденное время. Все ненавидят конференцию, которая переполняется и разливается в обеденное время, поэтому, конечно, она пуста, хотя кто-то оставил проектор включенным. Даже если бы здесь кто-то был, он бы вышел.  
  
— Иди сюда и заткнись, — говорю я ему, толкая его в комнату.  
  
— Мне немного надоело, что ты думаешь, что можешь меня толкать в любую пустую комнату, — говорит он, когда я закрываю за нами дверь.  
  
— Мы еще не закончили.  
  
— Мне больше нечего тебе сказать. Я думал, что ясно выразился. Ты не можешь изменить мое мнение.  
  
— О да, я могу. Я ничего не испортил. Ты свалил, и я мог только терпеть и жить дальше, потому что чего еще ты ожидал от меня? Я не мог сказать всем, что мне нужно взять несколько недель отпуска и отложить свадьбу, пока я играю на флейте за твоим окном на другом конце света. Посмотри на меня. Не соглашайся на второе место. Я не приму это и не отпущу тебя, так что тебе лучше привыкнуть к этому. Он всего лишь очередной проект, как и я. Кто-то, кем ты можешь заполнить время, чтобы не было так чертовски одиноко.  
  
— Не такой, как ты, Лайт. Никто не похож на тебя. Он мне нравится как личность.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, что он какой-то гомик, которого ты подобрал, потому что тебе нравится, когда я бегаю за тобой по коридорам.  
  
— Ха. Только ты думаешь, что твое внимание могло льстить.  
  
— Эл, ничего не должно измениться между нами.  
  
— Но все изменилось. Ты говоришь что… что? Мы продолжим, как раньше? Как думаешь, как твоя жена к этому отнесется? Может, мы могли бы съехаться. Она это поймет? Ты предал меня, — наконец шипит он, сжимая губы вокруг слов.  
  
— Я не предавал тебя, ты знаешь, как это работает. Она не должна знать.  
  
— Я знаю, как это должно работать. Я сказал, что буду защищать тебя. Ты мог бы изменить так много вещей, которые неправильны в этом мире, но вместо этого ты подчиняешься. Где твоя храбрость? Ты потерял её, пока писал свой пятилетний план?  
  
— Чего именно ты хочешь? Чтобы я поцеловал твои туфли или что-то вроде того? Я был честен с тобой с самого начала и никогда не ошибался. Теперь ты вернулся, и я готов принять тебя обратно, но ты бросаешь меня ради этого идиота?  
  
— Да, ради грёбаного идиота, который любит меня, и я не могу того же сказать о тебе. Ты — просто гребаный идиот. Я не говорю, что у нас с ним роман века, но тогда я подозреваю, что и с тобой тоже. И если ты попытаешься причинить ему боль, чтобы отомстить мне, мстительная тварь, я тебя похороню. Меня это больше не волнует. Мы оба знаем, что ты не любишь эту женщину; она просто удобная выводковая кобыла, чтобы ты мог выглядеть как настоящий Премьер-министр.  
  
— Я понимаю, хорошо? Ты расстроен из-за Киёми. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Тебе просто нужно привыкнуть к этому. Я сказал слова, я ношу кольцо, и это ничего не значит для меня.  
  
— Романтика не умерла. Я был расстроен, да, и это еще мягко говоря. Ты женился на Киёми, молодец. Но ты знаешь, как это было оскорбительно? Словно наша ситуация не была достаточно сложной. Подкинь еще в котёл жену, молодец, Лайт! О чем ты, черт возьми, думал? Я-то считал, что нет, он не будет этого делать. Никто больше не занимается этим фиктивным брачным бизнесом, если только это не для иммиграционных целей. Кто мог годами жить во лжи в центре внимания? Но однажды я наблюдал за тем, как ты делаешь что-то очень обычное; я думаю, ты заказывал кофе — и ты был настолько совершенен, что это граничило с непристойностью. Потом я понял, что ты на самом деле собираешься это сделать. Это делали другие, значит и ты сможешь. Я никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким глупым, и я ненавидел тебя за это. Я все еще тебя ненавижу. Ты уже был Премьер-министром, она не была тебе нужна. Ты мог бы бросить эту затею, но нет. Ты не можешь быть простым и разумным. Ты как и все остальные. Теперь, если все в порядке, я думаю, стоит закончить, если хотим оставить хоть какую-то надежду на профессиональные отношения.  
  
— Ты останешься здесь, — говорю я ему и толкаю его обратно к стене. В этот момент слабый, испуганный голосок звучит из-за двери.  
  
— Простите…  
  
— Отвали!  
  
— Почему бы тебе не открыть дверь, Лайт? — спрашивает Эл после моего крика, — Почему бы просто не разгласить это на весь Катей? Здесь так душно.  
  
— Веди себя тише. Ты недооцениваешь меня. Ты не знаешь, как далеко я зайду.  
  
— Нет, я знал, что ты был злым ублюдком, когда впервые увидел тебя. Ты знаешь, что ты делаешь со своим лицом, когда ты полон дьявольского чего-то или другого? Это не работает. Ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя запор.  
  
— Я ничего не делаю со своим лицом! Мое лицо в порядке.  
  
— Не так ли? Послушай, я останусь, чтобы помочь тебе. Я просто не буду делать то, что ты хочешь, потому что угадай что?! У меня есть собственный мозг, и он работает независимо от твоего. Фантастика. А теперь убирайся, — он отворачивает от меня голову, но не хочет уходить, я знаю. Он никогда не мог это от меня скрыть. Я уверен, что мы дышим одинаково; тот же воздух, тот же бешеный стук сердца. Он задыхается и старается отогнать от себя желание — то, от чего нам не сбежать. — Отпусти меня или я заставлю тебя.  
  
— Ты не оставишь меня.  
  
— Думаю, что оставлю. Должен сказать, ты мог бы справиться с этим лучше.  
  
— Ты прав, я мог бы, — говорю я и склоняюсь к нему таким образом, который никогда не подводил меня, никогда, но он отталкивает меня, как будто этого ожидал.  
  
— Пфф. Даже не пытайся. Насколько я по-твоему глуп? Отпусти меня, пожалуйста. Или у тебя есть еще один трюк в рукаве, которым ты хотел бы меня развлечь?  
  
— Я… — но я пуст. Я перепробовал все, что мог придумать. Может быть, его можно сломать, но на это нужно время, а у меня его нет; я всегда должен где-то быть. Я закрываю глаза. — Нет. Я остался без трюков.  
  
Он выглядит грустным. Разочарован, и все из-за меня. После нескольких затянувшихся пауз я отступаю, мне не нужна его жалость. Он может уйти, если захочет.  
  
— Иди сюда, — шепчет он и тянет меня обратно, обнимая за спину, и его подбородок лежит на моем плече, как раньше — ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, словно ты часть меня. Сейчас и навсегда. Но чувства меняются, и они изменились для меня. Не заставляй меня ненавидеть тебя. Лайт, я думаю, что мне следует уйти. Это была плохая идея — возвращаться. Мы должны разорвать мой контракт.  
  
— Нет, — говорю я и сжимаю его пиджак.  
  
— Я знаю, что это не сработало с Халле, но мы найдем кого-то, кто не будет бегать за Михаэлем по всему офису. Должен быть кто-то.  
  
— Ты мне действительно нужен. Больше, чем ему. Как ты мог ему понадобиться через два месяца? Неужели раньше его жизнь была такой пустой?  
  
— Нет, я ему просто очень нравлюсь. Тебе я нужен лишь для работы.  
  
— Не для работы.  
  
— А для чего еще? Для развлечений? Честно говоря, мы оба можем получить их в другом месте и без последствий.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
  
— Что тогда? Если у нас есть шанс стать друзьями или работать вместе, ты должен пообещать мне, что это конец. Не делай этого снова. Я не могу сражаться с тобой вечно.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не можешь. Я рассчитываю на это.  
  
— Нет. Я помогал тебе и ты мне нравился без всего этого шоу, но не люби меня за это. Я использовал тебя. Это не твоя вина, это просто то, что я делаю. Я не очень хороший человек, Лайт. И я сделаю из тебя еще более худшего. Ты можешь стать чем-то особенным и можешь стать худшим, что когда-либо видел мир. Ты сейчас ни то, ни другое, но я бы предпочел видеть в тебе что-то хорошее, нежели что-то ужасное.  
  
— Эл, это не конец.  
  
— Тогда нам придется поговорить о прекращении моего контракта. Не сейчас, правда, я слишком устал. Это неплохое решение, и если ты не прекратишь, оно может стать единственным выходом. Подумай об этом. 

***

  
  
Он был прав — я абсолютно не умею преследовать. Я понял, что важным фактором в искусстве преследования является то, что никто не должен замечать, когда вы это делаете. А меня все замечают. Я не могу свободно двигаться. Люди заботятся о том, что я делаю, и следят за мной. Подумав и составив, по общему признанию, отчаянный план действий — потому что мне нравится иметь запасные планы — я решаю начать с лифта. Да, я всегда поднимаюсь по лестнице, и этот лифт даже не находится рядом с моим офисом, но мой обед — это моё свободное время; это написано в моем контракте, и я могу провести его в лифте, если захочу.  
  
Но такое ощущение, что на каждом этаже как специально появляется очередной плебей, который на меня нападает.  
  
— Премьер-министр, у вас есть время прочитать мое предложение по законопроекту? — спрашивает он. Коричневые туфли к черному костюму. Кошмар.  
  
— Да. Я хотел поговорить с вами об этом.  
  
— О!  
  
— Ему не хватает исследований и экспертных заключений, и это единственное, что его подводит.  
  
— О.  
  
— Оставьте его мне, я передам его своей команде и найду экспертов, более подходящих и увлеченных. Это то, что продаст его Парламенту. Нужен человек с большим влиянием, чтобы он прошел.  
  
— Я пытался, премьер-министр, — хнычет он, я устал на него смотреть.  
  
— Я в этом уверен, но Вы не можете все делать в одиночку.  
  
— Что ж, спасибо за внимание! Вы поддерживаете это?  
  
— У меня действительно мало свободного времени, чтобы говорить с Вами, если я не одобряю, хотя бы, в теории. Мы не в подготовительной школе.  
  
Двери открываются, и Эл стоит в коридоре. Он видит меня, колеблется, но всё равно заходит. Честно говоря, я думаю, что я мог бы кататься туда-сюда пока он не появится, и мне просто повезло, что время на моей стороне. Он обедает в половине двенадцатого, и он всегда ездит на этом лифте. Я не знаю, куда он пойдет после этого — мне придется выяснить, — но он возвращается в половине первого. Я не видел и не говорил с ним четыре дня, в основном чтобы он переварил мои слова. Мы похожи — он рассматривает вещи и разрывает их на части, пока от них не остается ничего, кроме костей и ответов. Надеюсь, четырёх дней ему хватило. Он стоит напротив открытого лифта, пока он не закроется, и я не смотрю на него; лишь делаю небольшую паузу, прежде чем продолжить разговор с странным маленьким человеком с коричневыми туфлями.  
  
— Это зависит от того, можете ли вы сократить бюджет, что должно быть достаточно легко сделать, так как несколько областей, в которых вы предлагаете изменения, в этом не нуждаются. Слишком много изменений сразу никогда не бывают хорошим решением.  
  
— Какие области Вы считаете ненужными?  
  
— Это не совсем то, что мы можем здесь обсуждать, не так ли? Позвоните в мой офис и назначьте встречу завтра утром. У меня двадцать минут свободного времени с девяти тридцати. Я отправлю законопроект в Казначейство и завтра получу отчет из бюджета.  
  
 — Отлично! Тогда…  
  
— Но вам нужны ясное дело и аргументы, и да, не хочу Вас задеть, но Вы не очень хороши в публичных речах. Прежде чем вы сможете представить законопроект, вам нужно поработать над речью, иначе он никуда не двинется, независимо от того, насколько хорош.  
  
— Хорошо. Эм…  
  
— Если Вы когда-нибудь почувствуйте, что испытывайте трудности, приходите и мы поговорим, Акута. Это Ваш этаж?  
  
— Да. Еще раз спасибо, Премьер-министр.  
  
После того, как он выходит и двери за ним закрываются, я выпускаю вдох, который я держал всё время и облокачиваюсь о стену, чтобы посмотреть на Эл — теперь мы в ловушке. Он говорит низким, обостренным голосом, смотря в небытие.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что его законопроект — редкостное дерьмо. Он приходил ко мне, чтобы поговорить о легальности, — говорит он.  
  
— Да, это так, но мне нужно было, чтобы он вышел с веской причиной. Под этим дерьмом лежит основа действительно стоящего предложения, которое он нашел чисто случайно и даже не может этого понять. Но она не пройдет, ибо его публичные выступления состоят из дрожащих рук, пота и заиканий, и это не лучший уровень для политика. После того, как он проиграет, я переведу его в сельское хозяйство и переработаю законопроект через несколько месяцев.  
  
— Не говори мне, что области, которые ты хочешь вырезать из законопроекта, являются аспектами, которые ты считаешь стоящими?  
  
— Вещь, которую я презираю в системе голосования, заключается в том, что мы в конечном итоге получаем бездарных дураков из пары захолустных городишек, где даже лошадь одна на всех, и эта же лошадь оказывается их матерью, и они получают голоса. Я пытаюсь найти место, где они могли бы не причинить вред.  
  
— Возмутительно. Я ненавижу демократию.  
  
— Диор? — спрашиваю я после выдержанного молчания, во время которого я успеваю мысленно раздеть Эл догола. Его костюм необычайно изысканный.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Твой костюм.  
  
— О. Да.  
  
— Похоже, ты унаследовал мое предпочтение к качеству пошива.  
  
— Не совсем. Я не понимаю, как попал в магазин, и были скидки. Меня практически домогался помощник по продажам. Я купил его только для того, чтобы отвязаться.  
  
Почти полностью круглая женщина входит в лифт на следующем этаже. Черт возьми.  
  
— Следующий этаж, пожалуйста, — весело говорит она Эл, ожидая, что он отвечает за такие вещи. — Не могу ходить по лестнице прямо сейчас; у меня болят лодыжки. Премьер-министр, как Вы сегодня себя чувствуйте?  
  
— Очень хорошо, Спасибо. А Вы?  
  
— У моей младшей дочери сильная простуда.  
  
— Мне жаль это слышать. Это часто происходит.  
  
— Абсолютно. Ужасно. Да, — она кивает головой почти патологически. И на этом все заканчивается. Мы стоим в тишине, пока двери снова не откроются. — О, мой этаж! Хорошего Вам дня!  
  
Двери закрываются.  
  
— Но он был подшит, — говорю я Эл. Он, наверное, ослеп и разговаривает с дверью, вообще не смотря в мою сторону.  
  
— Кто? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Твой костюм.  
  
— На самом деле — нет. Это — о, какой ужас — так задумано. Полагаю, теперь, когда ты это знаешь, он тебе больше не нравится.  
  
— Мое мнение остается в силе. Это отличный костюм. Можно даже сказать сексуальный, если хочешь быть грубее. И я хочу.  
  
— Мне оставить тебя наедине с костюмом на некоторое время? Вы, похоже, спелись.  
  
— Нет, ты можешь остаться. Я имел в виду тебя в костюме.  
  
— Сексуальный, да? И это старый я? Какое совпадение, кто-то другой сказал мне это сегодня посреди ночи.  
  
— Какой-то случайный мальчик?  
  
— Возможно. Ты думал о том, чтобы разорвать мой контракт? У меня есть десять минут, если хочешь. Сомневаюсь, что это займет столько времени.  
  
— Не могу сказать, что я думал об этом. Ты прибавил в весе? — спрашиваю я, и он издает короткий смешок.  
  
— Ну, это не очень вежливо. Вам нужно поработать над вашими разговорами, Премьер-министр.  
  
— Ты просто не выглядишь таким худым, как раньше. Ты выглядишь… здоровым. Не уверен, нравится ли мне это или нет.  
  
— Я занимался сквошем и у меня есть случайный мальчик, который очень хорош в готовке. И в другом месте, — он внушительно улыбается в дверь.  
  
— Меня постоянно удивляет, какая ты шлюха.  
  
— Это ты предлагаешь мне заняться сексом в лифте.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Твоё самонадувающееся эго может лопнуть, если не выпустишь хотя бы часть того горячего воздуха, которым так полон. Я могу получить кого угодно, зачем мне с тобой возиться?  
  
— Потому что я не заинтересован, и это сводит тебя с ума — то, что ты не получаешь желанного.  
  
— Ты пытаешься заставить меня ревновать к твоей череде одноразового секса? Они лишь бессмысленные танцы с незнакомцами в темноте, и мы все через это проходили. Я тоже, — говорю я, кратко указывая в его направлении. — Довольно часто. И почти четыре года подряд.  
  
— Не напоминай мне об этом. Как бы там ни было, у этой ночи, кажется, есть смысл. Три месяца, и дальше будет больше, в отличие от наших четырех лет, что бились в припадках и извлекали выгоду из длительных отдыхов друг от друга и моментов интенсивного насилия.  
  
— О, этот американец. Он все еще рядом, не так ли?  
  
— Стефан. Итальянский американец, вообще-то. Он лучший из обоих миров, и мы никогда не ругаемся.  
  
— Как волнующе это должно быть для вас обоих. Я бы вообще не подумал, что в твоем вкусе.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, потому что он в здравом уме? Да, я полагаю, он отличается от моих обычных предпочтений. Без обид.  
  
— Ха. Я думал, что его лучше описать как скучную и пустую личность.  
  
— Он хороший, — говорит он мне, пристально смотря в глаза, как будто предупреждая о том, что я перехожу черту.  
  
— Все одно, — усмехаюсь я. — Не возражаешь, если я присмотрюсь к тебе и твоему костюму? Скажем, в моем кабинете через час?  
  
— Я возражаю, да. Думаю, я лучше брошусь в чан с кипящим маслом. Если мой костюм захочет встретиться с тобой, я дам ему выходной. Кто я такой, чтобы стоять на пути истинной любви? Не стоит слишком надеяться. Но, между нами, мой костюм и я очень близки, и я не думаю, что ты ему нравишься.  
  
— Игра в непробиваемого человека со мной никогда не работала, Эл. Я всегда получаю желаемое.  
  
— Я не играю, поэтому выкуси.  
  
— Это просто дружеская просьба! Ты должен позволить мне провести расследование. Я никогда в жизни не видел таких хорошо скроенных брюк. Они должны быть еще и с подкладкой, — говорю я, нагло глядя на центральные складки на бедрах. — Какой здесь пошив? Он полностью опрошен или наполовину опрошен? Конский волос или верблюд?  
  
— Я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите. Я не хочу, чтобы верблюд приближался к моему костюму. Это дело государственной важности или ты просто перепил кофеина?  
  
— Я не знаю, но оттуда, где я стою — это выглядит очень важным делом.  
  
— Тогда встань где-нибудь в другом месте.  
  
Мои губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке, я делаю несколько шагов в его сторону — и вот мы стоим в дюймах друг от друга. Ну, я больше не могу видеть его костюм, чего он и хотел.  
  
— Например, здесь? — спрашиваю я. Его паника — словно человек, стоящий стеной между нами, он роняет свой портфель, и я понимаю, что моя тактика была безупречна и идеально выполнена. Я поздравляю себя, когда наклоняюсь и встаю на колени, чтобы поднять сумку, и тем самым наношу смертельный удар.  
  
— Я сам, — поспешно говорит он.  
  
— Мне не сложно, — говорю я, улыбаясь ему самым выигрышным образом. Это проверенный метод, на него он работал сильнее всех. Я хватаю ручку кейса одной рукой и держусь другой за его ногу. Конечно же для равновесия. Когда я встаю, я почти замечаю, как блеск в моих глазах отражается на его лице. Хотя он, по-видимому, не может двигаться, я наклоняюсь вперед и выдыхаю ему в шею, но не прикасаюсь; моё лицо так близко, что наши носы соприкасаются. Я провожу кончиком языка по его щеке, и он вдыхает с глухим свистом. Он умирает. Его бедные глаза не могут лгать.  
  
— Знаешь, тебе правда нужно быть осторожнее, — говорю я ему, слегка наклоняя лицо, и теперь мои губы парят над его ртом в каком-то роде поклоняющемся обожании. Он тихо выдыхает, сглатывает слюну, он смотрит на меня, и его глаза тяжелеют, но я ничего не делаю; сперва мне нужен знак.  
  
Едва слышный «ох, чёрт» застревает у Эл в горле комком, он поднимает глаза и снова роняет свой чемодан на пол. Аллилуйя.  
  
Наши рты сливаются с такой идеальной агрессией, что зубы сталкиваются. Его голова ударяется о стену лифта, но я не останавливаюсь — не могу остановиться, и передаю ему всю ту ярость, бурлящую во мне кипятком. Он мой, никто другой не имеет на него права, кроме меня. Он целует меня в ответ, и его рот обжигает. Кажется, он в ярости, но скучал по мне. Он издает озлобленный стон, кладет руку на плечо, чтобы оттолкнуть меня, но я лишь отрываю его от стены и толкаю дважды с громким стуком. Я слышу звук изогнувшегося металла, гудящий эхом в шахте и заглушающий наше дыхание, и я топлю его в своём подчинении.  
  
Я придерживаю его запястье у стены, в то время как другой рукой нащупываю кнопку удержания. Маленькая коробочка, в которой мы стоим, останавливается, и я думаю, что мы просто подвешены; висим в воздухе на проводе, пока я посасываю его язык, а он выдыхает мне в рот.  
  
Голос говорит со мной по внутренней связи, спрашивая, есть ли у нас проблемы. О да, так много проблем. Хрипло отвечаю что-то о том, что мы застряли. Дайте нам пару минут, черт возьми, мы заняты. Этого я не говорю. Но пока я разговариваю, я смотрю на Эл; прикрытые веки и переполненные похотью глаза — чувство, похороненное в радужке бесконечной темноты. Его рот открыт, губы припухли, и я не могу остановить себя. Он издает шокированный стон и содрогается, и я думаю: «Мне так жаль. Никто никогда не прикасался к тебе так, как это делаю я. Никогда. Они слишком боялись тебя сломить. Ты ждал меня всю свою жизнь.» Потому что Бог им в помощь, если они позволят ему открыть рот. В такие моменты никогда нельзя позволять ему говорить. Он послушен, когда его заставляют заткнуться. Его рука в моих волосах, и он накручивает их на кулак, и мне так больно, но он прижимает меня к себе еще сильнее, и всё исчезает. Теперь, когда он тоже виновен, я отпускаю его руку. Он сразу же хватает меня за задницу, и я хочу поднять его за бедра и почувствовать его ноги вокруг талии. Я столько всего хочу с ним сделать — я не знаю с чего начать, но сейчас, в это мгновение, я могу ему довериться. Он здесь, со мной, и мы плавно движемся друг против друга, словно мы — одно целое. На секунду я беспокоюсь за его брюки, не думаю, что даже такой пошив одежды должен пройти через этот ад, но выгоняю эту мысль из головы.  
  
 _Я люблю его я нуждаюсь в нём я хочу его я утопаю в наших звуках._  
  
Затем внезапно он издает стон полный боли, и прежде чем я понимаю, что происходит, толкает меня назад, и я ударяюсь о стену напротив. Из меня выходит весь воздух (не то, чтобы его было много до этого), и я перевожу дыхание, наблюдая за ним на расстоянии. Он падает назад, его рука покоится рядом с кнопкой удержания. Кажется, что мы движемся вниз из-за гравитации, но он тяжело дышит и вытирает угол губы большим пальцем, и моя голова пуста. Мы никогда не должны расставаться.  
  
— Можешь спихнуть всю вину на меня, если тебе станет от этого легче, — говорю я, медленно возвращаясь к нему. Он не останавливает меня, когда я обнимаю его и целую соль на горле. Он поднимает голову, наклоняет в сторону, чтобы предоставить мне больший участок кожи, — я так чертовски зол, и ненавижу всех, кроме тебя.  
  
Лифт снова трясёт, и он останавливается с дергающимся звуком. Словно услышав сигнал тревоги, он пролетает мимо меня и выскакивает, прежде, чем двери успеют полностью открыться. Затем солнечный свет заливает эту темную коробку. Он оставил свой портфель. Я смотрю на него; лежащий на полу у моих ног. Кто-то входит, и я думаю, что это может быть он, но встречаюсь с другим лицом, сияющее удачей.  
  
— Премьер-Министр! Не думаю, что у Вас была возможность просмотреть мое заявление на повышение, не так ли?


	3. Он был похож на меня больше, чем я сам, и я не мог этого забыть

Речь мягко обрывается, и зал тут же разражается овациями. И как у меня это получается? Похоже, они и не думали, что подобное вообще возможно, хотя для меня все было совершенно очевидно. Им просто нужно было показать. Оппозиция бормочет что-то о потере крупных работодателей, но даже они не могут отрицать, что конфискация денег — популярный шаг, на который правительство должно идти по крайней мере раз в десять лет. Я хочу сделать огромные и безболезненные денежные вложения в экономику, я хочу быть прогрессивным. Это то, о чем мы все говорим во время избирательных кампаний, но, похоже, никто никогда не справлялся с этим успешно. Проще забыть о наших обещаниях. Мы как кто-то, кто женился на девушке, только чтобы попасть в ее дом, вышвырнуть её и поселить её лучшую подругу, причем она ничего не может сделать из-за умно сформулированного брачного контракта.  
  
Моя идея не такая ошеломляющая, как они думают. Я снижаю налоги. Ну, это делает Казначейство, но это все моя идея, и я представляю ее задолго до бюджета, чтобы все знали. То, что делаю я — не отнятие с одной стороны и получение с другой, как это обычно бывает; я, как ищейка, гоняюсь за большими компаниями. Вместо них будут платить транснациональные корпорации, использующие юридические устройства для минимизации ответственности за корпоративный налог. До сих пор правительства боялись действовать, потому что легче обложить налогом рабочего, чем разозлить крупных акционеров рынка, но всё впереди. Я всегда могу вернуться. Предприятия не обижаются там, где есть деньги. Я был предупрежден, что они могут эмигрировать и прекратить продавать потребителям в моей стране, если им угрожают налоговыми требованиями. Я не виню их за попытку заплатить как можно меньше, но это морально неправильно. Я предложил упростить налоговую систему — все компании должны быть прозрачными и публиковать свои счета, и мы должны блокировать все тактики улизнуть через страны с низкими налогами. Они должны вносить свой вклад в инфраструктуру, как и все остальные. Да, они не обрадуются. Но все остальные — да. Как только это появится в новостях, думаю, что услышу, как ракетой понимается рейтинг моей популярности. Я заслужил гребаную прибавку за это.  
  
После речи политики подают документы по двое, как будто садятся на ковчег, а я впитываю момент, как губка. Вроде бы, однажды я посмотрел на этот самый потолок, и мне показалось, что что-то зловещее наблюдает за мной. Или не показалось. Но сейчас я не вижу впереди ничего, кроме победы. Как будто это место было построено для меня. Когда люди уходят, один человек идет в другую сторону — входит, а не выходит — это, конечно же, Эл. Он идет ко мне, я улыбаюсь, а он улыбается куда-то в пол, но не дружелюбно. Это не чистая улыбка и открытое сердце. Это улыбка «я нахожу это забавным и сожгу тебя дотла». Я решаю не скрещивать руки, потому что это будет выглядеть так, будто я пытаюсь защитить себя от того, что происходит.  
  
Он передвигается настолько медленно, что выглядит ленивым, и мне уже надоело ждать. Напоминает мне о единственном моменте, когда он выглядел усталым. Я выходил из его дома, чтобы вернуться в Токио. Он последовал за мной, так же лениво, и остановился рядом с закрытыми глазами, будто уснул, где стоял. Небо было бледно-голубым, и солнце в пять утра только поднималось, и это был один из тех странных, тошнотворно совершенных моментов в природе. Я открыл дверь и услышал пение птиц, и прохладный ветерок пробрался мне под одежду, под кожу, но он все еще стоял там, голый, как будто не чувствовал ничего, и мне хотелось смеяться. Я поцеловал его у двери и не знал зачем. Он открыл глаза, посмотрел удивленно, и я подумал, что, может быть, он знает и скажет мне, что это было. Я хотел, чтобы кто-то сказал мне: «Вот оно, Лайт. Ты пропал.» Но он лишь улыбнулся в ответ и сказал позвонить ему. Я чувствовал слабость к нему, и это чувство отдается во мне до сих пор. Я был зол, что он сделал меня слабым, и пытался уничтожить это внутри, пока ехал домой, но больше никогда не чувствовал себя целым. Мне нужно было подумать о другом. Я купил костюм и новый 58-дюймовый 3D телевизор с контрастностью 5,500,000:1 и временем отклика в 0,001 миллисекунды, и я хотел, чтобы он умер.  
  
Я не звонил ему; это сделал он.  
  
К тому времени, как он доберется до меня, в комнате останутся лишь два человека, и они будут говорить у двери. Эл, вероятно, будет говорить низким голосом, он теперь всегда использует его со мной, как будто постоянно злится и опасается меня, и я хочу, чтобы он знал, что я готов.  
  
— Удиви меня, — говорю я ему, когда он останавливается перед моим столом.  
  
— До меня дошли слухи, что сегодня ты будешь делать вид, будто что-то знаешь о законе и справедливости, — говорит он, — Я решил, что приду, чтобы услышать все своими ушами.  
  
— Как мы уже обсуждали ранее, ты не единственный, у кого есть диплом юриста, — хмурюсь я в ответ и зажимаю металлические кнопки папки щелчком, прежде чем положить её в свой портфель.  
  
— Да, вы выучил слова, прочитал книги, сдал экзамены и, наверное, получил хорошую оценку, но ты ничего не знаешь. Потому что, чтобы знать хоть что-то о законе, нужно знать и о жизни тоже.  
  
— Так ты единственный несогласный? У меня было второе и третье мнение по этому законопроекту от юристов и экономистов, и ты не думаешь, что я поступаю правильно.  
  
— Скажем так, я рад, что проделал весь этот путь, чтобы посмотреть на тебя. Меня забавляет, что ты выглядишь таким добродетельным.  
  
— Что ты думаешь об этом?  
  
— Я думаю, что разговоры о морали — для благочестивых, а не для политиков. Кажется, кто-то сказал так однажды. В бизнесе нет морали.  
  
— Это неэтично.  
  
— Что, пытаешься запутать меня своим тезаурусом? Ни в бизнесе, ни в политике нет места для этики, морали, справедливости или любого из тех слов, что тебе так нравятся. Ты уже должен был это понять.  
  
— Это справедливость.  
  
Как он смеет рассказывать мне о справедливости и что она из себя представляет? Хочу, чтобы его ноги оказались у меня за спиной, хочу продолжать убивать его, пока он не скажет мне, что не он прав, а я. Я всегда прав.  
  
— Справедливость не для таких людей, как ты, — снисходительно отвечает он. — У тебя нет ни понимания, ни милосердия.  
  
— И?  
  
— О, ты имеешь в виду, оскорблен ли я, что ты не попросил моего совета по законодательству? А ты как думаешь?  
  
— Я думаю, что мы должны пойти спать или найти пол или стол или что-нибудь еще, на чем я смогу тебя трахнуть.  
  
Его зубы скользят по нижней губе, прерывая его высокомерие на секунду.  
  
— Для этого тебе нужно мое согласие, не так ли?  
  
— У меня есть твое согласие.  
  
— Коррекция. У тебя было мое согласие. Хорошая речь, Премьер-министр. Но это не сработает, — усмехается он и уходит, возвращаясь тем же путем, которым пришел.  
  
— Уклонение от уплаты налогов или о США? — спрашиваю я, но он не останавливается.  
  
— Оба.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое? — кричу я, и мой желудок снова сводит. Я слышу, как короткое эхо моего вопроса застревает под потолком, и я сразу перевожу взгляд на двоих, разговаривающих у двери. Они смотрят на меня, безликие. Все, что я вижу отсюда — пустые лица без глаз, без носа, без рта, но Эл все еще уходит, и его голос лишь чуть повышается, чтобы я мог его услышать. Я чувствую, как меня сбивают с пьедестала всего несколькими словами и пренебрежительным взглядом.  
  
— Ты действительно этого хочешь? Я могу спросить тебя о том же.   
  


* * *

 

  
Кто знает, как это случилось, но у меня вечеринка. Все выходят на улицу, чтобы ждать фейерверка, как стая чаек на небольшой скале, но сейчас еще не время. Я вижу их всех из окна; синевато-серые, едва ли существующие, лишь тени самих себя, окутанные тьмой.  
  
Я оборачиваюсь, и Эл смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами. Он выглядит так, когда думает и уже готов найти ответ. И я никогда не знаю, какой у него вопрос. И я никогда не знаю, каков его ответ. Он просто смотрит на меня, держа стакан в тонких паучьих пальцах. Я прохожу мимо него и просто знаю, что он будет следовать за мной. Я не оборачиваюсь. Я оставляю дверь в ванную открытой и вижу темный костюм и его прекрасное лицо и идеальные волосы и не знаю, почему они так идеальны для меня — раньше они таковыми не казались. Его пальцы уже расстегивают брюки.  
  
Я толкаю его к раковине, и скорость застает меня врасплох. Мое лицо — между его лопатками, и мир вокруг больше не кажется реальным. Это самый бездушный трах из всех, что у меня были, но я делаю это, потому что делаю это с ним, забираю то, что мне принадлежит. Он не издает ни звука, все, что я слышу, это собственное дыхание, вытекающее изо рта, и я целую его куртку в попытках остановить этот отчаянный звук, чтобы чувствовать, как ткань шевелится у меня под губами, когда я прижимаюсь к нему и растворяюсь.  
  
Повсюду жара, и я продолжаю прижиматься к нему даже после этого, разглядывая его руки, сжимающие раковину, жду, пока он снова не встанет прямо. Я хочу его запереть с собой. Я хочу извиниться. Я хочу. Затем он просто отдаляется, даже не отталкивая — словно меня нет — и я остаюсь наедине с зеркалом. Через несколько мгновений он снова уходит, и я чувствую себя таким жалким, будто меня использовали. Как он мог не сказать ни слова? Почему он последовал за мной? Почему он позволил мне прикоснуться к нему? Я даже не стою и слова, словно он чувствовал, что это его долг. Я вспоминаю те времена, когда он улыбался мне до того, как один из нас обернется, и мне это так сильно нравилось, что я всегда хотел встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Я хотел увидеть каждый нюанс, каждое выражение его лица, а он сказал, что хочет видеть моё. До этого я ввел негласное правило, что мы никогда не будем смотреть друг на друга. Мне нравились грубость и небрежность, которые ничего не значили. Всё изменилось, и мне начало нравится, как он выглядит, словно ему больно, и его волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, когда он полностью уничтожен. Я бы оставил его таким рано утром; вернулся домой и остался в комнате до утра, и мы лежали бы одетые, без секса. И я бы остановил время, и знал, что он наблюдал за мной, пока я спал.  
  
В конце концов, я ухожу и пытаюсь найти его снова, потому что мы не животные. Я не жалкий пацан, которого можно просто трахнуть. Я не знаю, кто я такой. Киеми находит меня, пока я осматриваю каждую комнату, и ищу его. Она сказала, что я пропущу фейерверк. Мне плевать на фейерверки, но я должен быть там, поэтому иду с ней. Я забываю пальто.  
  
И я присоединяюсь к людям и, должно быть, теперь снова выгляжу тенью, как и они. Первая ракета разрезает небо и взрывается полосами цветного огня, и за ней следует бесчисленное множество других ракет. Они освещают сад, и в течение нескольких секунд мы все едины, пока фейерверки не завизжат и не умрут, увидев нас. Эл окрашен в зеленый, туманный цвет дыма. Он рядом со Стефаном, далеко от меня; веселый, смеётся над тем, что сказал ему Стефан или, может быть, надо мной, впитывая в себя то свет, то темноту. И я смотрю на него, даже когда он пропадает из виду. А потом он целует Стефана, так, словно что-то чувствует. Я ничего не понимаю.  
  


* * *

 

  
Я работаю и улыбаюсь, как будто во мне нет ничего живого и дышащего. Я возвращаюсь к Киеми и благодарно улыбаюсь за проделанную в доме работу и за всех гребаных кроликов Питеров на стенах, которых хочется снести к чертовой матери. Так и проходят дни, раз за разом отдаваясь небольшими уколами, напоминая о том, почему они болят и почему все не так идеально, как должно быть. Проходят недели, и я не вижу его, ничего не слышу от него. Он должен быть самым близким мне человеком. Киеми пригласила его и Стефана на ужин, и я даже готов вытерпеть общество Стефана, если придет и Эл. Я буду настолько милым, насколько могу, и мне все равно, я просто хочу быть с ним в одной комнате. Но Стефан вежливо отказывается. Очевидно, они заняты. Может, в другой раз.  
  
Потом Эл берет неделю отпуска, что странно. Он имеет на это право, но он никогда этого не делал с тех пор, как умер его отец, и то это не считается. Нет никаких видимых причин его отсутствия. Он просто взял недельный отпуск. Я узнаю, что он сменил свой домашний адрес на какой-то дом на берегу озера в Хаконэ, и мне грустно, потому что мне нравился его старый дом, и теперь я больше никогда в нем не побываю. Я не могу перестать думать о нем, и о том, что он думает, и что он делает и с кем. Я хочу заснуть и забыть все, как страшный сон, все, но все равно втягиваю себя в это, и делаю все правильно, и делаю все идеально.  
  
Я понимаю, что никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя одиноким. Это было мне незнакомо.  
  
Мой внутренний стержень состоит из гнева и печали. Часть меня пытается объяснить, с какой-то последней отчаянной попыткой здравомыслия, что я влюблен, потому что не могу его получить, и только из-за этого. Нет никакой другой причины. Я не хочу его, я не нуждаюсь в нем, мне нужно, чтобы всё это прекратилось. И я легко могу ослепить себя рациональностью. Все, что для меня существует — это он, любовь и её низшие формы. Я слишком хорош для этого калечащего чувства, стягивающего сердце, чувства ненужности. Быть разделенным с кем-то — больно, и я хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Я не продумываю все наперед, как раньше, но не могу остановиться или измениться. Я думаю, что сделаю все, что угодно. Я лежу в постели и думаю о нем, хотя у него есть кто-то, да и у меня есть кто-то. Я вспоминаю наш огонь и тишину. Я переживаю их заново и думаю, как можно было поступить по-другому, как следовало бы действовать иначе. Я готов на всё, что угодно, только бы он посмотрел на меня. Может, ему скучно, а я пришел слишком поздно. Мне нужна авария, но я никогда не просил о ней и думаю, что никогда не найду себя снова, если не верну его. Я никогда больше не почувствую ничего, кроме одиночества. Единственное, что у меня осталось — злость. Меня никогда не будут игнорировать.  
  
Все воспоминания и чувства, которые у меня когда-либо были, отодвинуты в сторону, как и тела, преграждающие дорогу. Может быть, я схожу с ума.  
  
Но я услышал песню сегодня в машине на пути к Парламенту — если ты кого-то любишь, отпусти их. Но почему? Если ты любишь кого-то, они не должны уходить. Если они это сделают, ты имеешь полное право на них охотиться.  
  
Небо перетекает из синего в темно-синий и черный, пока я еду, не чувствуя и не слыша ничего, кроме ветра, врывающегося сквозь открытые окна, и низкого гула двигателя — машина будто едет сама. От ключей в кармане веет холодом.  
  
Его дом освещен изнутри и выглядит как дорогая баня, скрытая от мира. Я хочу протаранить арендованный хэтчбек, уютно расположившийся рядом с машиной Эл на подъездной дорожке, протащить его через сад и сбросить в гребаное озеро.  
  
Я многого не вижу, только чувствую, слышу хруст гравия под ногами, пока иду к входной двери. Я подхожу ближе, и слышно, что внутри играет какое-то унылое джазовое дерьмо. Громко стучу, возникает какой-то переполох, и люди в доме взывают друг к другу — один скучает, другой взволнован. В голове навязчиво стучит одна-единственная мысль: если Стефан откроет дверь, я просто ударю его и приложу головой о гравий, пока он не задохнется в нем. Дверь открывает Эл. Он в черном свитере и черных брюках. Странно видеть его без костюма, и мне приходит в голову, что я никогда не видел, чтобы он носил что-то еще за все годы, что я его знаю. Костюм или ничего вообще.  
  
— Иисусе, Лайт. Это ты? — спрашивает он. Нет, это Гензель и гребаная Гретель.  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Ты правда приехал сюда? — вот пример пагубного влияния Стефана на Эл. Он становится слепым к очевидному. Он выходит на улицу, чтобы заглянуть в темноту позади меня, видя свет, отражающийся от моей машины, и понимает, что, возможно, я не приплыл сюда, в конце концов. — Откуда ты знаешь где я живу?  
  
— О, простите меня за то, что дышу. Сейчас неподходящее время? Тогда я подожду, хорошо?  
  
— Сейчас поздно. Подожди.  
  
Ворчит он и исчезает из глаз на секунду, а потом возвращается с пальто. Я вспоминаю, что своего у меня нет, сейчас декабрь, а я провожу свой пятничный вечер, стоя возле дома тридцативосьмилетнего мужчины. Где-то, по ходу дела, в моей жизни все пошло ужасно не так. Он присоединяется ко мне, дергает дверь, так что она почти закрывается за ним, и я понимаю, что он ожидает, что я останусь снаружи. Без пальто. Это вызывает у меня удивление, негодование.  
  
— Почему мы не можем поговорить внутри?  
  
— Хочешь, я позову Стефана, чтобы он тоже тебя послушал?  
  
— Что ты с ним делаешь? — спрашиваю я, одинаково возмущенно и полностью сбито с толку. Само упоминание его имени меня бесит так, что я забываю строки, подготовленные в пользу того, чтобы разорвать горло Стефану, но Эл то ли не видит моего лица в этой темноте, то ли совершенно не понимает, чего я хочу. Он звучит тупо настолько же, насколько затупленный нож.  
  
— Мы собирались поужинать, — говорит он.  
  
— Нет, что ты с ним делаешь? Почему ты с ним? Почему он здесь? — мой голос громче, чем хотелось бы, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я очень близок к тому, чтобы вырезать Стефану новое лицо. Его улыбка растянулась бы вокруг его головы. Эл не может неправильно понять меня сейчас и стоит прямо напротив двери, будто барьер; он знает, о чем я думаю.  
  
— Я думал, что это довольно очевидно, — говорит он мне, и я смотрю в пол. — Чего ты хочешь, Лайт? Я в отпуске. Это не может подождать до понедельника? Позвони мне завтра, если понадобится. Это не может быть так важно.  
  
— Во-первых, я не давал разрешения на твой отпуск, так что ты официально не в отпуске, а в бегах. Я мог бы уволить тебя за дезертирство. Во-вторых, ты сменил номер. Я не могу тебе позвонить. Ты мой начальник по коммуникациям. Ты не думал, что я это замечу? И почему на тебе этот свитер? Ты даже не носишь такие вещи! Думаешь, ты в каком-то Скандинавском детективном сериале?  
  
И… Я ненавижу себя. Все, что я хотел, это быть злым, но разумным, но вместо этого мой тон становится все более жалким с каждым словом, пока не превращается в неприкрытое страдание и разочарование в его свитере. Никто из нас не похож на себя. Его словно захватил кто-то, кто ходит наблюдать за птицами в куртке с капюшоном. Я уверен, что он защитит свой выбор одежды, но мой тон и, возможно, то, как я отворачиваюсь от него, чтобы протереть напряженную шею, захватывает его внимание достаточно, чтобы заставить наклониться и попытаться увидеть мое лицо.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Но мы собирались поужинать, — повторяет он, — он приготовил блюдо из сырых продуктов, и я обязан это съесть.  
  
— Прости, что прерываю твою ебаную семейную жизнь. Что с тобой? Ты размяк или что-то вроде того?  
  
— Это ты сейчас на моем пороге… — говорит он сердито, внезапно останавливаясь, и мне интересно, помнит ли он что-то из прошлых месяцев, о которых я думал всю дорогу. — Я имею в виду, ты появляешься без предупреждения, и я в отпуске, независимо от того, разрешил ты это или нет.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя.  
  
Он качает головой, и свет из окна отражается на его волосах, когда он движется.  
  
— О, хорошо, — вздыхает он и возвращается внутрь.  
  
— Я здесь замерзаю, — указываю я, когда понимаю, что он собирается просто захлопнуть дверь перед моим носом. Он снова вздыхает и впускает меня в свой кабинет, сам идет куда-то. Я оглядываю комнату в течение минуты, не видя в ней личности, только чрезмерную опрятность. До этого момента все это было эгоизмом, но теперь я понимаю, что должен спасти Эл. Тот человек унесет его в могилу, если я не спасу его. Стефан — один из тех паразитов, которые сосут кровь так медленно, что ты не поймешь, что болен, пока не станет слишком поздно. Он начнет с готовки и уборки, что кажется достаточно невинным, но потом он превратит тебя в бездушного дрона, как и всех до тебя. Я не такой как все. Он слишком много говорит, он неопрятный, капризный и инфантильный, он находит все грустным и смешным одновременно, и я не позволю никому его изменить. Идея быть спасителем заставляет меня пойти по его стопам и подслушать разговор за пределами того, что, я думаю, является кухней.  
  
— Эл, мы собираемся обедать с твоей мамой, — говорит Стефан с раздраженным голосом. Они говорят по-английски, что неудивительно, но я хотел бы, чтобы у меня было больше времени для дальнейшей работы над моим курсом Rosetta, чтобы я мог лучше их понять. Эл думает, что понимаю английский так же хорошо, как лягушка, и я очень рад, что он продолжает так думать. Я смущен тем, что там мать Эл, и часть меня хочет увидеть ее, просто узнать, как она выглядит. Я просто посмотрю на нее и уйду. Взглядом скажу: «Я знаю о тебе.» Может быть, она уже в доме? Я собираюсь пойти и узнать, но Эл говорит спокойно и заставляет меня оставаться там, где я нахожусь.  
  
— Она поймет.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто уйти. Что она подумает?  
  
— Она всю жизнь оставляла людей без предупреждений или объяснений, так что она чертовски хорошо поймет. Она, вероятно, подумает, что это наследственно, — кричит Эл, как извергающийся Гейзер. Жаль, что я не могу его увидеть. Я знал, что он не подходит для всей этой любезности.  
  
— По крайней мере, она пытается. А ты нет, — кричит Стефан в ответ. О-о-о.  
  
— Может быть, она должна была "попытаться" двадцать лет назад. Я вернусь позже, — говорит он, вернувшись к обычному однообразию. Он шокирует меня, выходя в поле зрения, но оборачивается, когда Стефан фыркает из кухни, как свинья или уродливая лошадь — он не замечает, что я стою в нескольких футах от него. — Что? Думаешь, это смешно? — спрашивает он, возвращаясь внутрь.  
  
— До этого ты был за, но потом он появляется, и теперь ты не хочешь быть здесь, ты хочешь быть там, где и он, — ха. Да.  
  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — не получив немедленного ответа, Эл теряет самообладание, которое все равно работает на самом ненадежном предохранителе из возможных. — Стефан!  
  
— Что? Прекрати кричать.  
  
— О, так ты слышишь меня, и у тебя все еще есть дар речи?  
  
— Иди, Эл, — говорит ему Стефан, — я присмотрю за ней. Может, она не заметит, что ты её отшил.  
  
— Это моя работа. Я не собираюсь никого отшивать, — опять же, он не получает ответа. Он всегда получает его от меня. — Слушай, это ты устроил, а не я. Я не хочу иметь с ней ничего общего. Это ты хочешь играть счастливую семью.  
  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь ее увидеть!  
  
— Я сказал это, потому что ты этого хотел. Я должен идти. У меня в кабинете политик.  
  
— Если уйдешь, совершишь ошибку.  
  
— Мы все знаем, что ты был благословлен самыми превосходными родителями и воспитанием, как гребаные Уолтоны, Стефан. Мне все об этом известно. Но у меня все совершенно иначе, это не то, что можно решить с помощью тирамису, неважно, сколько амаретто ты в него влил.  
  
— Знаешь, ты изменился, как только открыл дверь, — говорит Стефан, задыхаясь. — О. Я все понимаю.  
  
— Что бы ты не понял, ты ошибаешься.  
  
— Он.  
  
— Да, ты снова меня раскусил. Самый разумный вывод — я работаю, чтобы трахать Премьер-министра. Это моя работа. Закон был ловкий, чтобы прикрыть мои прибыльные способности к проституции. Неудивительно, что ты был в ЦРУ, потому что твои предположения просто взрывают мозг, Стефан. Мой разум полностью взорван.  
  
— Это правда, не так ли? Я прав. Но он все равно женат. Они пытаются…  
  
— Боже правый, подожди минутку. Лайт? — кричит Эл. Я не знаю, что делать. Я не хочу видеть Стефана, только если его не пытают, не хочу, чтобы меня втянули в какой-то глупый спор и ложь, которую Эл придумал. Стефан прав. Это я. Я причина, по которой его домовладелец ведет себя не так мягко, как обычно. Эл появляется в проеме, он, очевидно, ожидает, что я буду лгать и лгать убедительно, — Лайт, подойди-ка сюда. Скажи Стефану.  
  
Я неохотно шагаю в дверной проем рядом с ним. Стефан стоит рядом с сервированным кухонным столом, на котором очень аккуратной кучей лежит овощная кожура. Он выглядит также глупо, как всегда. На самом деле хуже. Меня не обмануть красивым лицом, и я не думаю, что его лицо — особенное; оно разве что не противно. Я уже устал смотреть на него и уверен, что по мне видно.  
  
— Рассказать ему что? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Это очень хороший вопрос. Неудивительно, что ты глава правительства, — говорит Эл, глядя на Стефана, — Ну? Почему бы тебе не спросить его? Если ты мне не веришь, тогда спроси его. Разозли премьер-министра Японии, продолжай. Почему нет? Сегодня ведь пятница.  
  
Но Стефан ничего не спрашивает. Он едва на меня смотрит. Он просто отворачивается и достает молоко из холодильника.  
  
— Что же мне тогда сказать твоей матери? — бормочет он капризно и по-английски, что я считаю очень неуважительным.  
  
— Скажи ей, что я трахаюсь с премьер-министром. Это то, что ты думаешь. Все в порядке, я расскажу ей. Она будет очень гордиться мной. Интрижки, должно быть, у нас в крови, — Эл продолжает злиться на него, крепко обхватив себя одной рукой, жестикулируя другой и, кажется, даже не пытаясь не пролить найденный бокал вина. Он перешел на японский ради меня, но только на мгновение. — Прости, Лайт, но Стефан ведет себя как придурок. Он, наверное, скучает по своей идиотке лучшей подруге, Кристал, с одной Л! Боже всемогущий! Кто так себя представляет? Она ожидала, что я выпишу ей чек или что? Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты заплатил за её билет. Я просто… Не могу… Тьфу. Мне было так обязательно знать, что она не может произнести свое имя по буквам? Словно просто Кристалл недостаточно плохо. Мы все знаем, что её зовут Боб. Смена пола, плохой парик и кисточки для сосков не делают из неё Мэрилин Монро. Назвав себя в честь бокала Хью Хефнера и неправильно написав, давай трахаться. Нет, Стефан, для протокола, она мне не понравилась!  
  
— Ты можешь говорить потише? — говорит Стефан, умудряясь хлопнуть сковородкой по столу настолько шумно, насколько возможно. Он смотрит на меня смущенно, и я даже готов посочувствовать ему, но вместо этого лишь слабо улыбаюсь.  
  
— Мне плевать на свою мать, и я сомневаюсь, что Кристал с одной Л сможет меня услышать из гребаного Вашингтона. Кроме того, я думаю, это оправдание не хуже любого другого. Я сплю с премьер-министрами, да! Почему бы и нет? Я просто распространяю информацию, — Эл заканчивает, и Стефан, похоже, готов выплакать глаза, пока кладет морковь в блюдо. Я едва могу удержаться от смеха, но Эл решает, что он все-таки мягок донельзя, — Черт возьми, не смотри так, — вздыхает он. — Лайт, подожди в машине, — говорит он мне, и я возвращаюсь на улицу, чтобы снова встать рядом с дверью. Интерлюдия стоила того, чтобы увидеть выражение лица этого кретина, но я не собираюсь идти к машине, чтобы позволить им сделать что-то ужасное на кухонном столе — это мы должны делать такие вещи. Стоит запретить людям по имени Стефан находится в этой стране.  
  
— Я должен вернуться к твоей матери, — говорит ему Стефан. — Она там сама по себе, и… черт. Еда холодная.  
  
— У нее есть Нат Кинг Коул для компании и, не знаю, морковь. Подожди. Послушай меня, послушай, — тихо говорит Эл, — ничего такого не происходит. Это не то, что ты думаешь. И Кристал с одной Л была не так уж ужасна после того, как я выпил.  
  
— И что мне думать, Эл?  
  
— Ты веришь мне?  
  
— Нет. Но мы поговорим об этом позже. Кстати, ты все же слишком много пьешь.  
  
— Я бы не стал тебе врать. Я так устал от лжи, — Эл реагирует на говорящее пожимание плечами. Значит, он будет лгать всем остальным, но расскажет правду какой-нибудь милой душе, с которой познакомился несколько месяцев назад? Конечно. Он появляется через несколько секунд и замечает меня, когда он снова берет свое пальто со стеллажа, мои плечи падают от его взгляда. Интересно, почему я так борюсь за его внимание и почему я ехал в течение часа, чтобы увидеть его, когда мог почитать о государственных расходах. Он просто что-то, сделанное из кожи, костей и лжи, и это настолько ниже меня. Но мой гнев исчез в одно мгновение, что удивительно, на самом деле. Я следую за ним, когда он выходит наружу. Он ждет, что я закрою за нами дверь. Я этого не делаю.  
  
— Я же сказал тебе ждать в машине, — говорит он с лицом суровым, как гром, и продолжает идти.  
  
— И замерзнуть до смерти вместо того, чтобы взглянуть на это небольшое представление? — спрашиваю я со смехом, отчего он оборачивается.  
  
— На самом деле, он прав. Как и всегда. Почему я все бросаю ради тебя?  
  
— Только ты знаешь об этом, — я хватаю его за руку и шепчу ему на ухо. — Теперь ты со мной. Если ты вернешься, то будешь выглядеть слабым и виноватым. Он забил гвоздь прямо в голову. Это зависит только от тебя. Возвращайся и соври ему, если хочешь. Я просто подожду здесь. У меня выходные.  
  
Он обдумывает то, что я сказал, и, кажется, недоволен. Я беспокоюсь, что он действительно захочет проверить, буду ли я ждать снаружи в течение двух дней, потому что у меня с собой нет кемпингового оборудования, но в конечном итоге он решает дойти до моей машины. Я оглядываюсь назад, на дом, в темноте похожий на пряничный, и ухмыляюсь маленьким огням внутри, прежде чем сесть в машину и быстро запустить двигатель.  
  
— Окей, чего ты хочешь? Нам обязательно идти в офис для этого? — спрашивает он, когда я даю задний ход. Очевидно, он надеялся, что мы сможем разобраться с этим на подъездной дорожке.  
  
— Ты не любишь ссориться со Стефаном?  
  
— Нет. Только не говори о нем. Что в этом такого важного?  
  
— Почему Михаэль с тобой не разговаривает?  
  
— Боже, надеюсь, ты не об этом хотел поговорить. Он очень темпераментный. Куда мы направляемся?  
  
— Это из-за Стефана, не так ли?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Он думает, что ты с ним по неверным причинам.  
  
— Нет. Дело не в этом.  
  
Я мчусь по пустынной дороге и добираюсь до пункта назначения в течение нескольких минут тишины. Мы не едем в направлении главной дороги в Токио, и он это знает.  
  
— Нет никакой работы, не так ли? Нет было ничего важного, что ты хотел мне сказать, — говорит он. Ну.  
  
— Мне есть, что тебе сказать.  
  
— Повернись, блядь, обратно.  
  
— Заткнись, мы почти приехали.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Это сюрприз. Раньше тебе нравились сюрпризы. Закрой глаза, чтобы было лучше.  
  
— Я не ребенок, и мне не нравятся твои сюрпризы, — говорит он мне. Я сворачиваю с дороги и езжу по тропинке несколько секунд, пока в поле зрения не появляется маленький домик. — Что это? — спрашивает он, когда я паркуюсь. Свет безопасности щелкает по сигналу.  
  
— Это подарок, — говорю я, отключая двигатель, выхожу из машины и бросаюсь на другую сторону, чтобы открыть дверь — он не прилагает никаких усилий, чтобы сделать это сам. — Давай.  
  
Я тащу его за собой к дому, почти бегом. В отличие от его дома здесь нет ничего, за что может зацепиться взгляд, но это больше убежище, нежели место для жилья. Такие дома очень дорогие. Внутри все выглядит лучше, так что я хотел замаскировать внешность и показать ему, что я нашел. Я закрываю за ним дверь и включаю свет, и перед ним открывается интерьер Le Corbusier-esue. Эл выглядит потрясенным настолько, что останавливается.  
  
— Исчезла мягкость вашей походки и тот блеск в глазах? — спрашиваю я, изображая продавца. — Утомлен скучными людьми? Добро пожаловать. Никто даже не знает, что он здесь есть. Кричите сколько влезет, никто, даже твоя мать, тебя не услышит; только карпы в реке. Мне сказали, что они есть, но я не уверен.  
  
— Что? — выдыхает Эл. Акустика в этом месте фантастическая, учитывая все окна от пола до потолка, и акустика очень важна. Я тяну его за собой, оставляя посреди комнаты, пока иду на кухню. Я вынимаю круг сыра из холодильника и нарезаю его тонкими пластинками, кладя их на язык, как кусочки яблока.  
  
— Я получил банковскую выписку неделю или около того назад, и оказалось, что я довольно богат, поэтому я подумал, что могу себе что-нибудь позволить, — объясняю я, пережевывая сыр, — Посмотри, посмотри! — я направляю нож в сторону окна, и когда он понимает, на что я указываю, он не выглядит очень впечатленным видом на его дом. Он отступает от меня и окна. Шок может сделать это с людьми.  
  
— Как думаешь, стоит купить телескоп? — спрашиваю я. — Твоя мать действительно там? Как она выглядит? Не ты ли говорил, что она красивая? Разве твой отец женился на ней из-за этого? Разве она не получила награду? Ты на нее похож? Ты не очень похож на своего отца. Полагаю, она сейчас не красавица. Старость не радость, — я киваю своему собственному заявлению. У меня слишком много вопросов, накопившихся за целый год, и я не могу перестать говорить даже с набитым ртом. Теперь он пялится на меня. — Что?  
  
— Это ненормально, — говорит он.  
  
— Это судьба. Кто бы мог подумать, что первое место, которое я увидел, будет так близко к твоему дому? Я арендую его, но, не знаю, как думаешь, стоит ли мне его покупать? — это так смешно и прекрасно. Еще один пример того, как судьба пляшет под мою дудку, переодетая под совпадение.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как это выглядит? — он спрашивает меня. Его глаза ясны, и он не может злиться на меня, не так ли? Я жую маслянистый, зернистый, тающий беспорядок в течение нескольких минут. Я не могу позволить себе говорить с набитым ртом. Я даже не могу смеяться, пока не проглочу.  
  
— Ха! Ты думаешь, что я преследую тебя? Ты думаешь, что я похитил тебя? Тебе нравится эта идея? Мы можем притвориться, что так и есть, если хочешь. Полагаю, я могу связать тебя, — я рассеянно оглядываюсь на то, что может служить веревкой, но думаю, что полотенце тоже подойдет. — Хочешь сыра?  
  
— Ты можешь перестать размахивать ножом?  
  
— Это? Я не заметил. Подожди, ты думаешь, я убью тебя ножом для сыра в порыве ревности? Эл, серьезно?  
  
— Ты должен избавиться от этого места. Ты никогда его не арендовал. Я разберусь с этим завтра, — говорит он взволнованно, когда первичный шок сошел на нет. Ну и что же тогда произошло, по его мнению?  
  
— Почему? Я думал, ты будешь доволен.   
  
Он смотрит на меня и моргает, как будто не понимает, а я наблюдаю, как он сидит на кровати посреди комнаты. У него нет другого выбора, потому что нет стульев. Стиль превыше сути. Тогда будет мало места. Все, что я хочу — это его и кровать, и кровать даже особо не нужна. Я устал от роскоши.  
  
— Почему я должен быть доволен? Это место практически находится в моем саду, — громко говорит он, указывая в сторону своего дома. — Что ты пытаешься сделать?  
  
— Это в пяти милях отсюда. Там внизу есть пирс. Ты знал? Сейчас слишком темно, но ты сможешь увидеть это завтра утром. Мы могли бы купить лодку.  
  
— Э, нет. Мне нужно возвращаться домой, — он медленно движется, словно следует советам о том, как отступить, столкнувшись с чем-то неприятным в джунглях.  
  
— Эл, я приобрел это место ради тебя, — говорю я, быстро приближаясь к нему, чтобы он снова сел. Он слегка вздрагивает, когда я сажусь, но я не замечаю. Мой телефон начинает звонить, и я выключаю его, когда вижу идентификатор вызывающего абонента. Сразу на голосовую почту.  
  
Он смотрит на пол, когда говорит, и хотя это очень хороший пол из вишневого дерева, часть меня думает, что он выбирает стратегию отступления.  
  
— Разве тебе не лучше ответить на звонок? — спрашивает он. Не понимаю, почему он так нервничает. Не похоже, что он чист, как снег.  
  
— Это теща. Более известная как мешающая сука. Она больше не должна быть рядом, — весело говорю я ему. Очень надеюсь. У нее есть склонность унижать и расстраивать Киеми каждый раз, когда она говорит с ней. Мне нельзя доверять, потому что я мужчина и потому биологически неполноценный. Мизандрия живет и процветает в сознании миссис Такады.  
  
— Она больна?  
  
— Когда-нибудь это случится.  
  
— Это может быть о Киеми.  
  
— Нет, с Киеми в порядке. Она остановилась у матери, чтобы помочь сестре кое с чем. Я не могу вспомнить, но это что-то благотворительное, не имеет значения. Я сказал, что остановлюсь в отеле после встречи.  
  
— Это неправильно, — вздыхает он.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, — говорю я и провожу рукой по его бедру. И снова здравствуйте, бедро. — Так всегда и должно было быть с самого начала. Это решает все наши проблемы.  
  
— Так ты купил дом, чтобы решить несуществующие проблемы? Прости, но твои приоритеты немного ебанутые, Лайт.  
  
— Я же говорил, что он арендован. В чем твоя проблема? — спрашиваю я и снимаю его уродливые ботинки, потому что он забыл это сделать, когда вошел. — В любом случае, нам нужно поговорить о Стефане.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ну конечно! Так вот, я, конечно, все понимаю… Но уж точно не ожидал, что ты станешь монахом.  
  
— Я так рад, что у меня есть твое разрешение.  
  
— Но брось. Мне это совсем не нравится. Ты победил. Избавься от него.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что дело в тебе?  
  
Я смеюсь и взбираюсь на него сверху, проводя губами по ключице. Я и забыл, как красиво звучит мой голос, когда слова стекают по его коже.  
  
— Конечно, во мне.  
  
Он внезапно отталкивает меня, прижимая руку к моей груди, чтобы я был на расстоянии. Можно подумать, что он ничего ко мне не чувствует, если основываться на том, как он на меня смотрит, но это лишь игра.  
  
— Ты, кажется, не понимаешь, — говорит он так, словно это правда. — Я знаю, что тебе трудно это понять, но ты не центр мира. Моего или чьего-нибудь другого. Разве я недостаточно ясно выразился? Между нами все кончено. У тебя Киеми, у меня Стефан, и я не хочу этого делать, чтобы ты там не думал. Дом для Секса Номер Два, Иисусе, — заканчивает он, отпуская меня, чтобы потереть лоб, так что я снова спускаюсь к месту, где остановился.  
  
— Ты лжешь. Я знаю. Мы знаем друг друга слишком долго, чтобы ложь начала звучать как правда. Просто избавься от него завтра. Я бы не возражал, но ты позволил ему превратить себя в скучного старого уебка. Тебя нужно немного вернуть к жизни. Полагаю, это моя работа.  
  
— Лайт, я пытался покончить с этим в течение многих лет. Извини, что говорю прямо, но, серьезно, я знал, что ты был психом много лет назад. Не обижайся.  
  
— Как я могу не обижаться? Я не псих! Ты псих.  
  
— Ладно, обижайся. Нам действительно нужно пройти через это шаг за шагом? Все это, — он проводит рукой по воздуху, указывая на дом, — это безумие. Ты сделал это, так что ты — псих. Но когда ты выдвинул свою кандидатуру, я подумал, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию. Когда Киеми вернулась, ты женился на ней и все. Все кончено. Будущего нет и никогда не было. Мне нужно спеть тебе песню Roxette?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что всё только ради работы. Ты сам это говорил.  
  
— Нет, это не так. Не обращай внимания на то, что я тогда сказал. Я был очень, очень глупым.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему всё не может быть так, как раньше, — смеюсь я в раздражении, а он смотрит на меня, как будто видит впервые.  
  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, я понял, — горько улыбается он, садясь прямо, чтобы вытащить телефон из кармана. — Я могу дать тебе номер очень сдержанного и талантливого человека из Синдзюку. Действительно, он очень хорош. Он бы тебе понравился, — и вот стандартная рекомендация проститутки, которую он, вероятно, подтолкнул к бесчисленным другим политикам.  
  
— Ха! О, пожалуйста. Не смеши меня, — говорю я, забирая телефон из рук, отбрасывая его в сторону.Он издает глубокий треск, ударяясь об пол. Он смотрит на меня с возмущенной интенсивностью, прежде чем я пытаюсь поцеловать его, но снова сдерживает меня. Я устал. Он — ведро с холодной водой в человеческом облике.  
  
— Боже, это никогда не закончится, не так ли? — он вздыхает.  
  
— Это никогда не закончится, — соглашаюсь я, внезапно разозлившись. Это признание заставляет меня прикрыть глаза, я прижимаюсь грудью к его руке в надежде, что та может сломаться.  
  
— Знаешь, что у нас было? — спрашивает он меня, внезапно разозлившись. — Ничего. Я пытался, но ты выбрал карьеру, а не меня, и все. Я снова совершил ошибку, не так ли? Почему ты не можешь повзрослеть? Я пытаюсь сделать хоть что-то. Почему ты пытаешься остановить меня?  
  
— Шшшш… Помолчи сейчас, или мне придется тебя заставить. Вот, — говорю я ему, положив руки ему на плечи. — Он должен исчезнуть. Он тебе больше не нужен. Он выполнил свое предназначение.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Просто сделай это, Эл. Избавься от него, или это сделаю я.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Давай просто предположим, что он предпочел бы вырваться из твоих рук, если бы имел альтернативу. Хорошая попытка. Хорошая попытка. Это сработало, потому что, смотри, я вернулся к тебе. Одному из нас нужно было что-то придумать, и я это сделал. Я уделяю тебе время, как ты и сказал, — мои глаза тяжелеют, когда я смотрю на него, и снова инстинктивно наклоняюсь вперед, но он отбрасывает меня на спину. Иногда он пинается, как лошадь. — О, привет! Ты не полностью умер, — смеюсь я, и его острые локти, впиваются в мое тело. — Я подумал, что он замучил тебя своим унынием до смерти.  
  
— Ты не имеешь права говорить мне что делать, ты, высокомерное мелкое дерьмо. Ты мне не нужен! — кричит он на меня. Не знаю, я бы поверил ему, если бы не знал лучше, но я лишь кричу на него в ответ. Мои карпы должны это принять, где бы они не находились. Я внезапно осознаю, что не повышаю голос ни с кем, кроме Эл, и это чувство редкое, драгоценное и соблазнительное.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто включать и выключать что-либо, словно оно для тебя ничего не значит. Ты не можешь измениться, Эл. Ты такой же, как и я.  
  
— Ты тот, кем я привык быть. Но я могу измениться, даже если ты не можешь.  
  
— О, ты и твоя дерьмовая бравада. Несмотря на то, что он — главный подонок на земле, твой Стефан был прав в одном: ты мог бы сказать мне, чтобы я съебался, но ты этого не сделал. Ты бросил его, свою мать и тирамису только ради меня. Не говори мне, что ты не хочешь меня, это ложь века.  
  
— Все, что у меня осталось, это некоторое затянувшееся уважение к тебе, и то я теряю его довольно быстро, потому что притаскивать меня сюда было просто даже разочаровывающе. Тебе грустно, и твои костюмы не могут это скрыть. Я вижу тебя насквозь. Будь счастлив за меня, Лайт. Я счастлив за тебя, хотя ты явно не счастлив за себя. Мир вокруг тебя безупречно организован; твоя жена — твой клон с вагиной, и это было твоим лучшим решением. Не знаю, почему я думал, что это было плохой идеей. Отказ — это трудно, но, пожалуйста, попробуй приспособиться к этому и не превращайся в чокнутую мисс Хэвишем. Ты вообще видел Стефана? Зачем мне оставлять его ради тебя? Ради всего святого, ты же политик. Никто бы не выбрал тебя.  
  
— Я видел его у…  
  
— Нет. Послушай. Я хотел тебя, я получил тебя, и теперь ты мне больше не нужен.  
  
Я не могу дышать, и только когда он начинает отдаляться от меня, я обнаруживаю, что все еще могу двигаться. Я хватаю его за свитер, чтобы притянуть обратно, и мои руки болят из-за того, насколько напряжены мои костяшки и насколько мои пальцы впиваются в ладони через ткань, словно он — единственное, что мешает мне упасть в ущелье.  
  
— Если ты шевельнешься, я блять убью тебя.  
  
Я с удовольствием это сделаю. С тех пор, как я его встретил, часть меня не хотела ничего, кроме как убить его; я бы с удовольствием смотрел в его остекленевшие глаза, вечно открытые и преследующие меня, куда бы я не пошел. Держать его в стеклянном футляре. Отправить его тело к Дэмиену Херсту, чтобы он вкачал в него формальдегид. Он смеется надо мной, и я кладу руку ему прямо под челюсть. Я мог бы сломать его шею и все бы закончилось. Это забавно; одновременно любить и презирать человека с одинаковой силой чувств.  
  
— Ты никогда не убьешь меня, Лайт. Я слишком много для тебя значу, — говорит он мне, и его хриплый от удушения голос въедается в меня наждачной бумагой. Я сажусь, приближаясь, заставляя его забраться на меня, словно он — комнатная собачка. Он задыхается под моей рукой. Ощущение, что воздух заканчивается, приносит в его взгляд какой-то неохотный страх, и его потемневшие глаза так красивы. Я либо поговорю с ним, либо поцелую его, либо убью его, и я не знаю, что мне сделать в первую очередь. Я предполагаю, все должно быть сделано именно в этом порядке. Я должен дать ему шанс. Мой голос низок, тих, сдержан и близок к его губам, и я думаю, что любой другой человек начал бы беспокоиться. Но не он.  
  
— Он в моей стране, и я не хочу его видеть. Либо ты избавишься от него, либо я — решать тебе. Для меня это не имеет значения, если я больше никогда не увижу его лица. Это никогда не закончится, Эл. Я не говорил, что все кончено. Ты мой, и ты будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу, потому что ты не хочешь знать, на что я способен, — я настолько спокоен в своем гневе, что на секунду забываю, с кем разговариваю. Его лицо так близко к моему, и это успокаивает меня, погружая в ностальгическое затишье. Я подтягиваю его ближе, убираю руку от горла, чтобы обернуть её вокруг его спины. — Боже, я скучал по тебе. Он, должно быть, утомил тебя до слез. Ужин с твоей матерью, что потом? Просмотр фильма, поиграть в скрабл и лечь спать в абсолютно холодную и гиблую постель. Может, ты всё же купил электрическое одеяло, как люди твоего возраста? Разве не это ты мне однажды сказал? Уже готовая теплая маленькая кровать, чтобы вам не нужно было этого делать. Моя ошибка. Тогда она просто гиблая. Никогда не думал, что доживу до этого дня.  
  
— Ты больше не будешь говорить о нем, — говорит он мне, и это почти мило, насколько он храбр. — Ты не разрушишь это.  
  
— Разрушишь что? Ты собираешься надеть шляпу и повторить любовную историю с тем Преппи? Он отвратителен. Но дело сделано. А теперь заткнись и ложись.  
  
Без предупреждения — или может это я слишком медленный, а он слишком быстрый — он бьет меня. Мои зубы сталкиваются вместе от силы его удара в челюсть, когда я падаю обратно на кровать, и он продолжает бить меня. Это просто непрекращаемый аваланш ударов, который лишь усиливает первоначальную боль. Каждая клеточка моего тела оживает, и кричит: останови его, останови его — но нет. Если кто-то и собирается меня убить, я бы хотел, чтобы это был он. Я думаю, что это конец — он действительно собирается убить меня из-за какого-то идиота. Нет, это нечто большее. Это, должно быть, потому, что я его бросил. Он бросил меня, и я не нашел его, как обещал. Я поднимаю руку и провожу пальцами по его костяшкам, в то время как другая рука продолжает бить меня по лицу, затуманивая мой взгляд, словно белая горячка, размытая пленка. Я не собираюсь его останавливать; это то, что он должен сделать, и я не возражаю. Но он прекращает, как только я прикасаюсь к нему, и почему-то боль восходит на новый уровень, словно эхо, которое он сдерживал. Он мог что-то сломать, он должен играть хорошего человека или не играть вообще. Убей меня или не прикасайся ко мне. Когда я открываю глаза, он краснеет, потрясенный тем, что сделал. Я всегда знал, что он способен на такое и даже больше, и я почти горжусь им, но всё, что я сделал — осквернил его собственную  _Историю Любви_ , и да, это был плохой фильм. Я тру глаз, и моя челюсть немеет, когда я пытаюсь открыть и закрыть рот. Он просто бил ту же сторону моего лица, и она уже опухла. Утром это будет выглядеть впечатляюще. Я думаю о понедельнике и как я мог бы объяснить это. Какой-то пьяный напал на меня. Нет. Я разбил свою машину. Нет, тогда мне действительно придется разбить свою машину, а это не будет хорошо выглядеть в прессе. Я упал. Да. Я десять раз упал на чей-то кулак. Я упал.  
  
Эл шепчет моё имя, словно в извинении, но я не могу позволить ему говорить. Я не хочу, чтобы он извинялся, иначе это все испортит. Я тяну его на себя и целую так сильно, чтобы чувствовать боль, и она накрывает меня новой волной, заставляет дрожать под её цепкими пальцами. Сначала он ничего не дает взамен, словно он мертв, но быстро сдается, как и всегда. Нежелание, затем агрессия, затем отказ — всегда одно и то же, и это никогда не надоедает. Он наклоняет лицо так, что его нос трется о мою щеку, и он холодный. Я хочу, чтобы он был ближе, поэтому лишь сильнее прижимаюсь к его груди. Когда он прижимается ко мне, я забываю этот год; словно ничего не происходило. Ничего не было. Мне никогда не было одиноко. Всё это забывается и вспоминается вновь. Я наклоняюсь и засовываю руку ему в штаны, и он лживый ублюдок, я знал это. Его рот отрывается от моего, и он не может дышать. Ему нужна секунда. Я вскидываю голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть, как его ресницы трепещут и веки борются с тем, чтобы закрыться, когда я сжимаю его член сильнее. Мне нравится смотреть на него, особенно сейчас, когда на его коже тонкая полоса крови, и это моя кровь. Он злится на самого себя. Я подтягиваюсь, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, и это для него словно награда.  
  
— Вот. Я знал это. Попробуй солгать.  
  
— Это биология, — он дышит в нервном беспорядке. Я скучал по тебе, я скучал по тебе.  
  
— Нет, — улыбаюсь я любезно, потому что он такой смешной; мои губы дергаются, мое лицо дергается. — Он не может с этим конкурировать. Никто не может. Мы потратили всё это время впустую. Я буду сожалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Он снова смотрит над нашими головами в поисках ответов, но нет, ответы — они здесь. Думаю, я буду сожалеть об этом. Я жалею о том, что вообще познакомился с ним, но теперь уже поздно. Я ненавижу тратить свое время, и он напоминает мне, насколько скучной и пустой стала моя жизнь. Я даже не заметил.  
  
Я прижимаю его лицо к своей шее и чувствую, как он целует её. Прикосновение проходит сквозь меня; все нервные окончания воют в ожидании маленькой смерти, в то время как мои пальцы до боли накручивают чужие пряди. Болит голова, болит сердце. Я думаю обо всем, что он сказал, потому что не хочу думать об этом позже, когда он уйдет. Если сделаю это сейчас, запомню лишь то, что хочу запомнить, и, думаю, лучше, когда он рядом со мной, потому что он может доказать неправоту своих слов. Тогда, может быть, я смогу снова подумать о чем-то другом, о чем-то достойном, и уделить ему внимание, которого он заслуживает. Я не понимаю, что делаю, потому что изо всех сил пытаюсь удержать толику смысла в моем мозгу, чтобы быть защищенным, но внезапно я рассказываю ему все, что у меня на уме; в нём слишком много мыслей и все они, словно замкнутый круг, лишь о нём. Я не уверен, когда это произошло. Он должен знать. Я должен рассказать ему об этом.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, ублюдок, ты получил, что хотел. Я сказал тебе тогда, а ты мне не поверил, но сейчас это не важно. Тем не менее, он крутится вокруг слишком долго. Слишком долго, Эл. За такое время можно привыкнуть к любому.  
  
— Я привык к нему так, как ты привык к Киёми. Может быть, я люблю его, — бормочет он у моего горла между влажными поцелуями.  
  
— Не смеши меня. Ты любишь его так же, как я люблю налоговые декларации. Мы вместе на века.  
  
Он отстраняется и легким прикосновением прикладывает руку к моему лицу, почти закрывая его, словно не хочет видеть свою работу.  
  
— Я никогда не соглашался на это. Ты мне даже не нравишься, — жестоко говорит он. Я убираю его руку с моего лица, и рисую большим пальцем линию крови на его щеке, улыбаясь месту, где я его пометил.  
  
— Покажи мне, насколько я тебе не нравлюсь.  
  
И он показывает. Он целует меня так, словно это требование, и это моя победа, но я приспосабливаюсь. Моя голова забита мыслями о Стефане. Где-то за кадром он сидит в том доме, полном зажженных огней.  
  
Эл срывает с меня галстук, чуть ли не душит, и расстегивает пару пуговиц на рубашке, и я хочу возразить, потому что меня практически избил мужчина в свитере из овечьей шерсти. Но потом он целует мою грудь, и тепло его рта отдается во мне желанием. Обычно мое сердце бьется лишь несколько раз в день, но сейчас колотится, словно сердце обдолбанного маньяка на дискотеке 80-х. Эл говорит, бросаясь словами между вдохами. Но потом я понимаю, что это не он; это я.  
  
— Все, кроме тебя, всегда меня разочаровывают. И даже ты пытаешься уйти. Я ненавижу его, ненавижу его лицо. Я ненавижу, что он в твоем доме, и в твоей постели, и что он кормит тебя и заставляет делать то, что ты не хочешь делать. Ненавижу, что он считает тебя своим. Ненавижу, что ты притворяешься с ним таким счастливым. Это действительно жестоко. Для него. Что он делает? Подставляет зад и поет тебе серенаду?  
  
Он смотрит на меня, и несколько прядей попадают ему в глаза. Я убираю их в сторону и мне кажется, что я улыбаюсь, но он уклоняется от меня. Он выглядит настолько злым, словно собирается спуститься в угольную шахту на жертвенную спасательную миссию.  
  
— Что я делаю? — выдыхает он и отходит от меня, надевая ботинки. — Что со мной не так?  
  
— Вернись.  
  
— Лайт, я скажу это лишь раз, и если ты не послушаешь меня — я тебя убью. Если ты что-нибудь с ним сделаешь, я тебя убью. И, в отличие от тебя, это не в переносном смысле, а в очень даже реальном. Не говори о нём.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорю я и протягиваю к нему руку. Я ему верю. Я все равно не хочу говорить о Стефане, если он присоединится к моему издевательству. Но он встает и поднимает свое пальто, накидывая на руку. — Куда ты собрался? Ты не можешь вернуться домой в темноте. Я пойду за тобой, Эл, этом нет смысла.  
  
— Если ты последуешь за мной, я расскажу всем об этом, и мне все равно, что ты сделаешь. Я не твоя овчарка, — он почти у двери, и я хватаюсь за край кровати, чтобы стащить себя с матраса, но когда я встаю, я справляюсь лишь с несколькими шагами, прежде чем потерять равновесие и упасть вперед, как гребаный Бэмби. Я вовремя подставляю руки, чтобы остановить себя от падения, и пытаюсь встать снова, но не могу. Я просто какой-то нелепый неуклюжий полный идиот, ползущий по полу на четвереньках. На трясущихся руках я пытаюсь дотащить себя до него и начинаю паниковать, потому что не могу делать то, что хочу. Он собирается уйти и вернуться к Стефану с моей кровью на лице, и я не могу его остановить.  
  
Вместо облегчения я чувствую себя униженным и низким, когда его ноги внезапно появляются передо мной.  
  
— Ты не можешь поехать, — говорит мне его бесчувственный голос.  
  
— Я могу. Ч…Черт! — кричу я, и моя голова пылает огнем. Конечно же я, блять, могу.  
  
— Нет. Но ты убьешь себя, пытаясь, не так ли, — вздыхает он, и я смотрю на него с мутными глазами. — Смотри, вот что мы сделаем. Я останусь, но ничего не произойдет. Я буду слушать тебя, вот и все. Я просто посижу здесь, и если ты будешь капризничать, уйду. Возьму твою машину и позвоню Мацуде. Ты понимаешь это? Лайт. Ты понимаешь?  
  
— Да, — шиплю я.  
  
— Изумительно.  
  
Он наклоняется, чтобы помочь мне встать на ноги. Я пытаюсь просто держать его, но он двигается слишком быстро, и я не успеваю. Все, что я могу сделать, это смотреть на его лицо, пока он тащит меня назад. Задняя часть моих коленей ударяется о кровать, и я падаю назад в сидячее положение.  
  
— Как ты можешь так поступать со мной? — спрашиваю я, глядя на его ноги.  
  
— Я ничего не сделал, Лайт. Ты это сделал с собой сам.  
  
— Эм, алло? Посмотри на мое лицо! — говорю я, глядя на него, чтобы показать нанесенный им ущерб, который я могу лишь представить, но он не выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь ответственным за это.  
  
— Я ударил тебя, но ты это заслужил, и мне не жаль.  
  
Он поворачивается, и мой рот раскрывается от ужаса, потому что я думаю, что он снова уйдет. Увидев себя в зеркале, он останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на себя, подходит ближе к своему отражению и яростно стирает пальцами кровь с щеки, как Леди Макбет. Довольный тем, что все исчезло, как и его чувство вины, он идет на кухню и начинает шарить по пустому холодильнику.  
  
— Иисусе, у тебя здесь только гребаный сыр! — говорит он. Это всё, что я успел купить, прежде чем толпа окружила меня, но, знаете, белок, кальций, и у него есть приличный срок годности при правильном охлаждении. Сыр очень универсальный. В конце концов, Эл находит лед, но он будет разочарован, когда узнает, что с ним нечего делать. Как ни странно, он опускает лед в полотенце. Я улыбаюсь, когда он подходит ко мне, скомкав полотенце в шар, и жара распространяется по центру моего лица и заставляет меня вздрогнуть.  
  
— Вот, — бормочет он, предлагая мне комок ткани.  
  
— И что мне теперь с этим делать?  
  
— Положи это себе на лицо, идиот. Ты похож на Микки Рурка.  
  
Он теряет терпение из-за того, что я так медленно понимаю, о чем он говорит, и прижимает лед к моему лицу, когда садится рядом со мной. Я кладу свою руку поверх его, пока он держит лед и наклоняюсь к нему, но он просто держится прямо и равнодушно, как медсестра, которая проходила все это раньше, работала очень длинную смену и просто хочет чашку чая. Каким-то образом он посадил меня на кровать, подняв ноги, чтобы лечь на нее, будто я неуклюжий пациент. Какой-то павший солдат, который просто хочет вернуться в гущу битвы и продолжить убивать людей.  
  
— Я тебя не понимаю. Что ты от меня хочешь? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Ничего. Я просто хочу вернуться домой и лечь спать, но случился ты, и этого не произойдет. Дай мне ключи, — не могу поверить, насколько серьезно он выглядит. Он действительно не хочет быть здесь; никогда не хотел.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты просто не уйдешь?  
  
— Ты должен мне довериться, — говорит он. Не то чтобы я ему поверил, но я все равно достаю ключи из кармана.  
  
Я хлопаю рукой по пространству рядом со мной, где я хочу, чтобы он лег в обмен на ключи, зная, что это должно выглядеть как попрошайничество. Я чувствую отвращение к себе, но это чувство невелико. Он закатывает глаза, и его челюсть напрягается, словно он действительно не хочет. Но он все же садится рядом со мной и вытягивает ноги на кровати рядом с моими.  
  
— Сделаешь что-либо — и я уйду, окей? — говорит он мне, когда я обнимаю его за талию и прижимаю ледяную сторону лица к его животу. Я провожу пальцем по складкам на его свитере; туда-сюда, и это дорога, идущая в никуда, пока воздух со скрипучим звуком выходит из моих легких, словно я в каком-то холодном месте и не могу нормально дышать.  
  
— Ты делаешь со мной то, что Дэвид сделал с тобой. Вот что это такое, не так ли? Ты возвращаешь себе потерянное. Молодец, Эл. Посмотри, что ты наделал; я в полном беспорядке. Молодец. У тебя получилось.  
  
— Зачем ты говоришь о Дэвиде? Это не имеет к нему никакого отношения.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я знаю его, словно когда-то я был с ним. Я подарил ему лицо. Я много о нем думаю.  
  
— Он мертв, Лайт. Два года назад у него произошло внутримозговое кровоизлияние. Кто-то рассказал мне, пока я был в Лондоне.  
  
— Он мертв? — я чувствую, как что-то колет мне глаза, но я быстро смахиваю это и все исчезает. — Хорошо. Я рад, что он мертв.  
  
— Не надо так говорить. У тебя нет причин ненавидеть его. У него была своя семья. Я встретил его напарника, пока был там. Они усыновили кучу детей, а у него даже не было страховки. Глупый. Он всегда был глупым человеком. Это такой гребаный позор. Почему хорошие люди всегда уходят?  
  
— Пфффф… Итак, он мертв, а ты его так легко забыл. Держу пари, ты даже не расстроился. Точка, новый абзац, правильно?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Разве ты не помнишь, что сказал мне? Я все помню. Ты забыл его так, как думаешь, что я забуду тебя, но я не такой как ты, Эл, я не забуду.  
  
— С тобой все будет в порядке.  
  
— Не говори мне, что со мной все будет хорошо, ублюдок! Я не буду в порядке, черт возьми, — кричу я, и мой голос сломлен. Я не могу позволить себе быть в порядке, не сейчас. Я бы скорее вырвал себе лицо, чем сдался. Я принимаю решение и придерживаюсь его, и мое решение никогда не будет в порядке, пока он не сдастся. У меня болят глаза, а рот полон грязи. Я думаю, что плюнул на его свитер, когда кричал, и мне стыдно, но отвращение просто добавляется к моему возмущению, потому что я не был бы таким, если бы не он, — Ты хочешь сказать, что Стефан лучше меня? Потому что я не могу в это поверить. Ты злишься на меня, и мне жаль, но я ничего не мог сделать. Ты мог бы уехать с Дэвидом, когда он тебя об этом попросил, но ты не хотел. Это то, что ты сказал. Я хотел, но просто не смог. Ты съебался и оставил меня стоять там все это время, и это не то, что я мог исправить грустной песней и бутылкой водки.  
  
— Ты не можешь взять на себя ответственность, не так ли? Это не моя вина, — устало говорит он. Он должен съесть немного сыра.  
  
— Что? Каким образом это не твоя вина? Ты годами отрубал меня от себя, потому что хотел, чтобы я был таким. Потом ты уходишь, и все становится на свои места. Зачем ты вернулся?  
  
— Для работы.  
  
— Лжец. Ты вернулся из-за меня.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— И потому, что я не прибежал, как только твой самолет приземлился, ты схватил первого засранца, который проявил к тебе интерес.  
  
— Это не так, — говорит он. Я впервые замечаю, что он носит джинсы. Это черная джинса, и я предполагаю, что они дорогие — мне нужно будет проверить, являются ли они правильными джинсами, чтобы сказать наверняка, но это все еще джинсы, и мне не нравится этот факт. Блядь, Стефан нарядил его в джинсы, чтобы он был надежным, и они могли чинить машины и ставить полки и заниматься сексом на твердых поверхностях, не портя колени.  
  
— Расскажи мне, Эл. Расскажи мне историю. Как вы познакомились на самом деле? С ним было легко? Потому что у тебя никогда не было терпения. Я только просил тебя подождать несколько лет.  
  
— Несколько лет! — он смеется. — Боже, я должен это услышать. Правда? И что дальше?  
  
— Я уйду от неё.  
  
— Ха.  
  
— Что ты хочешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел в отставку? Потому что я… полагаю, что могу. Я ничего не буду делать, никогда, но у меня будешь ты. Я не знаю, как долго я смогу с этим жить. Это то, чего ты всегда хотел? Кто-то, кто откажется от всего, что у него есть, чтобы доказать тебе что-то?  
  
Я не чувствую своих век, я просто смотрю перед собой вдаль и не вижу, что там на самом деле. Я могу уйти. У меня есть деньги и, возможно, еще не поздно. У меня много денег, которых у меня официально нет, в оффшорных черных счетах. Киеми, наверное, не возражала бы. У нее есть имя, она популярна, у нее есть свои деньги. Я бы пошутил, но люди забудут мое имя, и моя семья поймет. Они подумают, что я сошел с ума, оставив то, что у меня есть, ради своего угрюмого главы по связям с прессой, у которого плохие социальные навыки, но они поймут. Я ничего не потеряю. Интересно, как бы меня беспокоило, если бы они не поняли. Я не думаю, что меня это волнует. Моя жизнь была бы намного спокойнее. Возможно, мне больше не придется работать, и я мог бы заняться домашним мылом, чтобы заполнить свои дни, или чем-нибудь еще. Нет, не совсем так. Но я так близок к тому, чтобы все изменить и очистить мир от гнили. Не будет ли эгоистично с моей стороны уйти, когда я единственный, кто может это сделать?  
  
— Сделай это, Лайт, — говорит мне Эл, и в это короткое мгновение — я могу на это пойти. — Сделай это, потому что я бы поставил все, что у меня есть на пари, что ты никогда не уйдешь. Если бы кто-то держал пистолет у моей головы и единственный способ остановить их от убийства — уйти в отставку, я бы умер так быстро, что не понял бы, что случилось. Так что, да, Лайт, подай в отставку и оставь Киеми. Полностью разрушь свою жизнь, для меня это ничего не значит, а ты потеряешь единственное, что тебя действительно волнует.  
  
— Я могу. Я просто тебе не доверяю.  
  
— И ты не должен. Я счастлив, и я не оставлю Стефана ради тебя, независимо от того, какие глупые решения ты принимаешь или не принимаешь.  
  
— Я не буду ему рассказывать. Оставь его. Я не возражаю.  
  
— Это хорошо. Но я расскажу ему, когда вернусь.  
  
— Нет! — я снова кричу, и мое лицо снова болит, что неудивительно, поэтому я прижимаю его ко льду, чтобы оно онемело. Тогда я понимаю, что я не готов к взрыву реальности, которая раскроет всю правду.  
  
— Не бойся. Он не будет заинтересован в том, что ты делаешь, он заинтересован в том, что я делаю. Я не рассказывал ему о нас, я признаю это. Но теперь он все равно знает.  
  
— Откуда он мог это знать?  
  
— Он знает меня.  
  
— Нет, не знает. Я тебя знаю. Я пытался. Я пытался, но все теперь по-другому, и это неправильно. Это не моя вина, — то, как я это говорю или что я говорю заставляет его погладить мой затылок. — Почему ты снова так себя ведешь? — спрашиваю я его.  
  
— Что-то изменилось?  
  
— Ну, у меня сложилось впечатление, что мы занимались сексом в ванной, — я горько смеюсь.  
  
— Недавно?  
  
— Вечеринка, Эл. Это было не так давно. У тебя ранняя стадия слабоумия?  
  
— Лайт, ничего не было. Какая вечеринка?  
  
— О. Отлично. Ты хочешь, чтобы все было так? Ничего не произошло. Это было не по протоколу.  
  
— Нет, я не говорю, что ты этого не делал, но это было точно не со мной, — говорит он, повисшая тишина громко шепчет мне правду. Но тогда это означает, что…  
  
— Но…  
  
— Не думай об этом. Утром ты будешь в порядке, и мы забудем обо всем этом. Просто успокойся и ложись спать, — я чувствую, как его лицо прижимается к моей голове, но он колеблется, как будто вспоминает, что не должен её целовать.  
  
— Нет, я не придумал это, не придумал.  
  
— Может, это просто стресс, — говорит он мне. Это самое дерьмовое оправдание, которое я когда-либо слышал. Это ложь. Это такой словесный бромид, который он всегда бросает, когда сарказм не пройдет. В своей голове он отходит от меня и звонит в психушку, я знаю это.  
  
— Нет, я был там и ты был там… Боже, я схожу с ума, не так ли?  
  
— Ты не сходишь с ума.  
  
— Я сумасшедший, — говорю я, не веря в это, потому что я просто не могу. Я проснулся и подумал, что это действительно произошло. Я не знаю, во что мне верить, но я знаю, что этого не произошло. — Это похоже на то, когда я вижу вещи, которых нет. Когда я увидел дьявола, и он смеялся надо мной.  
  
Он замолчал, и теперь впитывает в себя информацию. Я ебнулся.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он медленно. — Ты сходишь с ума. Когда ты увидел дьявола?  
  
— Дважды. С тобой. Это ты! Ты сводишь меня с ума! — да, это он во всем виноват! Я был в порядке, пока он не появился. Он поджег фитиль.  
  
— На что он был похож? Дьявол, я имею в виду, — спрашивает он, потирая мою руку, словно понимает, и все это совершенно нормально, и он все об этом знает.  
  
— Не играй со мной, ты знаешь, что этого не было, я просто сумасшедший! Не подыгрывай, чтобы заставить меня заткнуться, я знаю, что это не реально.  
  
— Хорошо, успокойся. Ты не сумасшедший. Я постоянно что-то вижу.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Например… иногда я уверен, что у меня есть еще одна мятная шоколадка, но оказывается, что я её уже съел.  
  
— Это не одно и то же, черт возьми!  
  
— Откуда тебе знать. Я просто очень люблю шоколадные конфетки. Моя жизнь вращается вокруг них, и они очень важны для меня. Представь мое опустошение, когда это происходит. И, знаешь, я слышу разные вещи. Между нами, из нас получился бы отличный экстрасенс.  
  
Я смеюсь, но давлюсь слюной, и это звучит странно.  
  
— Я рад, что это не реально. Это было совсем не похоже на тебя, и это было действительно, действительно дерьмово. Преждевременная эякуляция и все такое, и я не думаю, что ты вообще что-то почувствовал. С таким же успехом ты мог мыть посуду. А потом ты ушел, и я пошел искать тебя, а ты ел лицо Стефана.  
  
— Эй, я никогда не ем его лицо, и — правило номер один — не упоминай его. Придерживайся гребаных правил или я уйду. О, Господи, твой нос.  
  
— Он сломан? — спрашиваю я и щипаю его в попытке понять, что не так. Я так не думаю, просто царапина на горбинке. Это происходит со всеми нами. — Так вот что это было тогда. Тебя не было рядом со мной.  
  
— Так он сломан?  
  
— Нос? Нет, не думаю.  
  
— Отлично. Теперь спи.  
  
— Нет, — говорю я и качаю головой, крепко сжимая его. Он улыбается, когда говорит, я знаю, не глядя на него, всегда можно понять по голосу.  
  
— Лайт, ты не можешь бодрствовать, особенно с такой головой.  
  
— Ты уйдешь.  
  
— Не уйду.  
  
— Обещай.  
  
— Даю клятву на мизинчиках, — говорит он, сгибая палец, и смеется. Я просто беру его за руку. У меня нет выбора кроме как доверять ему. Нас окружает тишина, и я почти слышу озеро снаружи и то, как ветер накрывает деревья своим одеялом. Ничто не может быть по-настоящему тихим. Когда я снова говорю, я невозможно тих, словно боюсь что-то испортить. Поначалу я не понимаю, что говорю, и в этом почти нет смысла, просто набор слов, плывущий по коротким вздохам.  
  
— Я облажался, Эл. Ты должен впустить меня обратно. Если бы я знал, что это единственный способ, я бы сделал это. Я бы избавился от всех подряд. Но что, если ты не вернешься? Что если ты хочешь уничтожить меня? Все это было бы напрасно.  
  
— Я не хочу уничтожить тебя. Но я скажу тебе сейчас, Лайт; что бы ты ни делал, не заставит меня передумать. Просто продолжай в том же духе. Ты сейчас важен, ты найдешь кого-нибудь другого. Но когда сделаешь это, оставь ради них всё на свете.  
  
— Но никого больше нет.  
  


* * *

 

  
Следующее, что я чувствуют — чистый запах хлопка и неудобное, плотное давление на мое лицо. Я слышу низкий гул автомобильных двигателей, и я сразу открываю глаза, подтягиваюсь и кидаюсь к двери. Серый дневной свет ударяет меня, и я моргаю, чтобы вернуть себе зрение, словно это мутная фотография. Какой же он урод.  
  
Стефан просто закрывает дверь моей машины на подъездной дорожке. Он видит меня и приближается с опущенной головой, крутя что-то в руках. Он останавливается ниже на ступеньку передо мной, и моя рука сжимает край двери.  
  
— Я просто возвращаю твою машину, — говорит он мне, протягивая ключи. Его голос нечеловечески холоден.  
  
Он собирается их вернуть? Я перевожу взгляд дальше, только чтобы увидеть кого-то в машине Эл. У него работает двигатель. Он даже не мог встретиться со мной сам — он заставил Стефана это сделать. Я могу представить разговор. Стефан говорит: «Жди в машине.» Я вижу лишь белую рубашку без головы, а остальные черты размываются в темном интерьере. Стефан все еще держит ключи, когда я наконец поднимаю взгляд на него.  
  
— Арника, — говорит он.  
  
— Что? — рявкаю я. Мое лицо отзывается болью.  
  
— Арника. Для лица. Помогает при ушибах. Только не мажь ею порез, — говорит он своим пустым голосом. Он кидает ключи к моим ногам и идет к машине Эл, садясь на пассажирское сиденье. Свет загорается внутри, и я вижу, как рука Эл движется по рулевому колесу и контур его головы позади Стефана, когда он поворачивает. Я слышу печальный звук камушков гравия, бьющихся друг о друга, и они исчезают.


	4. Сделай Рождество голубым

Киёми организовала Рождественскую вечеринку. Мне казалось, что она пригласила буквально всех, кого мы не знаем, но только не тех, кого знаем, пока не появилась её мать, похожая на хорошо прожаренный пастернак. Затем появляется моя семья, но я должен стоять у двери, кланяясь, пока у меня не заболят спина и лицо. Я не выдерживаю, а Киёми хочет сесть. Всё это превращается в открытую вечеринку с вооруженной охраной снаружи, неинвазивным обыском тела (иначе никто не смог бы войти) и без приветствий.

Киёми пригласила Стефана, потому что Стефан друг Киеми, не мой. Он притащил с собой Эл, так что я могу закрыть на это глаза, но на нём голубой костюм. Я ненавижу его в этом костюме, и он это знает, поэтому я думаю, что могу понять его мыслительный процесс. Меньшее, что он мог сделать, это надеть для меня Диор, но нет. Он явно не сожалеет об этом, хотя я был более чем готов простить тот факт, что он избил меня, солгал и украл мою машину несколько недель назад. Я узнал его новый номер телефона после долгих поисков, но он не ответил мне. В конце концов, я перестал пытаться.

Они привели с собой другого мужчину и не отлипают теперь друг от друга, тихо обмениваясь тихими фразами, и на их лицах одно и то же незаинтересованное выражение. Сначала я думаю, что тот человек должен быть его братом (потому что они выглядят одинаково дико несправедливым генетическим способом, в котором Эл получил все хорошее и выпив бассейн, оставив остатки для любых братьев и сестер), но я не думаю, что Эл бы и близко находился рядом с любым братом. Я помню, как он сказал, что восемьдесят шесть процентов причин, по которым он решил эмигрировать, связаны именно с ними. Тогда я решаю, что он, должно быть, взял ещё одного парня на ночь, чтобы выставить напоказ свою распущенность прямо мне в лицо, сделав из себя Папочку для бездомных и заставить меня почувствовать, что я буквально последний человек, с которым он будет иметь какие-либо отношения. Они шагают рядом, пока Эл разговаривает с Киёми и представляет незнакомца, но игнорирует меня.

Затем Киёми замечает Наоми, Наоми замечает Киёми, и они бегут друг к другу, словно золотая лихорадка, в почти одинаковых платьях. Никто не спрашивает, где Дживас, потому что всем наплевать. Они издают возбужденные звуки и обнимаются несколько раз, а я наблюдаю за тем, как Эл снимает пальто. Он так и не вернул мне мое пальто. Или мою рубашку. Я представляю, как они лежат в благотворительном магазине в Лондоне. Пальто, вероятно, сморщено, смято, валяется в стиральной машинке и продается как детское одеяло.

— Как я рада тебя видеть! — Киёми и Наоми визжат одновременно.

— Ты сделала Рождественские покупки? — спрашивает Киёми, резко успокаиваясь. Вероятно, она видела, как Наоми положила сумки с подарками у двери, когда она вошла. По крайней мере, один из этих подарков для неё, и Киёми любит подарки. Наоми также известна своей щедростью.

— Да!

— О-о-о! — они обе снова кричат.

— Чёрт возьми, — вздыхает Эл, вынимая телефон из кармана. Стефан привлекает моё внимание, когда кидает мне улыбку (потому что его улыбка всегда тревожна) и наблюдает за тем, как моя жена и Наоми прыгают вверх и вниз на каблуках. Его волосы, такого же цвета, как у Эл, падают на лоб. Этому мужчине нужна стрижка и пересадка личности. Моя мать подходит ко мне и потирает мне спину, потому что не хочет прерывать конференцию. Да, мне здесь очень одиноко. Она знает.

— Стефан и Эл взяли меня с собой по магазинам на днях, — говорит Наоми Киёми. — Я должна была купить Мэтту какую-то игру с элементами управления и рулевым колесом. Вы знали, что они берут плату за подарочную упаковку? — Она замечает Стефана, Эл и человека, которого они с собой притащили, и кричит: — Стефан! — визгливым голосом. Стефан продолжает улыбаться — он не перестает с тех пор, как попал сюда — и обнимает её, как обнимаются футболисты, когда один из них забивает гол.

— Дорогой! — говорит она Эл, пытаясь провернуть то же самое с ним, но он останавливает её, словно отталкивая невидимым силовым полем антипатии.

— Наоми, это может сработать со Стефаном, но на меня ты просто потратишься впустую. У меня нет времени на женщин, мы не сможем пройтись по магазинам и обсудить ваджазлинг. Спасибо.

С меня хватит. Я заговорю с Эл, и мне все равно, кто с ним. Он друг для всех, кроме меня, и это, блядь, нечестно. Он должен извиниться передо мной и, вероятно, захочет это сделать, я должен дать ему возможность, быть милостивым и хотя бы показать, что с моим лицом все в порядке.

Я пробираюсь к нему, и внезапно Стефан пытается заговорить со мной. Он ведет себя необычно мило, учитывая нашу последнюю встречу, и я быстро прихожу к выводу, что Эл не сказал ему, что любит меня и что у нас сейчас сложный период, включающий удары кулаком по моему лицу. Ему была вручена огромная ложь, и Стефан съел её с потрохами. Он говорит мне, что недавно уволился из ЦРУ, и ему не нужно объяснять, почему. Он призывает Эл присоединиться, придерживая его за запястье и осторожно потянув, хотя не может думать, что кто-то еще, кроме Эл, был ответственен за избиение моего лица в ту ночь. Я думаю про себя, пока он открывает рот и закрывает снова, пока говорит: «Твоя способность к обучению не больше, чем у зародыша, не так ли?». Для меня совершенно очевидно, что Эл и я не разговариваем и почему мы не разговариваем, но для других это совершенно не очевидно. Стефан продолжает спрашивать мнение L в столь же нежном, расплывчатом тоне. Способ, который позволяет Эл смотреть в потолок, а не отвечать, не выглядя слишком грубым. На каждый вопрос Стефана я отвечаю односложно, холодно, и светская беседа наконец-то заканчивается, когда Киёми забирает его, чтобы показать свои туфли. L и его друг стоят молча, выглядя настолько же заинтересованными, насколько вы бы были заинтересованы музеем спичек.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы тебе было так скучно, — говорю я Эл. Он хмурит брови от моего упорства даже осмелиться поговорить с ним, а я не был бы удивлён, если бы он заплакал и упал на колени, чтобы поцеловать подол моей куртки. Я улыбаюсь, и его неприветливость сменяется чем-то вроде благоговения. Он все еще влюблен в мое лицо, это очевидно. Хоть он и испортил его немного, но белые кровяные тельца сделали свое дело. Я даю ему взглянуть на мой профиль, и, о чудо, он говорит.

— Мне не было так скучно с тех пор, как ты появился пьяным и проповедовал мне о недостатках молочной промышленности, — отвечает он. В этот момент я хочу возобновить наш последний разговор в тот момент, когда он целовал меня и моя рука была у него в штанах, прежде чем я начал истерически кричать, но Стефан возвращается, и я понятия не имею, что он пытается сделать со спиной Эл.

— Как вы? Наслаждаетесь свободным временем? — спрашивает меня Стефан. Пресно, пресно, пресно.

— Как ты? Наслаждаешься безработицей?

— Эй, — ворчит Эл в в знак предупреждения. Думаю, он мог бы напасть на меня, и я бы очень этого хотел. Думаю, я бы наслаждался этим, но он не сделает этого в любом случае. Я пожимаю плечами — все же мы в Кантее, в окружении людей.

— Это правильный вопрос.

— У меня есть сбережения, — объясняет Стефан, как будто мне не все равно. — Это просто как продленный… Как же его?.. — он пытается вспомнить, смотря на Эл и щёлкая пальцами.

— Пенис? — предполагает Эл.

— Нет. Отпуск. Вот и всё. Это вылетело у меня из головы из-за всех этих сумасшедших трат и огней, и, Боже, посмотри на это! — он говорит, указывая на Рождественскую елку Кантея, которая нависает над всеми нами. Я действительно не уверен, как он не заметил этого раньше, поэтому я теперь абсолютно убежден, что он тупой. Эл ненадолго поворачивается к своему другу, чтобы попытаться объяснить на самом медленном, хитром, плотском, привилегированном, первоклассном английском языке, с которым он может справиться, почему Стефан любит Рождественские елки. Он смотрит на своего идиота, пока говорит, и я хочу ударить его по яйцам.

— Он американец. У него каникулы. Он также потребитель и покупает все это дерьмо.

Стефан, похоже, ценит это довольно оскорбительное заявление или, по крайней мере, одобряет то, как оно было передано, и подходит к моему Эл, словно в рекламе дезодоранта Lynx. Он вроде как рычит на него, а затем они издают что-то вроде «мммм» друг на друга и трутся… разными частями тела, ох, почему бы им просто не заняться сексом прямо посреди моего фойе? Это самая отвратительная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел. Даже друга Эл тошнит. Либо они должны остановиться, либо меня убьют из-за завышенных цен на алкоголь.

— Боже. Киёми, где бутылка коньяка? — взываю я в отчаянии. Она подходит, наблюдая за ужасом передо мной, и трёт мою грудь своей ухоженной рукой, и это не утешает.

— У Лайта аллергия на публичные проявления чувств, — объясняет она. Я жду «и у него болит голова», но на удивление она молчит.

— У него просто аллергия на привязанность, — бормочет Эл и улыбается Стефану в лицо.

— Киеми, давай посмотрим твои ногти, — говорит Наоми, появляясь из ниоткуда. Она быстро целует меня в щеку и говорит, каким умным я выгляжу — то же самое моя мама сказала мне в первый день в школе. Я не хотел показаться умным. Я жизнерадостный, элегантный и учтивый. Как Джеймс Бонд с большей сексуальной привлекательностью. Этот костюм, очевидно, полный провал.

— О! На них есть маленькие Рождественские штучки, смотри! — Киёми плачет от привлекательности своего маникюра, когда она показывает его Наоми. Я глубоко унижен ее сезонностью. — Я думала, что это было немного инфантильно, но это было во всех газетах.

— А-а-а, как мило!

— Это действительно красиво, — говорит Стефан, указывая на большой палец Киеми. Бьюсь об заклад, у него есть все альбомы, когда-либо записанные Джуди Гарланд. — Это Санта Клаус спускается по дымоходу?

— Иисусе, Я чувствую, что смерть близка. Ты сказал коньяк или это значит что-то другое на японском? — не представленный друг Эл спрашивает меня, на английском языке. Он выглядит немного сумасшедшим и неряшливым. Часть меня хочет кричать: 'караул! и заставить его насильно катапультироваться.

—Коньяк после кофе, — советует нам всем Киёми, опять же, на английском языке. Помимо Наоми, я теперь единственный человек, который не говорит по-английски с какой-либо степенью уверенности, потому что моя школа, по-видимому, была дерьмовой. — Лайт, ты должен уйти сейчас же. Я хочу рассказать Наоми о твоем подарке. Жди у двери.

— Я не могу ждать у двери, Киёми, я грёбаный премьер-министр. Люди подумают, что это открытая встреча.

— Это и есть встреча. Поприветствуй еще несколько человек.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, тогда нам придётся идти. Оставайтесь с Лоулайтом и Стефаном, — говорит она, уходя с Наоми.

— Я подожду у двери, — ворчу я.

— Вот и хорошо! Ха-а! Чепуха! — говорит Эл. Я собираюсь остаться с Лоулайтом и Стефаном. Им, похоже, всё равно. Я здесь даже не третий лишний, я — тот самый человек, которого позвать забыли. Внезапно Стефан кричит: «рубашки!», и Эл от него отстраняется. Думаю, это достаточная причина, чтобы вызвать охрану и застрелить его.

— Рубашки? — повторяет за ним Эл.

— Я привезу папе рубашки.

— Это не очень изобретательно. Ты все равно пропустил последний пост. Ты мог бы просто купить ему книжные ваучеры, если тебе это так важно. Достать ему… планисферу. Отцам нравятся планисферы.

— У тебя так хорошо получается!

— В прошлой жизни я был личным покупателем. Всё ещё здесь, Премьер-министр? — Эл спрашивает меня. — Ну, раз уж ты здесь, вот твой подарок. А вот подарок Киёми. Счастливого Рождества, если оно может таким для тебя быть.

— Твой в моем офисе, — говорю я, ошеломленный тихим голосом, а он бросает в мои руки две маленькие коробки, которые совершенно точно обернул продавец. Украшения, я думаю. Украшения для Киёми и презентационный кейс для таблеток самоубийцы для меня.

— Мы действительно не ожидали подарка, не так ли, Стефан, — признается он беспечно. Стефан так же беспечен. Стефан не получил от меня подарка, так что он правильно сделал, что не ждал.

— Спасибо, премьер-министр, — усмехается он. Боже. Не так давно он был полоумным и понял, что Эл очень хорошо знаком с моим задом, но, похоже, забыл. — Вы с Киёми должны как-нибудь зайти. Я приготовлю ужин.

— Он слишком занят для этого, — говорит ему Эл.

— Никто не бывает слишком занят для моего бургиньона.

Я чувствую, что должен напомнить Эл, что он не любит говяжий бургиньон. Он всегда заказывает, но никогда не ест. Честно говоря, я думаю, что он заказывает основные блюда только чтобы быть общительным и выглядеть воспитанным.

— Тебе не нравится говядина бургиньон.

— Я изменил свое мнение. Этот парень делает хороший бургиньон, что я могу сказать?

— Фрэнк Синатра! — Стефан кричит беспорядочно. Мне кажется, что что-то внутри него явно неисправно.

— Прости?.. — спрашивает Эл.

— Песня, — объясняет он, указывая на потолок, как будто над нами висит Фрэнк Синатра.

— О. Да.

— Это любимая песня моих родителей. Зачем она вообще играет? Это даже не Рождественская песня.

— Странно. Стефан?

— Да?

— Тебе нужно успокоиться. Чуть-чуть.

— Ты что, издеваешься? Это…

— Какой у меня подарок? — спрашиваю я Эл, чтобы прервать это безумие. Он смотрит на меня с величественным превосходством павлина, но не может конкурировать с моей позой.

— Ты можешь открыть его прямо сейчас, если хочешь, — говорит он хрипло. — В нем нет ничего особенного.

— Нет! Он не может открыть его сейчас! — задыхается Стефан.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает его Эл. — Я думал, ты сказал мне, что тебе тридцать четыре, но, кажется, тебе около двенадцати. Когда-нибудь твои родители предъявят мне иск за изнасилование несовершеннолетнего? — возвращается он к обычной грубости и вновь оборачивается ко мне. — Это запонки, Премьер-министр, — говорит он мне, и Стефан тяжело вздыхает.

— Господи, Эл. Ты все испортил.

— Прошу прощения, что испортил Вам Рождество, Премьер-министр.

— Это… продуманно, — говорю я, глядя на развернутую коробку.

— Не особо. Обожаю портить Рождество. Я просто подумал: «что обычно покупают Премьер-министру?» А потом я подумал: «О-о! Запонки.» Легко. Тебе же нравятся такие бесполезные вещи.

— Да. Мне нравятся такие бесполезные вещи, не так ли?

— Боже, не впадай в депрессию.

— Ты не должен был говорить ему, — шепчет Стефан.

— Ну, я не думал, что он превратится в Сильвию Плат.

— У меня нет депрессии. Просто задумался. Спасибо, — я опускаю голову, кладу коробки в карман. Я смотрю на безвкусную елку, пока он говорит.

— Но у них есть изюминка. Я почти сохранил их себе.

— Почему?

— Ты увидишь. Стефан, найди Би и не позволяй ему снова играть со шприцами. О, Би! — говорит он радостно и машет. Этот странный человек — Би? В моем доме? Единственный друг Эл и совершенно сумасшедший ублюдок! Я даже не заметил, что он ушёл, но он, кажется, нашёл и открыл коньяк.

— Что, блять, все эти люди здесь делают? — снова спрашивает он Эл по-английски. Полагаю, мне стоит к этому привыкнуть. Я просто рад, что теперь могу понять его лучше, даже если не могу полностью отточить свой акцент, а я не могу говорить, пока не смогу сделать произношение правильным.

— Я же говорил, это плохая идея, — с упреком бормочет Эл Стефану.

— Это вечеринка! — Стефан улыбается Би, и я думаю, он его боится, судя по тому, как прячется за спиной Эл.

— Но зачем ты привел меня сюда?

— Потому что я не мог оставить тебя одного, ты, великолепный ненормальный, — говорит ему Эл. Что за черт?

— Я же, блять, ненавижу людей, — сообщает он нам всем. Затем он указывает на Стефана, чьи глаза расширяются при прямом противостоянии. — Ты! Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? Мы только что познакомились! Ты завидуешь мне, не так ли? Вся ревность уходит корнями в сексуальное запугивание и чувства предательства, поэтому…

— Би, пей свой коньяк, — говорит Эл. — И прими риталин.

— Что за… Чёрт! Здесь маленькие люди! — Он прав. Здесь ребенок, и это не то, что мы с Киёми обсуждали. Здесь стоят очень дорогие вещи, которые просто просят, чтобы их сбил какой-то маниакальный пятилетний ребенок часов в девять вечера. Би прижимает руки к вискам, прекрасно изображая «Крик» Мунка. — Избавься от него.

— Стефан, сделай что-нибудь, — требует Эл.

— Например?

— Запри его в шкафу и принеси мне выпить. Пожалуйста, — добавляет он в качестве запоздалой мысли. — Спасибо, люблю тебя, пока.

Стефан блуждает, как слуга, и это ситуация становится гораздо более терпимой, несмотря на то, что меня игнорируют. Я понимаю, что я просто стою и смотрю, как люди разговаривают, не будучи вовлеченным в разговор, поэтому оборачиваюсь, чтобы все еще слушать, не выглядя отчаянным. Теперь я выгляжу надменно. Во всяком случае я на это надеюсь.

— Все хорошо. У меня есть немного валиума в кармане, — говорит Би. — Что ты о нем думаешь?

— О ком? — спрашивает Эл.

— О нём.

— Ничего особенного, я полагаю. Если тебе нравятся такие вещи.

— Он в твоём вкусе. Разве его имя не Лайт? — он шепчет озорно. Я притворюсь, что ничего не слышал.

— Слоны никогда ничего не забывают, и ты тоже.

— Не говори мне, что ты все еще злишься на него за то, что он бросил тебя ради своей жены, и в результате у тебя появилась односторонняя зависимость. У тебя нереалистичные фантазии о ваших отношениях и ты испытываешь навязчивое, контролирующее поведение? Это непреодолимое желание обладать им показывает неспособность принять неудачу или отказ и требует психиатрической помощи, прежде чем ты перейдешь на третью стадию. Желание не может быть удовлетворено, это факт. Оно может лишь прогрессировать, мутировать и размножаться. Сказал бы ты, что у тебя туннельное зрение и что ты не можешь перестать о нём думать, требуя его постоянного внимания? Все это объяснило бы твою тактику крайнего контроля на протяжении многих лет, включая сомнение в его приверженности с целью манипулировать им, чтобы обеспечить себе больше внимания. Признаешь ли ты, что твой гнев, ярость и желание отомстить ему за разрыв отношений из-за твоего деструктивного поведения снова проявляется, и ты заметил, что мог бы использовать наркотики, алкоголь, пищу и секс в попытке исцелить эмоциональную боль?

— Э… Нет, — отвечает Эл. Я не совсем уверен, что понял что-то из этого. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то говорил настолько быстро, не переводя дыхание.

— О. Но ты расстроен, что он бросил тебя.

— Напротив, друг мой. Он меня не бросил, — самодовольно смеется Эл. — Ты ещё не слышал последние новости.

— Эл, у Стефана…

— Я знаю, что он действительно хороший парень и любит меня, он такой хранитель, мне так повезло, что я не могу поверить в свою удачу одного на миллион.

— Пока ты это знаешь. Теперь расскажи об этом доктору Би.

— Он преследовал меня по всему городу.

— В самом деле?

— Да. Ваш диагноз был верен, Доктор.

— Ну, я же тебе говорил. Злокачественный нарциссизм — очень тяжелое состояние, но довольно сексуальное. Я имею в виду, они похожи на Скорпионов, не то чтобы я верю в это дерьмо, но слепой эгоизм…черт, это так привлекательно. Вообще-то, это одно из моих любимых заболеваний. Эрих Фромм описал это как квинтэссенцию зла и…

— Откуда я знал, что ты будешь прав впервые в своей карьере? — Эл перебивает его. Я полностью теряю нить разговора, но я всё ещё думаю, что они говорят обо мне. — Я уверен, ты заметил, что он очень привлекателен и обладает харизмой гипотетического сына молодого Марлона Брандо и Джеймса Дина во плоти, но в Японии, что только помогает делу. Я бы все равно не выбрал его. Я просто чувствовал себя прижатым к кровати каждый раз, когда он говорил со мной. Из-за этого я смог пропустить много психотических эпизодов.

— Секс — это травматичный акт. Для тебя это стало навязчивой идеей, и ты должен обратиться за лечением. Я напишу тебе записку, и ты сможешь остаться со мной, а мы поедем в Парижский Диснейленд в дождливый день. Думаю, прогулка с чашкой чая поможет тебе. Какие именно психотические…

— О, я полностью поддержал их, не волнуйся. Но сейчас, несмотря на свою увлекательность, это раздражает.

— И он Премьер-министр?

— Это действительно так. Иногда я смотрю на него и думаю: «Я сделал это. Черт возьми, я хорош.» Хотя большую часть времени я смотрю на него и хочу бросить в него что-нибудь и получить судебный иск. Он оказался очень разочаровывающим. Он планирует отвергнуть систему правосудия без моего ведома, хотя он ничего в этом не понимает, кроме того, что он читал в Законе Для Чайников. Прямо над моей головой, ублюдок. Даже не спросил моего мнения. Он часто так делает в последнее время. Ты должен услышать об этом налоговом дерьме, которое он…

— Нет, нет, никаких налогов. Ненавижу налоги. Хммм… Малыш, отвлеки меня чем-нибудь красивым. Я хочу поговорить с красавцем.

— Красавцем? О! Премьер-Министр? — говорит Эл громко, по-японски, и я думаю, что могу развернуться, если смогу контролировать лицо, дергающееся в раздражении, — Это мой друг, Би. Он решил остановиться в Японии по пути в Сидней. Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, просто стой там, с ним все будет хорошо. Я должен избавиться от ребёнка. Отвлеки его.

Я не хочу оставаться наедине с кем-то, кто выглядит так, словно сбежал из камеры смертников и хранит лекарства в тюбиках. Он смотрит мне прямо в глаза и вторгается в мое личное пространство. Я зову Эл, и, к счастью, он не ушел слишком далеко. Он спрашивает Стефана, «избавился ли он от ребенка», когда они возвращаются вместе.

— Я не знаю, кому он принадлежит, — говорит ему Стефан, но Эл не видит проблемы.

— Тогда просто брось его в камин.

— Значит, ты Лайт, — Би спрашивает меня по-английски, и между нами остается не больше пары сантиметров. Его челюсть отвисла после того, как он заговорил, и если бы кто-то сказал мне, что он андроид, я бы не удивился. — Все в порядке, теперь я все понимаю.

— Я же говорил. Премьер-министр много слышал о тебе и твоих теориях, — говорит Эл, кладя голову на плечо Би, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Лицо Би — почти идеальной формы сердца из-за, вероятно, непреднамеренного пробора в волосах. Я сейчас так сочувствую животным в цирке. Би выгибается к Эл, словно кот, которого безуспешно трахают, и признаю, я его очень боюсь. Но я не хочу и не буду этого показывать.

— Приятно познакомиться, Би, — говорю я весело, протягивая ему руку. Она остаётся незамеченной.

— Премьер-министр.

— Зови меня Лайт, пожалуйста.

— Он сказал тебе называть его по имени. Это первая база, я знаю это по опыту. Он работает над тобой, Би, — шепчет ему Эл. — Где Киеми? — говорит он громко, осматривая помещение.

— Киёми его жена, верно? — спрашивает его Би, слегка повернувшись к Эл, продолжая смотреть на меня. Эл хлопает его по голове.

— Вот тебе приз за правильный ответ.

— Ну, Лайт. Ты можешь улучшить тишину? Потому что я люблю тишину.

Если он говорит по-английски значит, что меня не видно, и не должен понимать, что он говорит, поэтому я стараюсь выглядеть пустым, пока Эл целует Би в щеку и опирается о него.

— Я люблю тебя, сумасшедший ты ублюдок, — говорит он. Отлично. Теперь он любит всех, кроме меня. Я должен это исправить.

— Эл, мы можем поговорить?

— Не сейчас, спасибо, — говорит он мне. — Там, откуда я родом, это государственный праздник. Би, Би, Би, я так рад, что ты здесь! 

— Я тоже, Эл. Три раза, — отвечает Би, отказываясь отводить от меня взгляд.

— Должен ли я беспокоиться? — спрашивает Стефан. Я забыл, что он наблюдает за нами. Эл поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него с обеспокоенным выражением.

— О чем именно?

— Вы двое ведете себя, словно воссоединенные влюбленные. Я беспокоюсь.

И Эл отклеивается от Би, чтобы ответить Стефану с придыханием.

— О, мой Американец. Представься, пожалуйста, кажется, мы не знакомы.

Я уверен, что он под наркотой, включая виагру, но я также уверен, что ему нравится быть в таком доминирующем положении — окруженный тремя людьми, которые его обожают, он хочет использовать это. Чтобы отомстить мне, конечно. Наоми подходит и встает рядом со Стефаном, её лицо мягкое от горького удовлетворения, когда она смотрит на разыгрывающуюся перед ней прелюдию.

— Вы так мило смотритесь вместе, — воркует она. Нет, Наоми, только не ты тоже.

— Мы определенно не смотримся мило ни когда вместе, ни когда порознь, — говорит Эл. — Как вообще можно о таком думать?

— Мне просто нравится видеть людей счастливыми.

Стефан обнимает Наоми, и в результате я теряю к нему интерес. Я улыбаюсь, и Би замечает это, и его глаза расширяются еще больше. Наоми снова забирает Стефана (она мне всегда нравилась), говоря, что она должна представить его кому-то, но я не в состоянии наслаждаться моментом — Би не моргал уже в течение пяти минут.

— Давайте не позволим языку поставить между нами барьер, — говорит мне Би на низком английском языке, прежде чем перейти к тому, что, по моему мнению, можно было бы считать японским, если бы вы никогда не слышали его раньше. — Как… как это называется?

— Жизнь? — спрашивает Эл, прежде чем снова вернуться к английскому для его пользы. — Боже, ты забываешь самые распространенные слова.

Не думаю, что могу терпеть эти разговоры и перескакивая с языка на язык, но любое японское слово из уст Эл — абсолютная радость. Я все еще наслаждаюсь мыслью, что мне удалось понять, я думаю, намного больше половины того, что было сказано между ними, и Эл даже не догадывается.

— Ну, я собирался подобрать более сексуальный термин, но «жизнь» охватывает все, да, — соглашается Би.

— Би хочет знать, как у Вас дела, Премьер-министр, — спрашивает Эл, выступая в качестве переводчика.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — отвечаю я.

— Ты пугаешь его, Би. Посмотри на это лицо.

— Да.

— Он беспокоится, что пугает Вас, Премьер-министр, — говорит мне Эл.

— Ты не пугаешь меня, Би, — уверяю его, глядя на Эл, отвечающего мне взглядом.

— Он говорит, что ты его не пугаешь. Он такой неискренний, — говорит он Би, который медленно кивает, глядя на меня. Я мало что понимаю в сеансах психоанализа, но я уверен, что это ненормальное поведение.

— Он действительно нечто.

— Да. Был.

— Его лицо очень знакомо.

— Он уникальный, — мечтательно выдыхает Эл. Его взгляд становится мягче, и я слабо улыбаюсь ему, что, к сожалению, встряхивает, и он возвращается к бесстрастию.

— Эл, — выпаливает Би.

— Я могу это сказать.

— Можешь. Хорошо, что ты такой открытый. Думаю, что это прогресс.

— Я не сижу у тебя на приеме. Сейчас ты достанешь записную книжку, а я просто не смогу справиться с этим прямо сейчас.

— Если бы у тебя был терапевт, я бы чувствовал себя намного лучше.

— О, пожалуйста, перестань.

— Би, — говорю я вежливо, — Твой японский очень хорош.

— Он говорит, что твой японский очень хорош, лживое покровительственное ублюдочное мудачье, — сообщает ему Эл, перед тем как снова перейти на мой язык. — Все в порядке, премьер-министр. Мы закончили, — Он хватает Би за воротник и пытается оттащить его от меня, только чтобы отмахнуться и сделать выговор чрезмерно жестоким способом, который, похоже, не беспокоит его, но беспокоит всех вокруг нас.

— Заткнись, жестокая ты сила природы, и дай мне поговорить со злобным нарциссом, — кричит Би, только чтобы вернуться ко мне, мгновенно успокоившись, и заговорить на худшем японском, который я когда-либо слышал. — Спасибо. Но это не правда. Эл научил меня. Чуть-чуть.

— Ему не хватает внимания, — говорит мне Эл. В этот момент Стефан бежит к нам в какой-то панике, и его жалкие башмаки бьются о мою мраморную плитку.

— Эл, спаси меня.

— Зачем? Что случилось?

— Наоми познакомила меня с мужчиной.

— Такое бывает. И?

— Я думаю, он думает, что мы сейчас на свидании. 

— Ха. Ну, не разочаровывай его. Покажи ему, как хорошо провести время.

— Просто подойди, встрянь в разговор и скажи что ты мой…

— Что? Человек, который ставит «закон» в Лоулайт? *

— Нет.

— Мы застряли на сроках, Би, — говорит Эл своему безумному другу. — Бойфренд звучит смешно, когда тебе за тридцать. Просто смешно.

— Соглашусь, — медленно кивает Би. Я почти чувствую, что киваю вместе с ним, а он не перестает пялиться на меня этим ужасающим взглядом. Я отрываю глаза, чтобы посмотреть на что-то другое, и этим, какое совпадение, оказывается Эл.

— Мэнфренд звучит еще хуже. Слишком принудительно, — говорит он в пустоту, хотя и сталкивается взглядом со Стефаном. Так что нет. В пустоту.

— Партнер, — предлагает Стефан, глупо ухмыляясь.

— Он подумает, что мы деловые партнеры. Скажи ему. Скажи, что тебе очень жаль, но ты гетеросексуал. Ты просто живешь с мужчиной, который судит людей, и ты слишком напуган, чтобы сказать мне правду. Это должно отпугнуть его. Кто он вообще такой? Я не знаю и половины этих людей. О! — говорит он, когда Стефан быстро указывает на кого-то. — Теперь я понимаю твое беспокойство. Он был в газетах без причины, я его знаю. Он большой человек в реальной жизни, не так ли? Хорошо, план изменился. Единственный способ выбраться из этого — быть экстравагантным. Укажи на меня, если хочешь, и я станцую чечетку и джаз руками. Если я подойду, он подумает, что мы предлагаем себя для секса втроем.

— Эл, пожалуйста.

— Я совершенно определенно не готов к этому, Стефан. Я очень сильно устал.

— Просто подойди познакомится, а потом сделай что-нибудь со мной, чтобы он понял.

— Нет. Я хочу посмотреть на то, как ты справишься с этой ситуацией. Прочь отсюда, — смеется Эл, хлопая Стефана по заднице, как Мустанг. Я в ужасе от этого, тем более, когда Би издает тихий писк. Я смотрю на него, и его лицо становится маской, которую можно увидеть на Хэллоуин. Он зажимает несколько прядей моих волос и резко выдергивает их из моей головы, кладет их в карманную книгу и уходит без объяснений. Я не знаю, как на это реагировать, поэтому снова оборачиваюсь. Я чувствую себя ошеломленным и непривычно пустым, словно он смотрел на меня всю жизнь и ничто теперь не будет прежним. Мир для меня в новинку. Думаю, это какой-то посттравматический стресс.

— Ты бессердечен, — говорит он Эл после глотка коньяка, снова выглядя относительно нормально.

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Эл, наблюдая за тем, как уходит Стефан. — Благослови его, посмотри на него. Стефан. Он так беспокоится о том, что может кого-то расстроить.

— Он очень приятный человек. Ты молодец.

— Огромное, блять, спасибо. Я живу ради твоего признания.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, что случилось с тем парнем, которого ты встретил, когда приехал сюда.

— Тошио? У меня ничего не получилось. Я отвлекся.

— Я понимаю, почему. Но разве он не работал здесь над газетой?

— Лайт? Нет.

— Хм? — выдыхаю я когда поворачиваю голову в их сторону, потому что это было бы нормальной реакцией для кого-то, кто ничего не понимает, кроме своего имени.

— Ничего. Игнорируй нас, — говорит Эл пренебрежительно и возвращается к Би. — Он ничего не смыслит в английском, поэтому мы в безопасности. Тошио работал на «Таймс», да. Ему пришлось отказаться от него, потому что его большие пальцы были дефектными. Он познакомил меня с редактором, и я сделал первый шаг, но теперь он работает детским аниматором, так что он мне не нужен.

— Я всегда с подозрением отношусь к аниматорам.

— Ты ко всем относишься с подозрением.

— И не без оснований.

— Да. Итак, аниматор. Чертова шутка, а? То есть, я мог бы конечно балансировать пляжным мячом на лбу и делать пуделей из воздушных шаров, но я слишком занят.

— Некоторое время я встречался с журналистом.

— Когда это произошло? Ты мне ничего не рассказывал! — говорит Эл возмущенно.

— Ты помнишь. Вы познакомились в Лондоне несколько лет назад. Он был моим пациентом и, что странно, платил мне после каждого сеанса.

— Разве нет трудовой этики против такого рода вещей, или ты принимаешь новую форму психиатрического анализа с акцентом на анал?

— Заткнись. Я профессионал, черт возьми. Он всегда был ужасным человеком. Неудивительно, что его мать пыталась потерять его на испанском рынке, когда ему было девять. У него были глубокие и тревожные проблемы, с которыми я не мог ему помочь — они были совершенно неинтересны, вот мы и расстались.

— Как его зовут?

— Дейв.

— О.

— Столь обычно.

— Дэйв — это имя, данное детям родителями, которые спят в разных кроватях. Это то, что я обычно говорил Дэвиду.

— Бедный Дэвид, — выдыхает Би. — Но мама Дейва всегда была добра ко мне. Говорила, что должна кормить меня и извинялась за все, даже если это была не ее вина. Денег нет, но у нее были руки для выпечки. Тем не менее, когда кто-то курит Кэмел и пахнет Клерасилом, это не особо привлекает. Она выключала телевизор, когда появлялась благотворительная реклама, или говорила: — Переключи канал, милый. Я ужасно жалею этих несчастных детей, но терпеть не могу их сопливые носы.

— Ха! Отлично. Я скучал по тебе, — многозначительно говорит ему Эл. Я умираю. Я думаю о шкафах для метел на свадьбах и беру два бокала с чем-то у одного из официантов.

— Я скучал по тебе, — отвечает Би.

— Поцелуй меня, скотина.

— Что?

Я рефлекторно поворачиваюсь и теперь не знаю, что делать, когда они оба смотрят на меня. — Простите, кто-нибудь из вас хочет креветочный крекер? — спрашиваю я. — Нет? Ладно, — я киваю и оборачиваюсь назад.

— Я беспокоюсь о нем, — говорит Эл. — Итак, ты видел Джека?

— Я видел его в Лондоне, в поезде. Мы не разговаривали. Он был с плохо одетой женщиной и выглядел разъяренным.

— Мне он понравился. Жаль, что он оказался натуралом. Прекрасный нос. Очень орлиный.

— Больше лошадиный. Он помылся и ушел, когда мы виделись в последний раз.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

— Он никогда не был прежним с тех пор, как он нашел Бога в Дании, — говорит Би и чем-то полощет рот.

— Точно?

— По крайней мере, он что-то нашел. Ненавижу Агностиков. Я не думаю, что люди, которые сидят на заборах, должны быть вознаграждены за свою лень, и я сомневаюсь, что Бог, если он есть, которого нет, но если и есть, вознаградит их за неуверенность. В любом случае, у него сейчас бизнес по чистке дымоходов.

— Я бы не позволил человеку, который нашел Бога в Дании, трогать мой дымоход. Я чувствую себя не настолько плохо. Кстати, о волосах, ты перекрасился?

— Может быть, немного. Я нашел седой волос, и ему пришлось уйти.

— О, скользкая дорога.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Ты выглядишь так же, как и десять лет назад. Ты один из тех ублюдков, которые не стареют.

— Ну, прости. Твои волосы выглядят очень естественно.

— Ты заметил, что они покрашенные, поэтому они не могут выглядеть так естественно. Перестань мне льстить, Эл. Это бессмысленно.

— Это не так. Я просто хотел сказать… Погоди-ка, Стефан вернулся. Как все прошло?

— Я не знаю, справился ли я с этим достаточно хорошо, — говорит Стефан.

— Неважно, — отвечает Эл сочувственно, и Стефан оживляется, чтобы задать Би ещё один безмозглый вопрос, потому что он — король неинтересной светской беседы.

— Итак, Би, как прошел полет?

— Ужасно. Парень на сиденье рядом со мной пил что-то из коричневой сумки и нюхал клей, и я подумал:"Вот как начинаются эпизоды Скорой помощи**».

— Вот почему вы должны отпустить свои моральные принципы и всегда брать бизнес-класс, — говорит ему Эл, и как же он прав. — Кстати, с твоей мамой все в порядке?

— Думаю, да. Трудно сказать, с тех пор как у нее случился инсульт. Она всегда спрашивает о тебе, что только углубляет мои чувства ревности и обиды, так как мои депрессивные тенденции склоняются к осознанию собственной бесполезности. Особенно потому, что моя мама всегда любила тебя больше и говорила мне о том, и до сих пор говорит, что я должен стараться быть похожим на тебя.

— Не будь как я, Би. Я — беспорядок.

— Я знаю. Не то чтобы я не пытался сказать ей, что ты шлюха. Это не имеет никакого значения.

— Би! — кричит Эл, а затем успокаивающе говорит: — Стефан, я не шлюха. Я полностью исправился и чист как стеклышко. Можешь принести мне еще бокал вина, пожалуйста? — Стефан проходит мимо меня, и, как только он оказывается достаточно далеко, Эл кричит на Би. — Ты пытаешься разрушить мой последний шанс на значимые отношения и достойную жизнь? Я не шлюха. Я… Мне просто не нравится быть одному, — заканчивает он печально. Это правда. Он ненавидит, когда его оставляют наедине с собой.

— Я знаю, — радостно говорит ему Би. — Я давно с тобой разобрался. Дело в том, что ты никогда не найдешь того, кого ищешь, потому что фактически ты ищешь двух людей — кого-то, кто любит тебя, и кого-то, кто ненавидит. Причина жить и причина умереть, — Эл издает скучающий звук, похожий на утечку газа из клапана, но Би не обращает на это внимание. — Любовь — это то, что ты хочешь, но ненависть — это то, о чем ты думаешь и уверен, что заслуживаешь, и ты никогда от этого не убежишь. Думаю, я могу догадаться, кем именно он был.

— Он иногда был добрым. Особенно ближе к концу, — говорит Эл, звуча разбитым. Я хочу утащить его и сказать ему, что люблю его и ненавижу его, и я все еще добр, и я никогда не сделаю ему больно, и я люблю его, даже когда он носит синий, но он продолжает говорить. — Я правда… Но мне странно говорить о нем, когда он стоит прямо передо мной, даже если он меня не слышит. Еще одно разбитое сердце. Я не знаю, почему я об этом беспокоюсь. Иногда мне кажется, что я мог бы запереться в комнате, носить одну и ту же одежду день за днем и нанять какого-нибудь старика, чтобы он поил меня чаем и кормил пирожными. На самом деле, я вообще не хочу об этом говорить. Возвращайся к своей матери.

— Избегание. Одно из твоих худших качеств, — бормочет Би.

— Да, да, твоя мать все еще диабетик?

— Такого рода вещи просто так не уходят. В последний раз, когда я у нее был, она воняла грушевыми капелями.

— Нельзя лишать женщину грушевых капель.

— Я скажу ей это, когда ей ампутируют ноги. Полагаю, уже слишком поздно пытаться показать ей зло грушевых капель. Она пыталась спрятать сахарницу под радиатором, но я все понял. Я сел, а она странно на меня смотрела, вот так, понимаешь. Я думал, что это мои волосы или ее конъюнктивит снова обострился, потому что он появляется в плохую погоду, но потом я понял, что это кресло.

— Эм…

— Это было папино кресло. Я сидел в папином кресле и не осознавал этого. У нее все еще есть его пептобизмол на столе. Она смотрела на меня, и все, о чем я мог думать: «Я сижу в папином кресле.» Подлокотник был испачкан его последней чашкой чая. Это было довольно больно. Она ненавидит Премьер-министра. Это все, о чем она говорила.

— Ты со мной разговариваешь? — спрашиваю я. Это моя реплика.

— Не вы, Премьер-министр, — сердито говорит мне Эл и Би машет рукой. Я снова оборачиваюсь. — Это должно быть два английских слова, которые он понимает. Как типично.

— Она не знает, кто он. Я удивлюсь, если вообще знает, что в Японии есть Премьер-министр. Она, наверное, думает, что они все еще бегают одетые, как самураи. Она ненавидит Премьер-министра Великобритании. Она сказала… — и он прерывается приступом смеха. Этот смех безумен, он словно дикое животное, скрипучая дверь и оперный певец одновременно. — Она сказала: «Чертов мужлан. Он может думать, что умен, но где он был, когда бомбили Плимут? Я заметил, что он даже не родился во время Блица, и она сказала: «Дайте мне Черчилля. Ты знал, где был Черчиллем. Этот новый парень похож на цесарку, а у его жены не фигура для поло.»

— Иисусе. Твоя мать, — смеется Эл. Стефан возвращается с тремя бокалами вина, зажатыми между руками, и не кажется обеспокоенным тем, что Эл был описан шлюхой его лучшим другом.

— Когда вы познакомились, вы двое? — спрашивает он.

— О!

— Это было на игровом поле в школе, — говорит Эл. — Нам было одиннадцать. Би стоял и плакал над мертвым дроздом.

— Я не плакал.

— Как очень уродливый ребенок.

— Он так думал. Это была любовь с первого взгляда, но, к сожалению, ничего не получилось, и мы стали слишком старыми для этого. Ну, я мог бы сказать почему, но у меня нет времени. Итак, Эл, милый Эл, сказал мне взять себя в руки. «Теперь, когда мы в интернате, нет времени на эти слезливые поблажки», — сказал он, а затем ушел и перелез через школьные ворота. Я подумал: «я даже не знаю, что значит «слезливый»!» Поэтому я пошел домой и посмотрел в словаре. Я также не знал, что такое «поблажки», поэтому посмотрел и это слово.

— На тебе был отражающий жилет, — размышляет Эл. — Я хорошо это помню.

— Мама заставляла меня его носить, и я полагаю, что просто привык. Это было похоже на комфортное одеяло после пяти часов. Иногда она выгоняла всех из дома и говорила нам, что мы не сможем вернуться, пока не стемнеет, потому что ей приходилось дезинфицировать чердак. Она никогда этого не делала, она просто хотела, чтобы мы вышли из дома, и она могла спокойно смотреть телевизор.

— Да, Стефан. Отвечая на твой незаданный вопрос, он был полным идиотом. После нескольких лет игры в хоккей ты не можешь испугать его и кирпичом, и это тот великолепный человек, которого ты видишь перед собой.

— Я всем обязан хоккею, — соглашается Би.

— Помнишь мистера Джонса? Когда он говорил двойные числа вроде тридцати трех, у него выпадали вставные зубы.

— У тебя кто-то есть, Би? — спрашивает Стефан, пытаясь пробиться в разговор самым скучным способом.

— Ха! — смеётся Би.

— Боже, только представь, — смеется с ним Эл.

— Нет, не сейчас, — отвечает Би. — Я все еще переживаю последние отношения, и мне нужно, по крайней мере, несколько месяцев перерыва, прежде чем мой ум сможет даже рассмотреть такую вещь, но иногда чистое сексуальное разочарование заставляет меня действовать. Я навсегда останусь один. Психологически я очень хорошо к этому готов.

— Ты мог бы заполучить меня, — говорю ему Эл. — Я могу справиться с ножами в малых дозах.

— Я не знал этого. Почему ты мне не сказал?

— В те дни я мог быть с кем угодно.

— О.

— Но нет, и разрушить единственную постоянную и полезную человеческую связь, которую я когда-либо имел? Нет. Я также видел, как ты разделываешь индейку, так что твоя проблема с ножами меня все же беспокоит. Я думал, что Би собирается остаться с этим парнем во Франции, но, к сожалению, этого не произошло, потому что Би идиот.

— Он избавился от бороды, — ворчит Би, как будто это объяснение. Стефану это совсем не нравится.

— Вы расстались, потому что он избавился от бороды?

— Это может быть только улучшение, — бормочет Эл.

— Я так и сделал, Стефан, да. О, Эл, я забыл тебе сказать. Знаешь, почему у него была борода? Ужасные шрамы от прыщей. Он был похож на церковь в Уитби, которая была усыпана осколками во время войны, помнишь? 

— О боже. Единственное, что я помню, это то, что он не смог бы сделать чашку чая, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Нет, я пытался научить его, но он был слишком французским. Ты всегда должен относиться к чайному пакетику с достоинством. Так всегда говорила моя мама. Так что нет, ничего не вышло. Ничто хорошее не должно длиться вечно. Люди терпят неудачу. Это неизбежно; в конце концов все разрушается. Несчастье, затем смерть. Так же одиноко, как и рождение.

— Разве он не приносит радость? — спрашивает Эл. — Когда я впервые встречаю мужчину, я всегда думаю: «хорошо ли будет смотреться этот человек в феске?» и работаю оттуда. Гребаный Бомбей, эти люди когда-нибудь уйдут? — он вздыхает. Интересно, стоит ли мне что-то с этим делать. Здесь много людей, и моя мать продолжает махать мне из комнаты с едой, где находится большинство людей. Она что-то говорит моему отцу, Саю и Тоте, а потом они все смотрят на меня. Уверен, они все удивляются, почему я к ним не присоединяюсь. Эл там нет, хотя он позади меня, даже если он говорит дерьмо и заставляет мое настроение колебаться в зависимости от того, что он говорит. Я начинаю пятый бокал вина за вечер.

— Это то, что происходит на вечеринках, Эл. Люди, — говорит Стефан. Боже, как бы я хотел, чтобы он свалил.

— Я знаю, но они издеваются, — отвечает Эл, и я чувствую, как меня похлопывают по плечу. — Премьер-министр, вам не кажется, что пришло время выбросить людей на улицу? — спрашивает он меня и отступает, чтобы опереться на Стефана.

— Можно мы… — начинаю я, но он быстро меня перебивает.

— Они очень шумные. Ты должен думать о своей мебели, — говорит мне Эл. Это плохое оправдание для вечеринки, которая продолжается всего два часа, но мне все равно, уйдут все остальные или нет.

— Можешь их прогнать, если хочешь.

— Блестяще. Стефан, выключи музыку. Это должно сработать. И спрячь алкоголь. О да, это определенно сработает.

Стефан послушен, как ребенок, и это, возможно, единственное его хорошее качество.

— Так. То есть, все хорошо? — спрашивает Би.

— Да, — подозрительно отвечает Эл.

— Ты был не особо счастлив, когда мы виделись в последний раз.

— Я был очень счастлив. Мой отец только что умер. Во всем был виноват джетлаг.

— Ты бы не стал говорить о Мистере Красавце.

— Не о чем было говорить.

— Эл.

— Правда, Би, не о чем.

— Я удивлен, что ты так хорошо справляешься. Я имею в виду, я не удивлен твоей уклончивостью.

— Знаешь, иногда ты бываешь очень снисходительным.

— Он не кажется таким плохим, как ты рассказывал. Трудно сделать правильную оценку, не поговорив с ним. Он кажется милым.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что он хорошо выглядит.

— Не могу этого отрицать. Наверное, тяжело быть брошенным ради женщины. Если тебе нужно поговорить об этом позже, я здесь. Только на одну ночь.

— Меня никто не бросал. Черт возьми.

— Ты бросил его?

— Ну, мой отец умер, и я ушел, Би. Ты знаешь это.

— Так это никогда официально не заканчивалось? Это катастрофа. Ка-та-стро-фа.

— Я думаю, что когда один человек покидает страну и вы не разговаривайте в течение семи месяцев, то это конец. Все само подошло к концу. Закончилось на горько-сладкой ноте, хотя я был таким… Я мог бы поступить лучше. Я был дерьмовым человеком. Мы почти не разговариваем, и он нападает на меня в лифтах, появляется в моем доме, чтобы похитить меня с плохими намерениями и еще много чего, но это другая история. Кроме этого, у нас очень хорошие отношения.

— У меня слишком много вопросов. Мне нужен мой блокнот, — говорит Би, и я слышу шорох и звук падения чего-то на пол. — Насколько дерьмово ты вел себя с ним?

— Я напился, и это было не очень приятно.

— Из тебя плохой алкоголик. Но если то, что ты сказал — правда, оставь его в покое, черт возьми. Уходи, уходи, никогда больше с ним не разговаривай. Видишь ли, чего я не понимаю — ты ушел, но вернулся, что возвращает нас к моему предыдущему диагнозу твоего состояния.

— Он мне больше не нравится.

— Послушай, я отчетливо помню, как мы говорили об этом. Мы договорились, что ты больше не влюбишься в нежелательного человека, какими бы желанным он ни был.

— Я никогда этого не делал, — капризно говорит Эл.

— О мой Бог, так и есть. Делал. Не. Смей. Мне. Врать. Или я сделаю рождественские венки из твоих внутренностей. Ты знаешь, что я на это способен.

— Неправда. Не было нежелательных.

— Были!

— Заткнись, Би.

— Окей, теперь я точно в этом уверен. Почему тебе не могут нравиться хорошие люди, а не психопаты?

— Мне нравится хороший человек.

— Нет, нет, нет, я знаю тебя. Каждый раз ты будешь встречаться с этим психопатом. Оооо! Не мог бы ты заполнить для меня анкету?

— Что? Нет!

— Это всего лишь несколько вопросов по шкале от одного до пяти. Это для журнала.

— Я не буду заполнять никакую анкету, Би. 

— Она очень хорошая. Без имен.

— Это что, порно? Отвали. Как я уже говорил, спасибо, но я в порядке, и мы в порядке в профессиональном смысле, хотя иногда, возможно, и нет, но мы должны быть. Мне здесь нравится. Моя работа великолепна, Токийский филиал фирмы — самый прибыльный, ты должен увидеть мой офис. К тому же, он выглядел виноватым за свои поступки.

— О, ты имеешь в виду Стефана.

— Не совсем.

— Ну, я нахожу мистера Премьера очень интересным, основываясь исключительно на том, что ты мне говорил. Теперь я видел его и до сих пор нахожу интересным. Это очень необычно для меня.

— Я действительно не хочу и не должен это обсуждать. Спасибо, но сменим тему.

— То, что ты чувствуешь подобное, означает, что тебе нужно обсудить это с кем-то, и, вау, я психолог. Тебе повезло. 

— Это только между мной и ним. Я люблю тебя, но прекрати, — говорит Эл.

Несколько мгновений спустя он проходит мимо меня в том же направлении, что и Стефан, и теперь мне кажется, что нет смысла здесь находится. Я тоже выхожу, но на улицу. Я говорю кланяющимся охранникам у двери войти внутрь, чтобы начать избавляться от людей, и мне все равно, как они это делают или что скажет Киеми. Им просто нужно уехать. Я стою в алькове в передней части здания, где иногда прячусь, чтобы сделать звонок. Грустно, что теперь Киёми знает, и охрана знает, и все знают, что это мое укрытие, когда меня не могут найти внутри, но это не имеет значения. Я зажигаю сигарету, которую не курю; просто смотрю на автомобили, припаркованные аккуратными рядами передо мной, где обычно нет ничего, кроме большого открытого пространства. Проходит немного времени, и я вижу краем глаза, как подходит Эл. Я пытался заполнить пробелы в том, что он обо мне говорил, и меня раздражает это непонимание, этот языковой барьер. Я не двигаюсь, когда он останавливается передо мной, но он выглядит обеспокоенным под притворством ледяной нормальности.

— Привет.

— Привет, — отвечаю я.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я останусь на минутку, чтобы насладиться этой прекрасной погодой? — спрашивает он. Дождь бьет по капоту машин. Мы спрятались, но стоит лишь шагнуть на сантиметр, и мы промокнем. Я слабо улыбаюсь, и он должен понять, что ему разрешено остаться. — Наслаждаешься вечеринкой?

— Нет.

— Я бы сказал, что я удивлен, но…

— Я сожалею о том, что произошло, — говорю я быстро. Он, очевидно, не ожидал этого, и уж особенно не в течение нескольких секунд после его прибытия. Я не уточняю, за что мне жаль, но, надеюсь, этого достаточно.

— И мне тоже.

— Я просто хотел поговорить, правда. Я не знаю, как все пошло не так, но мне жаль. Твой костюм действительно виноват. С этого все и началось. Лифт.

— Я прошу прощения от имени моего костюма, — тихо говорит он и выдыхает смех через нос. — Эй, могу я покурить, Премьер-министр?

Я предлагаю ему сигарету, но он отказывается; он просто хочет затянуться моей, потому что, по его мнению, это не считается, с чем я согласен. Из-за него я чувствую себя загнанным в тупик и наблюдаю, как облака дыма и дыхания, неотличимые друг от друга, поднимаются в холодный воздух, в бесконечное черное небо. Он откидывается назад, чтобы выпустить дым над головой, и, потеряв равновесие, делает шаг назад. Моя мгновенная реакция — схватить его за руку, и он снова смеется. Все спокойно и легко, и мне трудно поверить, что что-то может быть иначе, нежели раньше, или когда-либо.

— Устал? — спрашиваю я.

— Какой-то человек сказал мне сегодня в аэропорту, из-за моего ощутимого бедствия в связи с перспективами этой партии: «Каждый день над землей — хороший день.» К сожалению, у него умерла дочь, поэтому я не мог исправить его на этой ошибке.

— Ты не должен быть несчастным, Эл, — говорю я, прислонившись к стене.

— Я не несчастен. Я просто драматичен и очарователен. Наоми затаскала Стефана и продолжает пытаться свести его с кем-то, кого несколько месяцев назад в газете назвали «медиа-личностью», что бы это ни значило. Вот где Стефан сейчас, я думаю. Он боится его. Вы с ним знакомы? 

— Нет. Я здесь почти никого не знаю. Киеми пригласила их.

— Это позор. Это и твоя вечеринка, — говорит он, и, похоже, это его волнует. — Кого бы ты пригласил, если бы мог?

— Тебя, — говорю я и понимаю, что не должен был. Я смотрю в сторону, а он смотрит в землю и снова затягивается. Слишком много времени прошло для того, чтобы теперь что-нибудь изменить, но он все же пытается.

— Только я? Это не совсем вечеринка, Премьер-мин…

— Зови меня по имени, — говорю я ему, потому что все это чертовски раздражает, и я чувствую укол в груди каждый раз, когда он меня так называет.

— Лайт, — мягко говорит он.

— Спасибо.

— Итак! — восклицает он с неожиданным приливом жизни после очередной неуместной тишины и следует примеру беседы Стефана. — Ты читал в последнее время хорошие книги?

— Эм… Ты читал «Вожделение»?

— Нет, о чем она? Может о вожделении? Или про влиятельность на политическую ориентацию?

— Первое. Это литературная книга.

— Ты действительно читаешь книгу? Боже, Боже, — говорит он, но я могу сказать, что он не издевается надо мной, впервые.

— Это была короткая история.

— Это по-прежнему история. Испорть мне впечатление.

— Действие происходит во время японской оккупации Китая во время Второй Мировой Войны. История о женщине, у которой роман с японским коллаборационистом, но это потому, что она работает на сопротивление. Она просто хочет, чтобы он умер, чтобы она могла втереться в доверие к нему, подставить его. Дело в том, что как раз перед тем, как его собираются убить, она предупреждает его, чтобы он мог убежать, прежде чем сопротивление сможет убить его. Знаешь, что он делает взамен? Он окружает камеру и убивает их, включая её. Какой в этом был смысл? О чем это тебе говорит?

— Что она была глупой?

— Нет. Любовь заставляет забыть о том, что важно, о твоем предназначении. Заставляет забыть, что ты намеревался сделать в первую очередь. Ты теряешь свою цель. Твоя цель становится кем-то другим, — я чувствую сонливость, когда смотрю на него. Он снова отводит взгляд и тихо напевает, и я не уверен, признание это или нет. — Би за нами наблюдает, — говорю я ему. Я чувствую на себе взгляд Би, и мне даже не нужно смотреть в ответ, чтобы в этом убедиться. Эл смотрит на ступеньки, где Би, вероятно, стоит при свете, просачивающемся снаружи.

— О, да. Так и есть. Помаши ему, — говорит он мне. Мы оба лениво машем в сторону Би. Он стоит на ступеньке. — Он уезжает завтра.

— Кстати, я говорю по-английски.

Он явно шокирован, и я чувствую в этом радость. Я могу сказать, что он вспоминает все, что было сказано, и он унижен, зол, и это правильно.

— Я разочаровываю тебя? — спрашиваю я. — Я многого не понял, но ты разочарован во мне?

— Я думал, что ты хотя бы постараешься, — говорит он, просто чтобы быть неопределенным и расслабленным.

— С тобой?

— Это невежливо — подслушивать чужие разговоры, — говорит он, снова отводя взгляд, — Разве твоя мать тебя этому не научила?

— Скажи, что еще не слишком поздно.

— Мы оба опоздали, Лайт.

— Тебе не обязательно было приходить сюда.

— Стефан хотел пойти, а Би хотел с тобой встретиться. У меня не было права голоса.

— Даже мне не было интересно, так что могу представить, какого тебе.

— Я подумал, что это может быть интересно, но у меня сильное подозрение, что я снова стал вести себя как мудак. Я выпил перед отъездом, так что я был готов. Стальные нервы. Активация мгновенного мудака.

— Надеюсь, ты сделал это не из-за меня.

— Нет. Би просто… Я люблю его, но я знаю его целую вечность, и это как столкнуться с самим собой, понимаешь? Иногда я себя не очень люблю. Но когда ты выучил английский? Это чертовски быстро, Лайт.

— Я не очень хорошо говорю. Я подумал, что это будет полезно для зарубежных визитов и прочего.

— Я в этом уверен. Кроме того, ты можешь шпионить за ними.

— Ха. Да… Эл, ты должен был просто сказать ему.

— Кому?

— Стефану. Ты не сказал ему?

— Еще один человек, который знает? Достаточно того, что Би знает. Стефан, наверное, просто съебется. Даже если он этого не сделает, это не принесет ему никакой пользы. И если бы он узнал, он не хотел бы, чтобы я на тебя работал. А мне нравится моя работа.

— Так что вместо этого ты врешь. Это проще, не так ли?

— Можем мы быть в порядке, пожалуйста? Это не поможет ни мне, ни тебе. Я действительно сделал больно твоему лицу, а мне нравится твое лицо, правда, — говорит он, закрыв глаза, и потирает лоб. — Ты мне нравишься, но иногда ты полный ублюдок, и мне хочется бить тебя, пока ничего не останется. Нет необходимости выкапывать вещи для какой-то ошибочной концепции честности. Насколько знает Стефан, мы были друзьями и поссорились из-за работы — такова опасность работы с друзьями, если вы разнитесь во мнениях.

— Это то, что я сказал Киеми.

— Старое оправдание, но хорошее. Почему бы не вернуться к старым стандартам. Я сказал ему, что твоя семья арендовала то место, которое ты нашел в детстве. Ложь растет и разрастается. Как ты объяснил… Свое лицо?

— Я упал.

— Прости меня.

— Будь я на твоем месте, мне не было бы жаль. Итак, они все счастливы в неизвестности, как насчет нас?

— Я просто не хочу с тобой ссорится, Лайт. Это утомительно. Я не понимаю, почему, будучи двумя взрослыми людьми, мы не можем делать то, что говорим.

— Быть друзьями.

— Ага.

— Почему ты вернулся?

— Мой контракт, — вздыхает он, как будто говорит мне одно и то же снова и снова в течение десятилетий, но я все забываю и забываю.

— Ты знаешь, что между нами нет контрактов. Я тебе уже говорил.

— Ты говоришь это. Последнее, что мне было нужно, это нарушение трудового договора, против которого я не мог бы возражать.

— Ты вернулся из-за меня, — говорю я ему, зная, что сейчас все может испортиться. Наш спокойный и тихий разговор может взорваться, и я, вероятно, закончу со швами на лице. Каменная плитка под ногами не знает пощады.

— Может поначалу, — признает он, наконец, и я хочу обнять его за правду. — Но это не причина, по которой я остался. Если бы мы могли быть друзьями, мне было бы приятно.

— Но мы действительно никогда не были друзьями, — напоминаю я ему снова. Я никогда не видел человека, у кого была бы такая же способность выглядеть настолько грустно с сухими глазами. — Откуда ты знал? — спрашиваю я.

— Знал что?

— Когда я впервые встретил тебя на том расследовании, я не знал. Этот день бы закончился, и я бы никогда не подумала о тебе снова. Я, наверное, даже не вспомнил бы, как ты выглядел через несколько недель, вот как мало я о тебе думал. Но ты знал. Ты пришел, чтобы найти меня.

— Лайт…

— Ты сделал это. Ты несешь ответственность. Мы оба ответственны, но эти вещи не превращаются в дружбу и случайный кофе. Я серьезно, Эл.

— Прости меня. Мне жаль, что я просто не остался в стороне.

— Ты сожалеешь об этом?

— В некотором смысле, — отвечает он. Его голова опускается, и он роняет сгоревшую сигарету на землю.

— Как и я.

— Ты правда имел в виду то, что сказал? — спрашивает он. — Об отставке и разводе с Киёми? — он наблюдает, как его нога вдавливает окурок в ступеньку, и я беспокоюсь о том, насколько это для него сложно. Я думал, что только мне было трудно.

— Для тебя? Не знаю. Я не думал, что говорил. Я говорил то, что, как мне казалось, ты хотел услышать.

— О.

— Но теперь я понимаю тебя. Я все это прекрасно понимаю. Эта ситуация была бы неприемлема для всех. Ты вернулся и остался ради меня. Стефан — твой второй Дэвид. Кто-то, кто сделает тебе чай, и вы никогда не будете ругаться, и он скажет тебе, что любит тебя, чтобы компенсировать всех людей, которые должны были любить тебя, но никогда этого не делали. И он сделает тебя лучше, или что ты там думаешь. Человек, которым ты хочешь быть, возможно. Я тот, кем ты себе не позволяешь быть. Я — твоя правда. Ты хочешь, чтобы я держался от тебя подальше и никогда, никогда не говорил тебе то, о чем, как ты думаешь, ты хочешь знать, потому что тогда я не влезу в роль, которую ты мне дал. Я пугаю тебя и всегда пугал, потому что я могу быть только тем или иным для тебя. Я не собираюсь делать тебя лучше, потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался таким, какой ты есть. Ты никогда не узнаешь, любил ли я тебя на самом деле, или я просто говорил это, я не скажу тебе, вот как все будет. Ты хочешь гоняться за мной, всегда, потому что знаешь, что я что-то значу. Один человек не может быть для тебя всем, не так ли? Но ты принадлежишь мне. И на данный момент это все, что я могу тебе дать.

— Я действительно хочу измениться, Лайт.

— Я знаю. Забирай своего Стефана, — говорю я, хотя не хочу. Стефан уйдет до первых листьев на деревьях. — Что ты хочешь сказать? То, чего он не знает, не может ему навредить? Оставь свои шарады, а я оставлю свои.

— Это было бы несправедливо.

— Ха. Что?

— Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к нему или Киеми, и даже по отношению к нам. Это ни к чему не приведет.

— Некоторые вещи не следует планировать и раскладывать по полочкам. Давай хотя бы перестанем притворяться друг перед другом. Так как ты здесь, и мы оба знаем, почему ты здесь. И да, Эл, ты действительно был прав — я совершенно не смыслю в преследовании и не выиграю никаких наград. Я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты был рядом.

Это прекрасно, потому что он смотрит на меня, как будто начинает мне верить, и он не спорит, но, конечно, такие моменты никогда долго не длятся. Если не мы ломаем их, то это делает кто-то другой. Киеми зовет меня из дверей, и мы оба поворачиваемся.

— Люди уходят, Лайт, — кричит она. Я поднимаю руку, и она возвращается внутрь, благословив Би секундой своего внимания.

— Хорошо. Отлично, — говорю я.

— Я тоже пойду, — улыбается Эл, хоть и выглядит немного ошеломленным, будто только проснулся после того, как его нокаутировали бейсбольной битой. — Отличная вечеринка.

— Лжец. Это было чертовски ужасно, — смеюсь я.

— Да.

Я вижу, как кто-то идет к нам слева от меня, это Би, сутулящийся с выражением беспокойства и возможным желанием убийства на лице. Это заговор, как все пытаются встать на пути, когда это не их гребаное место. Я поворачиваюсь к Эл, все еще смотрящему на меня, как будто я — звездное небо. Но я не могу понять, о чем он думает.

— Если я пришлю тебе сообщение, ты ответишь мне? — спрашиваю я. Он ничего не говорит, и эта секунда тишины кажется мне часом.

— Да.

Его виноватый, стыдящийся и отчаявшийся голос заставляет меня захотеть сказать ему, что он не должен себя так чувствовать. Мы никогда не должны себя так чувствовать. Я делаю шаг вперед и кладу руку ему на плечо, чтобы я мог быстро сказать ему кое-то на ухо, как раньше, потому что Би почти здесь и выглядит еще более подозрительным.

— Я не знаю, сводишь ли ты меня с ума или поддерживаешь меня в здравом уме.

Уходя, я киваю Би, выражению лица которого позавидовал бы самый жестокий инквизитор, но между ним и Эл — пропасть, которую он не может преодолеть, потому что я мешаю, и, думаю, он это понимает.

— Как поживаешь, малыш? — слышу я позади.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *на английском фамилия Эл звучит как Lawliet, "law" в переводе — "закон".  
> **«Скорая помощь» — американский телесериал, рассказывающий о жизни приёмного отделения окружной больницы города Чикаго, её сотрудников и пациентов.


	5. Ты был знаменитостью с плохим этикетом

Я вспоминаю день после той ночи. Я ехал домой; только один глаз был в порядке, второй опух, я никак не мог его открыть. Я несколько раз врезался в бордюры, царапая колеса шин, и узнал об этом только потому, что мне об этом сообщили несколько дней спустя. Когда я пришел домой, было позднее утро, пришлось надеть солнечные очки. Всегда полезно держать пару в машине. Никогда не знаешь, будет ли солнце, и, пока водишь машину, яркий свет может светить в глаза. Много несчастных случаев с летальным исходом происходит именно из-за этого. Также никогда не знаешь, в какой момент кто-то может тебя ударить. Я не смог бы скрыть свое помятое лицо, даже если надел на него мешок — это бы привлекло еще больше внимания. Я опустил голову, избегая всех, прошел прямо в свою спальню и упал на кровать. Это напомнило мне время, когда мне было девятнадцать и я проводил много времени в разных постелях. Это продолжалось две недели и мне надоело. Как только я вернулся домой, захотелось принять душ. Я собирался искупаться, переодеться, зайти в оружейную, вернуться в дом Эл и застрелить Стефана. Я бы похоронил тело. Я представлял шокированный возглас Эл. Это было его идеей: «Мы должны похоронить тело». Но дорога домой уничтожила эту мысль. Физически я не мог даже двигаться, не то чтобы что-то делать. Он не собирался хоронить тело, не собирался делать мне чашку чая.  
  
Моя рука свисала с края кровати, и серый свет из окна был таким ярким, что видящий глаз слезился от боли. Я его закрыл. Было слишком лень зашторить окна — мне бы пришлось двигаться. Черный и темно-красный — единственное, что я видел, — смешивались, поэтому общее впечатление от жизни с закрытыми глазами было теперь коричневым. Я лежал и хотел наконец заснуть, но не мог. Я решил разобраться в себе, убедиться, что всё не так уж плохо. Ничто не кажется таким плохим, когда стоишь на ногах. Мне нужно было решить свои проблемы и мыслить рационально, но большая часть меня знала, что этого не произойдет. Было лучше остаться там, где я был.  
  
Прошло время. Это случается. Киёми появилась, как она обычно делает, когда я остаюсь в своей спальне. Она пока не могла видеть моего лица — я отвернулся. Я услышал её шаги, голос и шорох ткани на бедрах. Она научилась правильно ходить, словно по канату. Я сказал ей не покупать одежду из смешанных волокон.  
  
Она спросила меня: «Ты встаёшь?» из дверного проёма. Я открыл свой глаз. Нет, я не собирался вставать, потому что только что вернулся.  
  
— Уже двенадцать, — сказала она мне. Да, но это выходные. Мир останавливается в выходные, если ничего не происходит.  
  
Она появилась с другой стороны кровати, когда я не ответил на её своевременное наблюдение. Она, вероятно, собиралась подержать зеркало под моим носом, чтобы проверить, дышу ли я, но потом увидела мое лицо.  
  
— Черт, что с твоим лицом? — взвизгнула она. Точнее, не совсем. Киёми превосходна, когда происходят какие-то чрезвычайные ситуации. Это бонус, о котором я не знал, когда покупал её. Если бы я был в зоне боевых действий, я бы отправил её через вражеские ряды с тортом и спокойно ждал, пока они не помашут мне белым флагом.  
  
— Киёми, не могла бы ты оставить меня ненадолго? — сказал я. Мой голос был низким и сухим. Словно гравий у входа в дом Эл. Словно он засунул мне его в глотку.  
  
— Что? Я звоню врачу, — ответила она.  
  
— Нет. Я упал, но ничего страшного. — Моя рука прикоснулась к её ладони, пытаясь удержать ее от вызова каких-нибудь медиков, и это усилие заставило меня вспомнить о том, что при нормальных обстоятельствах я могу сделать от восьми до двенадцати отжимов с высокими весами. Я мог бы делать и больше, но не хочу быть слишком накачанным. Все дело в тонировании и естественной силе. Я должен снизить вес и увеличить количество повторений. — Мне просто нужно побыть одному некоторое время, и тогда все будет в порядке, — сказал я ей.  
  
— Ты ведь не был пьян, да? А что если кто-то расскажет прессе? — Это был очень правильный вопрос. Я пытался позаботиться об этом сам.  
  
— Киёми, без обид, но съебись на час, — сказал я. Я сказал это настолько вежливо, насколько мог, но я никогда не ругался при ней. Мне просто никогда не приходилось. Я всегда думал, что она ударит меня за это, но теперь это было неважно.  
  
— Тебя не должны видеть таким, — сказала она через пару секунд. Ругательство прошло мимо её ушей, или она просто его проигнорировала. Должно быть, я выглядел размазней. Это вернуло ей материнский инстинкт и логику.  
  
— Я не пойду в Парламент, пока мне не станет лучше. Всё нормально. Я знаю, — солгал я.  
  
— Точно? А как насчет пресс-конференции в пятницу?  
  
— Мне нечего им сказать. Пусть это сделает Ватари. Скажи им, что у меня болит голова. — Это заставило меня засмеяться, и кровать чуть задрожала под моим телом; я чувствовал себя её частью. Я был так близок к тому, чтобы заплакать, и не знал, будет ли это иметь значение — смеюсь я или плачу, потому что это практически одно и то же.  
  
— Но ты никогда не пропускал пресс-конференций.  
  
— Нет. — Нет, никогда не пропускал. Я никогда не пропускал ни дня работы. Никогда.  
  
— Люди будут сплетничать, — сказала она. — Тебе придется взять недельный отпуск и остаться дома. Тебя никто не должен видеть. Персонал тебя не увидит. Тебе придется остаться здесь. Они скажут, что ты сильно заболел.  
  
Мы словно пытались скрыть убийство. Я представил Эл, ставящего чайник после того, как мы похоронили тело Стефана, подумал, что он бы сказал. Если бы это сделал кто-то другой, что бы он сказал? Он сообщит об этом в полицию от моего имени. Он делал это раньше, когда кто-то поцарапал мою машину. Он не знал, что это был Дживас — я и не думаю, что это его рук дело, — но он решил, что это Дживас, и сообщил об этом, сказав, что видел, как он это делает. Он солгал. Я его не остановил. Я просто отступил и наблюдал, как он мстит кому угодно. Это мог быть Дживас. Так что Эл сделал это, а затем поцарапал машину Дживаса и порезал шины перочинным ножом, на рукоятке которого было вырезано «Би» и окрашено синей шариковой ручкой. Он сказал мне остановиться, потому что ему нужно было отлить. Это меня оттолкнуло, потому что мы были в густонаселенном районе, и, хотя вокруг никого не было — было два утра, — вокруг не могло быть туалетной бумаги или проточной воды, чтобы помыть руки, и это всегда меня беспокоило. Он не пошел отливать. Он побежал через дорогу, я подумал: «Здесь же живет Дживас!», а Эл напал на его машину, даже не задев сигнализацию. Он вернулся, улыбнулся мне, и мы больше об этом не говорили. Никогда еще люди не делали ничего настолько криминального прямо перед моим носом, и это сделало меня соучастником. Я также никогда не слышал о подобном преступлении, совершенном уважаемым барристером под сорок, одетым в дорогой костюм.  
  
Ночью, перед тем как уехать в Лондон со своим покойным отцом, он рассказал, что они с Би сделали что-то похожее с Астбери, когда им было семнадцать, и ему понравилось. Я догадался, что это было сделано вместо его первоначального плана убийства. Би бросал кирпич в каждое окно на нижнем этаже его дома, а у него было много окон, в то время как Эл уничтожал его Rolls Royce. Эл привлек бы к ответственности человека, который ударил меня. Ему нравятся обвинения. Но обвинения недостаточны, когда он принимает непосредственное участие. Преследование и возмездие. Отдавая содеянное и добавляя еще немного — иначе это и справедливостью назвать нельзя. Он, наверное, сказал бы то же, что и Киёми. Практичный. Теперь трудно догадаться, что он трахает меня фигурально, так как он закончил делать это буквально.  
  
Я снова засмеялся.  
  
— Я сильно заболел, — захрипел я в ответ Киёми. Я, должно быть, выглядел как очищенный кровавый апельсин с самыми белыми, прямыми зубами в округе. Я хотел, чтобы она перестала быть такой смешной. Это не имело никакого значения.  
  
Она потерла мою спину, и я почувствовал прикосновения её ногтей сквозь рубашку. На моей рубашке кровь. Через несколько месяцев после того, как Эл ушел, он для меня превратился в какого-то далекого призрака. То, что он сказал мне на тротуаре, было похожим на безумное пророчество гадалки, которая села в такси и уехала. Было время, когда я целовался с Киёми, и это было по-настоящему. Она была совершенна почти во всех отношениях. Я никогда не слышал от нее плохих слов, не было необходимости делать ей замечания. Мы были счастливы. Все так и говорили. Полагаю, это должно было быть правдой.  
  
— Я наберу тебе ванну, — сказала она. Она, вероятно, думает, что у меня очень ранний кризис среднего возраста из-за реалий надвигающегося отцовства. Это естественно — травмировать себя и взять неделю отпуска. Я почувствовал, как она поднялась с кровати. Я снова прищурился, чтобы увидеть, как она смотрит на меня. Она выглядела красивой.  
  
— Тебе нужен пластырь, — она вздохнула и уставилась на мой нос. — И сходить к врачу, Лайт. Что если останется шрам?  
  
Я был попугаем. Всё, что она мне говорила, казалось таким смешным в своей бессмысленности.  
  
— Если останется шрам, — повторил я. И засмеялся.  
  


* * *

 

Я позвонил Эл после вечеринки. Он не ответил. Я даже отложил этот звонок на два дня. Я проверил свой универсальный календарь и убедился, что в Англии это не государственный праздник, так как решил, что эти праздники следуют за ним по пятам. Я оставил его одного слишком надолго. Я должен был позвонить ему той же ночью.  
  
Наоми пришла выпить кофе с Киёми. Они сформировали коалицию интересов. Киёми хотела сделать благотворительный художественный проект. Наоми сделала бы все, что связано с искусством и трогательностью. Это дело в идее, а не в настоящем искусстве. Вам не должно это нравиться, потому что тогда это отнимет весь смысл. Это не то, что ты должен хотеть видеть на своей стене. Если да, то это не настоящее искусство. Важно то, что оно тебе говорит.  
  
Они выбирают искусство для слепых. Они найдут слепых людей, заставят их рисовать картины, а потом выставят их, нравится им это или нет. Я не совсем понял концепцию.  
  
Я зашел поздороваться с Наоми перед тем, как вернуться на работу после обеда. Поздороваться и посмотреть, жив ли еще Дживас. Он подключен к IV и респиратору. Я сфотографировал его на телефон. Наоми и Киёми обсуждали грудное вскармливание. По-видимому, Наоми все еще может кормить грудью, если захочет, несмотря на импланты, но это ещё предстоит проверить, слава Богу. Этот увлекательный разговор привел прямо к обсуждению Стефана и Эл, что, как мне казалось, было очень легкомысленно с их стороны, но потом я вспомнил, что они не знают о моих чувствах.  
  
Наоми считает, что Эл вспыльчив, и не понимает, что Стефан в нем нашел. Стефан подал заявку на разрешение остаться в Японии на неопределенный срок. «Что, по его мнению, он может предложить моей стране?» — вот что я тогда подумал. Миками рассказал, что то, как Стефан и Эл вели себя в Харуки, — отвратительно, и что их следовало арестовать. Это то, что сказала Наоми. Я даже знать не хочу об этом. В Харуки многое сходит с рук. Тогда я понял: Эл не может говорить со мной из-за Стефана. Стефан здесь, и он пытается остаться здесь. В доме Эл. Эл хочет, чтобы я его остановил.  
  
Говорят, Эл его любит. «Безумно» — сказала Наоми.  
  


***

  
  
Я собирался встретиться с Эл в офисе и позволить иммиграционной службе отправить Стефану стандартное письмо, но потом я понял, что хочу увидеть лицо Стефана в первый и единственный раз в жизни. Я пишу Эл и говорю ему, что приду к нему после работы. Он отвечает почти сразу: «не лучшая идея». Так и есть. Я игнорирую это. Посмотрим, как ему это понравится. Он не может сам об этом позаботиться, так что я сделаю это для него.  
  
Его дом выглядит ещё более зелёным при дневном свете, словно его восстанавливает сама природа. Забавно, учитывая, что он не любит природу. Ему особо ничего не нравится, но когда нравится, он отдает себя всего. Маленькие листья покрывают его дом, гроздьями спускаясь с высоких деревьев, словно зеленый бархат. Его старый дом был далек от природы — архитектор явно любил бетон.  
  
Когда я подхожу, Стефан выходит из гаража, вытирая руки о какую-то старую тряпку. Он, кажется, купил лодку. Бьюсь об заклад, её купил Эл. Эл ненавидит воду, поэтому, конечно, купил лодку и дом у озера.  
  
Так что запачканный Стефан подходит ко мне и улыбается, как будто он всё ещё на гребаной Рождественской вечеринке. Его лицо почти полностью симметрично. Это должно быть привлекательной чертой. Люди ищут симметричных партнеров. Мое лицо идеально и намного лучше его, так что я не боюсь. Боже мой, он в футболке. Боже мой, это футболка выпускников. Почему меня должно волновать, был ли он в Йеле? Я уверен, что он просто купил её в магазине для посетителей или специально распечатал. Я должен быть впечатлён? Ебать, как же я впечатлён.  
  
— Здравствуйте, Премьер-Министр! — говорит он и пробегает последние несколько шагов, как будто рад меня видеть.  
  
— Эл здесь? — спрашиваю я. Сразу к делу.  
  
— Да, он внутри. Позвольте показать вам мою лодку! Это был Рождественский подарок, смотрите! — Он хочет, чтобы я пошел с ним, указал на его лодку, восхитился двигателем и пропеллерами. Да, мы могли бы сблизиться через лодку. Я не двигаюсь.  
  
— Она очень… лодочная.  
  
— Да, я решил заняться Хот Роддингом, — говорит он мне. Надеюсь, это не какой-нибудь странный фетиш.  
  
— Ага, классно. Стефан, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
— Конечно. Все нормально?  
  
— Эл внутри?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорю я. Разглядываю его как-то слишком долго, потом иду к дому. Он следует за мной, подбегает ко мне, говорит со мной о том, что мне неинтересно, а я понимаю, что он выше меня. Он выше меня. Шесть футов, блядь, одиннадцать, наверное. Размер двадцать четвертый ног, наверное. Вероятно, с длинным висячим членом. Голубые глаза.  
  
Он проходит вперед, как только мы попадаем внутрь, и это грубо. Он бросает свою тряпку на консольный стол, который я помню еще со старого дома. Я ежедневно ронял ключи в миску на нем. Этот консольный стол — французское Реженс. Не показной, но качественный. Мне всегда это нравилось. Ему уже двести лет, кто-то вложил в него все свои силы, а сейчас Стефан кладет на него свои грязные, потные, жирные тряпки. Честно говоря, я не испытывал такой ненависти с тех пор, как Хаято Дазай выиграл премию в конце года, когда мне было восемь лет. Моя работа всегда была намного лучше. Они отдали её ему только потому, что он написал сотню слов о том, как его мёртвая сестра жила в облаке. Они просто чувствовали себя неловко, не давая мне награду, хотя я её заслужил. Это было моё первое знакомство с несправедливостью.  
  
В этом месте есть что-то очень буддистское, так что Эл определенно не должен здесь быть. Всё очень скучно и духовно из-за всей этой зелени и природы, пытающейся проникнуть извне. Вещи Эл словно разбросаны повсюду, ни одна из них не совпадает с интерьером. Как в витрине для антропологов.  
  
Он сидит на старом кресле, с ногами, словно старик. У него даже одеяло лежит на коленях. Он читает книгу — она называется «Шантарам» или что–то вроде — боже, Эл. Увидев себя, ты бы заплакал.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он, когда видит меня. Не могу сказать, рад ли он, что я здесь, или нет. Дай мне знак.  
  
— Ты снова заболел? — спрашиваю я весело, садясь напротив и скрещивая ноги. Да, Эл, посмотри на мои чертовы ноги. Их словно сделал божественно талантливый резчик по дереву. Держу пари, что у Стефана очень выраженные, чрезмерно развитые икроножные мышцы, что лично мне кажется очень непривлекательным. Брюки плохо сидят, и это ограничивает гибкость.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Эл. Он, конечно же, не болен. Он говорит «нет» болезни и пытается игнорировать её, чтобы все прошло. Он кладет свою книгу на стол рядом. Я собираюсь купить копию чуть позже. Его телефон звонит, и он отправляет это на голосовую почту.  
  
— Он болен, — говорит мне Стефан, поспешно вставая между нами. Я вижу, дебил! Я знаю его четыре года, а ты только что появился. С ходу Стефан поднимает с пола использованные салфетки Эл, тот кашляет в новую, сморкается, обнюхивает и прячет под одеялом. Он, кажется, не ценит молчаливую суету Стефана. Стефан, к сожалению, всё ещё здесь и бросает бревна в огонь. Он выглядит слишком самодовольным для своего же блага. Я вздыхаю пренебрежительно, переводя взгляд с него на Эл.  
  
— У меня простуда, Стефан, я не собираюсь умирать. По какой причине. Чем обязаны твоему визиту, Лайт? — спрашивает он. Стефан сидит на подлокотнике кресла Эл, словно дрессированная птица, они оба смотрят на меня.  
  
— О! Простите. Вам что-нибудь принести? — щебечет мне Стефан, когда я не отвечаю на вопрос. Он стоит, готовый ко всем моим капризам. Я бы хотел, чтобы он всадил себе нож в глазное яблоко, но он, вероятно, промахнется.  
  
— Я бы выпил кофе, — говорю я.  
  
— Особые предпочтения? — Хотя бы свари его, идиот.  
  
— Черный, — говорю я ему. Он улыбается и лезет под одеяло Эл. Он удивленно поднимает руки, как вор, пойманный с поличным, и, срань господня, что здесь происходит? Стефан достает другую салфетку, взъерошивает ему волосы, Эл выглядит немного смущенным и, вероятно, сейчас на грани самоубийства. Затем он уходит, чтобы положить эту салфеточку на свой алтарь. Да. Оставь нас в покое, потеряйся.  
  
— Что он тут делает? — спрашиваю я Эл, как только Стефан выходит из комнаты.  
  
— Он живёт здесь. Что ты здесь делаешь? — отвечает он. Его голос звучит грубо из-за мокроты от инфекции, которую он подхватил. Его иммунная система теряет волю к борьбе. Она на самом деле пытается помочь ему умереть и избежать ужасной ситуации, в которую он себя поставил.  
  
— Оооооох… туше, — улыбаюсь я. — Я в замешательстве. Ты не отвечал на мои звонки.  
  
— Итак, я был либо парализован, либо мертв, верно? Это не могло быть большим «иди на хер».  
  
— Я спросил тебя, ответишь ли ты мне, и ты сказал «да», — говорю я, затаив дыхание, на мгновение закинув голову в экстазе. — Просто так. Для разговоров о том, какой вкус презервативов тебе нравится в эти дни? Смешно. Я думал, мы уже перешли эту стадию.  
  
— Нет. Я пошел домой и подумал. «Те, кто сдерживают желания, делают это, потому что достаточно слабы, чтобы быть сдержанными». Ты всегда мне льстил, Лайт, и я, наверное, всегда буду на тебя падок. Но я могу это сдерживать.  
  
Это дело рук Би. Я поднимаю брови и закуриваю. Ему это совсем не нравится. Только не в его доме. Не с бушующим огнем, который тоже дымится, с открытыми окнами и тем, что он время от времени крадет у меня сигареты, нет. Я встаю, он смотрит на меня и демонстративно кашляет. Я бы посмотрел на его попытки ударить меня сейчас. Я иду к его шкафу с напитками — все еще шкафу с напитками — и смотрю на бутылки. Там нет ничего стоящего. Я выдыхаю в него облако дыма и закрываю стеклянные двери, удерживая его внутри.  
  
— Черт возьми, Эл. У тебя есть что-нибудь кроме лимонада и тоника в этом гребаном месте, или это слишком запретно для него?  
  
— Шкаф, — говорит он. Он прячет свои напитки в одном из шкафов. Это плохой знак. Он спивается. Бутылка водки спрятана за книгой «Преступления против человечности: борьба за глобальное правосудие». Это очень смешно.  
  
— Лёд?  
  
— Полагаю, на кухне. В замороженной коробке, которую мы называем «морозильник».  
  
Стефан возвращается, и это к счастью.  
  
— Эй. Ты, — говорю я ему. Он останавливается, словно пораженный громом, с двумя кружками в руках. — Полагаю, у тебя нет никакого льда?  
  
— Он имеет в виду: «Не мог бы ты принести ему немного льда, Стефан?» Спасибо, — спрашивает Эл.  
  
— Вообще-то, Стефан, это тебя касается, — говорю я весело. Эл свешивает ноги со стула, выглядя так, словно бросает мне вызов и боится того, что я могу сказать. — У Эл и у меня есть договоренность сексуального характера, и мы делали это в течение многих лет. Это началось как ничто, но теперь это всё, и ты на грёбаном пути. Убирайся из этого дома, садись в лодку и проваливай! — я так и не говорю это.  
  
— О? — Стефан отвечает, скучно, как помойка. Он ставит кружки на стол.  
  
— Да. К сожалению, твое иммиграционное заявление было отклонено, — говорю я ему с грустной улыбкой неизбежности. Это было неизбежно. — Я думал, что сам тебе об этом скажу.  
  
— Что? Почему? Что-то не так с моими документами? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, но сейчас есть проблемы с иммиграцией, потому что мы пытаемся облегчить уровень населения в Токио. Даже во всей стране, правда. Прости. Я пытался поговорить с иммиграционной службой, но даже моей рекомендации было недостаточно.  
  
— Чёрт, — вздыхает он в шоке. Он садится на кресло рядом с Эл. Я беру кофе и пожимаю плечами, а Стефан смотрит на свои ботинки.  
  
— Ты очень старался, Лайт? Так сильно, что у тебя кишки выпали? — спрашивает Эл, глядя осуждающе. Да, это красиво. Ярость.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит ему Стефан, он позволяет своей руке упасть на Эл, и я с дрожью выдыхаю. — Это плохо, но нельзя ожидать, что они сделают для меня исключение. Я могу попробовать снова через несколько месяцев, верно? — он говорит, глядя на меня. Я дуюсь, словно рассматриваю такую нелепую идею.  
  
— Можешь.  
  
— Но Вы не видите изменения ситуации?  
  
— Не мне об этом говорить.  
  
— Не мог бы ты оставить нас на минутку? — спрашивает Эл. Он смотрит на меня, но имеет в виду Стефана, я уверен. — Это не займет много времени.  
  
Стефан наклоняется к Эл — тот все еще смотрит на меня — и издает какие-то смягчающие звуки и мольбы о сдержанности ему на ухо. Да, Эл. Успокойся и просто прими это. Ты знаешь, что хочешь этого.  
  
— Спасибо, что сказали мне лично, Премьер-Министр, — бормочет Стефан, вставая.  
  
— Хотел бы я принести новости получше, — отвечаю я, звуча опустошенным, хотя на моем лице блестит улыбка. Он уходит, удручённый, и я снова поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на Эл и показать свою победу.  
  
— Чёртов ублюдок, — говорит он.  
  
— Ну, вот и славно. Не вини меня, что иммиграционная служба решила, что им не нужна какая-то неразумная разведка.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда. Дело в том, что они думали, что он был нарушением безопасности. Странно, да? Именно об этом я и подумал.  
  
— Он покинул ЦРУ.  
  
— Это то, что он говорит. Я поражаюсь тебе. Это для показухи? Я думал, ты захочешь этого. Так будет проще для тебя.  
  
— Ты сделал это и… что? — спрашивает он, слегка качая головой, как будто не может понять. — Ты сделал это не для меня. Ты сделал это для себя.  
  
— Что сделал? Притормозил его? Я тебя умоляю. У меня есть другие заботы, куда важнее твоего парня, Эл.  
  
— Уходи.  
  
— Обвиняй меня. Если тебе будет легче. Я здесь, чтобы помочь, — говорю я и глотаю свой ужасный кофе. Кофе в порядке, но он был приготовлен совершенно неправильно и полным идиотом.  
  
— Я возложу вину на правильного человека, Лайт, и это ты. Уходи.  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас. Это нормально, но подожди, пока Стефан здесь. Ты хочешь эмоциональных всплесков, не так ли? Я тот большой противный человек, который разрушает твой маленький роман, ты хочешь, чтобы это так выглядело? Хорошо, всё ради Вас. Я надену свою лучшую маску козла отпущения.  
  
Он встает, и я чувствую, как мои плечи ослабли только от этого движения. Черт, что со мной не так? В нем сейчас восемьдесят процентов мокроты. Он приближается ко мне, я чувствую его дыхание на лице и, вероятно, заражусь тоже, но мне плевать.  
  
— Лайт, — шепчет он. Да. Я закрываю глаза от его близости. — Я увольняюсь.  
  
Мои глаза открываются, чтобы увидеть, как он отходит от меня в сторону двери.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ожидай моего письма об отставке утром, — говорит он, держа дверь открытой. О, нет, нет, нет, нет, всё не так, как должно было быть. Он должен был прыгнуть ко мне на колени, пощипать мои соски и сказать, как он благодарен мне за то, что я спас его от судьбы хуже смерти. Потом он выбросил бы вещи Стефана и вернул мне мой старый шкаф. Мысль о том, что он уйдёт в отставку, настолько смешна, что я не могу понять. Пиар взорвется. Он пиарщик.  
  
— Я этого не приму.  
  
— Это зависит от тебя, но я всё равно подаю в отставку. Ты не можешь остановить прессу, и я позвоню им как раз вовремя, прежде чем они пойдут в печать.  
  
— Не смей, блять. Это не закончится, пока я не скажу. Что с тобой? Твой мозг заражен?  
  
— Для танго нужны двое, Лайт. И я больше не хочу с тобой танцевать, — радостно говорит он мне. Что?  
  
Конечно, Стефан решает, что это прекрасное время, чтобы вернуться, и он принес лёд, чёртов идиот. Он в замешательстве, как и я.  
  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Ничего особенного, Стефан. Я просто ухожу из правительства.  
  
— Ты что?  
  
— Я в праве, а не на параде кукловодов. Это работа Лайта.  
  
— Это ведь не из-за меня, не так ли? В этом нет его вины. Эл, это твоя работа. Не глупи.  
  
— Да, Эл. Не глупи, — улыбаюсь я в знак согласия, обнаружив в Стефане маловероятный источник резервного копирования. Моя улыбка должна подтолкнуть Эл к гневу, потому что он теряет радостное равнодушие.  
  
— Убирайся нахер из моего дома! — кричит он. Стефан выглядит так, словно ему только что сказали, что ему осталось жить пять секунд и он не совсем знает, что делать. Он кладет руки на плечи Эл, словно может сдержать его таким образом, но затем понимает, что это бесполезно. Эл даже не замечает, что произошло, он слишком занят, смотря на меня, поэтому Стефан говорит со мной самым извиняющимся тоном, на который способен, что довольно противно.  
  
— Послушайте, мне очень жаль, Премьер-Министр. Я не знаю, что случилось, но Вам лучше уйти. Уважайте его желания.  
  
Я не двигаюсь. Я не собираюсь уходить; это должен сделать он. Я буду стоять здесь и смотреть, как он собирает вещи. Зачем ждать? Просто уходи. Я собираюсь рассказать ему все об Эл: и о том, какая он шлюха, и как он трахал меня во всех смыслах в течение многих лет, и как он любит меня — он сам мне в этом признался. Он просто любит меня, вот и все. Любит меня, словно я часть его самого. Он так и сказал. Я не похож ни на кого другого. Он избил меня, потому что любит, потому что заботится. Если это не приносит боль, то это не имеет смысла. Он хочет быть моей вечностью. Я попросил его показать, насколько он меня ненавидит, и он поцеловал меня. Вот что он сделал. Он не видел меня в течение четырех часов и вел себя так, словно прошли долгие месяцы, и почему я был так далеко? Во мне он видит надвигающуюся бурю — бурю на горизонте. Он родился исключительно для меня, но и я для него тоже. Он сказал, что я опоздал, но он не это имел в виду. Он сказал, что разочарован, но потом однажды сказал, что гордится мной. «Ты сорвал большой куш, Ягами-кун». Именно так он и сказал. Он находит меня интересным, увлекательным, и я привлекателен своими благочестием и высокомерием. Он боится меня. Я прошёлся по его жизни горячим утюгом. Он для меня не игра, а еще он сломал мой стол. Я плохо на него влияю, я его не любил, он мне даже не нравился, но потом всё изменилось. Мне понравилось его лицо. Он думал, что я буду стараться. Я бы до сих пор был в транспорте, если бы не он. Я был полезным идиотом и одержимым имбецилом. Он любит меня в месте, где нет ни времени, ни пространства. Он сказал, что иногда я добрый и что он чувствует, словно его постоянно прижимают к кровати, когда я с ним разговариваю, вот что он сказал.  
  
Но Стефан ко мне приближается, чтобы положить ладонь на мою руку. Он так чертовски обидчив — что с ним не так? Он не имеет права прикасаться ни ко мне, ни к Эл, уж точно не ко мне. Чувствую себя так, словно он ссыт мне на ногу. Он отвратителен.  
  
— Отвали от меня, — говорю я ему, отмахиваясь от руки, чтобы он отступил, словно у меня припадок.  
  
— О, посмотри-ка, — вздыхает Эл. — Называй его Лайтом, Стефан. Тебе не нужно его разрешение. Он такой же, как мы с тобой, только ему повезло. Он всё ещё старый Лайт, которым всегда был. Всё тот же Лайт, который был помощником по транспорту перед расследованием, и всё тот же злобный ублюдок, которого я нашёл, размахивая руками по миру, потому что всё не так, как он хочет. Мне надоело видеть твоё лицо, Лайт. Уходи. Убирайся, а то я всё расскажу прессе во время звонка.  
  


* * *

 

  
— Боже, во что она одета?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что мы на похоронах её мужа, не так ли?  
  
— Да, но этому нет никакого оправдания. Повод приложить усилия.  
  
— И что бы ты надела на мои похороны, Киёми?  
  
— Какие ужасные слова, Лайт. Но раз ты спрашиваешь, то скорее всего это будет костюм Balenciaga, который ты мне купил.  
  
— Очень мило. Мне бы понравилось. Может, вуаль? Одень ребёнка в черное, как только он родится. Ты моя собственная Джеки Кеннеди.  
  
Да, и кровь по всему её костюму, я это вижу. Вечный огонь на моей могиле. Я оставлю след, и это великолепно.  
  
— Замолчи. Ты ужасен.  
  
— Мы оба ужасны. Мы должны сходить в церковь. О, похоже, что мы и так здесь. Какая удача. Теперь мы можем покаяться.  
  
Я вижу, как она поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на меня краем глаза, поэтому, конечно, я поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Её глаза похожи на все порнофильмы, которые я когда-либо видел. Совершенно черные. Как бездна. Они созданы для того, чтобы остаться закрытыми навсегда.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — отчаянно шепчет она, похотливая сука с ребёнком внутри.  
  
— Шлюха.  
  
— Садист.  
  
— О, Киёми… — улыбаюсь я ей в ноги. Я не уверен, что она надеется, что я трахну ее над гробом Дживаса, что, судя по выражению её лица, является отличной идеей, но я указываю, что настала её очередь сфотографироваться. Только девушки. Вот здесь мы и расстаемся. — Наоми идет сюда, — говорю я. Выражение её лица сразу меняется.  
  
— Будь хорошим, — шепчет она в ответ. — Наоми! Ох, бедняжка. Иди сюда, — громко говорит она, широко раскрыв руки, давая Наоми излить душу.  
  
Наоми падает в объятия Киёми, и фотографы сходят с ума. Вот и завтрашняя обложка газет, потому что очевидно, что это важнее, чем двенадцать человек, которые сгорели заживо на огромной автостраде этим утром. Я смотрю на землю с горькой грустью. Я потерял одного из моих самых близких друзей, и это абсолютная трагедия. У него было так много поводов, чтобы жить, и он был так молод и имел такой большой потенциал, и как жестоко поступила жизнь, позволив ему уйти в расцвете сил. Всё это было бы очень печально, но умер только Дживас. Дживас и его ёбнутый труп. Прошло много времени, и мне, возможно, было бы жаль Наоми, если бы я не знал, что у неё был роман с Миками в течение последних нескольких месяцев жизни Дживаса. Она, должно быть, любит наркоманов. Киёми ведет Наоми к машине, и мне жаль, что я не могу сказать ей, что у неё пятно от красной помады Наоми на плече. Наоми выглядит настолько расстроенной, что у неё идет кровь изо рта. На самом деле этого не видно, но Киёми больше не идеальна.  
  
— Ягами, — говорит Миками за моей спиной.  
  
— Миками, — отвечаю я. — Печального дня.  
  
— Ага, ага. Слушай, Лоулайт здесь.  
  
— Чёрт. Что он здесь делает? — тихо шиплю я и сразу же начинаю сканировать толпу. Я не видел его больше месяца, и оказалось, что у меня нет абсолютно никакого самоконтроля. Он побывал за границей. Он побывал во Франции. Он забрал Стефана и, вероятно, сделал несколько психологических оценок, пока был там. Это считалось безопасной зоной.  
  
— Понятия не имею, почему он здесь, но он здесь. Хочешь, чтобы я избавился от него?  
  
— Нет, мы не можем этого сделать. В любом случае это того не стоит. Где он сейчас?  
  
— Не разговаривай с ним, Ягами.  
  
— Я не собираюсь этого делать.  
  
— Пойдем, да? Как говорится, с глаз долой… — говорит он, пока Киёми неуклюже ковыляет на шпильках. Она хорошо выглядит, когда стоит на месте, кроме того, что она выглядит так, будто у неё грыжа. Я буду рад, когда она придет в норму. Из-за одежды она выглядит как инопланетянин, и это уже сейчас, потом будет намного хуже.  
  
— Лайт… О, привет, Теру, — приветствует она его, взяв меня за руку, сильно опираясь на неё, чтобы успокоиться. Миками полностью принят. Правительство одобряет его и прелюбодеяние Наоми. — Лайт, я еду в машине Наоми, хорошо? Увидимся у неё в гостях. Не мог бы ты забрать урну? Я не думаю, что Наоми сможет справиться с этим. Принеси его с собой.  
  
— Нет, — хрипло говорит Миками. — Она его не хочет. Развей его по розарию или что-нибудь в этом духе, хорошо? Просто избавься от этого. — Это был ёбаный приказ? Ему повезло, что пресса не стоит у ворот. Ты не хочешь, чтобы дохлый муж в металлической упаковке смотрел на то, как ты трахаешь его вдову, да, Миками?  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечаю я.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает меня Киёми. Она очень чувствительна к моим тонким переменам настроения. Время от времени это полезно. Иногда нет. У неё была усталость, из-за гормонального дисбаланса. Её мать решила сказать ей, что, когда Киёми была маленькой, у великого Такады был роман. Я не уверен, почему она думает, что это полезная информация для Киёми, но это беспокоило весь день, который она провела в халате, слегка раздувшемся над её животом. Она спросила меня, была ли у меня любовница, потому что, конечно, я такой же, как и её отец. Я сказал, что она моя любовница. На следующий день она снова стала собой.  
  
— В этом нет ничего плохого, — говорю я ей. — Это похороны, ты ждешь от меня брейк-данса? Увидимся там, когда доберёмся. Миками поедет с тобой. Возьми охранника, потому что он мне не нужен.  
  
Миками отдаёт мне свои ключи, так что, по крайней мере, у меня есть способ отсюда выбраться. Они уходят без дальнейших аргументов или комментариев; Миками наклоняется к машине, чтобы поговорить с Наоми, после чего они медленно уезжают, хрустя шинами по гравию, когда открываются ворота. Пресса, должно быть, думает, что я в машине, и прижимает камеры к затемненным окнам, когда они проезжают мимо, как катафалк. Время замедляется в день похорон. Когда большинство людей уходит, я прохожу через осиное гнездо комнат, подавленное зловонием цветов, воняющие химикатами. Цветы скрывают запах отбеливателя.  
  
В комнате с открытыми двойными дверями Эл и Стефан стоят ко мне спиной. Стефан положил руку на плечо Эл, и они смеются над чем-то перед ними, отгороженным от моего взгляда. На улице раздается звук шин, так как водитель, должно быть, понял, что он все ещё жив, и они оба поворачивают головы к окну. Я бросаюсь в сторону, чтобы меня не видели. Эл нашел лазейку, не так ли? Он отозвал заявление до того, как оно было помечено отклоненным, и каким-то образом продлил временную визу Стефана. У него есть друзья и в верхних, и в нижних кругах. Я не уверен, почему он покинул страну, и я не уверен, как долго он думает, что сможет всё это продолжать. Вероятно, он собирается обойти процесс, запросив сертификат соответствия, чтобы избежать стандартных процедур через Министерство и надеяться, что он пройдет. Он скажет, что хочет нанять его, чтобы дать ему рабочую визу, и даже если это не сработает, он будет лгать, и лгать, и лгать. Нет смысла жениться на ублюдке за границей, потому что это не будет юридически признано для указанной визы. Это было бы отличным временем для того, чтобы он решил, что заинтересован в правах ЛГБТ. Я бы от души посмеялся. Это ничего не изменит. Он мочится против ветра.  
  
— Фу. Ублюдочная пресса, — говорит Эл по-английски. Я всматриваюсь в дверь, чтобы его разглядеть.  
  
— Они уходят, — отвечает Стефан, подойдя к окну и потянув сетчатую занавеску в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть увиденное. Эл лениво следует его примеру.  
  
— Они, черт возьми, должны уехать, — говорит он, глядя на улицу через плечо Стефана. Они примерно одного роста, но, возможно, Стефан немного выше. Воображаемые вещи пролетают через мой разум, когда я смотрю на них, и я хочу снова убить их обоих. Эл немного загорел, так что в это время года во Франции должно быть солнечно. Он подстригся. Сзади волосы стали короче. — Похоже, они преследуют наших дорогих мистера и миссис Ягами, — продолжает он. — Это машина Премьер-Министра.  
  
— Надеюсь, он не получит покоя. За то, что расстроил тебя. И ему не понравилась моя лодка, — тихо говорит Стефан. Выродок.  
  
— Стефан, это шокирует. Почему никому не нравится твоя лодка? Очевидно, он сумасшедший. Возможно, мне придется поцеловать тебя, чтобы компенсировать ущерб, — отвечает Эл. Ещё один ублюдок.  
  
— Не в крематории, — слегка улыбается он в окно. — Я приму приглашение. Они такие идеальные, правда? Они напоминают мне Кена и Барби. Бедная Киёми.  
  
— Хммм… — восклицает Эл с сожалением, уткнувшись подбородком в ёбаное мягкое плечо Стефана. Гребаная подушка! — Не надо его ненавидеть. Может, я слишком остро отреагировал.  
  
— Может быть, — улыбается Стефан в знак согласия. — Я не испытываю к нему ненависти. У меня нет сил никого ненавидеть.  
  
— Нет. Ты не можешь ненавидеть, не так ли? — говорит Эл, как будто это скорее удивление. — У тебя нет на это сил.  
  
— Это все равно неважно, он не имеет к нам никакого отношения. Как ты и сказал, если дать ему достаточно веревки, он повесится.  
  
Что? Что это может означать? Я пропускаю мимо ушей несколько реплик, потому что не могу поверить, что Эл сказал бы такое кому-то, кроме меня. Я слышу, как он мне это говорит. Я вижу, как он мне это говорит, и я смеюсь над тем, насколько абсурдна эта мысль, но он никогда не скажет этого никому другому. Он бы не стал. Не какому-то долбанному ЦРУшнику. Западный урод.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду. Я не хочу, чтобы он умер, Стефан, — говорит Эл, и его голос холоден. Нет, это просто фраза, не так ли?  
  
— Ха! Я не думал, что этого хочешь, — отвечает Стефан. — Я имел в виду, что однажды он совершит ошибку. Он не может держать это дерьмо вечно.  
  
— Он живёт этим, и я даже не хочу, чтобы он провалился. Я создал его, так что в каком-то смысле он мой величайший триумф. Я просто хочу, чтобы он исчез.  
  
— Или мы можем исчезнуть.  
  
— Да. Забери меня от всего этого! — говорит Эл, резко смеясь. Он не смеётся ни с кем, кроме меня. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он так искренне улыбался кому-то, кроме меня. Это всё неправильно. Я всё неправильно понял.  
  
— Когда ты будешь готов ехать, мы пойдем. Только скажи, — говорит ему Стефан.  
  
Они говорят несколько других комментариев и смеются. Я не понимаю над чем, и меня бесит, что я всё ещё в таком невыгодном положении, чтобы понять только часть того, о чём они говорят. Какие-то фонари и стоп-сигналы светят через окна, когда другой автомобиль пытается уехать. Огни окрашивают их лица в красный и белый цвета, как фейерверк в моём сне. Я должен оставить Эл в запертой комнате. Я должен вытащить Стефана отсюда и запереть Эл в комнате, потому что теперь я знаю, как с этим справиться. Есть только одна вещь, которая всегда работала. Я захожу внутрь комнаты.  
  
— Жаль, что у меня нет пневматической винтовки. Я мог бы целиться в их камеры, — говорит Стефан, не затронутый светом, пока я закрываю глаза.  
  
— Если бы у меня была пневматическая винтовка, я бы не целился в их камеры, — отвечает Эл. Стефан демонстрирует свою идеальную улыбку и начинает поворачиваться к Эл. Если он прикоснется к нему, я вытащу каждый из этих зубов парой ржавых плоскогубцев… Но он замечает меня в дверях и хмурится.  
  
— Как приятно видеть вас в этот печальный момент, — говорю я.  
  
— О, дерьмо собачье, — говорит Эл, прижимая лицо к спине Стефана. — Мы думали, что ты ушел. Я не заметил, что «о Фортуна» всё ещё играет на заднем плане. — Стефан фыркает, но потом снова подозрительно на меня смотрит.  
  
— Как долго Вы здесь стоите? — спрашивает он меня. Если он не ненавидит меня, значит, он делает из этого очень хорошее шоу. Я не знаю, почему он должен меня ненавидеть, потому что я ничего ему не сделал. Если только Эл не рассказал ему.  
  
— Вы оба хорошо выглядите, — улыбаюсь я настолько широко, насколько могу, словно глух.  
  
— Отвалите, Премьер-Министр, — говорит мне Эл. — Где-то есть мыльная коробка с твоим именем. Прибереги свою любезность для того, кто любит, когда ему врут и вонзают нож в спину. Да. Нож в спину! — кричит он. Я продолжаю улыбаться, и моя улыбка становится шире. Стефан гладит его по руке и… о Боже.  
  
— Мне повезло, что я на тебя наткнулся. Нам нужно обсудить условия твоего контракта. Мы могли бы сделать это сейчас ради поэтического элемента. Похороны и смерть контракта. Если вы не слишком заняты, глядя в окна, словно на опере.  
  
— Разве таким обсуждениям не место в офисе? Кто-то должен делать записи нашего разговора.  
  
— В любом случае мы собираемся к Наоми, — говорит Стефан. — Сейчас не самое подходящее время.  
  
— Именно. Сейчас не лучшее время, — повторяет Эл с каменным лицом. Я продолжаю улыбаться, чтобы не делать ничего другого.  
  
— Я настаиваю. Лучше с этим покончить. На следующей неделе я занят.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Ну, тогда это не обсуждается. Мы можем поговорить здесь. О, смотрите. Там Дживас в горшке, — говорю я, замечая урну на столе.  
  
— Жаль, что он не понимал, как сильно его ненавидели. Люди пришли либо насладиться моментом, либо поддержать Наоми. И посмотрите на него сейчас. Пепел в урне, пока все бегут к нему домой, чтобы выпить за его смерть.  
  
— Я должен избавиться от него.  
  
— Повтори?  
  
— Наоми не хочет иметь с этим ничего общего, — объясняю я. — Вся его семья либо мертва, либо плевать хотела, поэтому я сказал, что позабочусь об этом.  
  
— Ты последний человек, который должен это делать. Ты его ненавидел.  
  
— Как и ты. Разве твое появление на похоронах не лицемерие?  
  
— Могу сказать тебе то же самое. Я хотя бы не старался проявлять к нему симпатию.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Мы все лицемеры, — подводит Стефан. — Я его даже не знал. Просто завяжи с этим дерьмом. — Он даже возмущается, что Эл и я разговариваем. Он думает, что может прийти и разделить нас, когда он лишь антракт. Но он этого не знает.  
  
— Хорошо. Обсудим мою отставку, — говорит Эл.  
  
— Ха, извините, но я ничего не обсуждаю в присутствии гражданского, — смеюсь я, указывая на этого ублюдка, который выглядит очень оскорблённым из-за такого названия. Эл вздыхает и поворачивается к своему идиоту.  
  
— Я встречу тебя у Наоми после того, как поговорю с махараджей. Ключи в кармане моего пальто в гардеробе, потому что некоторые из нас носят пальто, — многозначительно говорит он Стефану, который почему-то отказывается носить пальто. Стефану легче удариться о кирпичную стену (хотя он, вероятно, нанес бы больше вреда стене, нежели себе), чем выступить против воли могущественного Эл. Он откидывает голову, словно она едва соединена с его мускулистой шеей, и уходит. Костюм на нем ужасно сидит; он кажется дешевым и глупым, словно сидит мешком. Эл всегда нравились люди, которые делают то, что он им говорит, но это развлечение долго не продлится. Я уверен, что это всё для моего блага. Он привёл его в свою жизнь только для того, чтобы раздражать меня. Когда Стефан проходит мимо меня, я чувствую такой холод с его стороны, что на секунду мне кажется, что у меня аневризма.  
  
— И, Стефан, — говорю я. — Скажи менеджеру, чтобы нас не беспокоили. Важное дело.  
  
Смотря на то, как его отвратительные голубые глаза становятся размером с циферблатные часы, когда я закрываю дверь перед его носом, я так радуюсь и уверен, что это должно быть видно. Я щелкаю внутренним замком и поворачиваюсь обратно к Эл, который все еще находится в том же месте с Дживасом в урне на столе позади. Я смотрел на гроб Дживаса несколько часов назад перед регистрацией и во время регистрации, когда он, должно быть, горел. Они не теряли времени. Как будто мир не мог дождаться, чтобы избавиться от него. Рядом с урной — ужасная улыбающаяся фотография лица, которого больше не существует. Верх рамы украшен грустным бантом из черно-белой ленты. Такие можно увидеть на йоркширских терьерах.  
  
— Я должен предупредить тебя, у меня есть личная сигнализация в случае нападения, — говорит мне Эл.  
  
— Ты рассказал ему? — спрашиваю я, и он улыбается, опускает голову и трет указательный палец о центр лба.  
  
— Он спросил меня во второй раз, и я не стал отрицать, — отвечает он. — Он был очень разочарован. Я сказал, что это было много лет назад, но это всё ещё причина больших ссор, потому что ты сильно смущен такой неосмотрительностью. Странно, но я чувствую то же самое. Я чуть не довел себя до самоубийства. Я также сказал, что ты презираешь гомосексуалистов. У тебя очень сложный характер.  
  
— Мог бы ещё сказать, что я убиваю щенков в свободное время. Как будто меня волнует, что он обо мне думает. Я просто надеюсь, что он знает, как держать свой грёбаный рот на замке.  
  
— Он знает.  
  
— Ты сказал ему, что любишь меня? Держу пари, что не говорил.  
  
— Я бы сказал, будь это правдой.  
  
— Это всё ещё правда, и это выглядит жалко. Особенно теперь, когда ты с ним трахаешься. Ты, должно быть, скучаешь по мне, как по своим яйцам, с тех пор, как связался с кем-то настолько неадекватным. Мне больно думать о тебе в таком отчаянии.  
  
— Ха. Странно это слышать от тебя. Ладно. Я думаю, что это ревность, — говорит он, прижимая палец к губам и глядя вверх. — Да. Это определенно ревность. Привет, ревность. Он так же хорошо выглядит, как и ты, и, в отличие от тебя, хороший человек. Я выиграл лотерею, Лайт. Постарайся за меня порадоваться, потому что все остальные счастливы. Я не занимаюсь долгосрочными отношениями. Слишком грязно. Ты был таким случаем. Я знаю, что каждый думал: «О, Лоулайт. Он когда-нибудь успокоится? Он такой замечательный парень. Если бы только какой-нибудь хороший человек мог укротить его сердце дикого жеребца!» И теперь кто-то это сделал. Это было не так плохо, как я ожидал.  
  
— Он придурок, и ты это знаешь. Он носит джинсы. — Это лучший пример, который я могу придумать прямо сейчас. В моей голове это звучало лучше.  
  
— Да, и ему очень идёт, — сообщает он мне, хотя моё мнение отличается от его. — Спасибо за проявленный интерес к моей жизни. Уверяю тебя, я очень доволен, но нахождение в этой комнате с тобой портит приятные похороны. Что ты предлагаешь в плане выплаты?  
  
— Сорок миллионов иен и оговорка о конфиденциальности.  
  
— Я дешевею, — смеётся он. — Восемьдесят.  
  
— Шестьдесят, и Михаэль остается.  
  
— Пошел ты. Михаэль уходит со мной.  
  
— Он мне всё равно не нужен. Семьдесят и твой список контактов.  
  
— Восемьдесят, и ты можешь забрать контакты.  
  
— Семьдесят пять и имя и адрес босса якудзы, на которого ты работал, — требую я, и он выглядит потрясённым. — Да, мне об этом известно.  
  
— Ты действительно борешься за пять миллионов иен? Это даже мало для Сохо*. Восемьдесят, и я добавлю несколько вариантов шантажа для моих контактов и все остальное из той прекрасной папки.  
  
— По рукам.  
  
— О, как мило, — выдыхает он, как будто удивляется, что все кончено. — И подумать только, что я был готов уйти ни с чем, кроме разбитого сердца и мигрени. Это примерно… шестьсот тысяч фунтов. Я могу внести задаток за тот дом в Лондоне, который собирался купить. Я мог бы назвать его в честь тебя — замок Ягами. Или, может быть, просто «Ягами». Ты знаешь, как пишется твое имя наоборот на английском.  
  
— О, это просто уморительно.  
  
— Итак, как ты собираешься объяснить этот дефицит казне?  
  
— Расходы, — объясняю я и подхожу к окну. Я мог бы подняться еще выше. Через сетчатую занавеску я вижу, как пресса рассеивается и Стефан подходит к подъезжающему такси. Должно быть, он оставил машину для Эл. Как смехотворно вдумчиво и достойно рвоты. — Боже, ну вот он выходит. Джон, блядь, Уэйн, — говорю я. Я думал, что Эл подойдет посмотреть, на что я смотрю, но он все еще в том же месте, как будто прикован к полу. Хотя он знает, о ком я говорю, и мне смешно.  
  
— Он хорошо выглядит в костюме, не так ли? — спрашивает он вызывающе. Ты бредишь.  
  
— Нет. Это синтетический костюм.  
  
— Это не так; я купил его для него. Это из коллекции Ива Сен-Лорана, Рив Гош. Хотя его не волнует одежда. После того, как я терпел тебя так долго, это довольно освежает. Когда я не могу уснуть, я думаю о тех временах, когда ты говорил о костюмах и это время казалось мне днями. Затем я засыпаю так же быстро, как ягненок.  
  
— Рив Гош? — я слабо бормочу.  
  
— Рив Гош, — повторяет он.  
  
— Винтаж?  
  
— Коллекция твоего любимого Тома Форда. Ты должен увидеть этикетку, Лайт. Ты должен увидеть этикетку.  
  
— На нём он смотрится дешёвым.  
  
Я дрожу и теряю к Стефану интерес. Это святотатство, что он в этом костюме. Вместо этого я поворачиваюсь к Эл, который, кажется, на грани оргазма.  
  
— О чем вы обычно разговариваете? — спрашиваю я. — Полагаю, что ни о чем высокоинтеллектуальном?  
  
— Я признаю, что мы мало разговариваем, — отвечает он с однобокой усмешкой, явно получая от этого слишком много удовольствия. — Мы копим на старость. Я говорил, что он очень, очень симпатичный и чертовски сильно меня любит? Осмелюсь уточнить, что слово «любовь» было упомянуто. Я ему настолько нравлюсь. Ой, прости, что вытащил это из сумки. Я знаю, что у тебя с этим проблемы.  
  
— Я так рад за него.  
  
— Мммм… — он мечтательно улыбается, и я закрываю шторы. Мы освещены двумя свечами на столе рядом с Дживасом, и даже они не хотят гореть.  
  
— Но ты его не любишь. Ты любишь меня. Это должно быть неловко, — говорю я ему. Он, возможно, забыл, и я должен напомнить ему, но он смеется на вдохе.  
  
— Сердце — такая непостоянная, непостоянная вещь. Говоря о любви и других значимых людях, я вижу, что Киёми ждет чьего-то ребенка.  
  
— Если ты не жил в пещере, то это не может быть удивительным.  
  
— Стефан сказал мне несколько месяцев назад, что вы «пытаетесь», как выразилась Киёми. Вы, кажется, пытались, и это окупилось. Я видел документы. Я просто подумал, что, возможно, это была ошибка и что она просто растолстела. Когда мы должны ожидать ребенка демона?  
  
— Прошло три месяца. Она не очень счастлива.  
  
— А кто отец ребенка?  
  
— Я, разумеется.  
  
— Все принадлежит тебе. Мне придется не забыть послать ей цветы. Венок из лилий подойдет. Перенос твоего потомства должен быть довольно истощающим. «Вот мудрость. Кто имеет ум, тот сосчитает число зверя: ибо это число человеческое; число его шестьсот шестьдесят шесть». Также известное как дитя Ягами. И, совершенно не связанное: «Из вечного моря он поднимается, создавая армии на обоих берегах, обращая человека против своего брата, пока человек больше не существует». Может быть, Майя просто перепутали даты? Дэмиен оказался в политике, не так ли? Ну, если это все, то я думаю, что последую за своим мужчиной в синтетическом костюме. Пока, Дживас, — он кланяется урне. — Было не очень приятно познакомиться. Это касается и тебя, — говорит он, снова сталкиваясь со мной взглядом.  
  
— Мы должны пожать друг другу руки, — говорю я.  
  
— Это обязательно?  
  
— Это традиция, не так ли? Это конец.  
  
Он закатывает глаза и неохотно протягивает руку. Я иду к нему, беру его руку и позволяю этому момент задержаться еще на мгновение.  
  
— Я чувствую, что должен тебе рассказать. Я никогда не любил тебя. И… Я честно думаю, что меня пугала перспектива остепениться.  
  
— Спасибо, что сказал мне это, — отвечает он сквозь зубы. — Я рад, что смог оказать некоторую помощь.  
  
— Я просто хотел извиниться. Я солгал тебе.  
  
— На самом деле, ты этого не делал. Я знал, что это неправда. Я привел тебя туда, где ты сейчас находишься. В Кантей с беременной женой.  
  
— Ты помог. Спасибо.  
  
— Ну, если любовь заставляет терять нашу цель, тогда тебе никогда не грозит эта опасность.  
  
— Нет. Я люблю Киёми.  
  
Да, я говорю это, словно это факт, и он подрывает всё, что он для себя построил. Я был падок на него; я бы гонялся за ним по пятам, и каждый раз он бы отталкивал меня. Но я не сказал правильных слов. Я не сделал то, чего он ожидал, и он не знает, как это принять. Смотря на него в это мгновение, я борюсь с любовью, проявляющейся в моем взгляде, вытекающей из глаз, словно слёзы. Я шагаю вперед, и в моих руках он превращается в дерево. У него перехватывает дыхание, и я разглядываю его лицо, не зная, что именно хочу найти.  
  
— Я дам тебе всё, что ты хочешь, если ты уйдешь и оставишь меня в покое, — говорит он, глядя прямо вперед. Его глаза выглядят бесконечными в этом тусклом свете.  
  
— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. — я наклоняю голову и наблюдаю, как мои ладони, пальцы пересчитывают рёбра его груди, а затем изгибы спины под пиджаком, пока он стоит, как моя любимая статуя. Мой любимый человек. Не думаю, что он ожидал от меня такой внезапной нежности. Я говорю, что ничего не чувствую, что люблю свою жену, но прикасаюсь к нему так, словно это неправда. Я прижимаю губы к его шее и говорю. Ему всегда это нравилось. — Эл, останься со мной. Я хочу держать пепел Дживаса, пока он ещё теплый. Я хочу украсить твою кожу его пеплом, пока буду внутри тебя.  
  
— Премьер-Министр, я потрясен. Это практически некрофилия, — нервно шутит он, и когда я начинаю вытаскивать его рубашку из штанов, он кладет руки мне на запястья, останавливая. — Серьезно, Лайт. Отстань от меня.  
  
— Это должно закончиться так, как началось. Я думал, что никогда не встречал никого похожего на тебя. И теперь Дживас здесь, ты уходишь и больше никогда не увидишь меня. Но это была всего лишь мимолетная мысль.  
  
Я отстраняюсь, но он всё ещё держит меня за руки на его спине. Я не сопротивляюсь.  
  
— Это было ложью? Только не говори мне, что это ничего не значило, — умоляет он меня. О, он выглядит таким грустным. Это его Ахиллесова пята. Он просто хочет, чтобы его любили. Он всегда завидовал мне, потому что я никогда не хотел того же.  
  
— Я не скажу, что это не было весело. Ты был близок. Почти. Полагаю, что теперь мы никогда не узнаем. Позволь поцеловать тебя на прощание.  
  
Он отпускает меня, и я наклоняюсь вперед, чтобы медленно поцеловать его в щеку. Его руки двигаются вдоль моей спины, держа меня на месте, и я шепчу ему на ухо.  
  
— Что ты видишь? Скука, скука, скука и вечность. Это такая упущенная возможность. Какая жалость.  
  
Я перестаю говорить, потому что он всегда был моим падением. Он неправильно меня понимает, он не слышит и хочет, чтобы я говорил то, что я не могу говорить. Может, раньше я ему нравился больше. Мы говорим на разных языках, и я должен сделать это правильно. Это рискованно, но его руки на моей спине. Его руки на моей спине.  
  
Он целует выемку между моей нижней губой и подбородком, но я отворачиваюсь, словно он что-то мерзкое. Он крепко держит мою челюсть, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. Его взгляд сквозит такой злостью.  
  
— Вот ты где, — выдыхаю я, и он целует меня со всеми чувствами, которые у него когда-либо ко мне были, иначе я бы не преследовал его; я мог бы отпустить, но я знал, что они где-то там. Я хочу превратить наши рты в фиолетовые, кровавые, глубокие синяки, как следы помады на умирающих розах. Его рука сжимается на моем затылке, потому что он хочет, чтобы я был рядом. Я так и знал.  
  


* * *

 

  
— Где ты пропадал? Что ещё более важно, что случилось с твоим костюмом?  
  
Я продолжаю стряхивать пепел с рукавов. Я думал, что все в порядке, но при свете я выгляжу так, как будто меня держали в пыльном сарае в течение нескольких лет.  
  
— Прости. Блядский ветер сдул Дживаса прямо на меня, — объясняю я. Киёми совсем не впечатлена. Я вел себя позорно и вернулся к ней в таком виде. Мне больно, когда я сажусь, поэтому по возможности я буду стоять. Дом Наоми настолько загроможден искусством и вещами культурного интереса и красоты, что это совершенно ошеломляет. Не нужно размышлять; всё искусство сразу кричит вам в лицо. Здесь не осталось и следа Дживаса, но я взял его с собой.  
  
— О Боже, не дай Наоми увидеть тебя таким! — Киёми паникует. Она заводит меня в сторону и окунает салфетку в свой стакан с водой, чтобы вытереть пятна и полосы с моего костюма, моих волосах и моего лица. Он между пальцами, на обручальном кольце, под ногтями.  
  
— Я что-нибудь пропустил? — спрашиваю я её затылок. Она кидает мне раздраженный взгляд.  
  
— Мои лодыжки опухли. Кроме этого, ничего особенного.  
  
Беременность ей не к лицу. Она сразу это почувствовала, после чего на неё обрушились усталость и боль, и она опухла, как будто под её платьем раздувается пляжный мяч.  
  
— Тогда сядь, — предлагаю я. Она носит закрытую обувь, из которой выпирают ноги и распухают лодыжки в черных чулках. Она выглядит несчастной. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Киёми носила уродливые туфли наедине со мной, не говоря уже об официальном приеме. Тем более что все остальные носят свои красивые блестящие ботинки и попирают Конвенции частного дома.  
  
— Мне придется взять пару этих Угг. Я уже вижу эту картину, — хнычет она.  
  
— Неужели все настолько плохо?  
  
— Всё к этому идет. Вот. Так сойдет, — говорит она, обойдя меня, чтобы проверить сделанную работу, прежде чем бросить салфетку в мусорное ведро. — Лайт, честно говоря. Все знают, что нужно всегда стоять спиной к ветру.  
  
— Я выпью и присоединюсь ко всему этому веселью, — радостно говорю я ей.  
  
— О, ты ужасный человек. Ты будешь размахивать передо мной бокалом, когда я готова убить за вино!  
  
— Ну, ты не можешь иметь все удовольствия! — смеюсь я и оборачиваюсь, когда она, фыркнув, уходит. Я врезаюсь прямо в Эл. Он выглядит просто превосходно.  
  
— Оооо, привет! — улыбаюсь я, глядя на него.  
  
— Извините, — бормочет он, толкая меня.  
  
— На тебе сидит Дживас, — говорю я ему вслед, что заставляет его вернуться.  
  
— Заткнись, — тихо рычит он. — Знаешь, ты действительно извращенец! Я думал, что написал книгу о разврате, но ты выставляешь меня грёбаной ванилькой.  
  
— Он на вкус такой, каким я его себе представлял, — отвечаю я, вытирая уголок рта. — О. Здравствуй, Стефан. Как приятно тебя снова видеть.  
  
— Полагаю, вы разобрались с контрактом? — говорит он капризно и движется как пуля в сторону Эл, протягивая ему бокал вина. Я вижу возможность и хватаю её голыми руками, убивая двух зайцев одним выстрелом, когда тянусь за одиноким бокалом вина с подноса на столе.  
  
— Да. Все было очень удовлетворительно, — отвечаю я с улыбкой. Дживас у меня во рту. Он поселился в моих деснах. Он поселился в деснах Эл. Это уморительно.  
  
Я пью вино и сплевываю в стоящий рядом горшок. Эл забирает из рук Стефана бокал и следует моему примеру, полоща рот. Выплюнуть или проглотить? Хочу поскорее узнать. Он тоже плюет в горшок. О, какая жалость, но я полагаю, что таков Дживас.  
  
— Я готов уйти, когда ты будешь готов, — говорит ему Стефан.  
  
— Тогда пошли сейчас.  
  
Он весь в Дживасе. Это прекрасно. Я могу делать это снова и снова. Это говорит мне мой член. Но он собирается уходить?  
  
— Так скоро? — спрашиваю я грустно. Я встаю ближе к Эл. Жаль, что у Стефана нет мозгов и он не может понять, что происходит. Это так очевидно. Возможности и вещи, которые я могу делать без ведома людей, кажутся мне безграничными. Я словно Бог! Но Стефан этого не видит и полностью меня игнорирует.  
  
— Вылет через два часа, — напоминает он Эл. Что?  
  
— Летишь обратно на родину? У тебя проблемы с визой?  
  
— Мы собираемся разобраться с некоторыми вещами, — неохотно говорит мне Стефан.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Скажи ему, — хрипло говорит Стефан.  
  
— Мы перевозим его вещи в мою квартиру в Нью-Йорке. Я не мог оставаться в Вирджинии. Мне придется предупредить арендатора, поскольку он думает, что я несерьёзно к нему отношусь и съеду. Как будто мы не заметим, что он всё ещё там, — объясняет Эл.  
  
— И Эл должен встретиться с моей семьей, — самодовольно улыбается мне Стефан. Нет, это не может быть правдой. Эл не занимается семьями. Он избегал мою годами. Моя семья ненавидит его, но всё же. Эл хватает Стефана за рукав и осторожно пытается стряхнуть Дживаса с ботинок. Он даже не зашнуровал свои ботинки, и у меня в голове еще одна порция воспоминаний. Согнутые колени и сухость от пепла вместо влажности, и он чуть было не заплакал. Я чуть не заплакал. Удивительно, что мы вообще можем двигаться. Почему Стефан этого не видит? Разве это не висит неоновой вывеской — я только что трахнул его причину жить в крематории, и он трахнул меня в ответ. В его оправдание скажу, это не первое, о чем бы я подумал, будь я на его месте, но я пыльный, и Эл пыльный. Я был пыльным. Почему Киёми такая, блядь, социально ответственная? Я отчаянно хочу, чтобы он об этом узнал, и я на самом деле прикусываю язык, чтобы сдержаться и не сказать ему об этом в лицо прямо здесь и сейчас. Я напоминаю себе: Я Премьер-Министр, я Премьер-Министр, но я также только что занимался сексом, и по мне должно быть видно. Почему Стефан этого не видит? Я пустил кровь Эл. Я пустил кровь Эл, и этого нельзя скрыть, а теперь Стефан везет его на встречу с семьёй для бараньей ножки на кружевной скатерти?  
  
— И я явно в восторге, потому что это конечно же не будет мучительным; тысяча вопросов от любопытных людей, — говорит Эл. — Мы должны просто нарисовать для них диаграмму. Я получу результаты анализов крови, напишу отчёт, возможно, сделаю презентацию, всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Слишком близко к дому? — смеётся Стефан. Тупой ублюдок. Он зол, но не на Эл, никогда. Это чувство всегда направлено на кого-то чужого и обычно на меня. Клянусь Богом, у этого человека нет личности или интеллекта, кроме того, что он копирует с Эл. Я хочу его смерти и пепла, и я это сделаю… Нет. Я хочу, чтобы он умер, и я буду держать его тело в углу, пока буду трахать Эл, чтобы он смотрел. Да. Тогда я напичкаю его ватой и сделаю из него лампу. Накину ему на голову грёбаный абажур и засуну лампочку в рот. Да. Отрежу член и сделаю его очень маленьким эксклюзивом. Да. Превращу его руку в пепельницу…  
  
— О, ты имеешь в виду, что мне не нравится, когда меня допрашивают, потому что обычно это делаю я? — спрашивает его Эл, затем выставляет на саркастический показ, что это очень смешно, опираясь на него, чтобы поддержать себя, прежде чем внезапно вернуться к угрюмости. — Итак, это немного дорожное путешествие. Мы собираемся в Керуак на неделю, — говорит он мне злобно. — Эти полеты — чистой воды грабёж. — Ты хочешь меня сейчас, снова, я знаю, что хочешь.  
  
— Мы могли бы взять эконом, — предлагает Стефан. О мой грёбаный Бог!  
  
— Снова шутишь, — говорит Эл. — Я не могу привыкнуть, насколько ты смешной. Итак, пойдём, — говорит он, допивая последнюю каплю вина. — Не беспокой Наоми. Она, наверное, слишком в восторге, чтобы оценить наши соболезнования. — Они уже уходят. Он уходит, вот так просто. Стефан говорит: «Я позвоню ей, прежде чем мы уйдем» по-английски, и Эл кивает, как будто ему всё равно, потому что ему всё равно, но он всё равно уходит.  
  
— Спасибо, что уделил мне свое драгоценное время, — кричу я. Они останавливаются и смотрят на меня, будто я пытаюсь дать им религиозный бюллетень. Я улыбаюсь Эл и только Эл. — Вы позвоните нам, когда вы вернётесь? Мы могли бы поужинать или… вообще-то, Эл? Мы должны снова заняться теннисом, тебе не кажется?  
  
— Нет.  
  
И они уходят, не оставив и следа хороших манер.  
  


* * *

 

Он проводит больше времени вне страны, чем в ней. Должно быть, это по налоговым причинам. Кроме того, я не очень много о нём думаю. Может быть, всё, что мне было нужно, это последнее «ура», которое в один прекрасный день будет обсуждаться на ток-шоу. Я даже не знал, что у него есть квартира в Нью-Йорке. У меня новый офис, и он очень особенный.  
  
Итак, все идёт хорошо. Моя голова ясна и чиста, и я работаю с демонической преданностью. Но через полторы недели после похорон, в два часа дня и после поедания очень некачественного «гурмэ-бенто» из нового французско-японского ресторана Fusion, которому, честно говоря, осталось не долго, дверь в мой офис открывается.  
  
— Ничего не говори, — приказывает Эл, врываясь в мой офис.  
  
Моя секретарша стоит в дверном проеме в своей атласной блузке, и, похоже, она уже получила свою рекомендацию, налоговые декларации и пожелания удачи в поиске новой работы после того, как позволила кому-то ворваться в мой офис без предупреждения. Она с ним даже не знакома. Она новенькая и не знает, что это не необычное для него поведение. Я киваю ей в расслабленном виде, чтобы она знала, что можно закрыть дверь, а не вызывать охрану, и я остаюсь в кресле за столом и наблюдаю, как он прохаживается по моему офису, словно тревожный актёр, собирающийся выйти на сцену. Он на что-то зол, и я действительно не знаю на что. Я ничего такого не сделал. Он наполнен такой же яростной аурой, как когда обвинил меня в ассортименте и качестве блюд, напитков и обслуживания на внутренних рейсах в Японии. Но это было очень давно.  
  
— Я просто проходил мимо Парламента, как ты это обычно делаешь, когда ищешь место, где продается молоко в правительственном квартале, и меня остановил главный парламентский организатор оппозиции, — говорит он, не прекращая ходьбу. — Человек-лацкан, ты знаешь его. Не помню его имени, а он знал моё. Очевидно, по мою голову идет охота. Сначала я совсем растерялся, но потом понял, что действительно подал в отставку, не так ли? Мой характер. Ты пробуждаешь во мне самое худшее. Ты — сумма всех хороших и плохих людей, которых я когда-либо знал. Мальчик-оппозиционер льстил мне, и все, кроме того, он написал длинное число после символа йены на листе бумаги, прежде чем сжечь его, и мне пришло в голову: мой Бог. Я могу заполучить тебя. Я могу заполучить тебя. Все, что я о тебе знаю. Вот почему они хотят меня, чтобы добраться до тебя, я не дурак. Это не для моего очарования и утонченного воздуха. Дело в том, что красный, определенно, не мой цвет.  
  
— Ты пришел просить о возвращении на работу? — спрашиваю я. — Она твоя.  
  
— Нет. Но помолчи. Тогда я понял кое-что еще и подумал: «Какой прекрасный день, чтобы поставить Премьер-Министра на колени». Все может быть по-другому. Я не заметил, что ты меня преследуешь. Ну, насколько Премьер-Министр может преследовать кого-то. Ты нанял частного детектива? Ты можешь ответить, — говорит он мне и перестает двигаться, чтобы увидеть, как я отвечаю. Наконец-то.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Думаю нет. Ты слишком осторожен. Ты знаешь, что я плачу Михаэлю за то, чтобы он ничего не делал, только чтобы ты не смог достать его своими мерзкими ручонками? Ага. Он сказал, что ты предложил ему работу в качестве помощника. Я бы подумал, что у тебя и так куча таких стукачей. Бардак в пиаре нарастает, Премьер-Министр? И офис так пуст, но мои помощники пытаются выяснить, что делать с оставленными им записями, хотя они даже не умеют правильно процедить лимонный сок. Я должен был знать. Я нанял их. Они бесполезны. Меня всегда поражало, что они способны хотя бы отвечать на звонки. Почему ты не нашёл мне замену? Нет, не отвечай. Хочешь знать, в чём моя гениальная идея?  
  
Он стоит передо мной, и я начинаю думать, что вызвать охрану было бы хорошей идеей. Он находится в гиперактивном, опасном настроении, которое будет развиваться, если его не остановят каким-то актом насилия или увольнением. Я совсем не против и мог бы даже вызвать людей, которых он мог бы для меня уволить; сейчас как раз моё рабочее время.  
  
— Хочешь чашечку кофе? — спрашиваю я, глядя в его маниакальные глаза, которые выглядят настолько большими, что напоминают мне датчик бензина и миллиомметр на моей машине. — С джином?  
  
— Нет! — он возбужденно задыхается. — Сюда.  
  
Он указывает на пол, но затем сгибает ногу, и кожа его обуви растягивается. Я в замешательстве, и это вполне объяснимая реакция.   
  
— Ты сказал, что поцелуешь мои туфли, если я захочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал мои туфли, — говорит он.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Нет ничего лучше, чем иметь властного человека, добровольно тебе подчиняющегося. Это было бы травмой — полностью унизить себя, потому что я об этом прошу. И вот что я хочу сделать. Если бы ты это сделал, мне бы пришлось серьезно подумать, потому что, поверь мне, на данный момент, мне на тебя плевать. Один из многих моих талантов — способность уходить от вещей и людей снова и снова, но ты, в отличии от меня, не умеешь этого делать. Я полагаю, что это зависит от силы твоего желания.   
  
Я тревожно смеюсь по нескольким причинам.  
  
— Эл, я пошутил.  
  
— О. Ладно. Я неправильно понял. Все нормально.  
  
Подождите, он уходит?  
  
— Стой, — выпаливаю я и только после этого понимаю, как это звучит. Я не хочу подчиняться. Я думаю, что делал это достаточно много в последнее время, он сумасшедший, и его ботинки выглядят так, как будто они испачканы в дерьме. Он возвращается ко мне и улыбается, как будто уже выиграл. Я стараюсь выглядеть задетым предложением, но это только заставляет его улыбаться больше.  
  
— На колени, — говорит он и кусает свой ноготь, глядя на меня своими безумными глазами, безумным лицом и грязными ботинками. Я думаю о том, как все хорошо получалось. До тех пор, пока я его больше не увижу, и если никто не упомянет о нём, и если я никогда больше не увижу другого темноволосого высокого мужчину в костюме, я думаю, что я буду на пути к полному выздоровлению. Но теперь я подумываю поцеловать его туфли без причины. Запечатлейте: я на коленях, и я не очень рад этому, я уверен. Я смотрю на него, а он смотрит на меня свысока, словно он — Калигула, а я какой-то избитый и пресыщенный слуга. — Я гулял по парку специально для тебя. Через все собачье дерьмо, грязь и мертвых животных, которых смог найти. Только для тебя, — шепчет он.  
  
Боже. Я громко вздыхаю, и я не могу поверить в то, что делаю, но либо это, либо он уходит, и всё это ничего не будет значит. Я вытру рот, и это будет просто воспоминанием. Залью себе рот антибактериальным раствором — всё будет хорошо. Я уверен, что поступал и хуже. Я, должно быть, делал хуже, но я в то время, вероятно, был пьян. Мне следовало бы напиться. Может, сначала он даст мне пару бокалов джина? Нет, все в порядке, две недели назад у меня был мертвый Дживас во рту. Хуже уже быть не может. У него на ботинке птичье дерьмо. О нет.  
  
— Эл…  
  
— Лайт? — Он выжидательно вздрагивает, улыбаясь мне и потирая пальцем нижнюю губу. Его глаза выглядят так, словно вот-вот лопнут. — Никаких целомудренных поцелуев. Сделай так, словно тебе приятно. Мой ботинок тебя любит.  
  
Меня тошнит каждый раз, когда я смотрю на его ботинки. Я снова поднимаю на него взгляд в последней отчаянной мольбе о пощаде, но теперь он сильно прикусывает палец. Очень сильно. Это не может быть настолько хорошим зрелищем. Я решил покончить с этим, потому что я чувствую, как с каждой секундой, мой бэнто для гурманов поднимается вверх по пищеводу. Я только усложняю себе задачу. Я опускаюсь на пол и чувствую, как мои губы становятся тонкими, когда я прижимаю их к его ноге. Я противен своему рту. Он хочет от меня отречься. Как я мог с ним так поступить? Он хочет покончить жизнь самоубийством.  
  
Я снова сажусь прямо, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Эл бесстрастно смотрит в свой телефон, словно он отвлекся на текстовое сообщение во время скучного разговора. Он сделал гребаное фото, ублюдок! Я инстинктивно тянусь к телефону, но он делает шаг назад и показывает мне фотографию. Видно, что это я. Мои худшие опасения подтвердились. Ни у кого нет таких волос, и я носил этот костюм раньше — он был в газете.  
  
— Оооо. Вот он, скандал, — выдыхает Эл. — Вот твоя публичная казнь. Представь, что случится, если это попадет в почтовый ящик редактора.  
  
Он ждет, что я что-то скажу, но мне нечего ответить. Это очень, очень плохой момент. Он приседает, чтобы быть на моем уровне, с телефоном в руках. Прошлогодняя модель. Почему он не может обновиться, как все остальные? Я собираюсь схватить его, но затем он наклоняется вперед, чтобы говорить со мной так мягко, что я забываю о телефоне.  
  
— Ты так боишься, что я уйду, если заговоришь, или ты боишься того, что я с этим сделаю? Нет необходимости отвечать. Вот что ты сделаешь: ты авторизуешь заявление Стефан. А, нет. Никаких слов или лжи от тебя, спасибо. — Он затыкает меня, когда я открываю рот, чтобы протестовать. — Ты сделаешь это сегодня. Спой иммиграционной службе, взломай её, мне все равно. Ты умен, просто сделай это и сделай это быстро, иначе я могу оказаться в Америке и для тебя больше не будет закона. Но я могу оставить это, и однажды, когда почувствую ностальгию, однажды утром ты проснешься и окажешься во всех газетах. Не волнуйся, я не такой жестокий. Это могло быть намного хуже для тебя, но я даю тебе выбор.  
  
— Какой выбор?  
  
— Сделай это, и я вернусь. Во всех отношениях. Похоже, Вы тонете, Премьер-Министр. Новый писатель-призрак оппозиции довольно хорош, не так ли. Вы пропустили неделю работы несколько месяцев назад, пресса интересовалась, где ты пропадал. Я думал, что для тебя это уже слишком. Говорят, что у тебя признаки напряжения вокруг глаз. Гусиные лапки. А потом тебя видят с разбитым лицом — о Боже! Потом было заседание Кабинета Министров. Это совсем на тебя не похоже. Тебе не помешает помощь. Кто-то должен убрать его, и у меня есть способ это сделать.  
  
Какой дерьмовый аргумент. Заседание Кабинета Министров было абсолютно пустым. Цукино нашел себе писателя речи. Иначе я не могу объяснить резкое улучшение качества. Нет ничего, с чем бы я не справился, но он забрел на мое заседание Кабинета, оскорбил меня и мою политику и ушел, прежде чем я смог ответить. Ему удалось совершить побег (потому что я был в шоке — он даже не может нормально связать предложение), и распространились слухи, что я потерял хватку. Моя жена беременна, и в результате я внезапно поглупел. В то время я думал, что если бы Эл был там, то он бы его убил, но я виню Эл, в значительной степени, во всем. Так что, да. Это дерьмовый аргумент. И у меня нет гусиных лапок вокруг глаз.  
  
Он сказал, что вернется «во всех отношениях». Он должен прояснить.  
  
— Я мог бы сам его убрать, — говорю я ему. Проясни.  
  
— Хммм… ну. Ты даже не знаешь, кто этот писатель-призрак. Это бесплатные дополнительные услуги к столу.  
  
— Как насчет тебя на столе?  
  
Он улыбается мне. Что-то вроде дерьмовой ухмылки.  
  
— Как насчет тебя на полу? — спрашивает он, и я улыбаюсь ему. Он наклоняет голову в сторону, как он это делал раньше, но потом я вдруг оказываюсь на спине. Он выбил пол из-под моих ног, и я понятия не имею как! Я не думаю, что это физически возможно! Он встаёт и пинает меня, положив руку вокруг задней части шеи так, чтобы сторона моего лица было на полу. Все это напоминает те времена, когда он был игриво мстительным, а не злобным. — Лицом вниз, хороший мальчик, — слышу я.  
  
— Нет, — тяжело дышу я от боли в боку. Я убью его.  
  
— Унизительно, не правда ли. Когда ты просто тело. И это не самое худшее, позволь мне сказать. Ты позволишь мне сделать это, не так ли. Времена меняются.  
  
Он берет меня за руку и нетерпеливо тянет мою куртку, пока я борюсь, как рыба на крючке. Должно быть, он ищет запонки и находит.  
  
— Ха! Ты, должно быть, влюблен в меня или что-то вроде того, — говорит он, отбрасывая мою руку.  
  
Как только я чувствую, что он отпустил меня, я вижу, как он обходит меня, чтобы сесть в мое кресло. Я собирался убить его, но он выглядит так беззаботно, когда наклоняется над своим телефоном и пролистывает экран одной рукой, что полностью обезоруживает меня. Он берет мой холодный кофе другой рукой.  
  
— Ну, в зависимости от того, насколько быстро ты справишься с иммиграцией, я свободен… в понедельник. Нет, во вторник. Как насчет вторника? Стефан уехал до четверга. День рождения его матери, и ты знаешь, как я не ненавижу семьи. Я вернулся домой пораньше по делам. Он знал, что это ложь. — Он ласково улыбается в телефон. — Но тебе лучше не появляться без его документов о постоянном статусе проживания, или ты полетишь вниз очень резко и очень быстро. Итак, вторник?  
  
— Хорошо, — вздыхаю я через минуту. Он все это время ждал моего ответа.  
  
— Прости что?  
  
— Я сказал: «ок». Почему ты это делаешь?  
  
— Нью-Йорк не подходит моему темпераменту, и, как ты и говорил, Стефан очень добрый. Даже слишком. То, чего он не знает, ему не повредит. Ты тоже это говорил.  
  
Он выглядит почти грустным, как тогда на вечеринке, прежде чем она закончилась. Я даже не чувствую, что могу контролировать себя, когда я встаю на колени между его ногами и целую его в рот с открытыми глазами. Это благоговение, словно я напуган. Я поклоняюсь у его алтаря, и он это понимает. Он только и делает, что смотрит на меня свысока.  
  
— Наложенный платеж, — говорит он. Мои руки падают к его ногам, когда он встает. — Докажи мне свою преданность. Посмотрим, что из этого получится.  
  
Он уходит, а я остаюсь со своим поступком наедине. Я унизил себя и теперь не могу избавиться от этого чувства.


	6. В сладком дурмане ты шпионишь за похищенным мальчиком

Я всегда хотел перспективного будущего. Жизнь с возможностями. Когда ты рождаешься с потенциалом, как я, тратить его — преступление. Я полностью понимаю Эл. Он хотел и мог уничтожить меня. Я не хочу контролировать людей, я хочу контролировать ситуации. Если говорить в более широком смысле, то как только вы берете контроль над обстановкой, вы не можете не влиять на людей. Я бы не назвал это уловкой только потому, что это лекарство безвкусно и его легче проглотить. Эл подходит к атаке грубой силой. Смотреть на это — довольно весело, но послевкусие должно оставлять ощущение пустоты. Ты никогда не хочешь, чтобы всё заканчивалось, поэтому и тянешь время. Эл увидел во мне бурю, и эта буря могла сломить его. И я это сделаю.  
  
Мы должны действовать так, как надо.  
  
В конце обзора для прессы под деревьями сакуры в Кантее (просто для смены обстановки), меня спросили о Дживасе. Солнце зашло за облако, лепестки падали вокруг, и я стряхивал их с плеч, словно снег. Что ж, одна жизнь заканчивается, и для меня это не имеет значения. Я никак не почувствовал произошедшего, и моя жизнь остается неизменной его жизнью и концом. Наоми позвонила нам и сказала, что ей стало легче. Я выпил виски, хотя для этого было слишком рано, но после всей недели это был хороший жест для завершения. Дживас покоится у тех, кто не был достаточно удачлив, чтобы не завести с ним знакомства, где-то на задворках памяти. Его жена живет с кем-то ещё, хотя они пытаются держать это в тайне из уважения, которого они не испытывают; и я презирал его, как будто он убил всю мою семью. Однажды я подумал, что он либо хочет трахнуть меня, либо хочет быть мной. Много лет назад я почти предложил ему переспать, разорвав друг друга изнутри. Иногда я думаю о нём по ночам. В моей голове застыла картинка, где он без сознания, опирающийся на носилки, как будто очнувшийся, со сбившимися на руках проводами. Интересно, почему они так беспокоились. По-моему, он всегда был мёртв. Он был не более чем кошмарным пятном на ковре, которое трудно смыть.  
  
Нет. Я выступил и выглядел грустным и печальным. Я говорил о дружбе, о том же старом наследии и трагедиях. И, должно быть, я выглядел так, словно это правда. Вопрос в том, почему это неправда? Другие люди делают вид, что заботятся, а потом это чувство переходит ко мне. Мне всё равно, и, может быть, им тоже, но это считается правильным. Мы обязаны так думать. Даже для самых низких людей, которые совершают подлые поступки. Мы должны проявлять милосердие, но что такое милосердие, как не эгоистическое потакание себе? Жалость, милосердие, осуждение — всё одно и то же, и каждый чувствует, что он достоин высказывать свое мнение. Меня это не должно волновать. Зачем? И если мне всё равно, почему это неправильно?  
  
Конференция закончилась, и люди встали, когда я ушёл. У меня есть две жизни. Два круга, которые соединяются и пересекаются. Я построил эти жизни и самостоятельно между ними лавирую. Я крошечный перекресток, который бесконечно поглощается с обеих сторон. Я говорю о Дживасе, но думаю об Эл. Есть кто-то, кого я действительно разорвал изнутри, и он снизошел, чтобы сделать то же самое со мной. Я считаю себя ненавистным и славным существом. Я люблю себя и ненавижу себя, и Эл заставляет меня видеть эту пропасть между чувствами больше, чем кто-либо другой. Он обнажает хрупкость и смеётся над ней. Он заставляет меня использовать его или остаться ни с чем.  
  
Итак, у Стефана есть разрешение остаться. Я не застрахован от шантажа и, возможно, пустых обещаний. Я собираюсь использовать это и, если смогу, каждую садистскую возможность. Лайт, живший четыре года назад, так бы и поступил.  
  
Наступает вторник, и в десять я уже нахожусь возле дома Эл. К этому времени я настроил себя на повторение безумия. Фотография остаётся проблемой, и только она убеждает меня прийти. Я не чувствую себя так жалко, когда прихожу из-за фотографии. Прошлой ночью я работал до одиннадцати часов, так что я могу провести день вне офиса. Моя секретарша была в восторге от этой идеи, но сказала мне, что это потому, что она думает, что мне нужен перерыв. Может, усталость и правда проявляется у меня в виде кругов под глазами, но я этого не замечал.  
  
Я остановился в нескольких сотнях метров от его дома незадолго до девяти, чтобы принять решение относительно своей позиции. Она тоже меняется и колеблется. Я собирался положить бумаги в почтовый ящик и уйти, потому что ему это не понравится. Он был бы оскорблён, он не смог бы понять, и я был бы счастлив. Я не хочу его, это только из-за фотографии. Стефан может остаться из-за полного отсутствия траха, который я ему предоставляю. Лайт, живший четыре года назад, надо мной смеётся.  
  
Теперь я снова на его пороге. Я чувствую раскаяние, хотя это неправда. Ему требуется пять минут, чтобы открыть дверь, и когда он это делает, он выглядит удивлённым и смотрит на часы. Еще рано. Я думал, что это будет выглядеть по-деловому, но он явно так не считает. Не видит этого. Лайт, живший четыре года назад, спрыгивает с моста, и я был бы рад к нему присоединиться.  
  
Эл в ожидании протягивает руку, и я отдаю конверт. Опять же, он выглядит удивленным. Он ничего не говорит, только разрывает конверт и возвращается в свой дом, оставляя меня на пороге заглядывающим внутрь. Я следую за ним и закрываю за собой дверь, медленно проходя мимо мебели и фотографий, которые я узнаю, потому что видел их в другом доме, пока не нахожу его стоящим рядом с дверью в кабинет, просматривающим документы.  
  
— Ты не возражаешь, если я прочитаю это, — говорит он, не отрывая глаз от бумаги. Это не вопрос, это — требование, и я не отвечаю. — Ты знаешь, где кухня, — говорит он и входит в свой кабинет.  
  
Я иду на кухню только потому, что он сказал мне, и всё это — угнетающе по-домашнему. Я замечаю новые чайные полотенца, и, вероятно, где-то есть фартук «поцелуй бывшего агента ЦРУ». Бьюсь об заклад, он носит чертов фартук. Я слоняюсь вокруг, как призрак, следуя по знакомому пути, и в конце концов оказываюсь в комнате с баром. Это мне больше напоминает Эл. Стефан, очевидно, думает, что камин — это практичная вещь, потому что все готово к разведению ревущего огня. Удивительно, что он не положил перед ним овчинный коврик. Я открываю бар, чтобы проверить, остался ли запах дыма. Он все еще здесь. Дерево пропиталось им. Я все ещё здесь. Водка Эл все еще стоит за «Преступлениями против человечества», поэтому я наливаю немного в стакан и продолжаю расхаживать, потому что не хочу сидеть. За окном виднеется плоское озеро — зеркало, отражающее небо.  
  
Через несколько минут Эл заходит и бросает бумаги на стол. Его легкость заставляет меня чувствовать себя ещё более неловко. Он быстро смотрит на меня и наливает в стакан тоник.  
  
— Снова возвращаешься к Гефесту, не так ли? — спрашивает он. Я оглядываюсь вокруг, потому что теперь я не знаю, о чем он, чёрт возьми, говорит, только чтобы найти статую Эл, стоящую рядом со мной. Мёртвые мраморные глаза. — Меня это удивляет. Это, кажется, реальная сделка, — продолжает Эл, склоняя голову к бумагам.  
  
— Да, — говорю я. Я злюсь, но это не проявляется в моем голосе.  
  
— Значит, семейная жизнь тебе не подходит, Лайт? А теперь ещё и ребёнок на подходе. Я могу только представить этот ужас.  
  
Нет, мне она не подходит. Киёми не подходит ещё больше, но это подходит нашему имиджу. Я не отвечаю, и он быстро теряет терпение.  
  
— Значит, без разговоров? Прямо к делу? Это все ещё часть сделки? Да? Нет? Давай.  
  
Он ставит свой стакан и начинает на ходу стягивать свитер, показывая исчезающий загар на животе, и вся моя неприязнь к нему исчезает. Я думаю о том, как он прогуливается по пляжу во Франции в знойный, жаркий день, расслабленно смеясь, когда Стефан брызгает на него водой, а Би крутит «J'taime Moi Non Plus» на заводном радио под зонтиком. Чертовы ублюдки. Но в любом случае мне всегда нравился его пресс, потому что он выглядит обманчиво спортивным. Он определенно не должен прятаться за громоздкими свитерами. Он может носить кофты, если вдруг почувствует легкость и холод. Что-то с V-образным вырезом. Может, Ральф Лорен. Серый.  
  
Он ловит меня, впившегося взглядом в его живот, когда я пью свою водку, как человек, смотрящий в окна красного квартала в Амстердаме, и он останавливается, позволяя свитеру упасть.  
  
— Ну, я не могу сделать это в одиночку, — говорит он угрюмо. — Контракт заключается между двумя людьми, а не между мной и моей рукой.  
  
— Нет… Я просто не знаю, что сказать.  
  
— О. Итак, чего же ты хочешь? Фото?  
  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты его удалил.  
  
— Я делаю резервные копии своих файлов. Много. Особенно тех, которые важны. Это может занять некоторое время, — бормочет он, но вытаскивает свой телефон.  
  
— Все хорошо. Когда сможешь.  
  
— Итак, я принял ванну зря или нет? Сегодня я был готов к тому, что потрачу на чёртову ванну столько времени.  
  
Его плохое настроение может быть легко трансформировано во что-то другое, но теперь это заставляет меня закрыть глаза и успокаивающе потереть лоб кончиками пальцев. Этого недостаточно, поэтому я достаю портсигар.  
  
— Вот и все. Зажгись, Лайт*, — вздыхает он и падает в потрёпанное кресло. Ничто в этом месте не сочетается.  
  
— Ты выглядишь смешно, когда не в костюме, — улыбаюсь я ему.  
  
— Смешно?  
  
— Глупо.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я надел Диор? — спрашивает он холодно, словно я попросил его одеться как школьницу, и это абсолютно не проблема, просто часть работы. Он кладет руки на подлокотники, чтобы подтянуться.  
  
— Перестань так говорить, — шепчу я. Он падает обратно в кресло, а я поворачиваюсь к озеру. Снаружи всё тихо. Это похоже на отвратительную картину по номерам, такие висят в домах престарелых.  
  
— Как «так»?  
  
— Как…  
  
— Как будто это бизнес-сделка? Это она и есть.  
  
— Нет. И мне не нравится, что ты так себя ведешь.  
  
— Как бы ты хотел, чтобы я себя вел? В смысле, так, когда ты мне нравился? Я могу это сделать. У меня есть воспоминания.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был собой.  
  
— Я  _был_  собой, но ничего страшного. Слушай, я не скажу, что у меня нет других дел, потому что я очистил своё расписание. Но я могу найти более интересные занятия, чем это, например, мытьё пола в ванной. Мы будем это делать или как? Я думал, что это было частью договора. Я думал, это то, чего ты хочешь.  
  
— Нет, если ты меня ненавидишь, — говорю я, выдыхая дым на своё тусклое отражение в стекле. Увидев себя, я снова поворачиваюсь к нему. — Тебе необязательно возвращаться. Вот что я хотел сказать. Нет, если ты меня ненавидишь.  
  
— Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти. Могу я выразить это словами? — спрашивает он себя, глядя в потолок. — Давай посмотрим. Я очень на тебя злюсь. Да. Этого хватит. С тех пор, как я вернулся, у меня было несколько блаженно однообразных месяцев, а затем бум. Ты вернулся, решив разрушить мою жизнь. Так что, да. Я очень на тебя злюсь.  
  
— Я только хотел, чтобы ты…  
  
— Давай будем честными, ты хотел, чтобы я был твоим обычным ебарем. Похоже, тебе это удалось. Поздравляю. Я понятия не имел, что я для тебя такой ценный приз.  
  
— Я не хочу.  
  
— Не хочешь? О! Ты передумал из-за надвигающегося отцовства? Ты привык к моногамии и респектабельности?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет. Я так и думал.  
  
— Я имею в виду, нет. И… я скучал по тебе и по…  
  
— Моим гениталиями? — он перебивает меня. Гнев расплывается в моей груди океаном; он дрожит и разрастается так быстро, что я не могу его контролировать.  
  
— Не делай это чертовски трудным для меня. Почему ты всегда так делаешь?  
  
— Но ты скучал по моим гениталиям? Очевидно, у меня есть то, чего нет у Киёми. Но ты по полной используешь то, что у неё есть. Я должен считать себя везунчиком. Если бы у меня было то, что есть у неё, у меня, вероятно, уже было бы трое детей, — говорит он, снова поднимая свой напиток.  
  
— Эл. Ты знаешь, что я… я не могу объяснить это яснее.  
  
— Да, Лайт. Я знаю, что ты любишь меня или испытываешь нечто очень близкое к этому. Я должен быть польщен и прыгнуть в твои объятия, но я сделал это две недели назад, и, кстати, это было очень коварно. Дживас в урне. Как я мог этому противиться?  
  
— Я нравлюсь тебе только тогда, когда мне неинтересно.  
  
— Это многое говорит о моем душевном состоянии, не так ли? Не волнуйся, я уже думал об этом.  
  
— Но ты мне действительно нравишься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал то, чего не хочешь, потому что сделки и контракты для тебя легки.  
  
— В самом деле? — он, шокированный, смеётся, а я вздыхаю и прижимаю подушечку пальцев к глазу. — О, да, для меня все это очень просто. Я хочу быть шлюхой, чтобы получить бойфренда, мэнфренда, партнера в любой точке страны. Мне правда нужно прекратить это делать. Это становится дурной привычкой. Но предоставь мне контракт, и все будет хорошо.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду. Я…  
  
— Могу я просто кое-что сказать?  
  
— Ты всё равно меня постоянно перебиваешь, — говорю я и дуюсь. Мне позволено обижаться. Я сижу в его нелепом кресле с гребаными бумагами Стефана на столе между нами.  
  
— Ты делаешь длинные паузы между предложениями, а иногда и вовсе их не заканчиваешь. Это раздражает, — говорит он мне. — Я просто хотел бы сказать, что дело не в том, что ты не казался заинтересованным, потому что ты казался заинтересованным. Ты дерьмов в преследовании, Лайт, помнишь? Тебе никогда не приходилось никого преследовать, все приходили к тебе. Ты преследуешь цели, и они относительно неподвижны и достижимы. Тебе не нужно гоняться за людьми, и ты, бедный идиот, я действительно плохой пример, так что ты сделал это не очень хорошо. Ты впадаешь в ужас, когда понимаешь, что заменим. Я должен рыдать всю оставшуюся жизнь из-за этих удовлетворяющих не-отношений, которые я пропустил. Потому что ты был в таком отчаянии. В тебе кричит отчаяние.  
  
— Это не так! Ты был… «Неееет… Скажи мне, что это что-то значит!», а потом мы занялись сексом. Это был ты. Я не заставлял тебя, я лишь попросил. И как будто меня может заменить какой-то человек, из-за которого Рив Гош выглядит дешёвым.  
  
— Я не ввязываюсь в мелкие драки, чтобы выяснить, кто начал, что и когда, и выглядит ли Стефан хорошо в костюме или нет. К твоему сведению, он выглядит. Но по какой-то причине ты в отчаянии, и именно поэтому ты здесь, а не из-за фотографии. Ты поцеловал мой ботинок. Я уже жалею, что попросил. Еще год назад ты бы высмеял меня вон из комнаты, если бы я попробовал такое провернуть. Ты бы просто высмеял меня, если бы я попросил тебя сделать мне кофе, не говоря уже о поцелуе моей туфли.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Но давай посмотрим на это как на сделку между двумя презренными людьми. Мы привыкли к сделкам, так что мы должны чувствовать себя как дома.  
  
— Я не хочу сделки.  
  
— Ты хочешь любви? Ну…  
  
— Эл, я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Ты признался мне, — говорю я. Я нахожу глазами миску, которую не узнаю; похоже, это праздничный сувенир, так что я гашу в ней сигарету. Он молчит около десяти секунд, в течение которых его тон стал более вдумчивым и покровительственным.  
  
— Ты такой наивный, Лайт. Мне всегда нравились твои идеалы. Большинство людей проходят через это, когда они ещё в школе, но тебе за тридцать, и ты Премьер-министр. Система ещё не сломала тебя, поэтому я сделал это вместо неё, и все же ты сохранил свою обнадеживающую невинность. Это очень мило, — говорит он, глядя в никуда, и проглатывает свой напиток. — Но ты все ещё думаешь, что знаешь жизнь лучше меня. Когда я сказал прыгай, ты должен был прыгнуть и высоко.  
  
— Мне пришлось принимать собственные решения. И я поступил правильно со всем, кроме тебя. Я облажался.  
  
— Да, — он кивает, и я осторожно киваю вместе с ним.  
  
— Я знаю это. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты…  
  
— Что? Закончи чертово предложение!  
  
— Чтобы ты чувствовал ко мне симпатию, — выдыхаю я. Лайт, живший четыре года назад, стреляет мне в голову. Я не могу на него смотреть, но чувствую на себе взгляд, и я хочу, чтобы он заговорил, лишь бы разрушить эту давящую тишину.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что можно любить человека, не чувствуя симпатии? — спросил он.  
  
— Да.  
  
Кресло скрипит, когда Эл встаёт, и я поднимаю на него взгляд. Он обходит стол и садится передо мной. Я вдруг чувствую усталость, может, потому что он так пристально за мной наблюдает. Я хочу прижаться к его груди, как раньше, и он бы поцеловал меня в макушку. Тогда ничто не казалось настолько ужасным.  
  
— Когда ты должен вернуться?  
  
— Не знаю. Точнее, я не думаю, что кому-то есть до этого дело. Никто ни о чем не заботится, кроме себя. А вообще, завтра у меня рабочий день.  
  
— О, это печально. Ты создал себе очень унылую жизнь, — мягко говорит он. Он проводит большим пальцем под моим глазом. Но это только лишь секундная слабость. Его лицо становится бесстрастным так же быстро, и он снова встает, чтобы подойти к окну, озеру и Гефестиону, и смотрит в телефон. — Если ты уйдешь в любое время до трёх, ты вернешься через сорок пять минут. В это время суток тихо. Она может не заметить, что ты ушел.  
  
— Охранники.  
  
— Охрана не имеет значения.  
  
— Так я и думал, — улыбаюсь я ему.  
  
— Но ты сомневаешься в себе, — говорит он мне, кладя телефон обратно в карман. — Не теряй своей цели, Лайт. Я создал тебя не просто так.  
  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь? Это не так… — я начинаю протестовать, но останавливаюсь.  
  
— Правильно, ты должен остановиться. Мы не будем ладить, пока ты не осознаешь свой долг в виде благодарности, которую я заслужил. Значительный долг.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Но для тебя это ничего не значит. Не сейчас. Как с тобой обращается любовь?  
  
— Ты обращаешься со мной не очень хорошо, — говорю я обвинительно.  
  
— Знаешь, что я в тебе нашёл? Я думаю, ты должен знать.  
  
— Надвигающийся шторм.  
  
— Нет. Ты просто был тем, кого нужно было обуздать и направить. У меня дар находить таланты. Как у Саймона Коуэлла* в брюках подороже. Никто не может увидеть его или знать, что он есть, и он может даже быть зародышем, но я всегда всё нахожу. Я делаю всё, что нужно, чтобы найти его, а тебе нужно сломаться, друг мой. Похоже, у меня всё ещё есть чутьё, потому что — посмотри на себя — ты слишком талантлив. Я тебе больше не нужен. Возможно, ты бы добрался сюда без меня, а может и нет. В конце концов, мы все подвержены ошибкам, даже ты. Намёк на привязанность, обещание любви, пока ты не привыкнешь и не положишься на нее. Это очень человеческая слабость — потребность делиться. Ты знал, что это слабость. Что это приносит лишь боль и ошибки и только глупый человек может пройти через это, верно? Это то, что ты думал. Нет выбора, кроме как закрыться, или ты не получишь ничего. Четыре года — это довольно длительный срок, чтобы работать над кем-то, и ты знаешь, что ты мне всегда нравился. Это просто животный инстинкт. Я полагаю, что творец должен любить свое творение. Итак, я думаю, что выиграл. Ты меня любишь. Теперь ты принадлежишь мне. Но ты всё ещё что-то скрываешь от меня, и я выясню что. Что заставило тебя думать, что чувствовать, и что равно смерти? Может, когда я это узнаю, я действительно с тобой покончу. Боже, я надеюсь, что это не будет что-нибудь скучное, Лайт, — говорит он со странной нежностью в голосе, когда смотрит на меня, но, опять же, все это быстро испаряется. Я не могу принять то, что он говорит, но внутри меня клокочет ненависть, потому что он пытается взять на себя ответственность за меня и за то, что я сделал. Он чешет внутреннюю часть запястья и выглядит скучающим уже от всей этой встречи и звука собственного голоса.  
  
— Придется сделать устный договор. Ты скажешь, что пишешь книгу. Ты должен работать в одиночку. Ты собираешься купить это место на мое имя, — говорит он мне, указывая в направлении дома, который я арендовал. Чёрт, он ужасно дорогой. Он опустошит один из моих сберегательных счетов. Почему он не может купить его сам? Я дал ему восемьдесят миллионов йен две недели назад. Я, вероятно, удваиваю стоимость его собственности. Ублюдок.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе дом?  
  
— Да. Я хотел, чтобы ты поцеловал мои туфли, и ты это сделал. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты купил мне этот дом, и ты его купишь. Скажи всем, что ты его у меня арендуешь, чтобы тебе было где работать. Убедись, что сказал им, что будешь там жить. Специфика облегчает подозрение. Они не будут проверять тебя. Но это только часть проблемы, и она порождает еще одну. Тебе  _придётся_ написать книгу. Какое-нибудь автобиографическое дерьмо, если хочешь, потому что ты переполнен всем этим. У меня не было особых проблем с поиском издателя. Это лучшее предложение, — говорит он и достает из кармана брюк свернутый листок бумаги, который он бросает в меня, как бумажный самолет. Я разворачиваю его и не могу сказать, что число мне не льстит. На меня будут давить, чтобы я пожертвовал их на благотворительность. Как мне с этим справиться? Прибыль от продаж? Процент от прибыли от продаж? Я отвлекся на это, и он, вероятно, на это и надеялся.  
  
— Ты знал, что я сделаю то, что ты хочешь, — говорю я.  
  
— Конечно. Вот и причина, по которой ты здесь. Кто знает, сколько времени уйдёт на написание этой книги. Я скажу Стефану, что купил это место, потому что, ну, я люблю дома и не люблю соседей. Летом это место будет ужасным. Золотистые ретриверы и дети, бегающие вокруг, как в фильме Диснея. Я скажу Стефану, что мы поссорились из-за этого, ты и я, потому что ты знал, что я хочу купить его, но ты отказался прекратить аренду, но он никому об этом не сказал, и теперь все в порядке. Я скажу ему, что соврал о том, что у нас были отношения в старые добрые времена, и о том, что ты гомофоб. Он знает, что я стараюсь приукрашивать вещи, когда злюсь. Жаль, что он был взят в качестве талисмана Наоми и Киёми, потому что это только добавляет ещё одно осложнение, но такое случается. Я не могу подчеркнуть важность того, чтобы Стефан об этом не узнал, Лайт. Ты понимаешь?   
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо. Есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь условия?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет? Тогда всё в мою пользу, не так ли? У меня теперь есть маленький домик.  
  
— Я сказал тебе, что не хочу, чтобы ты делал это из-за какой-то сделки.  
  
— Ты думал, что я просто закричу: «Возьми меня обратно!»? Пф-ф-ф.  
  
— Нет, — говорю я твердо. — Но это…  
  
— Что? Проституция? Не совсем.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, потому что ты этого хочешь. Это слишком клинически.  
  
— Мое бедное сердце. Так, что ещё? Я уверен, что было что-то ещё. О! Я не обязан появляться по твоему требованию. Я приду, если мне это будет удобно. Это менее клинически для тебя? Купи новую машину. С затемнёнными окнами. Бери её, когда будешь сюда приезжать. Если пресса увидит, то об этом напишут в газетах, а потом за тобой проследят, и, блядь, мы могли бы просто прорекламировать это. Стефан знает, что ты водишь этот дерьмовый золотой Лексус.  
  
— Бронзовый.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мой старый Лексус был бронзовым. У меня теперь новая машина.   
  
— Ну, купи еще одну. Будь незаметным. Купи Хонду, мне плевать, и найми гараж за городом или что-то ещё. Это секретная машина, ясно? Ты припаркуешь её на стоянке, как будто ты сумасшедший, слоняющийся по лесу и никогда не оставляющий машину рядом с домом. Только до тех пор, пока Стефан не поверит в эту историю, может, через месяц, ты сможешь кататься на трехколесном велосипеде. Тогда это будет моей проблемой, пытаться найти причины исчезнуть. Господи, ему нужна работа. Он делает кучу всякой секретной хрени в свободной комнате. Я могу справиться с ним, только не облажайся из-за своего глупого тщеславия.  
  
— Я не глупый и не тщеславный. Ты мне читаешь нотации, но я не тщеславен, и я не глуп, и я не горжусь этим.  
  
Я чувствую себя полностью опустошенным. Я хочу ещё выпить и хочу, чтобы всё это закончилось. Эл садится рядом, и он целует меня в волосы, но я не чувствую себя лучше.  
  
— Я знаю. Прости. Так, мне не нужна мокрая тряпка. Я знаю, что ты грязная маленькая штучка, и не позволяй любви заставить тебя забыть об этом. Вспомни, почему я тебе не нравился, я пытаюсь тебе это показать. Ты хоть знаешь, почему ты это делаешь сейчас? — спрашивает он. Я легко целую его в губы и не слышу, что он говорит. — Хорошо. Договорились? — шепчет он. — Уверен, что тебе нечего добавить? Хорошо, тогда пойдём отсюда. Вставай.  
  
Он тянет меня за руки, но, к счастью, не тащит за собой, как ребенок — умирающего плюшевого мишку, повидавшего более приятные деньки. Я не двигаюсь, хотя он ждет, чтобы посмотреть, последую ли я, и возвращается ко мне.  
  
— Лайт, это был сон, он не был реальным. Ты знаешь, что мы не такие.  
  
Откуда он об этом узнал? Я думал, что это будет так же, как во сне: быстро и скучно, в обычной обстановке без реквизита, и что он будет смеяться надо мной.  
  
— Как ты узнал, что я думаю о своём сне?  
  
— Наверное, я просто умный.  
  
— Ты вернёшься на работу?  
  
— Посмотрим. Предположим, что это испытание, потому что это целая куча проблем и вещей, которые нужно объяснить большему количеству людей. Можешь прислать мне кое-что, если хочешь. Неофициально. О, Лайт, ты выглядишь как ребенок. Почему ты не хочешь говорить со мной? Почему ты не хочешь поболтать со мной?  
  
— Ты говоришь достаточно для нас обоих.  
  
— Я болтаю, но попусту.  
  
Он уходит и не ждет меня. Я должен следовать за ним, но стою в одиночестве в течение нескольких минут. Переход в другую комнату кажется слишком формальным и неловким действием, но он, вероятно, хочет, чтобы я это чувствовал, и я не позволю ему увидеть мое беспокойство. Я мельком вижу себя в зеркале. Я побледнел от… чего? Я думаю о том, как впервые трахнул его. Он посмотрел на меня и спросил, закончил ли я. Закончил ли я? Я был шокирован и глубоко оскорблен. Это было невежливо, тем более, что я почти бредил о нем из вежливости. Люди не должны так себя вести. После этого я сосредоточился на нём, а не на себе. Я просто думал, что моего присутствия будет достаточно, и люди должны заботиться о себе, не лениться и ожидать, что кто-то сделает всё за них. Это никогда не было проблемой раньше.  
  
Трудно не смотреть на него, когда я захожу в спальню, отвлекаясь на свой галстук, и вешаю пиджак на спинку стула, надеясь, что плечи не сомнутся. У Эл включен телевизор на новостном канале, и это еще одно оскорбление. Я смотрю на него и вижу, что он собирается быть снизу. Он лежит на кровати и смотрит на меня, а над его головой, в рамке, висит большая вспышка ярко-оранжевого цвета. Я складываю свою одежду и чувствую себя глупо. Он всегда смеялся надо мной и над моей привередливостью, и его одежда всегда лежала в куче на полу и, наверное, даже сейчас. Мне нравится уходить, выглядя так же, как и пришел, но ему было всё равно. Я часто думал, что он выставляет всё напоказ, но никто никогда не знал, что складки на его одежде появлялись из-за меня.  
  
Я стою лицом к источнику света, наполняющему комнату. Стена сделана из стекла, и вид выходит на озеро. В другой раз, я бы спросил его об этом. Эта комната действительно принадлежит тому же человеку, который не спит без плотных штор? Каким-то образом это говорит мне больше о том, настолько он изменился. Это говорит мне о Стефане. Беспокойство нарастает в моем животе, и он говорит что-то о том, что всегда нужно продлевать страдания и находить агонию там, где её нет. Я сбрасываю растопыренные, отброшенные джинсы со стула, кладя вместо них свою аккуратную стопку одежды, и слышу, как он смеется над моей злобой. Он выключает телевизор.  
  
В этом нет ничего хорошего. Это так похоже на подписание формы в банке. Нет никакого азарта. Мне никогда не было нужно, чтобы он всегда воспринимал это как комплимент, хотя он не должен был этого делать, и ему, похоже, все равно. Очевидно, ему ничего не нужно. Ничего расслабляющего и скользкого, как будто он не ожидает никакого дискомфорта, но, возможно, он уже справился с этим. Он просто откидывается назад и раздвигает для меня ноги. Ладно, ладно. Давай сделаем это как можно неприятнее. Я подтягиваю его к себе, его глаза расширяются, мне противно от того, как бесцеремонно, грубо и бесчувственно я себя веду, когда упираюсь пальцами во впадины под его коленями. Он не издает ни звука, как и я. Мы принимаем ситуацию с открытыми объятиями. Я решил относиться к этому механически и ни о чём не жалеть. Ему всегда нравилось, когда ему было чему противодействовать. Мои губы раскрываются, когда я вхожу в него; не свободно, как в Киёми, но в этом есть элемент силы и жесткости. Он рефлекторно сжимает мою руку, и я улыбаюсь закрытыми глазами.  
  
Его кожа такая же, как я её запомнил: мягкая, гладкая, натянутая, словно пепел, со сливочным отливом и едва загорелой белизной, и это незаметно, не как при дневном свете, и с этим огромным озером на фоне, отражающем серый солнечный свет изнутри. Хотел бы я, чтобы здесь было зеркало, чтобы наблюдать за собой. За нами. Вены на моей руке распухают, словно я обвиваюсь вокруг него жгутом. Он говорит и не перестает говорить; слова выходят между выдохами. Я отвечаю ему точно так же, но неосторожно, давая только самые легкие ответы. Я хочу заглушить его слова и понимаю, что нуждаюсь в тишине, словно он труп, животное, судорожно дергающееся в муках смерти; такое же белое и бескровное.  
  
— Ты скучал по мне?  
  
— Да, — выдыхаю я так же быстро, как и он свои слова, и толкаю его на простыни. Он медленно моргает при каждом толчке, а затем поднимается ко мне. Он расспрашивает меня, словно я в суде. Словно все вопросы сидят в нем разгоряченным железом, и он пытается заполнить эту пустоту ответами на вопросы, которых он никогда не задавал.  
  
— Ты любишь меня?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Скажи это.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Медленный, как всегда, — улыбается он. Когда я смотрю на него, влажные волосы падают мне на глаза и колются. Мой палец нажимает на голубую вену по кожей.  
  
— Ты ревнуешь меня к Стефану? Лайт. Ревнуешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты его ненавидишь? Потому что он делал это со мной, не так ли?  
  
Мой рот сух, и ненависть захватывает и связывает мое горло и грудь, пока он смотрит на меня, взволнованный и ожидающий. Я ненавижу его я ненавижу его я ненавижу его; я хватаю его за бедра и вхожу в него так сильно, что он вскрикивает. Я улыбаюсь, когда его голова откидывается назад и его позвоночник выгибается от боли. Он никогда не кричит. Я всегда хотел это услышать, но не когда причиняю ему боль. Я говорю, что мне жаль и останавливаюсь. Я подтягиваю его к себе, чтобы поцеловать в скулу, оставляя за собой серебристый след. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза снова, гладит по спине большим пальцем, двигаясь ко мне на встречу.  
  
— Не извиняйся, не извиняйся… для меня все мертвы… Ты… Ты думаешь, что я тебя с ним сравниваю?  
  
— Заткнись, Эл, — говорю я измученно и прижимаюсь лбом к его лбу. Я чувствую, как его открытый рот скользит по моему.  
  
— Может быть, я сравниваю тебя со всеми, кто у меня когда-либо был.  
  
— Хватит болтать.  
  
— Это ужасно, Лайт… Ужасно… Прямо как в твоем сне.  
  
— Заткнись! — рычу я, чувствуя, как губы проходятся по зубам. Я откидываюсь назад снова, я трахаю его сильнее, но этого для него недостаточно. Он поворачивает голову в сторону, смотрит на меня и стонет, выглядя сумасшедшим от истерии.  
  
— Вяло и пусто! — кричит он в ответ. — Я ничего не чувствую… я сравниваю тебя со Стефаном, прямо сейчас.  
  
Я так злюсь, что могу убить его или любого. Его лицо липкое и влажное от пота, и он внезапно выглядит намного моложе, поэтому я смотрю на его грудь, словно в извинении. Он сжимает мои бедра сзади, чтобы притянуть меня ближе.  
  
— Это правда, Лайт? — спрашивает он меня хрипло, и я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь сосредоточиться на влажности и грубой силе, так, как раньше. — Может быть, все это нереально.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Может быть, это все в твоей голове… Потому что ты безумен.  
  
Он улыбается мне и перебирает слова, словно это  _он_  безумен. Его глаза широкие и влажные и сияют сдержанным смехом. Моя грудь вздымается, когда я подтягиваю его к себе и принимаю вертикальное положение, я глубоко внутри него, и это снова вырывает из него крик. Я просто хочу слушать его крики, а не разговоры.  
  
— Прекрати, — говорю я ему и пытаюсь поцеловать.  
  
— Почему ты так чертовски напуган? Ты не боишься, — шипит он. — Я создал тебя тем, кто ты есть.  
  
— Ты меня не создал.  
  
— Раскрой свои гребаные глаза! — он кричит мне прямо в лицо с такой силой, что у меня звенит в ушах. Ненависть обжигает мой язык и моё тело, моё сознание. Я бросаю его обратно на кровать и вхожу в него так жестоко, что он не больше может говорить, он не может дышать, он ничего видит, и мне всё равно, что я причиняю ему боль. Я делаю это изо всех сил. Его пятки впиваются в мою спину, и я смотрю, как его лицо бледнеет и дергается от каждого моего движения. Я не чувствую никакой жалости. Только гнев, удовольствие и жестокость, которые настолько сильны, что я думаю, что это и есть  _настоящий_  я. Он лишь слегка открывает глаза и сжимает мои волосы одной рукой.  
  
— Да, вот так, — вздыхает он с такой искренней любовью, как будто это предсмертное дыхание. Я не слышал этого тона так долго, что внезапно мне хочется кончить лишь от звука его голоса, но я пока не могу это потерять; я знаю, что произойдет потом, и я хочу остаться таким. На столе мои запонки с золотой буквой L.  
  
Его улыбка прерывается душащими стонами.  
  
— Я видел тебя на похоронах и увидел Бога, — говорит он мне. Я прищуриваю глаза и поднимаю своё лицо к потолку, в то время как его мышцы сжимают меня.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты Бог?  
  
— Я Бог.  
  
— Ты его рупор… Бог говорит через тебя.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но кто сотворил Бога? — спрашивает он. Его голос низкий и ароматный, как мускус. Я хочу трахать его вслепую. До тех пор, пока он не потеряет способность думать или говорить, или двигаться, и я тоже.  
  
— Никто.  
  
— Всегда есть начало.  
  
— Бог вечен, — из меня вырывается стон.  
  
— Нет такого понятия… кто создал Бога? Лайт? Кто создал Бога?  
  
— Он сам себя создал.  
  
— Нет… Кто создал Бога?  
  
— Ты сделал меня, — говорю я и целую внутреннюю часть его руки, обернутую вокруг моей шеи — единственная часть, до которой я могу дотянуться губами.  
  
— Да. Я нашел тебя.  
  


* * *

 

Он перестает говорить, а я теряюсь во времени. Для него сейчас нет места. После конца мы успокаиваемся и расслабляемся, и это происходит так быстро. Я падаю на него, пока он гладит и наматывает мои волосы на пальцы. Я знаю, что он просто ковыряется в прядях и делает из них шипы с потом и с ещё черт знает чем на его пальцах, только чтобы снова их сгладить. Я прижимаю свое лицо к месту между его горлом и грудью, пахнущим морем, и слушаю, как мы безумно дышим, пытаясь снова вобрать в себя воздух, пытаясь заменить его тем, что потеряли.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он меня, как будто это был нежный и романтический момент, разделенный в комнате, покрытой тартаном. Я думаю о его белой шее, выгнутой на подушке почти такой же белизны. О красных пятнах на коже. О том, как он спрашивает меня, Бог ли я.  
  
— Воздержание делает член тверже, — смеюсь я в ответ. Он соскальзывает, и я переворачиваюсь на бок, чтобы на него посмотреть. Он смеется, пока это не переходит в улыбку.  
  
— О, теперь ты другой, — говорит он так слабо, и это отдается во мне приятной болью.  
  
— Каким образом?  
  
— Я просто вижу.  
  
Он все ещё изо всех сил пытается выровнять дыхание, когда отворачивается, и оказывается лицом к окну. Я не могу представить, что мне сейчас придётся двигаться, и чувствую, что потерпел неудачу, потому что, в отличие от меня, он все ещё обладает способностью шевелиться. Я отмахиваюсь от мыслей, что это было частью сделки и он просто хотел покончить с этим. Что он ничего не чувствовал. Что это было как в моем сне.  
  
— Ты куда?  
  
— Гребаные лебеди.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Лебеди, — говорит он, глядя на озеро, — Они улетают и возвращаются, лишь для того, чтобы будить меня по утрам. Это не займет много времени.  
  
Я думаю, что, возможно, он собирается убить этих лебедей, когда его нет более десяти минут. Он увидел меня на похоронах Айзавы и увидел Бога. Я — Бог. Я ужасен. Я улыбаюсь себе и накрываю грудь простыней, чтобы задремать, потому что я не помню, когда последний раз это делал, особенно в такое время суток. Я просыпаюсь из-за пронзительной телефонного трели. Я открываю глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Эл врывается в соседнюю комнату, а затем слышу его голос, как он делает паузу, а затем раздается снова низким эхом, которое отскакивает от него и пронизывает меня насквозь. Я лежу на боку, смотрю на озеро и вижу пару лебедей, о которых он говорил. Они просто скользят по водной глади. Жизнь для них, должно быть, так же скучна, как и разговор для Эл. Я слышу шум бегущей воды и думаю, что он отливает, но, если у него все в порядке с простатой, Эл, должно быть, набирает ванну. Как будто такая роскошь случится в ближайшее время.  
  
Он молчит в течение нескольких минут, время от времени бубня, соглашаясь с тем, что ему говорят, или спрашивая, какая сегодня погода. Я чувствую себя настолько уязвимым к звуку его голоса и всему, что с ним связано, и я полагаю, что это то, чего я хотел, но потом вспоминаю, что он говорил и как себя вёл, и я подумал, что он сошел с ума. Я чувствую себя лучше, потому что всегда думал, что это я сошел с ума. Я говорил всякое, чтобы его разозлить, он прижимал меня к матрасу, и всё было наоборот. Мне было больно от его слов, и я просто хотел, чтобы он молчал или говорил о чём-то другом. Я хотел, чтобы он кричал. Но сейчас самое время подумать, а я ненавижу эти моменты. Однажды Эл назвал это «la petite mort». И пока у этого состояния было название, оно всегда было со мной.  
  
— Правда? Это здорово. Надо было купить ей украшения… Это не сложно с моей кредитной картой. Никогда… Два пирожных, да? Видишь, если бы я знал это, то остался… Да ничего. Погода — дерьмо. Лебеди вернулись, так что, думаю, завтра я снова встану в пять… Да… Я не знаю, я сейчас проверю. Нет, они все ещё здесь. В прошлый раз их было семь?.. Да, их всё ещё семь. Хотел бы я, чтобы у тебя был пистолет. Тогда их станет меньше. Тебе придется научить меня… да, я шучу. Я думал, они должны быть в парах, а не пачкой… Ах, нет, нет, не говори мне, я знаю. Подожди, я посмотрю… Нет, я знаю. Я просто забыл.  
  
Он появляется в двери и останавливается, когда я ему улыбаюсь. Я лениво сворачиваюсь калачиком и поворачиваюсь на кровати в выигрышной позе. Если бы я увидел себя, я бы, наверное, положил телефон, но он лишь останавливается на секунду. Он выглядит смущённым из-за того, что я все ещё здесь, и я лениво улыбаюсь. Он просто выглядит растерянным. С телефоном, прижатым к уху, он подходит к своему ноутбуку у окна, пока я за ним наблюдаю. Это смешно — смотреть на голого мужчину, который что-то ищет в интернете.  
  
— О-о, плач лебедей… Нет, я не грущу, это так называется. Это лучшее название, которое я нашёл, — говорит он телефону, когда возвращается в другую комнату. Я тихо хмыкаю, оглядываясь на лебедей. Стефан.  
  
— Неплохо, нет… ну, у меня есть кое-какая работа, так что это не совсем выходной… Я не расслабляюсь… сколько там времени? И это день позади, где ты… или я на день впереди, да. Боже, бьюсь об заклад, ты рад, что нашел время для этого захватывающего разговора… не так ли?.. Стефан, мне очень жаль. Что я не с тобой. Нет, я просто хотел это тебе сказать. Я рад, что ты хорошо проводишь время, хотя… все в порядке, я знаю, что я им не понравился. Это показывает, что у них очень хороший вкус… Сте… о, ну, я знаю. Это просто очевидно. Если я отправлю им выписки из банковских счетов и портфель недвижимости, как думаешь, я им понравлюсь?.. Нет, ты снова игнорируешь правду. Никто не достаточно хорош для их маленького мальчика… перестань пытаться, все в порядке! Я привык и этого ожидал. Как я уже сказал, это здравый смысл. Я отпущу тебя сейчас, так что… нет, я позвоню тебе завтра. Это имеет больше смысла, потому что я не знаю, когда вернусь… нет, нет, у меня завтра встреча с Мистером нож-его-жены, который позвонит прямо из солнечных границ тюрьмы. На следующей неделе у него слушание по апелляции… Ты шутишь? Он один из богатейших людей в стране… Твой рейс не вернётся до десяти?.. Ну вот, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Это прекрасно, но ты не должен говорить мне спокойной ночи, здесь даже не полдень. Я не собираюсь спать, но похоже, что тебе это нужно. Ложись спать, и я поговорю с тобой завтра… может быть. Я мог бы бросить горгонзолу в озеро и отравить лебедей, но все равно найду что-нибудь более захватывающее… Ты говоришь, что я скучный? Хорошо. Да, да, пока.  
  
Телефон издает звук в ванной, и становится тихо. Эл забредает обратно, кладёт телефон и смотрит на меня, поднимая дрожащую руку к лицу. Я хочу сказать ему, какой он фантастический лжец, потому что это всегда меня очаровывало. Большинство людей могут перестараться, но Эл становится таким обыденным, что ты даже не заподозришь, что он говорит хоть малейшую неправду, не говоря уже о том, что я в его постели. Когда-то я думал, что это отвратительно, но потом я увидел в этом форму искусства. Он должен проводить занятия. Но он выглядит серьёзным и похожим на прокурора, и мне всё равно, что он говорил со Стефаном в течение получаса после того, как был со мной, и что он лжёт, и что он жесток.  
  
— Вернись, — говорю я. Он залезает ко мне в постель, и его бока белые, и он кусает палец, смотря мне в глаза. Я впитываю в себя странную угловатость его плеча, маленькую впадинку у основания горла, беспокойство на его лице, которое обрамлено сумасшедшим гнездом волос. Я убираю его большой палец и вместо этого целую в губы. — Не чувствуй себя виноватым. Я был здесь первым, — шепчу я, но его глаза выглядят ещё более тёмными, когда он вздыхает в отчаянии.  
  
— Лайт, я не Северный полюс.  
  
— Ха! Я только говорю, что ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым.  
  
— От тебя я другого не ожидал услышать.  
  
— Да. Ладно. Чувствуй себя виноватым.  
  
— Ты не возражаешь? Я очень стараюсь тебя ненавидеть.  
  
— О, не надо меня ненавидеть, — улыбаюсь я ему и целую уголок его рта. Он вздрагивает, и я думаю, что однажды, когда он скажет или намекнет на то, что ненавидит меня, у меня встанет. Я двигаю губами по мягкой шероховатости его щеки, чувствуя движение мускулов, когда он говорит.  
  
— Когда ты добр ко мне, что бывает очень редко, значит для меня больше, чем когда кто-то добр ко мне постоянно. Это ли не ебануто?   
  
— Я не был добрым.  
  
— Был. Может, ты превращаешься в одного из этих милых людей. Что я с тобой сделал, Лайт? — спрашивает он. Я разминаю шею из стороны в сторону, прежде чем ответить, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
Его губы расходятся, и мой взгляд следит за их движением. Я удивляюсь близости, когда не так давно мы кричали друг на друга и он смотрел на меня с невероятным презрением. Теперь он смотрит на меня с такой точной оценкой, что я чувствую себя застенчивым, а не гордым.  
  
— Всё ещё прекрасен, — говорит он наконец. Я смеюсь.  
  
— Значит, морщинки в уголках глаз не изменили твоего мнения?  
  
— Я никогда не говорил, что у тебя морщинки.  
  
— Говорил.  
  
— Нет, я опирался на отчеты в газетах. Ты должен иметь пиарщика, который уничтожит такие вещи под корень. Это очень вредит твоему изображению.  
  
— И какая это была газета?  
  
— Я правда не могу вспомнить, — улыбается он мне.  
  
— Это странно.  
  
— Но я могу подтвердить, что это ложные сообщения, в зависимости от того, как я отношусь к тебе в любой момент времени. Прямо сейчас стране не нужна паника, а обычные люди могут продолжать восхищаться тобой и завидовать.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты знаешь, как ты выглядишь.  
  
— Ну, ты сказал мне, что я словно сошел с экрана фильма Тима Бёртона, и от тебя это звучало как комплимент.  
  
— Ха. Знаешь, я тогда говорил вещи, которые сейчас звучат глупо.  
  
— Я внезапно стал лучше?  
  
— Ты всегда был таким. Я не мог описать твое лицо словами.  
  
— Улыбки и сонеты. Где твои сигареты? В пиджаке? — спрашивает он, снова вставая. Чёрт возьми. Он начинает рыться, находит портсигар, но продолжает инспектировать карманы.  
  
— Почему ты это сказал? — спрашиваю я, подтягивать на локтях.  
  
— Где твоя зажигалка? О. Забудь, я нашёл. Боже, это просто фантастика. Это настоящее золото?  
  
— Да, — отвечаю я, когда он щелкает крышкой моей зажигалки, чтобы поджечь сигарету, опасно висящую у него во рту. Он бросает портсигар и зажигалку на кровать. Он никогда не курит сигареты, которые не принадлежит кому-то другому. Это плохо.  
  
— Эл, почему ты мне говорил такие вещи?  
  
— Вообще-то, мне лучше проверить ванну.  
  
— Нет, это было бы пустой тратой времени.  
  
— О, действительно? Ты планируешь тест на выносливость? — ухмыляется он с порога, скрытый дымом. Я позволил себе упасть на кровать.  
  
— М-м-м-м… просто дай мне минуту, и я скоро вернусь.  
  
— Ха. Крикни мне, когда будешь готов, — говорит он и снова исчезает из поля зрения. Я ворчу на себя, когда спускаю ноги с края кровати и следую за ним. Он приседает на белую плитку рядом с ванной, нюхает бутылки, а потом наливает в воду всё, что нашёл.  
  
— Эл, почему ты мне это говорил? — спрашиваю я ещё раз.  
  
— Есть кодекс практики, которого я придерживаюсь, и я ожидаю, что другие будут делать то же самое. Что происходит в спальне, остается в спальне. А теперь мы в ванной, — улыбается он.  
  
— Уйдёт время, пока заполнится, — говорю я, подходя к нему сзади, указывая на ванну.  
  
— Мы должны быть цивилизованными и выпить чашечку чая, — предлагает он. Но, когда оборачивается, обнаруживает, что я сижу на коврике на полу позади него. — Ты на полу.  
  
— М-м-м.  
  
— Это не очень удобная поверхность.  
  
— Все хорошо. Ты можешь на меня присесть. Я удобная поверхность.  
  
— Мой мозг говорит «чашка чая». Договоренность говорит «окей».  
  
— Скажи своему мозгу отвалить, — говорю я, и он улыбается в ответ. Он проводит рукой по моему бедру с тихим шорохом, словно воздух проносится мимо, сквозь меня.  
  
— Тогда ты должен сесть на меня, иначе я буду не очень хорошим хозяином, не так ли?  
  


* * *

 

  
Не думаю, что я когда-либо трахался настолько много, и позывы всё ещё приходят в странные моменты; например, когда Эл наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть внутрь духовки. Глупо, что мы одеты, а я сижу за его кухонным столом. Сейчас пять часов, и у меня ещё нет намерения уезжать. Я напишу Киёми и главе моей службы безопасности и скажу им, что я с Эл. Это не ложь. Я просто не буду объяснять почему. Киёми будет рада, потому что она говорила, что он нужен мне в пиаре. Мне нужно было принести Стефану его документы, потому что ей нравится Стефан.  
  
Итак, мы были на ковре в ванной комнате. Он был на вкус, как пепел и дым, и сказал, что хочет мне что-то показать. Ну, он был голый, а я сидел у него на коленях и все равно всё видел, так что я не обратил внимания. Но потом он сказал мне успокоиться, или, по его словам: «Черт возьми, Лайт, успокойся!» — и тогда я к нему прислушался. Он сказал мне остановиться, что на самом деле сравнимо с убийством; это не то, что вы хотите услышать, но, чёрт возьми, слава Богу, что он это сделал. По-видимому, это может продолжаться часами, хотя он сказал, что после четвертого раунда что-то может отвалиться.  
  
— Можно я тебе кое-что покажу? Я бы сделал это раньше, но… чёрт возьми, Лайт, успокойся.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Остановись. Ах. Нет, хватит. Просто успокойся… Что ты чувствуешь?.. Это отрицание… Ты должен почувствовать это, Лайт. Ты должен это почувствовать… Остановись… Я забыл, каков ты на вкус.  
  
— Это… Вау. Ладно… Почему ты не сделал этого раньше?  
  
— Ты не можешь делать это с кем попало.  
  
— Я пустил твою кровь.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И Дживаса.  
  
— И Дживаса.  
  


* * *

 

  
Я возвращаюсь домой в десять. Всю дорогу я вспоминал его лицо, когда он стоял у двери, а я был у него на пороге. Думаю, теперь он всё знает. Я думаю, что он в этом уверен. Я хотел увидеться с ним завтра, а он игриво скрыл свою гибкую спину под свитером. Я не возражал, если он наденет свитер. Нет, я был не против. Я тоже хочу такой же, как у него. Я хочу носить его одежду — Боже, я так растерян.  
  
Всё, чего я боялся, произошло. Теперь я думаю, что если бы он был рядом как можно чаще, — вернулся в пиар, был рядом каждый день, и я знал, что он там, — тогда я бы не был таким идиотом. Но никто не знал, что это повлияло на мою работу. Я чувствую сонливость, в голове туман, как будто бы я мало спал. Я много улыбаюсь и думаю, что это пугает людей. Никто не улыбается, потому что это серьёзное место, а если вы улыбаетесь, то вы недостаточно серьезны. В двенадцать я выхожу из здания (мой новый офис почти готов. Потребовалось больше времени, чтобы получить разрешение на планирование, чем для создания этой гребаной вещи), затем я вышел к своей машине и уехал. Infiniti попытались дать мне автомобиль для рекламных целей — официальное одобрение или что-то в этом роде, но я взял LF-LC. Я остался с Lexus, как и всегда. Я очень дружен с генеральным директором, и он дал мне ещё один прототип. Они были награждены «производителем десятилетия», а их концептуальный диапазон — легкое углеродное волокно и полная гибридная система, уникальная для Lexus, с эффективным двигателем внутреннего сгорания и двойным 12,3-дюймовым ЖК-навигационным дисплеем, и на данный момент мне всё равно. Она черная.  
  
Я был в штаб-квартире фирмы Эл один раз и на две минуты. Никто не знал, кто я, и никто не спросил, хочу ли я кофе. Как только я войду, рядом со мной будут идти два человека в костюмах, слишком дружелюбные, и женщина в юбке-карандаше принесет мне кофе, хочу я этого или нет. Я говорю им, что пришел увидеться с Эл. Здесь всё меняется. Они выглядят обеспокоенными, и один человек спрашивает, есть ли у меня назначение. Эл вселяет ужас в его подчиненных, и они скорее расстроят Премьер-министра страны, чем его самого. Я направляюсь в какой-то VIP-зал, но я не остаюсь там надолго, потому что я должен вернуться в кабинет через час. За мной следят, когда я поднимаюсь по лестнице, как будто я захватчик, и они не совсем знают, что делать. Я вижу Михаэля на седьмом этаже, и мир рушится вокруг него. Куда бы он ни пошел, я всегда прихожу и спрашиваю его, где Эл.  
  
— Михаэль, где Эл?  
  
Сбитый с толку, он указывает на стеклянную дверь. Я узнаю секретаря Эл по его многочисленным описаниям. Она действительно похожа на дьявола.  
  
— Лоулайта, пожалуйста, — говорю я просто.  
  
— Он… эм…  
  
— Не заставляйте меня ждать. С меня сегодня достаточно.  
  
И в этом кратком замечании я признаюсь незнакомцу во всем, что ненавидел в своей жизни до сих пор. Незнакомец, похожий на дьявола.  
  
— Простите. Он говорит по телефону, — говорит она, указывая на красный свет на черном телефоне на её столе. Я улыбаюсь, и она растворяется в тысяче звездных капель.  
  
— Скажите ему, что я подожду.  
  
После того, как я сажусь напротив её стола, я смотрю на потолок, стуча пальцем по шее и по подбородку снова и снова, как часы, отсчитывающие секунды. Я снова смотрю на неё и чувствую, что мне холодно, так как она все ещё смотрит на меня с открытым ртом. Это толкает её на поход к ещё одной двери из матового стекла. Она робко стучит, и голос Эл гремит: «Что?» — и мои яйца снова болят. Я снова предчувствую гребаное удовлетворение.  
  
— Это… Эм… Премьер-министр здесь, чтобы увидеть вас, — кротко говорит она ему от двери. Я не слышу его ответа, но она поворачивается ко мне, потрясенная, что я уже стою в ожидании. — Позвольте мне проводить вас, Премьер-министр.  
  
Он в Диоре. Боже.  
  
— Премьер-министр, — говорит он.  
  
— Лоулайт-сан.  
  
— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
— Мне нужен адвокат, — говорю я, затаив дыхание, как будто пробег по лестнице только что меня нагнал.  
  
— О.  
  
— Или барристер.  
  
— Я барристер. Спасибо, Чие. — Его секретарь исчезает по команде, но он всё ещё смотрит на меня с телефоном в руке. Я подхожу к нему вплотную. Черт, это большой офис. — Это срочно? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Очень.  
  
— У вас какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Да, у меня большие неприятности.  
  
— О каких неприятностях мы говорим? — На нём серебряный шелковый галстук Гермеса. Тот, что с логотипом. Его больше нет в продаже — он был в ограниченном тираже. Это слишком формально, чтобы носить на работу, но… Боже.  
  
— Убийство, — говорю я ему.  
  
— Это просто совпадение. Я специализируюсь на убийствах.  
  
— Вы возьметесь за мое дело?  
  
— Кого вы убили?  
  
— Я пока не знаю, я ещё ничего не решил.  
  
— По крайней мере, вы будете готовы. Я всегда восхищался предусмотрительностью в человеке.  
  
— Мне просто нужен представитель. Очень нужен.  
  
Его рот тут же приклеивается к моему. Я настойчиво пробиваю свой путь языком и стону от удовольствия. Этот галстук — фантастическая вещь. Все переплетения в моей руке прекрасны. Потом он отталкивает меня назад.  
  
— О чёрт, я разговариваю по телефону! — задыхается он, поднимая телефон к уху и уходит в другую комнату. — Здравствуйте, примите мои извинения. Да. Да, я могу в пятницу, но это должно быть во второй половине дня…  
  
Я сажусь и откидываюсь назад, пока вся кровь не приливает мне в голову, а не куда-то ещё. Через несколько минут Эл снова открывает дверь, и я улыбаюсь ему.  
  
— Привет, говорю я.  
  
— Ты здесь.  
  
— У меня обеденный перерыв. А у тебя?  
  
— Я возьму его прямо сейчас! — восклицает он с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Блестяще.  
  
— Нет, подожди, я не могу сейчас, — говорит он и обходит меня, поэтому я сажусь, чтобы видеть его таким, как желает гравитация. — Ты не можешь вот так просто появиться.  
  
— Ты приходишь ко мне в офис, когда захочешь, уже много лет.  
  
— Да, но это я.  
  
Вот и всё. С меня действительно хватит. Я встаю, а он выглядит испуганным.  
  
— Я пришел к вам, мистер Лоулайт, — говорю я ему медленно.  
  
— Господи, не говори так. У меня телефонная встреча с клиентом через минуту.  
  
— Отложи.  
  
— Я не могу отложить. Он разрешает один телефонный звонок в день в половине двенадцатого, и всё.  
  
— Это не моя проблема  
  
— Нет. Она моя.  
  
— Ты делаешь это моей проблемой.  
  
— Ты будешь сидеть там, — говорит он с силой, но не без некоторой паники. — Сядь!  
  
— Почему? — спрашиваю я и снова к нему подхожу. Он отступает, но в какой-то момент ударяется о стену.  
  
— Чтобы я мог поговорить с тобой как с человеком, — говорит он.  
  
— Потому что обычно ты так не делаешь?  
  
— Нет. Ты становишься для меня сексуальным объектом. Я не хочу относиться к тебе как к сексуальному объекту.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, относись.  
  
— Нет! — кричит он, указывая на стул, который я оставил позади.  
  
— Правда. Я этого хочу. Иди сюда и насладись.  
  
— Стой где стоишь!  
  
— И заодно трахни меня.  
  
— Я профессионал своего дела!  
  
— Как и я.  
  
— Это не так. Ты распутная шлюха, вот кто ты.  
  
— Я могу быть и тем, и другим.  
  
— Нет, ты попал не в ту индустрию!  
  
Звонит телефон, и мы оба срываемся с места, но он хватает его первым. Он садится в кресло за столом, а я встаю на коленях между его ног, пока он слушает кого-то, кто разглагольствует. Я снимаю его обувь, стягиваю носок (Прингл Шотландии 100% кашемир, и они идеально сидят на его лодыжках, как вторая кожа, как маска хорошего человека) и целую его ногу. Он делает резкий вдох, и мои губы искривляются в самодовольной улыбке.  
  
— Вау, — говорит он. — Нет, извините. Я говорил сам с собой о своем кофе.  
  
— Помнишь, когда я это сделал? Помнишь, как я поцеловал твою туфлю? — шепчу я. Он смотрит на меня немигающим и застывшим взглядом и говорит в телефон.  
  
— Простите, я не расслышал.  
  
— Помнишь, как я слизывал Дживаса с тыльной стороны ладони, как будто он был лаймом после плохой текилы, а потом я поцеловал тебя?  
  
— О, простите. Это плохая линия. Кто мочился в Ваш апельсиновый сок? — говорит он в трубку, возбужденно глотая.  
  
— Я прикусил твой язык и высосал кровь.  
  
— Ну, это не очень приятно, не так ли? Отметим это на слушание.  
  
Я прохожусь ладонью вверх по молнии на его штанах и чувствую скуку. — Я не против, стать сексуальным объектом. Я уже привык. Я не возражаю, если это делаешь ты.  
  
Когда я наклоняюсь вперед, это должно было сработать предупреждением об опасности, потому что он внезапно встает и уходит в другую комнату, закрыв дверь. Я думаю, что он запирает её, поэтому я разминаю шею и рассматриваю поверхности, где я мог бы стать сексуальным объектом во время обеденного перерыва. Через несколько минут я слышу щелчок замка, и он возвращается внутрь, строгий и решительный.  
  
— Нам нужно пересмотреть условия, — говорит он.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Они очень слабые, и ты занимаешь много моего времени.  
  
— Как раньше?  
  
— Да. Но хуже.  
  
— Возвращайся на работу.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты сказал, что сделаешь это.  
  
— Пока ещё слишком рано для этого. Что насчет судебного разбирательства? Мы договорились об испытании.  
  
— Суд завершен. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел мой новый офис как можно скорее.  
  
— У тебя новый офис?  
  
— Он особенный.  
  
— Лайт, ты должен уйти.  
  
— Это художественное произведение.  
  
— Когда Стефан вернется завтра, это должно прекратиться. На сто процентов. Я очень на тебя злюсь.  
  
— Злишься? — я задыхаюсь. Это отличные новости. Из этого выходит только хорошее.  
  
— Да, но не в этом смысле. Для Стефана, я очень зол на тебя. Мы снова должны подружиться.  
  
— Я думаю, что уже поздно.  
  
— Нет, для Стефана, когда он вернется. Я лжец, и у тебя это тоже неплохо получается. Не стоит недооценивать его или кого-то ещё, потому что именно тогда случаются ошибки. Я дам ему лицензию на оружие, раз он остаётся. Если он достанет пистолет, я не хочу думать, что он с ним сделает, если что-нибудь заподозрит.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы он застрелил меня, — я снова задыхаюсь. Мое лицо отражает желание и ужас.  
  
— Он может убить меня. Честно говоря, иногда он очень страшный.  
  
— Он может застрелить нас обоих!  
  
— Лайт…  
  
— Просто представь. Какой-то журналист сделает фото, и мы будем в статье. Кровь повсюду, но в морге нас разлучат. Боже, только представь это.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты слишком много себе представляешь.  
  
— Ты так далеко.  
  
— Да, и я останусь на такой дистанции. Тебе нужно уйти.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что я работаю.  
  
Мой вздох, кажется, исходит из глубины души, и каждая часть меня согласна с тем, что это разочаровывает. У меня заканчивается время, и это разочаровывает.  
  
— Я собирался пригласить тебя на ужин, — говорю я, приглаживая штаны, вставая — Обед и ужин. Но ужин может включать в себя еду.  
  
— И…  
  
— Если это поможет, я могу пригласить других людей.  
  
— Например, твою жену? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, она не выходит из дома после наступления темноты. Её лодыжки опухают, и она не может носить каблуки.  
  
— Значит, она не может выйти из дома?  
  
— Она просто не хочет. Вместо этого она смотрит сериал о королеве с малышами.  
  
— О.  
  
— Я мог бы пригласить Саю и Тоту.  
  
— Чёрт, нет.  
  
— И Миками, и Наоми. Я думаю, теперь их можно показать вместе на публике. Ее муж мертв уже как две недели.  
  
— Но Наоми и Стефан…  
  
— Это всего лишь дружеский ужин, — перебиваю я его.  — Совершенно невинный.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Но если ты не будешь вмешиваться в процесс еды играми под столом, я буду очень расстроен.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Пожалуйста, вторгнись в мое личное пространство.  
  
— Не подходи ближе! — он кричит, поднимая к верху ладони, как будто он направляет моё движение. — Я очень хочу работать, а не снимать штаны.  
  
— Ты не должен снимать их. Я могу обойти их стороной.  
  
— Нет. Нет. Ты не приблизишься ко мне и моим брюкам. Ты — Премьер-министр. Вернись к работе и министрируй премьерным образом.  
  
— Но ты поужинаешь позже?  
  
— Если за твой счёт.  
  
— Мне не нужно ничего платить. Они кормят меня бесплатно в Blue Note.  
  
— Blue Note?  
  
— В Минато.  
  
— Я знаю, где это. Но там играет джаз, — говорит он. Боже, он прав. И главное, плохой джаз. Я уже знаю, что ненавижу это место. Я пытался понять джаз, правда пытался. Считается, что хобби руководителя — ценить бессмысленные шумы, которые звучат так, как будто кто-то заполняет посудомоечную машину.  
  
— Это цена, которую мы должны заплатить, — вздыхаю я. — Тогда мы поедем в Кодзуэ.  
  
— Они закрыты по средам.  
  
— Чёрт, да. Арония-де-Таказава? Они поменяют для меня бронь.  
  
— Мне все равно, куда мы пойдем.  
  
— Тогда Blue Note. Я заберу тебя отсюда в пять.  
  
— Ты не закончишь работу до половины пятого.  
  
— Тогда шесть.  
  
— Семь.  
  
— Хорошо. Эл, ты должен увидеть мою машину.  
  
Я говорю инфантильно, как подросток, хотя, когда я был подростком, я был таким же серьезным и строгим, как сейчас. Вообще-то, мне было насрать на всё это. Он подходит ко мне, по пути закрывая некоторые файлы и книги на столе.  
  
— Я уверен, что когда-нибудь это сделаю, но я встречу тебя там.  
  
— Я мог бы просто забрать тебя, это проще, и мы могли бы…  
  
— Я встречу тебя там, если захочу, или я вообще не пойду, — вырывается у него. — Таковы условия сделки.  
  
— Но ты будешь там. Я просто хочу тебя понять.  
  
— Быть понятым — значит сделать себя мертвецом, — улыбается он в ответ. Мои глаза целуют его лицо, когда мы смотрим друг на друга. Хотел бы я, чтобы «Аркадия» не закрылась, но это место было полным дерьмом.  
  


***

  
  
Он не появился. Я терпел джаз и пустые разговоры. Я собирался отвести его за другой стол и поговорить с ним о моем налоговом счёте, чтобы узнать, что он об этом думает. Я могу выслушать его, даже если его мнение отличается от моего. Я бы, наверное, не обратил внимания, но я бы послушал. Мы могли бы поговорить о моих планах об изменении судебной системы, и я мог бы потереть его ногу, пока я рядом, но он не появился, и я остался с Наоми и Миками, и Саю и Тотой — двумя парами, которые плохо сочетаются. Еда на вкус как картон. Я думаю о том, чтобы навестить моих родителей, за исключением того, что моя мать будет говорить о детях. Трудно поймать их по отдельности, когда папа ушел на пенсию, и, конечно, я слишком занят, будучи женатым и гвардейцем страны, поэтому я их вижу не так часто. Когда-нибудь я мог бы взять папу на озеро. Интересно, любит ли он рыбалку.  
  
Мой кофе только что прибыл, и я получаю текстовое сообщение от Эл. Он говорит, что я должен что-то сделать с уборкой переулков Токио. Он снова сошел с ума. Нет, он, должно быть, в переулке. Я проверю несколько переулков, посмотрю, насколько они грязные, и что-нибудь сделаю. Я, может быть, упомяну об этом в Парламенте. Я должен расследовать эту ужасную проблему. Слава Богу, что я обратил на это внимание. Я должен поблагодарить его.  
  
Я оправдываюсь и споласкиваю рот глотком кофе перед уходом. Даже несмотря на то, что они не говорили со мной, так как Саю говорит об ЭКО, они все выглядят опустошенными, когда теряют единственную связь, которая у них есть. Мне похуй.  
  
Здесь два переулка с обеих сторон ресторана, и один действительно очень грязный, но там нет Эл, только кошка, которая трётся о мои ноги. Другой переулок такой же грязный и темный, как и предыдущий, и я спотыкаюсь о пустые коробки и вещи, которых не вижу. Я слышу, как вода стекает по стенам, и я думаю, что, вероятно, меня очень скоро ограбят. Но почему я должен быть найден мертвым в таком месте? Будут ходить слухи о том, что я иcкал торговлю или что-то такое, что не было бы полной ложью, но все же. Внезапно яркий свет светит мне в глаза. Он опускается, и после того, как я оправляюсь от слепоты, я вижу, что Эл стоит за какими-то мусорными контейнерами, потягивая что-то через соломинку.  
  
— Ну, разве ты не прелесть, — говорит он, любезно отвлекаясь от шумного питья. — Странно видеть тебя здесь.  
  
— В переулке? Почему ты просто не зашел внутрь?  
  
— Слишком рано начинать общение. Хочешь допить мой молочный коктейль? Это лучшее из Макдональдса.  
  
Он протягивает мне сердечный приступ в стакане, и я хмурюсь от света его брелка.  
  
— Ты водишь меня в такие красивые места, — вздыхаю я.  
  
— Это естественная среда обитания для развратных, — объясняет он, выглядя довольно развратно.  
  
— О? Тогда давай осмотримся.  
  
— Здесь нет ничего интересного, кроме меня.  
  
— Тогда давай посмотрим на тебя.  
  
— Это совсем другой костюм. Ты раньше его не носил. — Он указывает на меня. Да, теперь ты упомянул об этом.  
  
— Вот, как должен выглядеть Рив Гош, — говорю я ехидно, включая телефон, чтобы взглянуть на то, что меня окружает. Не очень приятно. Я слышу резкий стук и оборачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть, что Эл ударил себя в грудь, прижимая руку, как будто он запыхался или у него кислотный рефлюкс.  
  
— О-о-о-о, прямо в сердце, — говорит он. Его зубы отражают свет моего телефона, когда он улыбается, и я иду к нему, пожимая плечами, показывая настолько некрасив Стефан по сравнению со мной, ведь я родился для таких костюмов.  
  
— Ты должен был зайти внутрь. Я хотел поговорить с тобой о работе, — говорю я ему. Он бросает свой напиток в один из контейнеров, и звук отдается эхом. Не похоже, что он меня слышал. — Эл, я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
  
И, нет, мы не можем быть в пределах досягаемости друг друга без чего-то насильственного. Меня немедленно и неудобно толкают к контейнеру. Мой рот кажется опустошённым, и мне жаль, но, видимо, мне придётся просто с ним трахнуться. Прижавшись к нему, я чувствую, что медленно поднимаюсь и вспоминаю, когда я был равнодушен, хотя я всё ещё немного равнодушен, когда люди говорили со мной, очевидно, воображая, как я буду выглядеть на их простынях. Я использовал искушения, инсинуации и жесты, вознаграждая, когда они доставили то, что я хотел. Это провалилось лишь однажды, когда я был слишком импульсивен и сдался слишком рано. Я никогда не получил того, что мне обещали, но меня познакомили с кем-то, кто дал мне это, так что в конце концов всё получилось. С женщинами всё не так сложно, потому что они другие. Некоторые назвали бы их глупыми, и, честно говоря, многие мужчины тоже глупые, но женщины просто другие. Они не могут видеть будущего, в то время как мужчины, когда мы в доминирующем положении, можем. Мы видим секс, возможно, что-то другое, но обычно мы видим лишь одни выход. Мы видим реальность.  
  
Итак, все это происходит, и я почти забываю, что мой костюм YSL против такого грязного старого куска пластика, когда Эл бормочет мне в рот, что он хочет, чтобы я повернулся. Я притворяюсь, что не слышал его по нескольким причинам; главная, это то, что я могу закрыть глаза на многое, но это место отвратительно. Я думаю о его машине. Это четырехместный автомобиль. Тогда я думаю, что Киёми может узнать. Она очень интуитивна, и такая мысль не была бы для нее невозможной, и я не знаю, как она отреагирует на это сейчас. Её самооценка пострадает, и она, вероятно, взбесится. Она бы не подумала, что я лапаю Эл в переулках, но какая-то девушка вполне возможно, — одна из моих секретарш, например — и это было бы очень несправедливо, потому что я не делал этого в течение многих лет. Её мать уже посеяла в ней семя подозрений. Я не заслуживаю доверия.  
  
Он говорит мне, чтобы я повернулся снова, но я просто делаю забавный жужжащий звук, когда целую его. Нет, нет, нет.  
  
— Повернись.  
  
Я не говорю «нет» вслух, но я говорю это ему глазами, и он видит. Ему это совсем не нравится. Ему не нравится непослушание. Нет, я не буду использован в грязном переулке, в окружении отходов. Это настолько ниже моего достоинства. Это настолько ниже моего уровня.  
  
Но его глаза настойчиво требовательны. Глаза Киёми отражают звездный свет и ничего не просят, лишь скрывают мечты. Его же взгляд, словно матовый черный бархат, показывает мне все сейчас, и он хочет, чтобы я повернулся. Я отказываю ему, как будто само моё тело отказывается подчиняться, поэтому он заставляет меня повернуться и прижимается, придавая мне форму. Он двигается, и с YSL обращаются очень неуважительно, и я чувствую шок и дискомфорт, а затем болезненное, жесткое возбуждение стреляет в меня, вверх по спине, сжимая меня так же твердо, как его руки. Я чувствую боль, и моя голова свисает, пока он не поднимает её, вынуждая смотреть прямо вперед, пока я не чувствую, точно он полностью держит меня. Он говорит мне в ухо, говорит мне открыть глаза. И я подчиняюсь, и мои зубы смыкаются, когда я вижу перед собой туннель бесконечной тьмы в небольшом прямоугольнике стационарных фонарей, окрас прохожих и автомобили, и моменты времени. Я невольно напрягаюсь, когда он толкается в меня, и это ужасная ошибка, потому что позже я пожалею об этом. Я слабо кричу, но он держит мою голову перед миниатюрой жизни.  
  
— Посмотри на них, — говорит он. — Они твои.  
  
— Они мне не нужны, — говорю я ему. Мой голос настолько тих и слаб, но он слышит меня. Он целует мою шею и стонет в мою кожу. Я придерживаюсь за край контейнера перед собой одной рукой.  
  
— Не теряй сочувствия, Лайт. Это все, что у тебя осталось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Зажгись, свет.
> 
> **Саймон Коуэлл — английский телеведущий, продюсер, участник различных телевизионных шоу.


	7. Я должен был отстрелить друзей, чтобы не отставать

Секретарша сказала, что Эл снаружи. Я знаю — я его вижу. Теперь, сидя в новом офисе, я могу видеть всех снаружи, но они не могут видеть меня. По сути, это всё стекло. Оно звуконепроницаемое, пуленепробиваемое, возможно, взрывобезопасное. Короче говоря, я цел и невредим. Снаружи оно зеркальное. Я стараюсь, чтобы как можно больше людей не видели меня изнутри, и моим секретаршам сказали держать рот на замке. Я не хочу, чтобы все об этом знали, потому что тогда они будут вести себя наилучшим образом в моем отделе. Дело не в том, что я хочу шпионить, потому что у меня есть дела поважнее. Нет, это символично. Если меня отвлекает беготня, я могу дернуть за шнур — и стены потемнеют. Это то, что я делаю, если у кого-то назначена встреча со мной здесь. Однако новинка жизни в стеклянной коробке еще не потеряла своего блеска.  
  
Я говорю своей секретарше, что я занят. Я печатаю основные пункты. Она передает ему сообщение, и я смотрю, как в немом кино: они молчат и окрашены в монохромные цвета через стекло. Я хотел, чтобы все было именно так. Я ожидаю, что горилла начнёт гоняться по комнате за одним из них или кто-то из них выбросит пианино из окна, но этого не происходит. Я удивлен, что он садится, как будто хочет подождать. Вернемся к основным пунктам.  
  
После десяти минут я говорю секретарю, чтобы он вошел. Я чувствую спокойную ярость, как и в течение нескольких дней. Она хорошо заварилась. Я думаю, что с меня хватит.  
  
Немое кино теряет свою комическую привлекательность и быстро становится скучным и серьезным. Эл медленно подходит к двери, секретарша открывает ее, а мои пальцы танцуют польку на клавиатуре. Я поднимаю взгляд с клавиш на экран и хмурюсь. Пробел.  
  
— Оооо. Какой открытый вид офиса, — говорит он, когда секретарь закрывает за ним дверь. Даже дверь из того же стекла. Я погребен, и я никогда не был счастливее в офисе. — Специальное стекло? — спрашивает он. Я быстро поднимаю взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как он стучит по стеклу костяшками пальцев. Конечно, это специальное стекло, идиот.  
  
— Что ты хочешь?  
  
— Просто проверяю, жив ли ты. — Я не знаю, почему он так чертовски счастлив, а он, очевидно, не знает, почему я не заинтересован в нем. Кроме одного момента, я не отворачиваюсь от экрана и не собираюсь. Отступы на моих пунктах ужасны. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я не знаю, Эл.  
  
— У тебя был плохой день?  
  
— У меня был плохой год. Зачем ты пришел? Я думал, ты сказал, что еще слишком рано, чтобы тебя заметили в Кантее. — Пробел. — Кто, черт возьми, впустил тебя?  
  
— Ты сегодня в плохом настроении. Ты не позвонил мне. Я думал, мы встретимся в субботу, но ты не сказал мне, где и когда. Ты игнорируешь мои сообщения? Я не должен писать тебе — ты должен писать мне.  
  
О, это превосходство  
  
— Как поживает Стефан? — спрашиваю я, мягко и весело. Новый абзац.  
  
— Он устал. Он не очень хорошо переносит полеты. Почему?  
  
— Надеюсь, что скоро ему станет лучше. Я сейчас очень занят, так что если не возражаешь.  
  
— Эээ… Что с тобой? Лайт? Лайт, прекрати.  
  
Он встает перед моим столом и блокирует свет от окна. Это очень плохо. Scroll lock. Что с этой программой?  
  
— Я долго размышлял над этим. — Шмыгаю носом. — Я понял, что ты обращался со мной, как с грязью, и что я позволял тебе.  
  
— О. Ты это заметил, — говорит он. Держу пари, что он улыбается.  
  
— Ты действительно так меня ненавидишь?  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Cmd + Z.  
  
— Ресторан. — Cmd + Z.  
  
— Что с ним?  
  
Я выдыхаю и смеюсь.  
  
— Можешь прекратить это высокое и могучее господство и мастерское отношение, спасибо, — говорю я. Я громко кликаю на стрелку вниз.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Ты очень не дружишь с головой.  
  
— И это я слышу от тебя.  
  
— Ты зашел слишком далеко.  
  
— Ты раздражен, потому что это была негигиеничная обстановка? Тебе нужно было потом стирать костюм?  
  
— Я «раздражен», потому что я не хотел этого делать, а ты все равно меня заставил.  
  
— Не надо драматизировать. Конечно, ты этого хотел. Вот почему ты попросил меня встретиться с тобой, и не притворяйся, что это не так, — вздыхает он. Почему бы ему просто не сесть? Он все еще полностью блокирует свет, поэтому я включаю настольную лампу, чтобы компенсировать этот ущерб. Интенсивная работа в офисе может привести к усталости глаз. Фиксация на экране компьютера отражается на частоте моргания, поэтому слизистая не обновляется так часто и испаряется. Как следствие, глаза не получают достаточно смазки, что заставляет их чувствовать себя усталым. Тяжелая работа за компьютером обычно снижает частоту моргания примерно с двадцати двух до семи раз в минуту. Эта проблема известна как синдром офисного глаза. Регулярные перерывы — это ответ, но я не хочу делать перерыв, поэтому хорошее освещение — ключ к облегчению стресса. Он блокирует мой свет и раздражает мои глаза  
  
— Это был садизм, — говорю я ему. — Я не хочу говорить другое слово, о котором думаю.  
  
— Тебе нравится садизм. Я не слышал, чтобы ты раньше жаловался.  
  
— О да! Это была Гребаная Горбатая Гора.  
  
— Ретроспективный гнев — твоя специальность. Ну, мне очень жаль. Тебе надо было сказать, — невзначай бормочет он. Урод.  
  
— Это было чертовски больно, — говорю я, подчеркивая каждое слово с той важностью, которую оно заслуживает.  
  
— Я знаю. Так должно быть.  
  
— Итак, ты…— Я должен вставить сюда файл. Может, график. — Ты действительно хотел причинить мне боль?  
  
— Нет. То есть, да. Ты не особо хорошо ко мне относишься.  
  
— Ты ублюдок.  
  
— И тебе это нравится. Знаешь, Лайт, ты настолько высокомерен, что просто хочешь, чтобы кто-то занял твое место и обращался с тобой не так, как с тобой должны обращаться.  
  
— Ну конечно! Боже. Я просто напрашивался, не так ли?  
  
— Все было совсем не так.  
  
— Нет, было.  
  
— Я хотел посмотреть, позволишь ли ты мне. Я говорил тебе, что хочу, чтобы ты унизил себя.  
  
— Потому что это тебе что-то докажет?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Понятно. Ну, теперь я достаточно унижался и надеюсь, что тебе это понравилось. Считай меня униженным. Ты был похож на Астбери.  
  
— Я не похож на него, — говорит он, тихо и шокировано от того, что я вообще мог сделать такое сравнение. Я умираю, как хочу увидеть выражение его лица, но я не могу найти гребаный график.  
  
— Похож, — отвечаю я.  
  
— Я действительно сделал тебе больно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы были такими, как раньше. А не постоянный трах по ненависти.  
  
— Лайт…  
  
— И я не думаю, что ты тот, кем был раньше. Ты бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного, так что я думаю, что ты действительно ненавидишь меня. — Я останавливаюсь, чтобы сделать глоток «Перрье». По-прежнему лучшее. Проглатываю. — Я думал, что когда-то этого хотел.  
  
— Прости меня. Я не могу… Я не могу разговаривать с тобой, когда ты смотришь в компьютер, Лайт.  
  
— Мы оба делали ужасные вещи друг другу. Но я больше этого не хочу.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Мы равны или мы ничто. Ты не создал меня. Я работал, чтобы добиться своей позиции.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Эл, ты можешь согласиться или нет, но я скажу тебе сейчас, если ты не согласен, тогда ты можешь выйти в эту дверь, и я буду смотреть на то, как ты уходишь. Мне всегда будет грустно вспоминать, во что ты превратился, потому что ты был кем-то, когда я тебя знал.  
  
— Ты сделал меня таким, — говорит он осуждающе. Я бы хотел увидеть его лицо, потому что оно должно быть изысканным, но я нашел папку. Я думаю, что красные колонны выглядят слишком гневно. И они очень красные. Они должны быть синими.  
  
— В этом случае Стефан не использовал свою магию и не сделал тебя лучше, не так ли. Ты хуже, чем был раньше. Ты не можешь винить других людей за то, кто ты и как ты себя ведешь, и, к твоему сведению, твое поведение — полный пиздец. Но я уже говорил тебе об этом.  
  
— Ты прав. Думаю, я хотел, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.  
  
— Я все еще ношу твои запонки, — говорю я ему. Я смотрю вверх, лишь на мгновение, но я не собирался. Он выглядит расстроенным и искалеченным. Я позволяю этому утонуть, а затем возвращаюсь к моему графику. — Я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя.  
  
— Для меня это непросто. Всё это. Лайт, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Это не так легко.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе так со мной обращаться.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я не твой личный мячик от стресса.  
  
— Я просто был зол на тебя.  
  
— Я злюсь на тебя уже в течение долгого времени, но я никогда не бил тебя, я никогда не относился к тебе так. Ты сделал со мной обе эти вещи еще до того, как вернулся. Честно говоря, Эл, ты превратился в жестокого ублюдка. Мне кажется, ты все время надо мной смеешься. — Я смотрю на него, и мой палец взволнованно стучит над стрелкой «вверх» клавиатуры. Он хочет другую работу. Я даю её. Сохранить. — Мне было интересно, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем ты достанешь наручники. Почему ты это сделал?  
  
— Потому что я гребаный идиот.  
  
— Однако нет. Ты не идиот. Вот почему я ничего не понимаю.  
  
— Лайт, мне очень жаль. Я не знаю, что еще сказать.  
  
— Мои условия таковы, что нет никаких условий. Ты согласен?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И ты не делаешь мне больно. Я не делаю тебе больно.  
  
— Но ты делаешь мне больно, — шепчет он. О. Все, что ему нужно сделать, это начать плакать для грандиозного финала. Почему он всегда ведет себя как ребенок, у которого умер кролик? Он не способен принять ответственность.  
  
— Я не хотел. Если тебе больно от решений, которые я принял, я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Тебе просто нужно смириться с этим. Не вымещай на мне свое дерьмо.— Моргаю.  
  
Моя левая рука подрагивает на краю клавиатуры. Я смотрю на неё так, словно она мне не принадлежит. Эл обходит стол, несмотря на то, что я не дал ему разрешения, опускается на пол рядом со мной и протягивает руку, чтобы повернуть меня к себе. Я также не давал ему разрешения на это. Преклонение колена у моих ног всегда оказывало на меня странное влияние, и он, вероятно, это знает. Как только я смотрю на него, я перевожу взгляд на окно позади него. Мои глаза хотят перерыва.  
  
— Может, нам стоит поговорить об этом.  
  
— Да, давай позвоним Би и проведем сеанс терапии.  
  
— Ха. Если бы Би знал… Лайт, мне очень жаль, — говорит он, и это звучит настолько же честно, как все, что он когда-либо говорил. Похоже на то, что он сделал после того, как вернулся извиниться за то, что был пьяным, жестоким, лживым дерьмом. Я могу принять извинения. Я никогда не забуду, но я приму извинения, если они будут достаточно искренними. Он кладет руку мне на колено, и я смотрю на его макушку, так как он смотрит вниз на пол между ног. Раскаяние. Блестящие черные волосы.  
  
— Просто перестань притворяться, — говорю я ему. — Зачем ты вернулся?  
  
— Ради тебя.  
  
— Ты скучал по мне?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И ты приносишь свои извинения. Ты любишь меня и тебе жаль.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это все, что я хотел знать.  
  
Я наклоняюсь вперед и обхватываю его, подтягиваю к себе. Все это напоминает мне о том, когда я подписывал документы на кандидатуру. Я был ему так благодарен. Я любил его. Я сказал ему, а он не поверил. Его пальцы впиваются в мой пиджак, и все это слишком затягивается. Я чувствую, что должен был сделать это, когда он уходил или когда он вернулся, потому что, возможно, тогда все было бы по-другому. Я отстраняюсь, и он, кажется, не хочет меня отпускать. Он запоминает такие моменты, словно они исходят от целого ряда других людей, принимающих его и его извинения.  
  
— Тебе лучше уйти, — говорю я, поворачиваясь к компьютеру. — Мы поговорим завтра.  
  
— Я могу чем-то помочь? Раз уж я здесь.  
  
— Я думал, что у тебя сегодня слушание. Ты снова вытащил еще одного убийцу на улицы?  
  
— Лайт, — грустно вздыхает он. Cmd + стрелка вверх. Корректировать.  
  
— Почему ты это делаешь? Просто ради веселья? Я знаю, что это не из-за денег.  
  
— Он под домашним арестом.  
  
— Знаешь, когда ты вернешься, ты не сможешь больше брать на себя такие дела только потому, что можешь. Ты знаешь пиар. Правительство не одобряет убийства, как и я.  
  
— Каждый имеет право на представительство… — он обрывается, а затем снова вздыхает, как будто я забрал его любимую игрушку. — Я передам это дело кому-нибудь другому.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я увижу тебя завтра?  
  
— Я могу забрать тебя после работы. Я буду работать допоздна. Я тебе напишу.  
  
— О, на твоей новой машине? — говорит он. Я знаю, что он улыбается. Он пытается заставить меня улыбнуться. Он пытается ублажить меня волнением из-за моего нового любовного романа с моей машиной. Снова сохранить. Лучше много, чем мало. Я поворачиваюсь к нему спиной.  
  
— Да.  
  
Он обнимает меня за талию, пока его руки не обвиваются под моим пиджаком вокруг моей спины. Я всегда расстегиваю пиджак, когда сажусь. Вы должны делать это каждый раз, когда садитесь. Также надо подтянуть штанины. Это позволяет избежать складок и ненужной деформации ткани, швов и петель, особенно когда они сшиты вручную, как мои, потому что они сами по себе являются произведением искусства. Каждая из этих петлиц занимает двадцать минут работы. Две спереди и три на каждом манжете. Он датируется временем, когда работникам ручного труда нужно было засучить рукава. Этот костюм говорит: «трудолюбивый». Каждый стежок был сделан вручную. Никто, блядь, этого не знает.  
  
— Стефан или я? — спрашиваю я. Он не отвечает, он просто прижимает лицо к моему животу. Я раздвинул перед ним ноги. — Эл.  
  
Он поворачивает лицо в сторону, возможно, чтобы я мог оценить вину и боль на его профиле. Он сжимает глаза, закрывая их.  
  
— Ты.  
  
Я кладу руку ему на затылок, чтобы он знал, что я доволен его ответом. Он был доставлен должным образом и с надлежащим уровнем уважения. Он открывает глаза, и они бросаются из стороны в сторону от того, что видят. Он должен видеть бесконечный поток людей снаружи, заходящих и выходящих из лифта.  
  
— Это странно, — говорит он.  
  
— Ты привыкнешь.  
  
— Не думаю.  
  
— Снаружи есть место — я пометил его на земле, но гребаные уборщики продолжают его стирать — но если встать на этом месте, ничего не увидишь. Всё отражается от другого зеркала у лифта. В этом месте мы не существуем, — говорю я ему, словно рассказываю ребенку сказку. Я глажу его волосы и смотрю в пространство; образы пролетают мимо, но я ничего не вижу. — Люди смотрят на меня все время. Это экзистенциально.  
  


* * *

 

  
Меня разбудила Киеми. Я лежу на противоположной стороне от того, как я заснул. Она спрашивает меня, сплю ли я, что, по-моему, было чертовски очевидным, но на самом деле она просто хочет разбудить меня вежливым образом. Она включает лампу на столике, чтобы убедиться, что она сделала свою работу. Теперь я проснулся. Мои часы говорят мне, что уже половина двенадцатого. Мой телефон заряжен на девяносто девять процентов.  
  
Она сидит на краю кровати, сложив одну свисающую ногу под другой. Одна рука пересекает ее тело, и ее грудь видна под широким, круглым, низким черным вырезом. Она выглядит такой миловидной и послушной, что я почти хотел бы сфотографировать её без её ведома. Фотография в черно-белом цвете.  
  
— Я не могу уснуть, — уныло говорит она.  
  
— Я очень устал, — отвечаю я. Мой голос шуршит, и я стараюсь не кашлять, чтобы прочистить горло.  
  
— Но я не могу заснуть.  
  
— Я должен быть уже на ногах в пять. Я должен увидеть эту новую библиотеку в девять и до этого у меня встреча.  
  
— Где?  
  
— В То-о.  
  
— Я могу пойти с тобой?  
  
— Да.  
  
Она улыбается на секунду, а затем смотрит задумчиво, гладя квадрат моей простыни между мной и ней.  
  
— Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал, что все в порядке. Если тебе… противно. Я понимаю, — бормочет она. Боже.  
  
— Это не так. Не глупи.  
  
— Ты меня не трогаешь, — говорит она и останавливается на некоторое время, как будто ожидает, что я что-то скажу. — Но все в порядке. Я не чувствую, что хочу. Я просто немного волновалась за тебя.  
  
— Я в порядке. Не могла бы ты выключить лампу? Она светит мне прямо в глаза, — говорю я. Она протягивает руку, чтобы выключить ее, а затем садится в прежнюю позу.  
  
— У меня сегодня была проверка. Дело в лодыжке, врач сказал, что это потому что у меня высокое давление и мои почки не работают должным образом.  
  
Я стараюсь не закатить глаза, или чтобы она не видела, как я это делаю. Почему ничего не бывает просто? В бедных странах есть беременные женщины, которые ходят по пять миль, чтобы получить воду для семьи с младенцами, привязанными к спине. Киеми ничего не делает, но у нее высокое давление, и это даже не середина беременности.  
  
— Ну… что он собирается делать? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Ничего. Мне придется с этим смириться.  
  
— Это из-за чего?  
  
— Лайт, — вздыхает она, как будто причина очевидна. Я знаю это, но почему? Просто для дополнительной драмы?  
  
— Да, но это ненормально.  
  
— Это указывает на что-то дальше по линии. Я не могу произнести это. У меня это где-то записано.  
  
— Киеми, почему ты не можешь узнать подробности?  
  
— Он сказал, что беспокоиться не о чем.  
  
— Я завтра с ним поговорю.  
  
— Ты выставишь меня идиоткой! — она почти кричит. Она очень чувствительна к тому, что ей покровительствуют или что она кажется неспособной делать что-то для себя. Кто угодно может спросить, но не я. Иначе это покровительство.  
  
— Не выставлю. Мы должны знать, что происходит.  
  
— Я собираюсь остаться здесь. Подвинься, — требует она. Она двигает меня, и я думаю, что она все еще в одном из своих хлопковых дневных платьев. Она снова накрывает нас простыней и подставляет свое лицо под мою голову. Я никогда не засну.  
  
— Ты должна проводить больше времени с Наоми и меньше с матерью, — говорю я.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Она пудрит тебе мозги.  
  
— Спи, Лайт.  
  
— Сука.  
  
— Лайт, — рявкает она, затем успокаивается и обнимает меня. Она как смирительная рубашка. — Я все равно собираюсь увидеться со Стефаном в понедельник. Он дал мне книгу перед отъездом. Она называется «Исцеление внутреннего ребенка».  
  
— Меня сейчас стошнит.  
  
— Он такой милый, но немного стервозный. Он забавный. Эй, я тут подумала, нам стоит устроить званый ужин.  
  
— Неужели мы уже настолько стары?  
  
— Просто пока я такая, а потом мы снова помолодеем.  
  
— Я не знаю. Когда я закончил работу, меньше всего я хочу ужинать с кучкой кретинов.  
  
— Только Теру и Наоми. Стефан и Лоулайт под вопросом.  
  
— Если хочешь.  
  
— Я хочу.  
  
— Хорошо. Просто перестань за меня цепляться.  
  
Она шепчет что-то непонятное в ответ, а затем замолкает. Я так же лежал на боку в темноте, когда его рука обвила мою талию и потянула меня на себя. Каждый раз, когда он просыпается ночью, его руки всегда тянутся и цепляются за мою талию. Раньше меня это раздражало.  
  
И поэтому я снова моногамен. Я задавался вопросом, даст ли Киеми мне разрешение пойти в другое место, но если бы она это сделала, я думаю, что это пришло бы с предупреждением: выбирай с умом, будь осторожен, не доставляй мне проблем.  
  


* * *

 

  
Я подъезжаю к входу фирмы Эл в семь. Он не должен работать допоздна, но я сказал, что был занят. Я мог бы приехать раньше, но ему полезно знать, что я вчера с ним не в игры играл. Тур по То-о не занял столько времени, сколько ожидалось, потому что, благодаря некомпетентным строителям, которые не могут придерживаться сроков, большая часть библиотеки еще не отстроена. Я слышал об этом от директора. Она много ныла. Это было очень неопрятно, и я уверен, что они могли бы что-то с этим сделать. Книги сложены на полу, и повсюду валялись опилки. Мы с Киеми выглядели идеально, словно нас перенесли из окна элитного универмага и бросили там. Она подобрала свой наряд под мой костюм, и я думаю, что мы выглядели довольно грозно. Это то, что сказала мне Киеми. Я все думал, что меня там вообще не должно быть. Глава Образования сломал ногу, но он мог бы взять инвалидное кресло. Я очень занятой человек.  
  
Окно на пассажирской стороне опускается, когда я останавливаюсь, поэтому я слышу, как Эл разговаривает с другим человеком, стоя у входа. Эл улыбается, заметив меня через открытое окно.  
  
— О, вот моя машина, — говорит он человеку.  
  
— Что это за хрень? — говорит он, подходя к моей машине с Эл.  
  
— Это премьера-министра… что за хрень? — он наклоняется к окну. — Лайт, что это за машина?  
  
— Это Lexus LF-LC, — гордо говорю я.  
  
— Я такую еще не видел, — признается он, выглядя так, будто не может принять этот факт. Он покупает автомобильные журналы, как и другие люди. Я не знаю, почему он не обратил на нее внимания, когда она была припаркована возле его дома. Он, должно быть, был озабочен тем, чтобы быть капризным, самодовольным, властным ублюдком.  
  
— Это опытный образец. У нее облегченное волокно углерода, и она имеет полностью гибридную систему, отличаясь эффективным двигателем внутреннего сгорания цикла и твиновским дисплеем навигации LCD 12,3 дюймов и…  
  
— Она брутальная… — перебивает он меня, все еще впечатленный и удивленный, как будто я только что вытащил свой член.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И немного сексуальная.  
  
— Да, — улыбаюсь я.  
  
— Это Lexus LF-LC, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к человеку, затем он бросается к передней части автомобиля. — Боже правый, посмотри на бампер!  
  
— Здравствуйте, Премьер-Министр! — говорит мне человек, заменяя Эл у окна. — Я…  
  
— Ему все равно, кто ты, Сато, — говорит ему Эл, возвращаясь, проходясь по всей моей машине. Он снова указывает на нее. — Посмотри на вентиляционное отверстие!  
  
— Колеса! — отвечает человек.  
  
— Это чертов Бэтмобиль!  
  
Мне это быстро надоедает. На мгновение я подумал, что было бы интересно услышать его мнение. Моя машина представляет меня. Это был осознанный выбор, который я сделал после обильного исследования. Она говорит: «Не прикасайся ко мне. Я очень дорогое удовольствие». Я не думал, что это означает: «Я читаю комиксы.»  
  
— Эл, садись в машину.  
  
— Меня подвезет сам Бэтмэн! — он задыхается, игнорируя меня.  
  
— Вам так повезло, — завистливо вздыхает человек, и они перекидываются взглядами, поражаясь удаче Эл. — Как выглядит интерьер?  
  
— Я пришлю тебе фотографию, — уверяет его Эл. Он садится в автомобиль. Двигатель все еще работает, и как только он закрывает дверь, моя нога подготовлена, и я готов, блядь, уехать, но человек опирается на оконную раму. Я думаю о том, чтобы закрыть окно, защемляя его костюм в машине, и уехать, таща его, как баннер с рекламного самолета, пока его ноги не сотрутся до обрубков. Страшная авария. Я не заметил, что он там был.  
  
— Увидимся! — говорит он. Тогда иди! Убирайся к черту от моей машины! — И не беспокойся о деле, Эл.  
  
— Я совсем об этом забыл. — Мгновенная смена настроения и тона Эл впечатляет. Он не упоминал о деле, наверное, потому, что знает, что я устал о них слушать еще много лет назад. Они все одинаковые.  
  
— Кто-то должен будет обновить Вашу страницу в Википедии, — смеется человек.  
  
— Пошел на хуй, — говорит ему Эл и нажимает на кнопку, которая, к счастью, должна закрыть окно. Человек отступает на шаг назад. Я уезжаю. Только тогда я понимаю, что понятия не имею, куда направляюсь.  
  
— Как прошел день, дорогая? — спрашиваю я его саркастически, мысленно пробегаясь через пункты назначения в моей голове.  
  
— Полное дерьмо, — отвечает он, пристегивая ремень безопасности. Его настроение вдруг становится невероятно черным. Таким, которое оставляет его ошеломленным тем, настолько дерьмовым его день на самом деле был.  
  
— Хорошо. И спасибо, что спросил, мой был ужасно скучный, но у меня есть некоторые новости.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Киеми больше не хочет заниматься со мной сексом. Это фантастическая новость, — говорю я, качая головой.  
  
— О.  
  
— Мы должны сделать Стефана беременным. Тогда он тоже может не захотеть заниматься с тобой сексом.  
  
— Да. Хорошая идея.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я сегодня проиграл дело, — тихо бормочет он. Это необычно. Это неслыханно.  
  
— Это на тебя не похоже. Что случилось? Ты не появился?  
  
— Да, я был… я был там. Я просто был полным дерьмом.  
  
— Я уверен, что это не так.  
  
— Это правда. Я был дерьмом. Я был дерьмом, и я проиграл дело, — говорит он, ошеломленный, глядя в пустоту своей жизни.  
  
— Ну, ты не можешь ожидать выигрыша каждый…  
  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь. У меня стопроцентный показатель успеха. Я не проигрываю.  
  
— Мне жаль, Эл. Могу ли я принести тебе немного… мороженого? И ложку? Просто ванну мороженого и ложку?  
  
— Должно быть, я болен, — говорит он, затаив дыхание, глядя на приборную панель. — Боже, Лайт. Что если я умираю?  
  
— Ты не умираешь, — смеюсь я.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
— Забудь об этом сейчас. Я отвезу тебя в Кантей, но сначала нам нужно найти аварийную площадку или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Амомаксия? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь ко мне. — В Бэтмобиле?  
  
— Я не знаю, что такое амомаксия, но да. У меня очень хорошее настроение.  
  
— Где-то рядом с этим заповедником. Поверни направо. Право, Лайт, право, не налево, ты дебильная модель GQ, может у тебя ещё и проблемы со шнурками по утрам?! — кричит он, потом хнычет про себя. — Однажды там арестовали моего клиента. Полиция закрыла на это глаза.  
  
— Оооо! — говорю я, счастливый, что теперь имею представление, куда ехать. Я встаю в правую полосу. Чего Эл пока не понимает, так это того, что большинство водителей должны включать поворотник, прежде чем поворачивать, а не просто сворачивать туда, куда хотят.  
  
— Я не знаю, почему они так беспокоятся. Оно крошечное, но на нем можно построить как минимум четыре дома. Как будто какой-либо вымирающий вид появится здесь, в одном из самых застроенных мест на земле. Оно, однако, очень полезно для собачьих деятельностей. Но почему мы едем в Кантей? Я думал, мы сегодня ужинаем вместе.  
  
— Так и есть. После Кантея. Это не займет много времени.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты плохой человек, — он лукаво мне улыбается, хотя по большей части я стараюсь держать глаза на дороге.  
  
— Это зависит от твоей точки зрения, — усмехаюсь я дороге. Заповедник, здравствуй!  
  
— О чем я думал, когда моя голова была вскружена стареющим японским Джастином Бибером?  
  
— Повтори.  
  
— Нет, я боюсь тебя, — говорит он, съежившись, прислонившись к креслу. — Ты не расслышал меня. Что бы ты ни думал, что слышал, ты не расслышал меня.  
  
— Вот и все. Я останавливаюсь на обочине.  
  
— О, Боже. Помилуй меня.  
  
Я останавливаюсь, мой ремень снят, как и мой пиджак, и мы за пределами заповедника в семь вечера. Я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, и он делает то же самое.  
  
— Мистер Лоулайт, я ненавижу вашу одежду.  
  
— Ваши волосы такие ужасные, Премьер-министр.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Мммм…  
  
— Ладно. Приготовься к дисциплинарной ответственности.  
  
Пока я пытаюсь разобраться с вопросом его ног и брюк, я понимаю, что должен был принять во внимание такие вещи при выборе автомобиля.  
  
— В свое время я поимел немало таких, — говорит он, с трудом снимая пиджак. — По правилам, меня должны были уволить десять раз. Мне просто повезло иметь такого снисходительного босса. Что я сделал на этот раз?  
  
— Вы оскорбили волосы премьер-министра, и это уголовное преступление. Отстегните свой ремень безопасности.  
  
— Почему? Это небезопасно. Мы всегда должны быть в безопасности, — хрипит он, отстегивая ремень безопасности.  
  
— Я хочу посмотреть, смогут ли два шестифутовых человека получить дисциплинарное взыскание в салоне автомобиля.  
  
— Это будет точно как в той сцене в Титанике.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
— Нарисуй меня, как одну из твоих француженок.  
  
— Ты потерял меня, но это нормально. Думаю, тебе придется положить ногу на приборную панель.  
  
— По опыту я знаю, что это возможно в купе BMW, потому что они шире и ммм… но я бы сказал, что нам нужно больше места для движений.  
  
— Нет, ты очень гибкий.  
  
— Мои бедра гипермобильны.  
  
— Знаешь, я правда был удивлен. Боже, ты полон сюрпризов, — говорю я с восхищением, а потом целую его. Или он целует меня. Я не знаю, я запутался. О! Мои брюки! С ними ничего не поделаешь. Я так рад, что не запретил тонированные стекла.  
  
— Я думаю, что, если бы ты дал мне морфий, ты мог бы обернуть мои ноги прямо вокруг, — взволнованно выдыхает Эл.  
  
— Это только на крайний случай, — отвечаю я, как солдат, идущий на миссию. — Но я рад это знать. — У меня есть смазка. Я пропустил смазку. Презервативы хороши, чтобы избежать плохих вещей, происходящих с костюмами и обивкой. Я их забыл. О боже. Не важно!  
  
— Хааа.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я счастлив, — говорит он, на самом деле звуча немного грустно.  
  
— У Саю есть кошка по имени Счастлив*, — говорю я ему, просто чтобы что-то ответить. Это первое, о чем я подумал. Ужасное имя. Чертова кошка. Она, определенно, не счастлива.  
  
— Это глупо. Правда?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты счастливый кот? — спрашивает он, выгибаясь ко мне. Какого хрена? Ох, без разницы.  
  
— Эм.  
  
— Я действительно скучал по тебе. Я скучал по тебе почти год.  
  
— Вернись на работу, — говорю я ему в шею.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Без тебя пиар стал полным дерьмом.  
  
— Я уверен, что это так, но с точки зрения пиара повторный найм будет выглядеть очень подозрительно. Я буду выглядеть незаменимым. Ты будешь выглядеть слабым и бесполезным. Обе эти вещи могут быть правдой, но ты действительно хочешь, чтобы все знали?  
  
— Я спрашивал твоего мнения? Нет. Мне очень жаль, если ты несколько раз ударился головой об дверь, но это для твоего же блага.  
  
— Ручник у меня между ног.  
  
— И об это я тоже сожалею. Позволь мне с этим разобраться.  
  
— Но я действительно не думаю, что это хорошая идея — работать вместе, — размышляет он. Я отрываюсь от него, и он похож на то, что вы ожидаете найти в заповеднике.  
  
— Эл.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Кивни головой. Кивни. Своей. Головой. Вот. Ты начинаешь в понедельник, с возвращением. После этого мы подпишем контракты в Кантее.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да. Черт. Это правда не получается.  
  
— Здесь слишком тесно. У тебя маленькая машина, — грустно говорит он.  
  
— Я бы открыл дверь, но я не думаю, что это будет иметь большое значение, и будет сквозняк, и на нас может напасть какое-то лесное существо или выгульщик собак.  
  
— Многие фильмы ужасов начинаются именно так. О. Лайт. Ты должен перестать носить это, — мягко говорит он, указывая на манжеты. Он, должно быть, имеет в виду запонки, потому что он не может иметь в виду рубашку.  
  
— Являются ли они подозрительными с точки зрения пиара? — я смеюсь и решаю, что, может быть, его ноги лучше перекинуть через мои плечи. Это никогда не подводит. Я собираюсь это сделать. Может, мне стоит снять рубашку?  
  
— Нет, но они стоят около двух иен на рынке, — говорит он. — Я купил их для тебя в шутку, потому что ты мне очень не нравился.  
  
— Я думал, что они золотые. — Это правда. Он богат. Они выглядят золотыми. Золото и черная эмаль. На мне дешевые запонки?  
  
— Они золотые, как кусок картона. Почему ты их носишь?  
  
— Они мне нравятся.  
  
— Потому что я купил их для тебя, — глупо улыбается он.  
  
— Нет, потому что на них мой инициал, — говорю я. — И ты купил их для меня, — добавляю я также немного глупо.  
  
— «L» — моя буква.  
  
— Мммм… хорошо, я положу мой пиджак на ручник, и мы попробуем еще раз. Теперь пиджак. Не позволяй этому тебя смущать, но должен ли я сам помыть его перед тем, как отправить в химчистку? Здравый смысл и ярлык говорят нет. Вообще-то, они ничего не говорят об этом, но ты знаешь. Это действительно хорошая идея?  
  
— Ограничение ущерба, да, — кивает он со всей серьезностью. — Подумай о Билле Клинтоне.  
  
— Я не совершаю ту же ошибку. Ты же не собираешься натравить на меня Монику? Ладно. Приготовься, Моника.  
  
— Подожди, я тебе не эксперимент, чтобы выяснить, сколько людей можно поместить в Mini Cooper!  
  
— Мы делаем это ради науки.  
  
— Лайт, прежде, чем ты ударишься головой об дверь, я просто хочу сказать, что люблю тебя. Всегда любил. Теперь можешь вывихнуть мне бедра.  
  


* * *

 

  
Киёми устроила Званый ужин в Кантее в воскресенье, потому что она не может ходить в рестораны из-за страха быть сфотографированной. Стефан в восторге от своих иммиграционных документов, и Эл сказал ему, что я приложил к этому руку, что он все неправильно понял и слишком остро отреагировал, я действительно отличный человек, хороший друг, он лгал обо всем и мы говорили о его возвращении в пиар. Стефан полностью поддерживает это. Хммм… В любом случае, он начинает завтра, и Стефан все еще за.  
  
Наоми и Миками приезжают рано, а Эл и Стефан опаздывают, поэтому расписание пошло наперекосяк и еда будет отложена. Зелень была пережарена, и повар сказал мне об этом. Все в порядке. «Начни с нуля», — сказал я. Пока мы ждали, было много бессмысленных разговоров, и я постарел на тридцать лет. Теперь Стефану легче быть приятным для меня. Он все еще придурок, но я получаю свое, так что быть милым с ним — это просто еще одна личная шутка. Эл только что вымыл ему волосы. Они все еще мокрые и прилизанные настолько, что можно увидеть бороздки от гребня, как у вспаханной земли.  
  
Я сказал, что, пока мы ждем, мы должны поговорить о пиаре и тонкостях его контракта, чтобы он мог начать на следующий день, как и планировалось. И мы ушли. Он был у меня в ванной, отчасти, чтобы стереть то, что, как я думал, случилось однажды в том же месте. Я трахнул его совсем по-другому. Он сидел на краю раковины, выгибаясь назад под острым углом, головой касаясь зеркала, а его ноги были плотно сжаты вокруг моей талии, как красивый пояс. Думаю, в какой-то момент я перестал дышать. Меня расстроило, что я не смог сцеловать красные пятна с его лица. Мы должны были ждать, пока он не успокоится, и он погрузил голову в раковину, полную холодной воды. Он снова причесался, а потом мы вернулись и поужинали с Киеми, Стефаном, Наоми и Миками. Никто не заметил. Никто не подозревал. Это было очень цивилизованно.  
  
Я заметил, что не общаюсь с ним так часто в последнее время. Раньше мы все время разговаривали, но теперь это просто украденные моменты и разгоряченный, конденсированный трах, полный ярости, когда и где угодно. Я уверен, что всё станет лучше, особенно когда он вернется в Кантей, но я виню в этом Киёми и Стефана. У нас редко бывает больше часа вместе, поэтому мы не разговариваем, и это их вина.  
  


* * *

 

В среду настала очередь Наоми и Миками кормить нашу ужасную группу. Я понимаю зачем. Потому что Пенбер будет показан в документальном фильме. Он будет там всего несколько минут, но Наоми была опрошена для этого, и она очень рада, что он получает некоторое признание, хотя и посмертно.  
  
Все рассчитано так, что мы были в растерянности, когда начнется программа. Наоми, Миками и Киеми сидят на диване прямо перед телевизором, Наоми сжимает руку Миками и улыбается. Я стою у стены позади всех. Я не видел Эл так часто, как я предполагал, раз он будет в Кантее. Они с Михаэлем прятались в своем офисе с понедельника, и, когда я пришел, чтобы поприветствовать его, мне сказали, что пиар в ужасном состоянии. Они будут там до конца времен. С тех пор я его не видел. Теперь он со Стефаном за столом, и они что-то бормочут друг другу. Они не заинтересованы в Пенбере. Стивен целует его, когда рассказчик упоминает имя Пенбера, и Эл похлопывает его по руке. Я чувствую холод.  
  
— Вот он! — Наоми громко говорит, чтобы мы все смотрели на экран.  
  
Пенбер. Я не слушаю его слов. Я знаю его слова, как будто сам их написал. Странно слышать, как кто-то говорит от сердца, особенно в политике. Пенбер всегда так делал. Киеми никогда не встречалась с ним, так что все, чем она может помочь, это сказать, что он был очень симпатичным. Он никогда не был у нее на примете, потому что несправедливость заключалась в том, что он никогда не был на чьей-либо примете. Он считался ярым радикалом, который шел слишком влево, но был очень популярен среди своих избирателей и всегда был безопасным местом. Он был награжден должностью главы Культуры, на которую ему было все равно. Он знал, что останется там навсегда. Иногда он соглашался с оппозицией, иногда с нашей политикой, но в основном не соглашался ни с кем. Всегда было что-то не совсем правильное, что можно было улучшить. Я был его помощником, он поддерживал мою кампанию, когда я баллотировался. Он сказал мне держать свои мысли при себе, стать заместителем Миками вместо того, чтобы быть с ним, потому что тогда я ничего не получу. Люди судят вас в зависимости от того, с кем вы себя объединяете.  
  
Я устал видеть Пенбера живым и мертвым, от голоса рассказчика, Наоми, выглядящей гордой и грустной, сидя рядом с абажуром, с фотографией Пенбера на столе позади нее. Вместо этого я иду на кухню. Через несколько минут приходит Наоми.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Да! Неужели я что-то пропустил?  
  
— Да, его часть закончена.  
  
— Мне просто интересно, где ты прячешь кофе, — говорю я, в отчаянии глядя на полки, полные вещей, которые выглядят так, как будто они должны быть в музее искусства и дизайна, а не на кухне. Она вытаскивает банку, которая не похожа на банку. Мгновенно. Боже.  
  
— Так. Младенцы, — говорит она и протирает рукавом пятно на поверхности.  
  
— Хм…  
  
— Ты всё еще немного шокирован?  
  
— Почему я должен быть шокирован? Это было спланировано как вторжение в страну.  
  
— Я слышала. Все равно это неожиданно.  
  
— Киеми — не лучшая реклама для светящейся матери-природы, — говорю я. Чайник урчит.  
  
— Ха. Нет, у неё есть свои трудности.  
  
— Она купила угги и вещи с резинкой на талии.  
  
— В конце концов, это того стоит. Эй, ты в порядке насчет Теру?  
  
— Почему нет? Это делает тебя счастливой.  
  
— Мне стыдно за это, — признается она с тоской. Она чувствует себя плохо из-за всего, но она всегда делает это в любом случае.  
  
— Почему? О. Ну, знаешь, такое случается. Никто не будет тебя винить.  
  
— Знаешь это чувство, когда ты делаешь ошибку за ошибкой?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Теру не кажется мне ошибкой, — говорит она. Она смотрит на меня и виновато улыбается. Я улыбаюсь в ответ, а затем ищу пригодную для использования чашку.  
  
— Это хорошо. Хорошо, что он взял себя в руки.  
  
— Он был очень несчастлив. Я не знала об этом. А ты?  
  
— Мужчины не говорят о таких вещах, Наоми.  
  
— Нет, вы не говорите. Ты видел Рэя? Забавно видеть его таким. У меня куча фильмов и прочего, но я не могла даже смотреть на его фотографию. Теру поставил одну для меня. Он такой замечательный. Он просто сделал это.  
  
— У меня нет ни одной, — говорю я ей.  
  
— Что? Фото? Я дам тебе одну. Ты должен был мне сказать! — Она бросается к шкафу, пропахивает его и достает конверт с фотографиями и пролистывает их.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке, — говорю я ей.  
  
— Заткнись. У меня есть одна, где вы оба стоите после того, как ты выиграл место, — говорит она, возвращаясь ко мне. — Вот. Посмотри на его лицо. Он так гордился тобой.  
  
Она протягивает фотографию и встает рядом со мной, чтобы мы могли вместе смотреть на лицо Пенбера. Я практически чувствую, как ее лицо сияет гордостью, когда она смотрит на него, но я не чувствую ничего. Впервые мне кажется, что я неудачник. Я не знаю, каково это, но я думаю, что это самое близкое к этому ощущение. Я работаю, но я не чувствую, что мое сердце где-то рядом, и оно никогда не было рядом. Я просто хотел все изменить. Я думаю об Эл все время и делал это большую часть прошлого года как минимум. Год. Мне надоела моя работа, я пытаюсь придумать, как ее избежать. Я женился на Киеми, теперь у нее мой ребенок, и все это было для работы. Я следовал своему плану, не думая, что, возможно, не должен. Я был настроен решительно, как и должен был. Пенбер бы этого хотел. Я хотел что-то изменить. Я сделал столько всего, но и ничего вовсе. Нет, он бы не гордился мной.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочу я, забирая у нее фотографию.  
  
— Я просто хотела сказать, что ты поступил правильно. Уклонение от уплаты налогов. Это заставило меня подумать о Рэе. Я имею в виду, когда вы двое говорили о таких вещах. Большие компании выдавливают маленьких парней фальшивой этикой и дешевыми ценами. Он бы все еще гордился тобой, Лайт.  
  
— Пенбер?  
  
— Почему ты его так называешь? Он никогда не был для тебя Пенбером. — Она смотрит на меня как на незнакомца. Я разглядываю фотографию.  
  
— Наоми?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Чем он занимался раньше? До того как…  
  
— Он умер?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не знаю, он мне ничего не говорил. Я ничего не заметила. Я слишком много думала о свадьбе. Я была глупой. Он сказал, что не может говорить об этом.  
  
— Но он что-то искал? — спрашиваю я. Чайник гремит и выключается. Наоми тянется к нему и начинает наливать воду во что-то похожее на большой керамический кубик льда.  
  
— Думаю, да. У него были документы, но полиция забрала их. Забрала весь его стол. Я так и не получила его обратно.  
  
— Его рабочий стол? Там должны были быть конфиденциальные файлы. Они не имели права его забирать. Когда это произошло?  
  
— В день, когда он умер. Я не знаю. Когда я вернулась, чтобы взять некоторые вещи неделю спустя, место было перевернуто вверх дном. Там много чего не хватало. Сначала сказали, что это было прерванное ограбление, помнишь? Я узнала об этом позже. Наш сосед сказал мне, что видел, как полиция забирала вещи из дома. Возможно, для снятия отпечатков пальцев.  
  
— Но ты должна был вернуть их обратно. Наоми, ты должна была сказать мне об этом.  
  
— Мне было все равно, Лайт. Рэй умер, — говорит она и наливает кофе в кружку с торчащими из нее фарфоровыми рогами. — Мне было наплевать на его стол. Я пыталась разобраться, но они не разговаривали со мной.  
  
— Прости. Просто…  
  
— Лайт. Не надо.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не ищи ответов. Отпусти. Ты не сможешь. Я никогда не прощу себя, если с тобой что-нибудь случится. Теперь ты должен думать о своей семье. Ты знаешь, что бы сказал Рэй, будь он здесь.  
  
— Оставьте это в покое, — отвечаю я.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но он не оставил.  
  
— И посмотри, к чему это привело. Посмотри, куда это меня привело. Просто делай добро, — слабо улыбается она и касается моей руки.  
  
— Он также сказал бы мне не быть таким чертовски эгоистичным и что есть более важные вещи. Найти истину. Пожертвовать собой ради дела. — Я звучу сердитым, и это заставляет меня чувствовать гнев. Я отрываю от нее глаза и кладу фотографию в карман.  
  
— Он бы так не сказал, Лайт. Ты это знаешь.  
  
Я не знаю, что бы он сказал. Он мог сказать и то, и другое. Я перевожу взгляд в сторону двери и вижу Эл. Я чувствую, что я смотрю на него со злостью за то, что он прервал разговор, или за то, что не дал о себе знать, и он кивает головой в извинении, как будто знает, о чем я думаю.  
  
— Извините, — говорит он. — Я почувствовал присутствие кофе.  
  
— Я сделаю, — говорю я ему, возвращаясь к тому, для чего я пришел сюда. Роговые кружки.  
  
— Какая честь. — Я слышу, как он говорит позади меня. — Черный, пожалуйста. С…  
  
— Три кубика сахара. Я знаю.  
  
Наоми подталкивает ко мне полупустую кружку, берет поднос с чаем и целует меня в щеку. Моя рука дергается, но я просто крепче хватаюсь за ручку чайника.  
  
— Довольно трогательное воссоединение. Я не знал, что вы были так близки, — говорит Эл, как только Наоми уходит. Кажется, он близко. Я чувствую его присутствие в комнате настолько сильно, словно меня в ней нет вообще.  
  
— Ты знаешь, какая Наоми на самом деле. Ты подслушивал?  
  
— Может быть, немного. — Он целует меня в затылок. — Скрытые глубины.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты должен последовать ее совету.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Отпусти.  
  
Он берет кофе и уходит. Я даже не слышу, как он уходит, я просто знаю, что он ушел. Я остаюсь стоять там еще на несколько минут. Я не хочу кофе, я просто хочу пойти домой, один. Я беру охлаждающий кофе, который Наоми приготовила для меня.  
  
— Мне нравится этот цветочный чай, — говорит Киеми, когда я сажусь рядом с ней. Я снова вошел в какой-то скучный разговор, и все это звучит белым шумом в моих ушах. Киеми улыбается мне, а затем поджимает губы и дует на поверхность чая. Я смотрю вверх, и Эл случайно ловит мой взгляд, как он это часто делает, и он выглядит обеспокоенным, но потом улыбается и пьет кофе из этой кружки с торчащими из нее рогами. Его пальцы неудобно изогнуты вокруг них. Какая бесполезная вещь.  
  
— У меня есть еще немного. Хочешь? — спрашивает Наоми.  
  
— Нет, Наоми! Не говори глупости, — отвечает Киеми. — Он вкусный. Я просто подумала, что давно не пила его. После этого чайного места в Киото. Помнишь, Лайт?  
  
— Да. Везде Гейши, — говорю я.  
  
— Майко танцевала для нас.  
  
— О! — восклицает Наоми.  
  
— Лайт заснул.  
  
— О.  
  
— Я не засыпал, — хрипло добавляю я. — Это был длинный день.  
  
— Я не была в Киото уже несколько месяцев. Ты там жил когда-то, Лоулайт? — спрашивает Наоми.  
  
— Недолго, — говорит он. — Гейши не моё, и они действительно повсюду. Как только вы застреваете позади одной в этой ее обуви на узкой улице, они теряют свою привлекательность тематического парка.  
  
Наоми не очень нравится это, и она хочет направить разговор на что-то менее оскорбительное для японской культуры.  
  
— Стефан, расскажи Киеми историю о том, как вы познакомились.  
  
— Боже, не надо, — вздыхает Эл, но Стефана уже не остановить.  
  
— Ха. Это забавно. Я расспрашивал его клиента.  
  
— Извините, — говорит Эл, допивая кофе залпом. — Я не хочу быть частью этого, но должен сказать, что он допрашивал моего клиента. Допрос — правильный термин.  
  
— Ты убиваешь историю, — говорит ему Стефан капризно. — Итак, это было интервью. Обычное интервью, но Эл начал жаловаться.  
  
— Это не так!  
  
— Как сука. Я был непрофессиональным, и мои методы интервью были дерьмовыми и граничили с незаконным, почему я просто не напоил его клиента и не закончил с этим? Типа того.  
  
— И меня вызвали. Это даже не было моим делом. Разбуженный в 3 часа ночи адвокатом этого человека, который был зол и кричал на меня по телефону, говоря о том, как он был зол, и этого парня задержали, и ему был нужен кто-то рядом с ним, он так сожалеет, пожалуйста, не увольняйте его. Конечно же, я это сделал. Он все равно был на третьем предупреждении.  
  
— И вот, как мы встретились, — улыбается Стивен. Я представляю, как кружка Эл разбивается об его лицо. Если бы я разбил ее об его лицо. Рога выкололи бы ему глаза. Все бы бегали вокруг и кричали: «Стефан! Стефан! Говори со мной!» Миками был бы на телефоне. Эл бы мне подмигнул. «Благодарю тебя, Лайт. Я люблю тебя. Всегда любил. Ты всегда поступаешь правильно», — сказал бы он.  
  
— Нет, это сокращенная версия, — дуется Наоми.  
  
— Стерилизованная, — улыбается Эл в кружку.  
  
— Ну, его клиент был освобожден без предъявления обвинения, — уточняет Стивен, хотя я уверен, что никто из нас не нуждается или хочет это слушать, кроме Наоми, которая иногда идиотка, — и я поймал Эл снаружи, и он выглядел так… он выглядел так…  
  
— Это была гребаная середина ночи, Стефан, — перебивает его Эл. Я знаю, как Эл выглядит в три часа ночи. Не в самом лучшем состоянии.  
  
— И я подумал: «попробуй», — продолжает Стивен, игнорируя его. Попробуй? — Самое худшее, что может случиться, — это то, что он окажется натуралом. И я попробовал. Ничего не получилось. Он просто посмотрел на меня глазами мертвой рыбой. Он ушел, и на следующее утро я узнал, в какой юридической фирме он работает, пошел туда, нашел его. Он никогда не говорил мне, жалеет ли он меня, но он сказал, что собирается посмотреть ночью фильм, и я принял это как приглашение.  
  
— Это худшая история на свете, — говорит Эл. Я не думаю, что он говорил что-нибудь более правильное. — Я имею в виду, я был там, и это все еще скучно. Добавь туда погоню или еще что-нибудь. Господи, Стефан.  
  
— В этом нет ничего скучного! Он только что узнал, где ты работаешь, и…  Это так романтично! — Наоми, замолчи. Боже.  
  
— Я пойду, — заявляет Эл. Кружка на столе. Лицо Стефана прямо передо мной. Может быть, пока меня не будет, произойдет какой-нибудь несчастный случай?  
  
— И пропустить эту историю? Ты стесняешься? — Стефан ему ухмыляется. Прямо как Дживас. Он такой же, как Дживас.  
  
— Нет, мне нужно отлить.  
  
— Он смущен, — сообщает нам Стефан, когда Эл уходит. — Итак, я пришел в назначенное место и ждал у автомата с попкорном, и он не появился. Я был чертовски зол, поэтому подождал еще минут десять, а потом позвонил ему. Он сказал, что был в баре через дорогу. Я пошел туда, и я готов сказать ему, что я думаю о нем, а думал я о нем не очень хорошо, но он просто начал рассказывать мне о своем дне и о том, как какой-то политик, с которым он работал, был убит в результате наезда и как это не могло произойти с более приятным человеком. Я такой: «Ты знаешь, что фильм уже начался?» И он сказал, что да. Стоит посмотреть только последние пятнадцать минут. Он видел его раньше. Потом он спрашивает о моем дне и…  
  
И вот здесь я извиняюсь. Я оставляю фотографию на столе и вытаскиваю свою зажигалку, чтобы мне не нужно объяснять, куда я иду и зачем, хотя мне просто неинтересно, и я бы без колебаний сказал это всем, кто бы спросил. Я подумал, что мне может быть интересно, но, как рассказчик, он дерьмо. Интересно, есть ли у него вообще к чему либо талант.  
  
Я блуждаю снаружи, и Эл бродит по коридору, встает рядом с цветком, сделанным из банкнот денег под стеклянным куполом.  
  
— Тебе неинтересна история? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Он не очень хорошо рассказывает.  
  
— До чего он дошел?  
  
— Я не знаю. Что-то о баре и последних пятнадцати минутах.  
  
— О! Хорошо, я подведу итоги. Кульминация в том, что это был фильм 60-х годов. Никто никогда не слышал о нем, потому что он действительно плохой. Я имею в виду, ничего не происходит в течение почти трех часов. Единственная причина, по которой это не полностью забыто песками времени, — последние десять-пятнадцать минут. Я иду и покупаю билет. Массовая сюрреалистическая оргия Сальвадора Дали с примерно тридцатью людьми. Это довольно жестко, на самом деле. Неожиданный артхаус в конце, как будто это подарок для всех, кто просидел до конца фильма. Итак, мы входим, все это происходит, я даже не потрудился снять пальто. Фильм заканчивается, и он не может говорить. Он немного похож на зомби. Что-то вроде: «Зачем ты сделал это со мной, извращенец? Я -хорошо воспитанный, здоровый мальчик!» Это было довольно забавно. Очевидно, он не был настолько здоровым. Я возвращаюсь в бар, а он идет за мной. Я не знаю, зачем он это сделал. Я думал, что это его отпугнет.  
  
— Ты правда этого хотел?  
  
— Возможно. В любом случае, он привязался ко мне.  
  
— Как рак.  
  
— Как ты. Только ты злокачественный, как говорит Би, — он тихо смеется и поднимает стеклянную крышку цветка из денег. Я подхожу к нему.  
  
— Я нравился тебе с самого начала.  
  
— Я бы так не сказал.  
  
— С этого момента держи четверг свободным.  
  
— На целый день? Не могу этого сделать.  
  
— Нет, — смеюсь я. — Я не могу, на самом деле. Э…  
  
— Полдня? — предлагает он.  
  
— Да. Можно. Встретимся в моем кабинете в полдвенадцатого.  
  
— Принести упакованный ланч? Мы могли бы устроить сексуальный пикник на твоем этаже. Я принесу одеяло, — говорит он. Я улыбаюсь и медленно тру под нижней губой. Моя голова полна дерьма. — Нам лучше вернуться внутрь.  
  
— И услышать следующую волнующую часть.  
  
— Он должен был уже закончить. Даже он не может так надолго это растянуть.  
  
Он целует меня в щеку, когда проходит мимо, и я снова остаюсь один, уставившись на какую-то глупость. Денежный цветок. Что, черт возьми, это должно значить? Я хочу один. Я следую за Эл обратно внутрь после того, как проходит достаточно времени, чтобы отмести любое подозрение, и ловлю Стефана на нытье о чем-то настолько захватывающем, что я думаю, что я могу умереть  
  
—…сказал, что мой отель — дерьмо. Он сказал, что можно понять, насколько серьезно ЦРУ относится к расследованию, если они размещают своих агентов в дешевых отелях.  
  
— О нет! — Киеми смеется и хлопает в ладоши.  
  
— Он показал мне свое место, и я остался.  
  
— Как мило.  
  
— Это хорошее место, — кивает он.  
  
— Получил за бесценок, — комментирует Эл. — Оно стоит вдвое больше, чем я заплатил за него.  
  
— Ты все еще владеешь своим старым домом? — спрашиваю я, присаживаясь. Он выглядит удивленным, что я говорю с ним перед этими людьми.  
  
— Да. Я сдаю его в аренду.  
  
— Мне нравился тот дом.  
  
— Я знаю. Ты можешь купить его у меня, если хочешь. На очень разумных условиях.  
  
— Ха. Когда я выйду на пенсию.  
  
— Подождите-ка минутку. Если я собираюсь жить там, я должна это увидеть, — вставляет Киеми.  
  
— Я не думаю, что действительно буду жить там, — говорю я.  
  
— У тебя остались теплые воспоминания об этом месте, Лайт? — спрашивает меня Эл, слишком нежно на самом деле, но я все равно улыбаюсь ему. Он поворачивается к Стефану. — Мы там иногда играли в теннис.  
  
— Он мне просто нравился, — признаюсь я спокойно.  
  
— И я думал, что Эл действительно зовут Эл, — говорит нам Стивен. Ну да, потому что его так зовут. Он просто идиот. Прямо как Дживас. Всегда возвращает разговор к себе. Эл смеется.  
  
— Как E. L. L. E. Было записано у него в телефоне и все такое. Я сменил пол и ничего не заметил.  
  
— Я думал, что это одно из тех ироничных имен.  
  
— Так. Время для ликера? — Миками спрашивает и встает. Он выглядит скучающим до усрачки. Он, возможно, проспал весь вечер. Он не приспособился быть моим помощником, так как слишком привык командовать мной, а не наоборот. Ему трудно говорить со мной или в моем присутствии из-за этого конфликта. Я должен вернуть его на сторону. Я не могу позволить, чтобы он чувствовал себя изгоем.  
  
— Ты не пьешь ликер, — приказывает ему Наоми. Должно быть, они пришли к какому-то соглашению. Он раздраженно щелкает языком и снова молча садится. — Это так замечательно. Все мы вместе, — говорит Наоми всем нам.  
  
— Мы должны делать это чаще, — соглашается Киеми.  
  
Я смотрю на фотографию Пенбера на столе.  
  


* * *

 

— У меня все еще есть некоторые оговорки по этому поводу.  
  
— Они должны проясниться, когда Вы прочитаете…  
  
— Это очень длинно.  
  
— Это исчерпывающе и ответит на все ваши вопросы.  
  
— Вы не можете ответить на мои вопросы? — спрашивает он. Он вечный бэкбенчер и видел условия нескольких Премьер-министров, и думает, что знает все, и очень зол, что я вдвое моложе его и что он гребаный псих. А еще он очень ленивый. Я не понимаю, зачем кому-то нужен парик, который выглядит как очень редкие лобковые волосы на голове.  
  
— Как много у Вас есть?  
  
— Несколько.  
  
— У меня сейчас действительно нет времени. Просто прочитайте и потом спросите меня. Ой, извините, — говорю я, отходя в сторону, чтобы следовать за кем-то, кто просто проходил мимо, потому что судьба любит меня.  
  
— Нет. Это Д. Ж. О. В. А. Н. Н. И. Джованни. Стефан. Да. Нет. «И». Джованни. Да. Черт возьми, да что с Вами такое? Стивен Джованни… Да, я уверен, что его так зовут… Что значит, его нет в базе данных? Какая база данных? Его может и нет в базе данных, но уверяю вас, он существует. Смотрите внимательнее… Тогда поверьте мне на слово… Стрельба по мишеням… Нет, это не для охоты, он просто хочет пострелять… Не знаю, консервные банки или типа того… Что если я скажу, что он охотился на консервные банки?.. Хорошо, он охотится, и мы не будем говорить, на что он охотится… Пневматические винтовки? Нет, настоящие пушки со взрывающимися вещами и порохом, как в американской Гражданской войне. Он хочет стрелять как следует… Послушайте, у меня есть юридическая фирма, и Вы не хотите меня расстраивать… Да, я начинаю расстраиваться… Я не понимаю сложностей владения оружием, нет, но я могу найти кого-то, кто это сделает, и Вы будете обслужены сегодня днем… Вам нужно хорошенько подумать над Вашим тоном. Вы далеко не пойдете, если будете так агрессивно себя вести… Соедините меня со своим начальником, я устал с Вами разговаривать. Не обижайтесь, но Вы идиот. Спасибо Вам… Здравствуйте, да, это я. Я хочу получить лицензию на оружие для моего друга, партнера. Я пытался несколько недель назад, но ваши сотрудники невероятно глупы и бесполезны. Вообще-то, я бы также хотел подать жалобу, но сначала мне нужна лицензия на оружие. Стивен Джованни. Нет, Джованни! Черт возьми! Забудьте.  
  
— Эл, ты занят? — говорю я, когда нагоняю его и шагаю рядом. — Сегодня половина дня, не так ли?  
  
— Я всегда занят, Премьер-Министр. Я как раз собирался поговорить с тобой об этом. Вдобавок к пиару, все еще являющемуся недрами ада, я просчитался. Я даю презентацию нескольким государственным служащим после обеда о том, как не быть мудаком и как держаться подальше от газет.  
  
— Я очень разочарован это слышать.  
  
— Как и я, но это жизненный коучинг. Это повлияет на всю их жизнь. Почему? Ты думаешь сделать меня еще более занятым?  
  
— Я думал об отпуске.  
  
— Обеденном отпуске?  
  
— Мне жаль, что я не могу уделить тебе больше времени, но эти люди должны знать, как не быть мудаками. Это проблема, с которой я боролся до недавнего времени.  
  
— Тогда ты признаешь, что на девяносто семь процентов ублюдок? Все в порядке, я на девяносто девять процентов ублюдок, так что я победил тебя. Не чувствуй себя менее человеком. Я уверен, что ты мог бы побить меня в некоторых вещах, мы просто еще не нашли эту нишу.  
  
— Высококонцентрированный шестидесятипроцентный, в лучшем случае. Но я уже вылечился.  
  
— На самом деле? И что вызвало это чудо? Тебя недавно распяли?  
  
— Песня Фрэнки идет в Голливуд*, которую я слышал по радио сегодня утром, когда я ждал политического доклада. Она была ужасной. Я думал только о тебе.  
  
— Расслабься, не делай этого, когда хочешь отсосать. Расслабься, не делай этого, когда захочешь кончить?** — предполагает он.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Когда два племени идут на войну, окончание — это все, что вы можете выиграть, работая на черный газ?***  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в приятное, по дороге домой, возвращение домой, где любовники бродят, длинный путь от дома, двигайтесь дальше, продолжайте двигаться, да?****  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Сила любви?*****  
  
— Сила свыше.  
  
— Очищаю душу, — вздыхает он, и мы останавливаемся, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга. В последнее время мы часто так делаем. — О. Меня от этого тошнит. Я должен использовать сарказм для борьбы с глупостью. Не заставляй меня скучать об ублюдке, — улыбается он и снова начинает идти. Я не отстаю.  
  
— Ты сказал что-то об упакованном ланче на моем этаже, — напоминаю я ему.  
  
— Да, но у нас есть полтора часа, и я ем очень медленно. Я могу есть быстрее в ресторане, но…  
  
— Все в порядке. Я свожу тебя. Просто скажи, если не можешь себе этого позволить.  
  
Он смеется в воздух. Какой-то человек проходит в противоположном направлении между нами, но не замедляет наш шаг.  
  
— Ты прав. Я не могу прокормить тебя, — усмехается он. — Скажи мне, Лайт. Ты просто хочешь насладится моим присутствием?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты очень честен в эти дни. Тебе придется отвезти меня в очень дорогое место.  
  
— Я бы не стал тебя куда-либо еще везти, не так ли?  
  
— Нет, не стал. Ты не пошёл бы в место, где не сервируют еду на золотых блюдцах, — говорит он, когда мы добираемся до лифта. — Мне наверх, — говорит он мне.  
  
— Мне вниз.  
  
— Ооо.  
  
— Какой этаж? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— Шестой, — отвечает он. Я нажимаю на нужную кнопку.  
  
— Итак, ты придешь?  
  
— Нет. Но я поужинаю с тобой. На этот раз я не пропущу часть ужина.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Я должен поблагодарить тебя, — говорит он, прислонившись к стене, чтобы посмотреть на меня. — Твоя способность преследовать значительно улучшилась, несмотря на отсутствие природного таланта.  
  
— Я просто думаю, что теперь тебя легче преследовать.  
  
— Может ты и прав. Ты не возьмешь с собой телохранителей, не так ли? Разве они не знают, что я буду защищать тебя своей жизнью?  
  
— Ха! Они не приглашены.  
  
— Это замечательно. Ужин через десять минут? Встретимся внизу.  
  
— Я возьму свою машину.  
  
— Даже будешь шофером? Я, кажется, поднялся по карьерной лестнице.  
  
Двери лифта открываются, и он все ещё улыбается, когда выходит. Двери закрываются. Я еду вниз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Frankie Goes to Hollywood (FGTH) — популярная в 1980-х годах группа из Великобритании.  
> ** Relax, don't do it, when you want to suck to it. Relax, don't do it, when you want to come (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3_2entulkw)  
> *** When two tribes go to war. A point is all that you can score. Working for the black gas.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCzH2tR6fEM)  
> **** Welcome to the Pleasuredome, keep moving on, got to reach the top, don't stop, pay love and life, oh my, keep moving on, on again, yeah. (Welcome To The Pleasuredome - Frankie Goes to Hollywood)  
> ***** The power of love, а force from above, сleaning my soul (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyoTvgPn0rU)


End file.
